Y así será
by littleliars
Summary: A veces lo más difícil no es conectar con la persona a la que amas, sino construir una relación, superar cada obstáculo que la vida se encarga de poner en el camino, y luchar por mantener vivo el amor. (secuela The Deal)
1. Prologo

**Titulo: Y así será  
Capítulos: Por determinar  
Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es simplemente ficción.  
Resumen: A veces lo más difícil no es conectar con la persona a la que amas, sino construir una relación, superar cada obstáculo que la vida se encarga de poner en el camino, y luchar por mantener vivo el amor. (secuela The Deal)**

**# Y así será #**

**La vida un año después**

Entró en la oscura habitación sin hacer ruido, no quería despertarla, aun no. Le retiró cuidadosamente algunos mechones rubios dejando su perfecto rostro a la vista y se aseguró de que el flash estaba desactivado, la luz de la mesita de noche seria más que suficiente. Sacó un par de fotos y dejó su móvil a un lado. Gateó por la cama hasta colocarse sobre ella, completamente tendida sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola protestar por la interrupción de su sueño.

¨Buenas noches, princesa¨ Susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer

¨Hola… ¿Qué haces?¨ Indagó con voz adormilada

¨Mmm… despertarte, aunque ya hemos perdido la reserva¨

¨¿Qué dices? Solo llevo aquí cinco minutos¨

¨Quinn, llevo una hora en casa… me cansé de esperarte en el restaurante¨

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Exclamó confusa dándose la vuelta

¨Lo que oyes¨ Sonrio ligeramente. ¨Son mas de las diez¨

¨¡Oh, mierda!¨ Quinn intentó levantarse pero la diva se lo impidió. ¨Lo siento, he estropeado el primer aniversario¨ Se lamentó.

¨No seas tonta¨ Le quitó importancia acariciando su mejilla. ¨Ha sido una semana dura… que digo ¡ha sido un año difícil! Estas cansada… ¨ Justificó besando su mejilla

¨Pero llevas planeándolo como… todo el año¨

¨Eso es tan…¨

¨Verdad¨ Se adelantó sonriendo.

¨Mentira¨ Lo negó ella. La sonrisa de Quinn hizo que se le escapara una igual, porque bueno, era verdad que llevaba un tiempo planeandolo.

¨Lo siento mucho¨ Se disculpó de nuevo. Rachel la besó ligeramente para que dejarla de hacerlo. ¨A lo mejor si llamamos al restaurante aun podem...¨ La morena negó con la cabeza haciéndola callar.

¨Vamos… ¡sígueme!¨

¨¿Dónde?¨ Preguntó dejándose arrastrar por ella

¨Solo ven conmigo¨

¨Mmm… me gusta la Rachel mandona¨ Murmuró contra el cuello de la chica

¨No tan rápida Fabray¨ La detuvo dándose media vuelta en medio del salón. Puso sus brazos en jarra y la miró seria. ¨Sandy me ha dado la charla esta mañana¨

¨¿Por qué?¨

¨¿Palabras textuales?¨ Quinn asintió. ¨Ha dicho _¨ dile a tu preciosa novia que la próxima vez que quiera imitar a un vampiro ¡la mato! ¨_ ¡No te rías!¨. Dijo golpeándola en el brazo¨ Ni siquiera lo había visto, no sabes la vergüenza que he pasado.

¨¿Qué dices? Te encanta que me ponga en plan vampiro¨ Rachel tuvo que sonreír al ver la sonrisa pervertida en los labios de la rubia

¨Me gusta mas cuando no me muerdes¨ Aseguró dudosa aun con una sonrisa. Quinn aprovechó para volver a acercarse a ella y rodearla por la cintura

¨¿Segura?¨ Cuestionó rozando sus dientes contra la piel de su cuello, algo que le provocaba escalofríos. A lo mejor Quinn tenia razón y no le desagradaba del todo aquello.

¨Segura¨ Afirmó alejándola. Quinn suspiró dándose por vencida. Otra vez será. ¨Tengo que vendar tus ojos antes de subir al ascensor¨

¨¿Que? ¿Por qué?¨

¨¿Confías en mí?¨

¨Sabes que si¨ Confirmó aceptando el antifaz de las manos de su chica

Rachel sonrió mientras ella tapaba sus ojos. Recientemente había descubierto que solo tenia que apelar a la confianza para conseguir casi cualquier cosa de su novia. La guío hasta el interior del ascensor y ambas esperaron impacientes a que se detuviera en el lugar escogido por la morena. De nuevo la condujo fuera del ascensor y la hizo caminar algunos metros hasta obligarla a detenerse.

Escuchó a Rachel abrir una puerta y darle las gracias a alguien, antes de indicarle que volviera a caminar. Trató de averiguar donde estaban por los ruidos a su alrededor pero no se oía nada. Ni ruidos, ni olores… y Rachel no la dejaba ver ¡Jo!

Ya habían llegado pero quiso divertirse a costa de la rubia un poco y la mantuvo ahí parada unos minutos, con cada suspiró de la chica, mas grande se hacia su sonrisa. Decidió liberarla por fin de su agonía por no saber que sucedía y retiró lentamente el antifaz de sus ojos.

¨Feliz aniversario¨ Susurró besando su mejilla

Quinn no se lo podía creer, parecía... no podía ser, no, no… ¡estaban en una de las salas del gimnasio! Pero no lo parecía, estaba completamente vacía, habían sacado todas las maquinas y material de deporte, y era sustituido por una sencilla mesa para dos.

¨Te conozco aunque creas que no¨ Murmuró abrazándola por la espalda. ¨No había ningún restaurante, solo era una excusa para sacarte de aquí y poder preparar esto, que te quedaras durmiendo ha puesto las cosas fáciles¨ Sonrió recordando la imagen de la rubia profundamente dormida

¨Te quiero¨ Fue lo único que Quinn pudo decir antes de lanzarse a besarla

Durante el último año había hecho muchas cosas. Había comenzado una nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad, tenia el estudio de arquitectura, conocido gente… pero lo mejor que había hecho, de lo que mas orgullosa estaba, era de Rachel. De haberla dejado entrar en su vida, de dejarla entrar en su corazón, de haber confiado en ella… Y de ella. La morena había luchado por sus sueños y ahora protagonizaba, con éxito, uno de los mejores musicales en la cartelera de Broadway, colgando cada noche en la taquilla, el cartel de no hay entradas.

¨Y pensar que la gente cree que eres la mas dura de la relación¨ Dijo limpiando un par de lagrimas solitarias en la mejilla de su novia.

¨Y tienen que seguir pensá una reputación que mantener¨

¨Lo sé¨ Sonrió al igual que Quinn. ¨¿Cenamos?¨

¨Si me prometes que vas a ser el postre¨

¨Pervertida¨

¨Como si tu no pensaras lo mismo¨

Rachel ignoró el comentario de Quinn y tiró de ella para comenzar con la cena. Esa no seria la única sorpresa de la noche. La rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que le quedaba por ver y escuchar.

* * *

_¡Por fin! Después de mucho tiempo, me decido a comenzar a publicar de nuevo ¨Y asi será¨ es la secuela de ¨The Deal¨ donde veremos que es de la vida de las chicas. Voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, así que no se con que frecuencia actualizare, depende de muchas cosas, el tiempo que tenga, las ideas, el interés que haya por la historia..._

_Para empezar. vemos como un año después (en tiempo fic) siguen juntas, eso es bueno ¿no? A lo largo de los siguientes capítulos iremos viendo cosas que han pasado en ese año, y cosas que están por venir, buenas, malas... un poquito de todo xD_

_Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios que me siguen llegando por ¨The Deal¨. Espero que esta continuación guste del mismo modo. _

_Y no quiero terminar, sin dejar un mensaje para la única persona que ya ha leído este pequeño prologo, MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES, espero que estés disfrutando de tu cumpleaños ;)_

_Saludos. _


	2. Mis reglas

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es simplemente ficción. **

_**Capítulo 1. Mis reglas**_

Se apresuró en llegar a su camerino, Quinn tenía que llevar al menos veinte minutos esperándola, pero había tenido que detenerse a hablar con aquellos productores después de que el telón bajase, estaban esperándola, ni siquiera había podido cambiarse. Fue despidiéndose en la distancia, de varios de sus compañeros, hasta llegar a su refugio, nada más cerrar la puerta suspiró aliviada. Todo había salido bien. Se deshizo del vestuario de la obra y se vistió con una rapidez pasmosa, no quería que su novia siguiera esperando sola, tan tarde, en mitad de la calle. El corazón se el aceleró un poquito al fijar su vista en el tocador del lugar, donde descansaba la sencilla rosa que Quinn le había enviado junto a una tarjeta. Releyó el mensaje y sonrió.

_ ¨Eres una estrella. Las estrellas no temen, solo brillan. Brilla para todos esta noche. Quinn Fabray¨_

Si, su chica cuando quería podía ser una romántica, no es que no lo supiera, solo que normalmente no hacia cosas como aquella, solo si la veía preocupada o nerviosa, o preocupada y nerviosa a la vez como era el caso de aquella mañana, después de que el director de la obra, la llamara para decirle que dos de los mas importantes productores de la escena de Broadway estarían allí esa noche, y además, el Times había enviado a su critico más severo. Eso era suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa y Quinn lo sabia, por eso había enviado la rosa y el mensaje, con la esperanza de tranquilizarla, y lo había conseguido, Rachel aun se sorprendía del poder de Quinn para calmarla en situaciones así, incluso desde la distancia. Guardó la tarjeta en su bolso y sacó su móvil para avisar a la rubia que ya salía. Distraída con su teléfono fue incapaz de esquivar a la persona que venia en dirección contraria, a su vez también jugueteando con su propio móvil.

¨Rach... Señorita Berry¨ Corrigió rápidamente.¨Lo siento, no la vi¨

¨Puedes llamarme Rachel, Edgar, te lo he dicho muchas veces¨Sonrió al chico quien bajo su mirada tímido ¨¿Te vas ya?¨

¨Si ¿Necesita que la lleve?¨

¨Oh, no. Quinn me esta esperando¨Declinó la oferta de un Edgar incapaz de esconder su decepción

¨Genial ¿Qué tal esta? ¨ Se interesó sin ninguna emoción en su voz

¨ Bien. Muy bien, gracias¨

Caminaron en un silencio incomodo hasta la salida del teatro, Edgar debía tener unos diecinueve o veinte años, era alto, desgarbado, con una timidez extrema y asistente de dirección, aunque su trabajo básicamente consistía en contestar el teléfono del director y traer cafés para todos, a Rachel le daba un poco de pena, porque si algún día quería ser director y estaba allí para aprender, no le iba muy bien. Por otro lado, era vox populis que el chico tenía un enamoramiento platónico con ella, y era gracioso y halagador, pero ella no estaba interesada, ninguno había comentado nunca nada, pero los dos eran conscientes de que el otro lo sabía. Rachel sonrió agradecida cuando él sostuvo la puerta de salida para ella, Edgar le devolvió una tímida sonrisa que se apresuró en borrar en cuanto vio a Quinn en la acera frente al teatro. Rachel sonreía de nuevo, pero de una forma tan diferente a la anterior que el joven asistente se despidió abatido.

¨Buenas noches chicas¨

¨Hasta mañana, Edgar. Que tengas buena noche¨

¨Adiós¨ murmuro Quinn sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Ella solo veía a su chica sonreírle, eso era suficiente para no percatarse de nada mas a su alrededor

Rachel no dijo nada, desde que había recibido esa rosa en su camerino, solo había una cosa que quería hacer, y le daba igual estar en medio de la calle, que cualquiera pudiera verlas, o que a Quinn le dieran vergüenza las muestras de cariño en púbico quería besarla y lo hizo. Lento y suave, a la vez que profundo, no era un beso que las fuera a llevar a algo más, no podrían aunque quisieran, no estaban en el lugar indicado, era un beso de amor y agradecimiento.

¨Hola¨ saludó sobre los labios de Quinn antes de besarla una ultima vez

¨Hola, a ti también ¨ sonrió la rubia ¨Edgar ¿te ha invitado ya a salir?¨ preguntó caminando por la acera con Rachel a su lado

¨¿Celosa?¨

¨¿De un veinteañero asustado de su propia sombra? ¨ Rachel asintió ¨¿Debería?¨

¨No¨ fue clara, sin rodeos, sabia que con Quinn no podía jugar la carta de los celos

¨Lo sé¨ sonrió con seguridad ¨Entonces… ¿Preparada para nuestra cita?¨

¨¿Teníamos una cita?¨

¨¿Tu que crees? No regalo una rosa a cualquiera¨

¨Gracias. Me encanta¨

¨Me lo imagine. Eres tan cursi ¨ Rachel besó su mejilla y ella sonrió ampliamente ¨¿Quieres comer algo o te llevó a tu casa directamente?¨

¨A casa, por favor… es tarde y no tengo hambre, además estoy cansada¨ añadió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, quien aprovechó para besarla en la frente

El camino fue silencioso, eso era algo en lo que Quinn no había cambiado, no estaba permitido hablarle mientras conducía, al principio le costaba mantener esa regla de la rubia, pero ya estaba acostumbrada y era agradable poder simplemente observar a su chica concentrada en la carretera, nunca se lo había dicho y no estaba muy segura de si algún día lo haría, pero verla conducir era una de las cosas mas sexy que había visto en su vida.

¨No te duermas¨ la voz de Quinn y sobre todo su mano acariciándole la pierna, le hizo abrir los ojos, los cuales se habían cerrado en algún momento sin ser ella consiente

¨No me estoy durmiendo¨

¨Lo que tu digas¨

¨Te recuerdo que no se puede hablar en tu coche¨

¨Son mis reglas, me las salto cuando quiero¨ sonrió con burla mirándola por un segundo

¨Estoy segura que solo es para tomarme el pelo y que todo el mundo te habla cuando sube¨

¨Ya sabes que no, ya te conté porque y ahora...shhh¨ le indicó colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerla callar

Rachel se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, a su mente vino el recuerdo de porque su chica tenia esa norma para todo aquel que subía en su coche.

_¿Por qué no se habla con Quinn, si Quinn conduce?_

_Era de noche. Habían pasado toda la tarde de compras buscando un nuevo sofá para el nuevo apartamento de la morena, y lo habían conseguido, pero no se lo llevarían hasta dentro de dos días, así que habían improvisado colocando una manta en el mitad del salón y unos cojines para estar más cómodas, no era mucho, pero Rachel podía presumir de tener el mejor lugar, su cabeza descansaba sobre el abdomen de Quinn y ésta acariciaba distraídamente su brazo sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Solo llevaban dos semanas oficialmente juntas pero aquello era tan natural, como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida. _

_De pronto, la mano de la rubia dejó de pasearse arriba y abajo por su brazo y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensó, miró a su chica y luego siguió su mirada hasta la pantalla de televisión, a la que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención antes, dos coches habían chocado y uno de ellos había acabado precipitándose a un río mientras el otro permanecía en medio de la calzada. Rápidamente las cosas hicieron conexión en la mente de la morena y apago la televisión. _

_¨¿Por qué lo quitas?¨ La pregunta salió con más fuerza de la que pretendía._

_¨Yo…¨_

_¨Da igual, no era interesante¨ aseguró levantándose bruscamente_

_¨¿Te vas?¨_

_¨Tengo que irme, mañana van a pintar el estudio y quiero estar allí¨_

_¨No tienes que mentirme, solo dime que quieres irte y punto¨_

_¨No mient...¨_

_¨Estaba allí cuando llamaron para decir que irían por la tarde¨ El silencio acompañó al gesto culpable en el rostro de la rubia ¨Ven aquí¨ Le pidió tendiéndole su mano. _

_¨Rachel¨_

_¨No voy a preguntarte nada si no quieres pero vuelve aquí, estos cojines no son tan cómodos¨ bromeó para que se relajara_

_De algún modo su promesa o su broma, habían convencido a Quinn para retomar su posición, Rachel encendió la televisión de nuevo pero en un canal diferente, se relajó al comprobar que era solo otra comedia romántica, nada podía suceder ahí que hiciera a su novia huir. Pasados diez minutos fue Quinn quien desconectó el aparato, no podía soportar aquella película ni un minuto más. _

_¨¿Qué ocurre?¨_

_¨No me gustan ese tipo de películas¨_

_¨Está bien. ¿Que quieres hacer?¨_

_¨Siento lo de antes ¨ Se disculpó mirando al techo ¨A veces es… solo hace falta una imagen o un sonido para recordar lo que paso, y no siempre puedo controlar como me siento¨_

_¨No tienes que hacerlo, Quinn¨ La diva intentó incorporarse y así poder ver a su novia, pero ésta se lo impidió ¨Siento tanto lo que pa...¨_

_¨¡No lo digas! ¨ espetó con dureza. ¨Te lo dije hace años y te lo repito ahora, no fue culpa tuya, no tuviste nada que ver, yo iba conduciendo, era yo quien iba con el móvil mientras conducía¨ Rachel se tensó a medida que Quinn hablaba, ella tenia razón pero siempre había tenido esa pequeña espina de culpabilidad con ella_

_¨¿Lo recuerdas? El accidente¨ se apresuró en aclarar cuando Quinn la buscó con la mirada_

_¨Algunas cosas, sonidos, olores… por raro que parezca no recuerdo el dolor del momento o quien había allí, según mi terapeuta es normal¨_

_¨¿Terapeuta?¨_

_¨No estoy loca si es lo que estas pensando¨_

_¨No pensaba eso¨_

_¨Mentirosa¨ La acusó haciendo que Rachel la golpeara suavemente en el estómago. Ambas compartieron una corta sonrisa para volver a ponerse serias_

_¨ Los médicos me recomendaron ver a ¨alguien¨ después del accidente¨ Entrecomilló en el aire. ¨ Un día estaba volviendo a las animadoras y al día siguiente no podía caminar, definitivamente necesitaba hacerlo, debería haberlo hecho mucho antes, antes de Beth incluso¨ Reconoció sin mirar a su novia, había aceptado que no estaba bien ni siquiera antes de aquello, pero era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien más, ni siquiera había hablado de aquello con su ex. ¨ Todo el mundo me decía que había sido un accidente pero en los accidentes no hay culpables, y yo lo era, sino hubiera ido con el móvil…¨_

_¨Fue un accidente, Quinn, no sabemos que hubiera pasado, no podemos saberlo ¨ La rubia asintió aunque no compartía su opinión _

_¨Era reconfortante que alguien me escuchara sin juzgarme ¿sabes? Él no me conocía de antes, no sabía quién era y no iba a echarme en cara nada, así que era fácil en cierto modo¨ Se movió inquieta bajo su novia y continuó. ¨Cuando volví a caminar me di cuenta que había otros muchos problemas que debía solucionar y seguí yendo, en realidad, creo que era mucho más fácil ir a él que a cualquier otra persona ¨ A Quinn se le quebró la voz tras su confesión y la morena pudo notarlo inmediatamente, demasiados recuerdos que dolían. Rachel aguantó las lágrimas, nunca llegó a imaginar que Quinn había estado tan sola como parecía en aquel momento._

_¨Quinn¨ La diva quiso de decir algo pero su novia se lo impidió. Una vez que había empezado tenia que seguir, quizás no habría otra oportunidad para hablar de aquello_

_¨La primera vez que volví a montar en un coche fui incapaz de conducir, y ya habían pasado meses desde el accidente¨_

_¨Tarde un mes y medio en volver a subir a un coche. Mis padres me obligaron¨ explicó Rachel con disgusto, no era lo mismo, ni siquiera había estado implicada en el accidente, pero quería que Quinn entendiera que comprendía su temor. La rubia besó su cabeza en respuesta_

_¨Me llevó un poco mas de tiempo. Mi coche estuvo aparcado en el campus durante meses hasta que una noche Kensi me llamó, muy borracha¨ _

_Las dos se buscaron con la mirada y compartieron una sonrisa por su amiga. _

_¨Así que tuve que ir a recogerla, no lo pensé mucho, estaba en un hotel con un tío cualquiera, no iba a dejarla, así que sin darme cuenta estaba allí pero a la vuelta, Kensi no dejaba de hablar y reír, ni se estaba quieta ... Me distraje un segundo y casi me salto un semáforo en rojo¨ Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. ¨ Me puse histérica. Estuvimos cerca de una hora paradas en aquel cruce hasta que fui capaz de volver a conducir, por eso no me gusta que hablen mientras conduzco¨ Llegó al punto importante de su relato. Quería que Rachel entendiera porque no la dejaba hablarle en el coche, no era por capricho sino por precaución._

_¨Gracias¨ Fue lo único que la diva dijo antes de besar su mejilla y volver a acurrucarse contra su cuerpo_

_¨¿Por qué?¨ _

_¨Por contármelo¨ le aclaró estrechándola más fuerte en sus brazos_

** . ^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^.**

¨Rachel¨

¨¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?¨

¨Hemos llegado¨ Le informó señalando por la ventanilla al edificio de la chica. ¨ ¿Estas bien?¨

¨Si, solo estaba recordando algo¨ La tranquilizó con una sonrisa ¨¿Vienes?¨

¨No puedo¨ Se lamentó ¨Tengo que terminar unos informes del ultimo proyecto y mañana tengo dos reuniones con dos nuevos posibles clientes. Además tienes que descansar, mañana es tu primera clase¨

¨¿Lo recuerdas?¨

¨Claro¨ dijo haciéndose la ofendida ¿como se atrevía a dudar de ella?. ¨¿Nerviosa?¨

¨No, bueno un poco¨ Reconoció mordiéndose el labio. ¨He estado en clases de baile antes pero… ¨ No pudo continuar, los labios de Quinn se lo impidieron al unirse a los suyos por sorpresa

¨Deja de morderte el labio, es tan sexy¨ Susurró al separarse provocandole una sonrisa. ¨Y tranquila, lo harás genial¨

¨¿Hasta mañana?¨ Preguntó repitiendo el gesto de morderse el labio para burlarse de su novia

¨Misma hora, mismo lugar¨ Confirmó antes de robarle otro beso y dejarla marchar. Esperó hasta que estuvo dentro del edificio y volvió a poner en marcha el coche para dirigirse al hotel.

* * *

_Gracias por haber acogido tan bien la historia y por la paciencia jeje _  
_Hasta la próxima actualización. Saludos. _


	3. El secreto de Quinn

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es solo ficción.**

* * *

**El secreto de Quinn**

Cruzaba las calles de Nueva York prácticamente corriendo, iba a llegar tarde su primer día ¡menuda carta de presentación! Pero no se arrepentía de haber parado en aquel Starbucks, necesitaba su dosis de cafeína diaria si quería tener energías para toda la mañana. No tenía ni idea de a que se iba a enfrentar en aquellas nuevas clases pero había investigado para estar mínimamente preparada, y por lo visto, la profesora era una de las mejores en el país. Un amigo de un amigo se la había recomendado después de que ella comentara que le gustaría mejorar sus habilidades de baile, ¨nunca se está lo sufrientemente preparada¨ le había dicho a Quinn, cuando ésta le dijo que no las necesitaba. Aceleró el paso al ver que solo estaba a un par de calles y con algo de suerte llegaría puntual.

Empujó la puerta con ímpetu, demasiado quizás, interrumpiendo la clase. Miró su reloj, no había llegado tarde, aún faltaba un minuto, aun así todo el mundo parecía estar pendiente de ella y su ¨gran¨ entrada. En cualquier otro momento eso no le hubiese importado, allí y en ese instante, sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo carmesí.

¨ Rachel ¿no? ¨

¨Si¨

¨ ¡Pasa! Te estábamos esperando¨ Le alentó la profesora con un gesto de su mano animándola a unirse al grupo

¨¿La clase era a las nueve, verdad? ¨ Quiso saber con algo de duda

¨Si, no llegas tarde, no te preocupes¨ La tranquilizó permaneciendo apartadas del grupo. ¨ Estaba explicándole a todos… bueno, mi nombre es Rose, soy la profesora¨ Se presentó sorprendiendo a Rachel. Era más joven de lo que esperaba y definitivamente más atractiva de lo que había visto, las fotos en internet no le hacían justicia. ¨Cómo te iba diciendo, le estaba explicando al grupo como serán las clases, principalmente trabajaremos en parejas y lamento informarte que por llegar la última, vas a tener que ser la mía¨ Bromeó haciendo reír a la diva.

¨No hay problema, me gustan los retos¨ Rose sonrió al igual que Rachel, quien rápidamente borró el gesto de su cara, no quería que nadie pensara que aquello era algo que no era, no estaba coqueteando con su joven profesora.

Negando con la cabeza, Rachel siguió a la joven y la observó mientras se dirigía al resto de alumnos, todos rondaban más o menos la misma edad que ella, más de veinte pero menos de treinta. Sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en su nueva pareja de baile, hablaba con el resto como compañeros, no alumnos, y eso le gustó. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos para mirar solo a la chica, era un poco más alta que ella, no mucho, sus ojos eran verdes o eso le había parecido, y su pelo corto era negro con algún que otro reflejo en azul. Su sola presencia parecía imponer al resto de presentes allí, lo que hizo sonreír a la diva, era la misma sensación que Quinn provocaba en la gente y a la vez tan diferente.

Tras dos horas de clase, Rachel pensó en sorprender a su chica, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante toda la clase, le habría encantado tenerla ahí como su pareja de baile, pero la rubia se había negado a apuntarse al curso con ella. A medio camino recordó las reuniones de la rubia, probablemente ni siquiera estaba en el estudio, deshecho su plan y retomó su idea principal, iría al gimnasio durante la siguiente hora, luego a comer y de ahí al teatro, para el ensayo general antes de la presentación de esa noche. Eso significaba que no vería a Quinn hasta la noche, cuando ella fuese a recogerla como cada día. ¡Uff! Demasiado tiempo sin verla. Salir con Quinn tenía muchas ventajas, entre ellas, no tener que esperar taxis, ni utilizar cualquier otro medio de transporte público, solo tenía que llamarla y ahí estaba ella para recogerla y llevarla a casa, sana y salva.

Sonrió al pensar en las ventajas de salir con Quinn Fabray, y en las de salir con alguien en general. Se acabaron los viernes por la noche sola y aburrida en casa mientras el resto de sus amigas estaban con sus parejas. Se acabó ser la única sin pareja y por ello ir siempre de mal tercio con alguna de ellas. Estaba la agradable sensación de saber que alguien más, además de sus padres, se preocupaba desinteresadamente por ella. Luego estaba el sexo, increíblemente bueno con Quinn, pero nada podía compararse con lo que sentía al estar con ella, en su compañía, cada vez que la abrazaba o cuando despertaba a su lado. Era como estar en casa, Quinn era ¨su casa¨, su lugar seguro. Y lo que convertía todo eso en algo mucho más importante, era que para su chica, también era así. Quinn no lo decía pero estaba segura de ello, podía sentirlo en cada beso, cada caricia o cada beso.

Los aplausos cesaron y el público se perdió al otro lado del telón. Ella corrió a su camerino, era una de esas noches en las que lo único que quería era ver a su novia, seguramente porque en los últimos días no se habían visto mucho, o simplemente porque la quería y quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible.

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar el pitido en su móvil nada más encenderlo. No necesitaba mirar la pantalla para saber quién era. Sonrió al leer el mensaje._ ¨ Estoy fuera. Stop. Me muero de frío Stop. Date prisa. Stop. PD: Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3…2…1… ¨_. Quinn estaba loca pero su obsesión por el Inspector Gadget era adorable, no se lo pareció cuando la obligó a ver esos malditos dibujos meses atrás pero aun así, seguía pareciéndole tierno su amor por esa serie. Lo mejor de todo fue el día que lo descubrió, la cara de Quinn no tuvo precio en aquel momento, estaba segura que si le hubieran dado a elegir entre ser descubierta y cualquier otra cosa, habría elegido lo segundo, fuese lo que fuese.

_El día que Rachel descubrió el secreto de Quinn_

_Comprobó varias veces que Rachel no estaba y no volvería, no podía dejarla saber su secreto, ese en concreto, no. No había matado a nadie, ni robado, ni cometido ningún delito grave pero no quería que lo supiera. No, porque sabía que lo utilizaría para burlarse de ella en cada ocasión que tuviera o peor aún, chantajearla con contarlo sino no hacia cualquier cosa que ella quisiera ¡como si no lo hiciera ya sin chantajes!_

_Si alguien le preguntara ¿Por qué? No sabría explicarlo, simplemente le hacía gracia. Ese pobre hombre intentaba por todos los medios detener el mal en el mundo, pero hasta su perro era más listo que él, y menos mal que lo tenía, a él y a su sobrina. Nunca entendió porque la chica vivía con él y no con sus padres, pero si ella hubiera tenido un tío así, también habría querido vivir con él. Para que mentir, a veces había deseado vivir con cualquiera antes que con sus padres._

_Miró hacia la puerta por última vez y espero unos segundos. Ni un ruido. Sonrió y pulsó un par de teclas en su portátil para comenzar a reproducir las aventuras de ¨El Inspector Gadget¨. Quinn no dudó en canturrear la melodía de la intro sin dejar de sonreír un momento, podía decir que ese era su placer culpable, ver aquellos dibujos animados y tomar helado en mitad de la noche. Y si podía hacer las dos cosas juntas, mucho mejor. Lo peor, que el tiempo pasaba realmente rápido cuando lo hacía._

_Maldijo en silencio en el rellano. Ella no solía olvidar las cosas pero Quinn había estado a su alrededor, revoloteando y diciéndole lo guapa que estaba y todo lo que le haría si no tuviera que ir a esa cena, y realmente la había desconcentrado tanto como para olvidar el papel con la dirección del restaurante que había dejado sobre la cómoda de su habitación para no olvidarlo. Le resultó extraño no ver a su novia en el salón, tal y como le había prometido. Quinn iba a esperarla ahí y entonces podrían hacer todas esas cosas que ella quería, y por supuesto Rachel también. Pensó que habría salido a por la cena o a pasear, solía hacerlo mucho, especialmente cuando estaba anocheciendo, y ella solía acompañarla, cuando no tenía que ir al teatro, solo por poder disfrutar de la faceta más relajada de su novia. _

_De pronto, una risa llegó a sus oídos, alto y claro y se sorprendió, no es que no escuchara reír a su novia a menudo cuando estaban juntas, Quinn era tan diferente cuando estaban solas a cuando había alguien mas con ellas, pero nunca la había escuchado reír así, como si fuera una niña pequeña viendo sus dibujos favoritos a escondidas de sus padres. Lo que no sabía Rachel, es que era eso exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en su habitación. _

_No podía dejar de reír, era siempre lo mismo pero siempre le hacía gracia. Gadget leía su mensaje y después de arrugar el papel lo lanzaba justo donde el comisario se encontraba y el pobre siempre terminaba con una explosión, mientras el inspector se iba ajeno a todo. La risa se detuvo en cuanto descubrió a su novia, parada en la entrada de la habitación, con cara perpleja y una burlona sonrisa en sus labios. _

_Cerró de golpe el portátil y se levantó de la cama, sus mejillas habían enrojecido de forma alarmante y era incapaz de mirar a Rachel a la cara. Todo fue peor cuando la morena estalló en una sonora carcajada y fue directa a abrazarla, a pesar de los intentos de Quinn por evitarlo. _

¨_¿Qué haces aquí?_ ¨

¨_He olvidado la dirección_¨

¨_Aquí la tienes _¨ _Espetó entregándole el papel a la vez que la empujaba fuera de la habitación _¨_Ya puedes irte_¨ _  
_

¨_¿Estas de broma? Tengo que ver eso_¨

¨_¡No!_ ¨

¨_Pero Quinn_¨

¨_Vete, por favor_¨ _Le pidió realmente avergonzada. Se suponía que iba a volver mas tarde, mucho más tarde, no diez minutos después de haberse ido. _

¨_No seas tonta_¨ _Trató de abrazarla de nuevo pero no pudo _¨_No es tan raro que alguien de tu edad…_¨

¨_¿Mi edad?_ ¨ _Cuestionó levantando una de sus cejas. ¨Me estas llamando vieja¨_

¨_No es tan raro que veas dibujos animados, mucha gente lo hace_¨ _Corrigió con una sonrisa traviesa. Quinn supo inmediatamente que eso no quedaría ahí _¨_ Suelen tener seis o siete años pero ¡que mas da!_ Se_ burló molestando a la rubia_

¨_¡Largó!_ ¨ Señalo la puerta con ímpetu

¨_¿Qué? Es mi casa_¨

¨_Me da igual, si no quieres dormir en el sofá esta noche, más vale que te vayas_¨ _Le advirtió. _¨_ ¡Ahora!_ ¨

¨_Esta bien_¨ _Levantó las manos en señal de rendición _¨_Pero antes…_¨

¨_Cuidado con lo que dices, Berry_¨

¨_¿Yo? Nada, solo… disfruta del Inspector Gadget_¨ _Dijo antes de que Quinn la empujara fuera del apartamento y cerrara la puerta. _¨_¡Quinn! Mis llaves están dentro_¨

¨_Fuera, no pienso abrir_¨

¨_Pero…_¨

¨_¡Adiós!_ ¨

¨_¡Te quiero!_ ¨ _Gritó antes de marcharse, no podía verla pero sabia que Quinn estaría sonriendo al otro lado de la puerta, siempre lo hacia cuando se lo decía._

_**. ^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^.**_

Su sonrisa se transformó en una carcajada al ver a su novia, completamente congelada de frió, esperándola en la calle. El recuerdo de aquel día aún no estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no provocarle risa y ternura al mismo tiempo.

¨¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? ¨

¨Tú… y el Inspector Gadget¨ Añadió riendo con más fuerza.

¨ Me prometiste no volver a reírte, ni mencionarlo¨ Se quejó molesta frunciendo el ceño.

¨Lo siento pero tu mensaje… era inevitable no acordarme, Quinn¨ Aseguró rodeando su cuello y besando su mejilla

¨Ya, ya. Vámonos, tengo frío Tomó a Rachel del brazo para empezar a caminar y llegar cuanto antes al coche, pero ésta no se movió, y no dejaba de mirarla. ¨¿Qué?¨

¨Te quiero¨ Susurró besándola suavemente, acariciando con una de sus manos su mejilla. Al separarse tenía lo que quería, la preciosa sonrisa de su novia.

* * *

_Otro pedacito más de la vida de estas dos ;) Son varios los comentarios preguntando por Kensi, paciencia, aparecerá por ahí de vez en cuando, al igual que otros personajes de la primera parte, y alguno nuevo, pero siempre el protagonismo sera para la parejita. _

_Gracias por comentar/leer/seguir la historia. Hasta la próxima actualización._  
_Saludos y buen fin de semana. _


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es simplemente ficción.  
**

******. ^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^.**

_**3. Celos**_

Rose esto, Rose aquello, Rose ha dicho, Rose ha hecho, no conocía a esa mujer pero ya estaba harta de escuchar su nombre, era lo único que escuchaba en los últimos días. Era la primera noche en toda la semana que podían pasar juntas, y Rachel seguía mencionándole las increíbles habilidades de esa profesora, por lo visto era perfecta. Por su bien, su salud mental y el bien de su relación, la rubia había aprendido a desconectar durante las divagaciones de su novia, y aprovechaba esos momentos para observar otras cosas como en aquel momento sus labios. Llevaba varios minutos observándolos detenidamente moviéndose a un ritmo vertiginoso, según las palabras salían de la boca de la morena, viendo como de vez en cuando los humedecía inconscientemente con su lengua, gesto que la volvía loca, hasta el punto de besarla. Era la forma más eficaz, y casi la única, de hacerla callar.

Comenzó como algo feroz y voraz tomando por sorpresa a la diva, quien rápidamente se unió al compás de los labios de Quinn. La morena tiro de su chica hasta conseguir algo más de contacto entre sus cuerpos, y finalmente hacer que se sentara sobre ella a horcajadas. Poco a poco el beso se transformó en uno más lento y profundo. Al separarse sus ojos se buscaron con rapidez y una sonrisa emergió en sus labios. Rachel se inclinó hacia delante, separando su espalda del cabezal de la cama, para robarle otro beso, más corto y más superficial.

¨¿Y eso? ¨

¨¿La verdad? ¨ Preguntó Quinn. Rachel asintió. ¨ Necesitaba que te callaras de una vez¨ El gesto en la cara de la diva hizo ver a Quinn que igual había sido demasiado directa

¨Muy bien. Buenas noches¨ Dijo Rachel molesta

¨No me malinterpretes Rachel. Me encanta escucharte hablar, y verte divagar es una de las cosa más divertidas que conozco¨ Reconoció con sinceridad ¨ pero no me gusta cuando el tema es otra mujer¨ continuó acariciándola ¨Casi no nos hemos visto durante toda la semana, con tus clases, el teatro, mi trabajo… y lo único que escuchó es Rose esto y lo otro, y… ¿Qué? ¨

¨ Estas celosas¨ Afirmó con una sonrisa triunfante

¨No digas tonterías¨

¨Si lo estas¨ se burló. ¨No te veía así desde… ¨ de pronto Rachel enmudeció. No era buena idea seguir por aquel camino ¡qué demonios! No lo era intentar poner celosa a Quinn. Era muy mala idea si quería que todo siguiera bien entre ellas.

_Primeros celos de Quinn _

_Era la primera vez que salía con los amigos de Rachel y quería causarles una buena impresión, quería gustarles, y solo por eso llevaba toda la noche aguantando los abrazos y tonterías entre su novia y su amiga. Según la diva, esa tal Kristen era así con todos pero para ella era excesivamente cariñosa con su chica, es más, no se había separado de ella en toda la noche y su capacidad de aguante tenía un limite, y Rachel y Kristen lo estaban rozando con sus bailes. Las había interrumpido varias veces, solo cuando estaban demasiado cerca, y para recordarle a la morena que no había ido sola a aquel lugar, pero en cuanto regresaban al rincón que ocupaban el resto de amigos de la diva, Kristen encontraba cualquier excusa para volver a arrastrarla a la pista, una canción, ir a por una bebida y ya de paso un baile, un chico guapo… eso era lo mas la confundía, si era hetero porque la necesidad constante de tocar a su novia. No quería ser demasiado posesiva o controladora, y mucho menos insegura frente a los amigos de la otra chica, así que se dio por vencida y prefirió centrarse en el resto del grupo. No eran muchos, dos chicos y otra chica, y por lo que podía ver, los chico mantenían algún tipo de relación mas allá de la amistad, y la chica tenía un novio en algún lugar del mundo que no había conseguido averiguar por culpa de las distracciones de Rachel y su amiguita, la única soltera del grupo y que había lamentado profundamente y sin ningún reparo frente a ella, que Rachel abandonara el barco para unirse al mismo que sus otros amigos. _

_Sin darse cuenta, la conversación ya no era sobre las últimas vacaciones de la parejita feliz allí presente, sino sobre el último caso extraño que Marie, la otra chica, había visto en el hospital donde era enfermera, tampoco es que le interesara mucho la historia, estaba mucho más pendiente de lo que pasaba en la pista a solo unos metros de ella._

_Rachel sabía lo que hacia, sabia moverse, ser sexy sin resultar obsceno, ni vulgar, difícilmente se iba a librar de las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, y eso no le importaba, que la miraran la hacia sentirse orgullosa, era su chica y al final de la noche, ella la llevaría a casa. Pero cuando alguien la tocaba… su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente y entraba en tensión, poniéndose alerta para actuar si fuese necesario, tal y como esta sucediéndole en aquel momento. Kristen le había susurrado algo al oído y señalado a un lado, donde las dos miraron detenidamente antes de echarse a reír, a continuación todo fue rápido, demasiado para que ella pudiera reaccionar, en un momento se estaban riendo y de pronto Kristen había sujetado la cara de su novia y la había besado ¡qué demonios le pasaba a aquella chica! ¡¿Y Rachel?! No fue un beso beso, pero si un pico, algo corto y rápido, pero suficiente para hacerla enfurecer. ¿A que jugaba su novia? Tuvo que salir de allí con una excusa tonta para no montar un escándalo allí mismo y poder respirar aire puro, también para calmarse antes de hablar con su novia, porque si lo hacía en aquel momento iban a acabar muy mal, muy muy mal._

_¡¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?! Kristen la había besado y Quinn ¡Oh Dios… Quinn! Busco a su novia inmediatamente entre sus amigos, no estaba ¡genial! Ya hablaría mas tarde con Kristen, tenía que encontrar a Quinn y quitarle cualquier idea de la cabeza, aquello no era lo que parecía ni lo que su novia estaba pensando, eso seguro. La encontró en la calle, apoyada en la pared cabizbaja. _

¨ _¡Hey! Te estaba buscando_¨ _Murmuró sin mucho entusiasmo. Sabía que Quinn lo había visto todo y no debía estar muy contenta._

¨_Necesitaba… tomar el aire_¨ _Suspiró sin querer perder los nervios_

¨_Quinn_¨

¨_Ahora no, Rachel_¨

¨_Pero no es lo que crees, no significa nada_¨ Quiso aclarar.

¨_Para ti no_¨

¨_Ni para ella, le gustan los tíos, ya lo sabes_¨

¨_No hablaba de ella… y realmente me importa una mierda lo que le guste o deje de gustar, a mí no me gusta que besen a mi novia, llámame rara si quieres_¨ _ironizó con una sonrisa forzada._

¨_Kristen solo quería llamar la atención de un tío_¨

¨_Eso no mejora las cosas_¨

¨_Pero…_¨

¨_Es tarde_¨ _la interrumpió. _¨_¿Te llevo a casa o te va a llevar tu amiguita?_ ¨

¨_Voy a por mí bolso_¨ _murmuró antes de entrar a por sus cosas y despedirse de sus amigos, con la excusa de que a otro día tenía que trabajar, era cierto pero no hasta la noche, por lo que tenía todo el día para dormir._

_Quinn condujo a casa y por más que le hubiera gustado decir algo, lo tenía absolutamente prohibido, no se hablaba en el coche y entendía porque, la rubia ya se lo había explicado, pero en ese momento le gustaría poder hacerlo e intentar hacerla entrar en razón antes de llegar a su casa. Hizo el amago de decir algo en un par de ocasiones, cuando las circunstancia les impedían moverse por la carretera, pero bastó una mirada de su novia para que no lo hiciera, la única mirada que le dirigió en todo el camino. Rachel escuchó como Quinn quitaba el bloqueo a las puertas del coche y la miró antes de abandonarlo, le llevo unos segundos darse cuenta que su chica no la iba a seguir. _

¨_¿Vienes? _¨ _La invitó con la puerta del coche a medio abrir_

¨ _Estoy cansada_¨ _se excusó sin mirarla _¨_Mañana nos vemos_¨

¨_Quinn, vamos_¨ _insistió. Cuanto más tiempo dejara pasar seria peor _¨_no seas cabezota, sube y hablamos_¨

¨ _No nada que hablar Rachel _¨ _Fue dura _¨_Lo entiendo, quería llamar la atención y te besó, está bien mientras no se vuelva a repetir_¨

¨_No está bien cuando no quieres pasar la noche en casa_¨

¨_Estoy cansada_¨ Repitió como si le hubieran grabado esa frase como respuesta para todo.

¨_Quinn_¨

¨_Buenas noches_¨

¨_Llámame cuando llegues_¨_ susurró. Al menos quería saber que su chica llegaba bien al hotel. Sabía que no había nada que hacer. Si había alguien más cabezota que ella misma, esa era Quinn._

_Quinn no la llamó como otras veces, se limitó a enviarle un mensaje de texto, simple e informativo para tranquilizar a la morena. ¨ Estoy bien. En el hotel. Descansa¨ Solo eso, ni un duerme bien, sueña conmigo o cualquier otra de las cosas que la rubia solía decirle antes de despedirse, pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Quinn no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas al día siguiente, tampoco los mensajes, y Rachel no estaba muy segura de sí la vería ese día. ¡Estaba exagerando por dios! No había sido nada, solo un juego estúpido de su amiga, aunque si hubiera sido al contrario y alguien hubiera besado a su novia… tenía que hablar con Quinn cuanto antes, la sola idea de que eso sucediese le revolvía el estómago. _

_Tuvo que desconectar por completo para la función, no podía permitirse cometer un error en el escenario, no llevaba tanto tiempo de vuelta como para hacerlo. Volvió a intentar contactar con la rubia al terminar la función pero su móvil estaba apagado, bloqueó el suyo propio y lo lanzó al interior de su bolso molesta, entendía que Quinn estuviese enfadada pero no que se negase a hablar con ella. ¿No entendía que así solo conseguía preocuparla? Salió del teatro y se sorprendió al ver el coche de su novia en la entrada como siempre, y la buscó a un lado y otro. Se decepcionó al no verla a ella, sino a Kensi, esperándola. _

¨_¿Qué haces aquí? _¨

¨_Tu novia me envía para que no tengas que volver en taxi, no vaya a ser que te enamores del taxista o algo así_¨ _Bromeó la chica_

¨ _¿Dónde está ella? _¨

¨_En el estudio ¿En que está trabajando? Ha estado allí todo el día_¨

¨_No es por el trabajo, es por mi _¨ _reconoció con tristeza _¨_lleva todo el día ignorándome, ayer…_¨

_¨ ¿Qué pasó? ¨ Quiso indagar al ver que se quedaba en silencio_

_¨ Salimos con los chicos para que conocieran a Quinn y vino Kristen, ya sabes cómo es ¨ Kensi rodo los ojos porque si, la conocía muy bien. ¨Empezó a tontear y cuando encontró un chico que le gustó, me besó, ni siquiera me lo esperaba¨ Se excusó la morena_

¨¡_Oh! _¨

¨ _Se lo expliqué a Quinn y dice que lo entiende pero…_¨

¨ _Rachel, Quinn… ¿te ha dicho porque lo dejó con Christine?_ ¨

¨_No. No habla mucho de eso, dice que no entiende para que quiero saber de su ex, ella no tiene ningún interés en saber de mis ex, dice que prefiere evitar la tortura _¨ _Medio sonrió con el recuerdo. Según Quinn, eso era querer sufrir sin ningún motivo._

¨_La engañó_¨

¨_ ¿Qué?_ ¨ _Espetó incrédula_

¨_Christine la engañó, por eso lo dejaron_¨ _Rachel no se lo podía creer _¨_Así que para ti lo de Kristen no es nada y más sabiendo como es y que es así con todo el mundo, pero para Quinn…_¨

¨ _Lo entiendo, no sabía nada, ella no me lo dijo_¨

¨_No te preocupes, seguro que se le pasa pronto. Te quiere demasiado_¨

¨_Seguro_¨_ Dudó de la primera afirmación de su amiga, nunca de la segunda, eso ya lo sabía . Rachel miró pensativa por la ventanilla del coche durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su amiga. _¨_Kensi_¨

¨_¿Si?_ ¨

¨_¿Puedes llevarme al estudio? _¨ La _chica al volante asintió y sonrió dedicándole una corta mirada, mientras Rachel volvía a mirar pensativa las calles de Nueva York. Sus amigas resolverían aquello, estaba absolutamente convencida, solo necesitaban hablar, que Rachel le sonriera un poco y Quinn estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Pobre rubia, estaba muy muy enamorada y ni siquiera era consciente de cuánto._

_**. ^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^.**_

Quinn había decidido ignorar las burlas de su novia por sus celos y estaba leyendo, en cambio Rachel permanecía extrañamente callada, la rubia sabía que algo rondaba por su cabeza y que tarde o temprano se lo diría.

¨¿Quinn? ¨ Sonrió. Ahí lo tenía, tan previsible para algunas cosas.

¨Dime¨ dijo olvidándose de su libro. Rachel abandonó su posición para sentarse al estilo indio frente a su novia

¨Me gustaría hablar de algo¨ comenzó jugando nerviosa con las sabanas de la cama. ¨Pero no quiero que te enfades¨ le advirtió.

¨Primero, mírame¨ dijo con voz suave. ¨y segundo, no puedo prometer nada pero… pruébame, a lo mejor es tu día de suerte ¨ Le guiño un ojo para tranquilizarla.

¨ Es sobre Christine ¨ la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de Quinn, rápidamente se borró, justó lo que se temía. Aun así asintió, sabía que algún día la morena le preguntaría y ya estaba más que superado. ¨¿Qué pasó? ¨

¨Ya sabes lo que pasó, me engañó¨

¨Ya pero…¨

¨Los detalles ¿no? ¨ Rachel asintió ¨Todo fue una mentira, cuando lo descubrí quise saber quién había sido la otra persona ¡y resultó que yo era la otra! más de tres años siéndolo¨ Espetó con rabia. Le enfurecía no haberse dado cuenta, pero ya no dolía, ya no importaba. ¨ Ese fue el motivo por el que quiso irse a Canadá y yo como una idiota la seguí¨ hizo una pausa para tomar aire ¨Su novio vivía allí, tenían una especie de relación abierta, ya sabes – miró a Rachel – podían salir con otros siempre y cuando se le dijera a la otra parte, no sé, una locura… me sentí como una idiota, la verdad, llevaba una doble vida y no me di cuenta de nada¨

¨No fue culpa tuya¨

¨Ya lo sé¨ estuvo de acuerdo. Besó su mejilla haciéndola sonreír ¨¿Esperabas alguna historia trágica o algo así? ¨

¨Bueno un poco dramático es, y que quieres que te diga, Christine es un poco gilipollas si fue capaz de engañarte¨ Confesó sentándose encima de ella. ¨ Eres guapa – besó su nariz arrancándole una sonrisa – divertida – besó su mejilla – un poco cascarrabias ¡ay! ¨ Se quejó por un pellizco de la rubia

¨Si eso duele, imagínate lo que podría hacerte si me engañas¨

¨Ya sabes que no lo haría. Si algo pasara, que no va a pasar¨ aclaró rápidamente. Quinn rodo los ojos porque eso no podía saberlo, no podía asegurarle que nunca dejaría de quererla ¨ hablaría contigo antes, igual que tu prometiste hablarlo conmigo si encontrabas a alguien mejor¨

¨Cosa que no va a pasar¨ Le aseguró, a pesar de haber rodado los ojos cuando la morena le dijo lo mismo, y la besó suavemente en el cuello dibujando un corto camino de ahí hasta su boca. Despacio, muy despacio dando por finalizada cualquier conversación por esa noche, hablarían por la mañana. Era más importante aprovechar la noche.

* * *

_Gracias por leer/comentar, espero hayáis disfrutado del capitulo._  
_Saludos y hasta la proxima xD_


	5. Algo que nunca he hecho

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es simplemente ficción.**

* * *

**Algo que nunca he hecho **

Era su único día libre en la semana y Quinn siempre se las arreglaba para no tener nada que hacer ese día, aunque fuera entre semana y tuviera que trabajar, procuraba no tener reuniones, ni terrenos que visitar, ni proyectos que acabar, se pasaba un par de horas por el estudio a primera hora y entonces ¡todo el día era para ellas! Era una de las cosas que más le enamoraba de Quinn, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, y si eso significaba pasar todo el día con ella y hacer cualquier cosa, no tenía problemas en concedérselo, aunque no podía ser cualquier cosa, tenía que ser algo nunca hubiera hecho y quisiera hacer, cada semana lo planeaba una y a la otra le tocaba cumplir con aquello que antes no se había atrevido.

Era su semana, Quinn tenía que sorprenderla con algo que nunca hubiera hecho de la lista que habían confeccionado antes de empezar con aquello. La rubia había tenido la idea de planificar algo para ese día en concreto de la semana, pero suya había sido la idea de hacer esas listas con actividades que no habían hecho y entregársela a la otra, Quinn se burló de ello por haberlo sugerido y haberla obligado a hacerlo, pero después estaba agradecida por tener esa lista, no se lo había reconocido pero por la forma en que se pasaba la semana haciendo referencia a su próxima aventura, sabía que le encantaba.

Rachel sonrió en cuanto escuchó las llaves en el exterior, y segundos después su apartamento era invadido por su novia, como si fuera su propia casa, idea que le hizo sonreír aún más, ¨algún día¨ susurró para sí misma antes de encontrarse encerrada en los brazos de Quinn y sentir sus labios contra su cuello, y después sus labios.

¨¿Preparada para tu súper-híper-mega aventura de esta semana? ¨

¨Estas un poquito sobrexcitada ¿no crees? ¨ La cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír

¨Tonterías¨ dijo besándola de nuevo ¨Tenemos reserva en…¨

¨¿Gino´s? ¨ adivinó. El mismo lugar donde siempre iban

¨No, listilla¨ - negó sacándole la lengua

¨¿No? ¨

¨No. Y no preguntes donde vamos porque no te lo voy a decir¨

¨Quinn¨

¨No¨ Se negó dirigiéndose a la salida ¨¿Lo llevas todo? No vamos a volver hasta esta noche¨

¨Quinn ¿Dónde vamos? No hay nada en mi lista que implique todo un día¨ Hizo memoria casi segura de sus palabras.

¨ ¿Quién dice que esto está en tu lista? Se me ha ocurrido a mi solita¨ Sonrió orgullosa de si misma

¨Pero tienes que decirme si necesito algo especial ¿y si no llevo la ropa adecuada? ¨ se preocupó siguiendo a la rubia al interior del ascensor

Quinn la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de medio lado, algo que encantaba a Rachel. La diva contuvo por un momento la respiración a medida que Quinn se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Cerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente sus labios anticipando un beso de la rubia, besó que nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Rachel comprobó cómo su novia pulsaba la tecla de la planta baja en el panel de control y sonreía con burla al separarse.

¨Te odio¨

¨Yo un poquito más¨ Contestó guiñándole un ojo y apoyándose en la pared contraria lo más lejos posible, no quería caer en la tentación, al menos no tan pronto

Si había algo bueno en no poder hablar mientras Quinn conducía, era que el silencio le permitía pensar, en aquel momento le permitía recordar la primera vez que hicieron aquello.

_Algo que Quinn nunca ha hecho _

_Rachel sonreía orgullosa mientras examinaba aquella lista de cosas que su novia no había hecho nunca y fue descartando algunas de las primeras que había en ella, y no estaba muy segura de atreverse a llevar a cabo, hasta toparse con la primera de ellas que harían, era sencilla, fácil de planear y muy fácil de cumplir, en realidad le sorprendía un poco que Quinn nunca lo hubiera hecho. Colocó la lista en su lugar, la puerta de la nevera, justo a mano para que la rubia añadiera más cosas cada vez que iba y se le ocurriera algo, e hizo un par de llamadas, Quinn llegaría en una hora y quería tenerlo todo listo para entonces. _

_Sería una mentirosa si no reconociera que estaba nerviosa, cuando se le ocurrió lo de hacer algo que no habían hecho. Antes le pareció una buena idea, las llevaría a tener un plan siempre y si no estaban de humor siempre podían dejarlo para la siguiente semana, no era una obligación pero era una cita segura, pero antes de entrar en la casa de su novia debía admitir que algo de miedo le daba aquello, había puesto cosas en esa lista que no estaba segura de hacer llegado el momento, y no tenía ni idea de que había elegido Rachel. Se maldijo así misma por no haber sido más rápida y haberse asegurado esa primera semana para ella. Todo, sus nervios y su temor, se le olvidaron al entrar en el apartamento y ser recibida con un cálido beso por sorpresa en el recibidor de la casa. _

¨_ ¿Nerviosa?_ ¨ _Susurró Rachel a solo unos centímetros de sus labios_

¨_Para nada_¨ _mintió _¨_¿Qué vamos a hacer? _¨

¨_No te lo voy a decir, prefiero que sea una sorpresa_¨ _le sonrió pero Quinn no le correspondió _¨_Vámonos anda_¨ _añadió tirando de ella en un último beso_

_Rachel permitió que ella condujera a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en la ciudad pero fue lo único que le dejó hacer, era su cita, ella la había planeado y ella invitaba, por suerte tenía un trabajo para poder hacerlo, aunque la rubia insistiera la mayoría de las veces en pagar ella. _

_Su siguiente parada fue Brooklyn. Una noche, después de hacer el amor, Quinn le había confesado que amaba pasear por la ciudad y siempre acababa en el mismo lugar, el BAM Rose Cinema, y hacia un par de días le había hablado sobre una de las películas que estaban proyectando y lo mucho que quería verla, pero o bien no tenía tiempo o no había entradas. Por suerte ella había conseguido dos para esa misma tarde, había tenido que molestar a un conocido de un amigo pero… el brillo en los ojos de Quinn al enterarse hizo que valiera la pena. _

¨_¿Te ha gustado? _¨ _preguntó aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que si_

¨_Ha sido… ¡wow! _¨

¨_Muy elocuente_¨ _se burló por su falta de palabras_

¨_Eres increíble. Me ha encantado_¨ _reconoció regalándole una sonrisa_

¨_Me alegra_¨ _besó su mejilla sonriendo también. _¨_ Ahora viene la mejor parte_¨ _continuó frotándose las manos unos segundos. Al llegar al coche extendió una de ellas hacia Quinn _

¨_¿Qué?_ ¨

¨_Las llaves_¨

¨_Ni de coña _¨

¨_Quinn, las llaves_¨ _repitió seria _

¨_Rachel… te quiero, confió en ti y todas esas cosas pero no_¨¨ _se negó. _¨_Paso autentico miedo cuando tu conduces_¨

¨_Dame las llaves_¨ _insistió ignorando el comentario de su chica _

_No era la primera vez que se lo decía y sinceramente, estaba segura que solo exageraba para molestarla, y aun así se vio obligada a entrar en una pequeña lucha por conseguir las llaves, batalla que ganó distrayendo a la rubia, apoyándola contra el lateral de su coche y besándola con intensidad. _

¨_Sube_¨ _le ordenó. Quinn hizo caso a regañadientes_

¨_Rach_¨

¨_¡Ah, ah! Recuerda, no se habla _¨_ sonrió por la cara de fastidio de su novia _¨_Ponte el cinturón y relájate, tenemos dos horas de absoluto silencio por delante_¨

¨_¡Arranca y calla!_ ¨

_Tal y como la diva había asegurado, el recorrido fue muy silencioso, no incomodo, ni aburrido, solo silencioso, ninguna de las dos había conectado la radio y tampoco intentado hablar. Solo muy de vez en cuando, y a escondidas, se miraban tratando de no ser descubierta. Por alguna razón Quinn no podía estar molesta mucho tiempo porque su chica le robara las llaves, y menos, sí que ella fuera conduciendo significaba poder mirar sus piernas desnudas gracias a su corta falda, sin ningún problema, era un verdadero suplicio concentrarse en la carretera cuando era ella quien iba al volante. _

_Rachel podía sentir la mirada constante de Quinn sobre ella, y le estaba costando no girarse y pillarla infraganti, le gustaba hacer eso solo por ver como la rubia se ruborizaba, solo ocurría a veces pero cuando pasaba era genial. Lo peor era la forma en que sabía la estaba mirando, como si quisiera arrancarle la ropa en aquel preciso instante y hacerla suya sin importar nada, y a ella no le importaría dejar que lo hiciera, a decir verdad lo deseaba con todas sus ganas, pero estaba conduciendo y eso la distraía. Menos mal que estaban a solo quince minutos de su destino. _

_Quinn supo la elección de la lista que Rachel había hecho antes de que llegaran al lugar, el camino era conocido y aun así se sorprendió, pensó que la morena escogería otra cosa antes que aquello. La diva apagó el motor junto a la casa que unos meses atrás fue testigo de su primera interacción como pareja, falsa en aquel momento, aunque ninguna de las dos tiene muy claro cuánto de falso y cuanto de real había en lo que sintieron aquel fin de semana. _

¨_Le pregunte a Julie si podíamos venir y adivina_¨ _dijo mostrándole un juego de llaves _¨_no hay nadie, podemos quedarnos toda la noche_¨ _sonrió con picardía_

¨_Interesante_¨ _murmuró colocando el dedo índice en su barbilla y fingiendo pensar unos segundos _¨_No se me ocurre que podríamos hacer en una casa vacía y donde nadie nos va a oír_¨

¨_Yo tengo algunas ideas_¨ _susurró en su oído, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja_

¨_Mmm… te escuchó_¨

¨_Antes tenemos que hacer algo_¨ _dejó un beso tras la oreja de su novia y se separó con una sonrisa_

¨_¿Es necesario?_ ¨

¨_Fue tu idea cielo_¨ _se encogió de hombros_

¨_Está bien, pero si nos detienen por exhibicionismo o algo parecido, espero que en la cárcel compartamos celda _¨

¨_¿Vas a hacerme pagar por ello?_ ¨

¨_No tienes ni idea_¨ _le aseguró con un tono provocativo en su voz que la hizo jadear suavemente _

_Ambas abandonaron el coche y fueron directas al paseo que las llevaría hasta la misma orilla de la playa. Rachel comenzó a sentir mariposas en su estómago al sentir el sutil roce de la mano de Quinn con la suya, durante el corto camino, y sintió como si todas volaran con fuerza y al mismo tiempo cuando la agarró entrelazando sus dedos. La rubia no solía ser quien iniciaba esos gestos dulces y menos aún si estaban en publicó, por eso cuando lo hacían, a solas o rodeadas de gente, ese incesante hormigueo acudía a ella. _

¨_Deberías habérmelo dicho para traer el bikini _¨ _musitó besando el dorso de su mano. No había nadie más allí pero la tranquilidad del mar la llevaba a hablar en voz baja_

¨_De eso nada rubia_¨ _negó imitando a Quinn con un beso en su mano _¨_ Si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos bien_¨

¨_¿Y bien es? _¨

¨_Desnudas _¨ _ susurró en su oído y corrió hasta la orilla arrastrándola con ella_

¨_Rachel _¨ _se tomó unos segundos para respirar _¨_es una locura, en mi lista no ponía nada de esto_¨

¨_Lo sé, ponía bañarse de noche en el mar, yo solo lo hago más… interesante _¨

_Quinn no estaba muy convencida, pero ver a Rachel deshacerse lentamente de cada una de las prendas de ropa que lleva hasta quedarse en ropa interior, la animó. Apartó las manos de la diva cuando ésta intentó ayudarla e imitando la lentitud de ella, se quitó tanto la blusa como los vaqueros, además del calzado. _

_Rachel le tendió una mano y juntas caminaron al interior del mar, donde se deshicieron del resto de la ropa, no habían visto a nadie alrededor, pero tampoco querían arriesgarse. _

¨_¿Te arrepientes? _¨_ cuestionó Rachel observándola bajo la luz de la luna_

¨_No puedo arrepentirme de nada que haga contigo_¨ _le contestó acercándola lentamente hasta que la rodeo con sus brazos y sus piernas_

¨_Tu lista no decía nada de hacerlo en el agua_¨ _murmuró aguantando la risa, Quinn le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con sus besos_

¨_Es una lista abierta, puedo añadir lo que quiera… cuando quiera_¨

_Rachel sabía muy bien que así era, y que su novia iba a conseguir lo que quisiera, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo con las suaves caricias en sus piernas y su trasero, sumado a los besos en su cuello. _

¨ _También tenemos una casa para nosotras solas, si no quieres… _¨

_La diva la tomó del cuello y, sin dejarla terminar, la besó con amor, pasión y deseo desenfrenado, hasta dejarla sin aire, rechazando así la oferta de su chica para volver a la casa y acabar con lo que llevaban todo el día esperando, confiaba en Quinn, la quería, y si quería hacer el amor en la playa, en el agua y bajo la luna llena, lo harían._

**. ^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^.**

¨Cinco dólares por lo que estés pensando¨

¨¿Qué? ¨ preguntó desconcertada. No se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado o eso parecía, porque Quinn ya estaba fuera del coche y mantenía su puerta abierta para que bajara

¨Estarías pagando demasiado¨

¨No si te hace sonreír así¨ replicó acariciando su labio inferior

¨Estas muy contenta hoy ¿no? ¨ Quinn se encogió de hombros ¨Y muy dulce¨ añadió con un corto beso en sus labios

¨Ocurre una vez al año, aprovéchalo¨ bromeó

¨Mentirosa¨ la acusó saliendo del coche ¨No sé porque te empeñas en ir de dura¨

¨Es sexy¨

¨Quinn, eres sexy incluso con un pijama de hello kitty¨

¨¿Quién te ha dicho que lo tengo? ¨ fingió estar sorprendida

¨Tonta¨ la empujó ligeramente apartándola de ella, segundos después tomo su mano para caminar juntas ¨Aun no me has dicho que vamos a hacer, porque comer, ir al teatro y pasear no son cosas que no haya hecho antes ¨ resumió su tarde sin dejar de sonreír

¨ ¡Wow! Sea lo que sea que estabas pensando tiene que valer más de 5 dólares si no te has dado cuenta de donde estamos ¨

Inmediatamente apartó la vista de su novia para observar las calles y edificios a su alrededor, no le costó demasiado identificar el lugar, estaban en Brooklyn, cerca de Coney Island. Rachel miró confusa a su novia, no recordaba haber puesto nada en su lista que pudieran hacer en aquel viejo parque de atracciones.

Como siempre, el sitio estaba lleno de gente, por lo que la rubia acercó todo lo que pudo a su novia y coloco la mano en su espalda guiándola hacia donde ella quería ir. Se detuvieron a los pies de la rueda gigante, con vistas al mar, y la morena miró incrédula a su chica. No podía ser lo que estaba imaginando, ni siquiera lo había puesto en su lista.

¨¿Subimos? ¨ Le propuso seria, prácticamente asustada, Rachel lo sabía bien

¨No tenemos que hacerlo¨

¨¿Tienes miedo? ¨ trató de burlarse

¨Quinn, de verdad…¨

¨Es algo que siempre has querido hacer¨

¨Pero tú…¨

¨Poder aguantar, solo son unos minutos y ya lo he hecho antes¨

¨¿Estás segura? ¿Y si te mareas o… ¨ la rubia la calló con un beso. Era cierto que tenía algún que otro problema con las alturas pero quería hacerlo por ella

Sentadas en su cabina, Quinn trataba de aplacar sus nervios mirando a Rachel, su sonrisa casi siempre conseguía calmarla, y verla sonreír como una niña pequeña que acaba de recibir su regalo de cumpleaños, era lo mejor que podía pasarle, tenía que hacer aquello si o sí. La rueda comenzó a girar, y ella cerró sus ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano de su chica, sabía que en algún momento la rueda se detendría y ellas estarían en lo más alto.

¨Quinn, me vas a romper la mano¨ se quejó Rachel solo porque realmente le estaba haciendo daño

¨Lo siento¨ se disculpó ella aflojando el agarre pero sin abrir los ojos

¨Mi amor¨ volvió a llamarla ¨Quinn, mírame ¨ le pidió una vez detenidas ¨abre tus ojos¨

Quinn hizo lo que su novia le pedía encontrándose con su profunda mirada. Mientras mantuviera sus ojos en los de ella todo iría bien

¨Gracias¨ susurró la morena con profunda sinceridad y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Suficiente para que la rubia se diera por satisfecha, aunque se negara a mirar a cualquier otro lugar que no fuesen los ojos de su novia.

* * *

_Parece que los sábados se van a convertir en el dia oficial de actualización jeje_  
_Repito, como en cada capitulo, GRACIAS por leer/comentar/seguir la historia_

_Buen fin de semana xD_  
_Saludos._


	6. Por el bien de la relación

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es solo ficción.**

* * *

**Por el bien de la relación**

Había pasado todo el día de mal humor, y odiaba eso, pero dos días sin ver a Quinn era insoportable, no es como si no estuvieran en la misma ciudad, a solo unos km de distancia, pero si no era una cosa era otra, el trabajo, las clases de baile, el cansancio… habían hablado por teléfono e intercambiado algún mensaje de texto, pero no era lo mismo. Y aquel iba camino de ser su tercer día sin verse, por lo visto a la rubia le había surgido un imprevisto y no iba a poder recogerla a la salida del teatro ¡genial!

La diva recogió todas sus pertenencias y se sentó a esperar su taxi, Edgar la avisaría cuando llegara. El chico se había ofrecido a llevarla pero ella se negó, no estaba de humor y no quería la compañía de nadie excepto de Quinn, pero eso no iba a ser posible, su novia estaba demasiado ocupada. Esperó durante algunos minutos, tiempo suficiente para pensar en su chica, tampoco podía culparla por ser responsable con su trabajo aunque eso, a veces, les impidiese verse. Ella también estaba muy ocupada esos últimos días, había duplicado las horas de baile y algunos días tenia doble función en el teatro.

Se sintió culpable por haber gritado a Quinn por teléfono cuando la llamo, pero es que de verdad la echaba de menos, Kensi se burlaba de ella por ser tan dependiente pero le daba igual, quería a la rubia y la necesitaba cerca cuanto más tiempo mejor. De todas formas si se lo decía la chica que iba con su novio a todas partes no es contara mucho ¿no? Pensó en llamarla desde el taxi para disculparse por su actitud pero prefería no tener espectadores y aquel hombro parecía del tipo al que le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas. La llamaría al llegar a casa.

Cualquier rastro de enfado que pudiera quedar en ella desapareció nada más llegar a su apartamento, la tele estaba encendida y había múltiples ruidos saliendo de la cocina, además, su olor favorito estaba impregnado en todo el salón. El perfume de novia. Quinn llevaba un simple pantalón de deporte y una de sus viejas camisetas, todo tapado por aquel ridículo delantal que le había regalado. Sonrió y se acercó hasta ella sin que ésta fuera consciente aun de su presencia, y la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda besando su hombro.

¨¿Qué haces aquí? ¨ Preguntó sin soltarla

¨Por fin llegas, pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarte y la verdad, no me apetecía mucho… y menos después de todos los gritos que me has dado por teléfono¨

¨Lo siento¨ se disculpó aunque sabía, por su tono de voz, que no estaba molesta. ¨Lo único que quería hoy era verte y me llamas para decirme que no puedes, y…¨

¨Si me hubieras dejado terminar, te habría dicho que no podía recogerte pero que te esperaría aquí ¨ Explicó dándose la vuelta sin romper el abrazo y regalándole un suave beso

¨Lo siento¨ repitió volviendo a besarla

¨¿Tienes hambre? ¨

¨¿Has cocinado para mí? ¨ Preguntó aunque era evidente

¨Qué remedio, si no lo hago un día te vas a morir de hambre y no queremos eso ¿no? ¨

¨No¨ sonrió de acuerdo con la afirmación de su novia. ¨ Gracias¨ Dijo besándola por tercera vez ¿Qué? Tenía que recuperar todos los besos que no habían podido darse esos dias.

La cena pasó sin problemas, entretenida con todo lo que habían hecho esos días y que no se habían contado por teléfono, incluidos los motivos de la rubia para no acudir a recogerla esa noche. El problema llegó cuando ambas estaban perfectamente instaladas en el salón para ver algo de televisión antes de irse a la cama, siempre era un problema si la rubia tenía el control del mando y aquella vez había conseguido adelantarse a Rachel. Cada vez lo hacía menos pero aun así seguía cambiando y cambiando de canal aunque eso la volviera loca. Por eso habían establecido una serie de normas, en primer lugar, cada noche escogería una lo que ver y la otra tenía que aceptarlo a menos que llegaran a un acuerdo diferente por las circunstancias del momento. Número dos, a la rubia solo se le permitía cambiar de canal en diez ocasiones, Rachel habría preferido cinco pero Quinn había sabido convencerla para que fuesen diez. Y número tres, si tras cubrir su cuota de cambio de canal Quinn no se decidía, dejarían el ultimo canal sintonizado independientemente de lo que estuviesen retrasmitiendo en ese momento. Esta última no siempre la cumplían, especialmente cuando el canal en el que acababan no era el esperado.

_Una convivencia feliz_

_Quinn estaba en su casa por segunda vez esa semana, y teniendo en cuenta que solo era miércoles, había muchas posibilidades de que esa semana se vieran más que de costumbre. Con Quinn poniendo en marcha el estudio y ella con los ensayos de la obra, apenas les quedaban algunas noches libres para verse, y solo unas horas. Pero aquella noche era diferente, habían salido a cenar y después Quinn la había llevado a una de las mejores heladerías de la ciudad, luego caminaron hasta su apartamento y al llegar a casa ¡habían compartido la ducha! Sonrió ampliamente mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo, le encantaba tener a Quinn ahí. En ese mismo momento su chica la esperaba en el salón y podía oírla perfectamente murmurar, no sabía qué pero algo estaba diciendo. Pronto lo averiguaría._

¨_No me gusta… no hay nada… la he visto… nada… nada… na- ¡eh! ¡Dame el mando!_ ¨ _Exclamó cuando por sorpresa Rachel apareció y se lo arrebató_

¨_No_¨

¨_Rachel, estoy viendo la tele_¨

¨_No, estas cambiando de canal continuamente y no me vas a dejar ver nada_¨

¨_Devuélvemelo, por favor_¨ _Pidió ladeando la cabeza y poniendo pucheros_

_¨No¨_

_¨Prometo no volver a cambiar¨ Insistió repitiendo el gesto anterior_

¨_No te creo, en cuanto lo tengas seguirás cambiando y cambiando hasta matarme de aburrimiento_¨

¨_No lo hare_¨_ Rachel alzó una ceja con dudas _¨_Esta bien, solo una vez más, esto no nos gusta a ninguna_¨ _Aseguró señalando la televisión_

¨_Una vez_¨ _le advirtió pasándole el aparato. _¨_ Salga lo que salga lo dejas_¨ _añadió y se arrepintió en cuanto la rubia le dio al siguiente canal_

¨_ ¿Quieres que cambie?_ ¨ _Preguntó con burla. En la televisión se podía ver uno de esos documentales de animales que tanto odiaba la diva_

¨_No… vale, si _¨ _Reconoció a regañadientes, no soportaba esos programas_

¨_¿Y si ahora no quiero yo?_ ¨

¨_Por favor… hare lo que quieras_¨

¨_¿Lo que quiera?_¨ _Rachel asintió. _¨_Está bien, voy a seguir cambiando hasta que encuentre algo que me guste y no puedes quejarte ¿de acuerdo?_ ¨

¨_Si no hay más remedio. Pero para el futuro vamos a tener que establecer algunas normas_¨ _avisó de sus planes acostándose junto a ella_

¨_¡Bien! Hazme una lista_¨ _se burló mientras se adueñaba del control remoto de nuevo. _¨_ Nada… no te gusta… la he visto… porno_¨

¨_¡¿Qué?! _¨_Exclamó dejando de mirar la sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de su chica por haberse salido con la suya_

¨_Porno ¿sabes lo que es, no?_ ¨ _La morena miró a su novia y luego la pantalla, antes de sonrojarse levemente, provocando las risas de Quinn. _¨_Por favor, dime que alguna vez lo has visto_¨

¨_No, bueno…_¨

¨_Rachel, tienes…_¨

¨_No necesito que me recuerdes la edad que tengo, simplemente no es algo que me interese, no me llama la atención_¨

¨_Está bien, pero es gracioso que te sonrojes por algo así cuando tú y yo hemos hecho mucho más de lo que están haciendo ellos ahora mismo_¨ _señaló_ con una _sonrisa vanidosa._ ¨_Vale, eso no lo hemos hecho_¨ A_ñadió cuando en la pantalla pasaron a ser tres en lugar de dos_

¨_Ni lo vamos a hacer_¨

¨_Completamente de acuerdo_¨

¨_¿Piensas dejarlo?_ ¨

¨_No, solo… ¿eso es posible?_ ¨ _Se preguntó girando un poco la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos_

¨_Supongo_¨ _contestó imitando a su chica_

¨_Podríamos… ya sabes… intentarlo_¨ _Sugirió dejando de prestar atención a la televisión. ¨ Me refiero a la parte de las chicas¨ Aclaró haciendo reír a su novia_

¨_Podríamos_¨ _Eso fue suficiente para que la rubia apagara la TV. _¨_¿Ahora?_ ¨

¨_Cuanto antes nos pongamos a ello, antes lo conseguiremos_¨ _susurró subiéndose sobre ella y besándola sin perder tiempo. Tres días, dos noches… había mucho con lo que ponerse al día._

* * *

___Actualización sorpresa pero cortita xD _

_Parece que vamos a tener que clonar a Quinn y enviarla a casa de mas de una ajaja La rubia va ganando seguidoras por momentos jeje Me alegra que tanto flashback no canse porque van a seguir presentes... y cosas importantes están por llegar para las chicas ;) (como pareja e individualmente). Ya veremos si Quinn es capaz de hacer todo por Rachel como parece que creeis..._

_Gracias por comentar/leer .  
Saludos y hasta la próxima._


	7. La primera cita

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es simplemente ficción.  
**

* * *

**La primera cita**

Había salido corriendo tras acabar la clase, si tenía suerte aún podría ver a la rubia despierta, eso si no había sucumbido a los efectos de sus medicamentos ya. Llevaba cuatro días enferma sin poder salir de la cama, con fiebre y vomitando. Por lo visto un virus había invadido su cuerpo. A Rachel no le gustaba verla enferma pero era tan dulce verla abrazada a la almohada con los ojos brillantes y pidiéndole un abrazo. Tenía ganas de verla y solo se había separado de ella unas horas para ir a clase, pero antes de volver tenía que pasar por el estudio para ver a Julie, y a comprar la comida. ¡puf! Quería a Quinn pero a veces era un poco quisquillosa con la comida. ¿Por qué tenía que recorrer media ciudad para comprar la comida? Era ilógico, y más viviendo en un hotel con uno de los mejores chef.

Ya estaba mucho mejor pero seguía sin poder ir a trabajar y eso la iba a volver loca. Encima su novia no la dejaba salir de la habitación para nada, si por lo menos la mantuviera allí encerrada por otros motivos… Por lo menos tenía un par de horas hasta que Rachel llegara a casa para hacer una escapadita a la piscina y tomar el sol. Ni siquiera eso le dejaba hacer ¡Increíble! La quería pero a veces era un poco exagerada.

Hablo con Julie apenas diez minutos. Le daba igual si su amiga pensaba que era un poco neurótica pero tenía que volver cuanto antes con Quinn y asegurarse que estaba bien. Así que aceptó inmediatamente y sin muchas preguntas hacer de niñera de Trevor y Sally. Compró la comida en un lugar diferente al que la rubia le había indicado, uno mucho más cerca, total, Quinn no se daría cuenta del cambio ¿No? En media hora estaba ya en la suite pero ni rastro de la rubia. Se preocupó y llamó para averiguar si había salido, no lo había hecho. Su siguiente pasó fue buscarla donde sabía que estaría.

Mmm… miró el reloj y solo había pasado media hora, aun tenia cerca de otra hora para relajarse bajo el sol, justo el tiempo que a Rachel le llevaría recorrer el camino de ida y vuelta al restaurante que le había pedido que fuera. Había descubierto que gimoteando un poco podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa de la morena, o a lo mejor era porque estaba enferma. ¡Oh! Algo o alguien le estaba privando de los rayos de sol pero le daba pereza abrir los ojos, igual no estaba tan recuperada como pensaba.

Justo lo que pensaba. Estaba en la piscina. No había mucha gente y ella estaba apartada de todos, acostada en una tumbona, con sus gafas de sol y el bikini que ella le regaló hace un par de meses, su favorito desde el primer momento en que se lo vio puesto. Iba a regañarle por saltarse las normas pero estaba tan guapa ¡Dios! A veces eso era un problema, por culpa de su belleza dejaba pasar algunas pequeñas tonterías por parte de la rubia, como no hacer caso al médico en aquel momento. Se acercó a ella con sigilo y cruzó los brazos a la espera de que la rubia se diera cuenta de su presencia. No lo hizo durante unos minutos dejándole como única opción hablar a ella.

¨Creía que tenías que hacer reposo¨

¨¡Joder! Que susto¨ exclamó sobresaltada con la mano en el pecho ¨¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar comprando mi comida?…¨

¨Me imagino que mandarme a la otra punta de la ciudad solo era una excusa ¿no? ¨

¨ ¡No! ¨ mintió descaradamente, y por la pequeña sonrisa culpable que se le escapo Rachel lo supo ¨De verdad me apetecían esos tallarines¨

¨Ya…No deberías estar al sol, te va a subir la fiebre otra vez¨

¨Solo llevo aquí media hora¨

¨ ¿Cómo estás? ¨ se interesó suavizando el gesto serio de su cara

¨Bien¨ Rachel la miró dudando de sus palabras ¨Estoy bien Rachel, de verdad. No he tenido fiebre en todo el día, ni vómitos, ni malestar… podría lanzarme a la piscina haciendo un mortal para demostrártelo si me dejaras¨

¨ Déjalo¨ Negó con una sonrisa burlona. ¨¿Te has tomado las pastillas? ¨

¨Si mama¨ se burló la rubia ¨ ¿Quieres un sitio? ¨ Le ofreció un hueco en la tumbona que pronto ocupo ¨Hola¨

¨Hola¨ le devolvió el saludo resistiéndose a borrarle la sonrisa seductora de sus labios ¨ ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? ¨ Susurró acercándose un poco más a ella

¨Segurísima ¿Por? ¨

¨Porque llevo cuatro días sin poder besarte¨ acarició con el pulgar su labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo

¨No quería que te enfermaras¨

¨Lo sé pero es demasiado tiempo ¿no crees? ¨ Quinn asintió con una sonrisa ¨ ¿Y puedes hacer algo para remediarlo? ¨

¨Puedo pero…¨

¨¡Quinn! ¨

¨Uno corto¨ concedió cerrando el espació que las separaba. Tenía tantas ganas o más que su novia de besarla. ¨ ¿Por qué estás aquí tan pronto? Según mis cálculos tenía una hora más para disfrutar de la piscina¨ Preguntó resignándose a ser arrastrada por su novia de vuelta a la habitación

¨Yo también me alegro de verte cariño… por cierto, esta noche tenemos compañía¨

¨¿Quién? Porque igual empiezo a sentirme mal de nuevo después de la comida ¨ Le avisó provocando su risa

¨Trevor y Sally¨ Quinn sonrió inmediatamente. No iba a estar enferma esa tarde. ¨Julie tiene una cita y me ha preguntado si podíamos quedarnos con ellos¨

¨ ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién? Por favor dime que no es con Joseph otra vez ¨

¨Definitivamente no es ese idiota engreído que cree que es un dios caído del olimpo¨ Negó alegrándola. Quinn no soportaba a ese hombre y las semanas en que Julie y él estuvieron viéndose se pasaba las horas en el estudio ¨ Es un tal Dave ¿lo conoces? ¨

¨Dave, Dave… ¨ Repitió el nombre tratando de recordarlo ¨Espera un momento ¿Dave Greshiskin? ¨ La diva asintió ¨Trabaje con él hace unos meses, es bueno, mucho mejor que Joseph ¨

¨Pues van a tener su primera cita esta noche, y Julie vendrá esta tarde con los chicos¨ dio más detalles ¨por favor, evita darle cualquier consejo porque para las primeras citas eres un desastre¨

¨Eso no es verdad¨ Se defendió de la acusación de su novia

¨ ¿Quieres que te recuerde como fue la nuestra? ¨ Quinn negó con la cabeza, lo recordaba muy bien, no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera

_Primera cita – Lima, Ohio_

_No lo iba a admitir si Rachel o cualquier otra persona lo preguntaba, pero estaba nerviosa. Iba a ser su primera cita oficial, a pesar de que ya se habían saltado ese paso con creces, después de todo comenzaron viviendo juntas. No solo que fuera la primera cita le preocupaba, además estaban en Lima, donde habían crecido y se habían conocido, y donde podrían encontrarse con la gente de su pasado, especialmente sus padres, no quería verlos y menos que Rachel tuviera que hacerlo. Pero si algo la hacía temblar por encima de todas esas cosas era conocer a los padres de la morena, Rachel le había prometido que no había prisa por que los conociera, pero en el fondo la rubia estaba convencida de que tampoco tendría ningún problema en que ese encuentro se produjera, y teniendo en cuenta que debía ir a recogerla para su cita, había muchas posibilidades. _

_Pasó unos minutos con el coche aparcado frente a la casa de la diva debatiéndose entre avisarle para que saliera mediante un mensaje te texto o hacer las cosas correctamente, bajarse del coche, tocar al timbre y ¿por qué no? desear que abriera Rachel y no sus padres. _

_Lo correcto era lo que debía hacer y lo que haría. Caminó con decisión y la mirada fija en la entrada iluminada por la luz encendida del porche, y justo antes de alcanzar el timbre la puerta de madera se abrió dejando pasó a su novia. Una sonrisa, y la tranquilidad la invadieron de inmediato. _

¨_¿Ansiosa?_ ¨ _trató de burlarse_

¨_No, solo quería ahorrarte hablar con mis padres pero si lo prefieres…_¨ _Entró al juego_

¨_Tu ganas_¨ _dijo deteniéndola antes de que regresara al interior en busca de cualquiera de los dos hombres o los dos_

¨_Cobarde_¨ _susurró. Quinn no pudo decir nada porque… bueno, era un poco cierto. _¨_De todas formas no están, tenían una cena en casa de unos amigos_¨

¨_Estas preciosa_¨

¨_Gracias_¨ _sonrió _¨_Tu no estas mal_¨

¨_Estoy increíble_¨ _espetó acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca _¨_Hola_¨ _ añadió regalándole un corto beso _¨_ ¿Nos vamos?_ ¨

¨_Cuando quieras_¨ _ aceptó tomando su mano_

_Quinn se negó a decirle donde irían a cenar, por lo que a Rachel no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y esperar hasta llegar al lugar sin dejar de ver como atravesaban las calles de Lima. Veinte minutos después la morena comenzaba a impacientarse, no es como si tuvieran mucho donde elegir, y de todas formas, estaban en Lima donde todo estaba relativamente cerca. Cinco minutos más tarde, el coche se detuvo. _

¨_¿Dónde estamos?_ ¨

¨_En Lima ¿Dónde vamos a estar?_ ¨

¨_Eso ya lo sé tonta_¨

¨_Menos mal, pensé que te habías olvidado o algo así_¨ _continuó con la broma ganándose un manotazo de su novia en el brazo_

¨_Parece un lugar bonito_¨ _adivinó mirando a través de la ventanilla_

¨_Nunca he estado dentro, solo había oído hablar de él_¨

¨_¿Vamos?_ ¨

¨_Espera_¨ _la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo_

¨_¿Qué?_ ¨

¨_Yo…_¨_ dudó unos segundos antes de estirarse entre los asientos delanteros y aparecer con una rosa que había mantenido guardado en la parte trasera. Rachel sonrió sorprendida _¨_ Es para t…_¨ _no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de la morena contra los suyos se lo impidieron _

¨_Gracias _¨ _sonrió de nuevo oliendo la flor al separarse_

_Rachel no se había equivocado, el lugar era bonito e íntimo, romántico y tranquilo, alejado de los típicos restaurantes que conocía en el centro de la ciudad, este se situaba entre algunos árboles y senderos que se perdían en el interior de un bosque. No sabía cómo Quinn había encontrado el sitio pero se alegraba, no parecía ser un sitio que mucha gente conociera o pudiera permitirse, lo que significaba que no tendrían ninguna interrupción indeseada. _

¨_Aun no me creo que estés aquí_¨ _murmuró cuando el camarero las dejo tras acompañarlas a su mesa_

¨_Ya, yo todavía estoy acostumbrándome pero tenía que venir_¨

¨ _¿Por qué me echabas de menos?_ ¨

¨_No, quiero decir que si pero… _¨_ corrigió rápidamente sonrojándose. Rachel estalló en risas, estaba tomándole el pelo, pero le había servido para escucharla decir que la extrañaba _¨_Tengo que contarte algo_¨

¨_Dime_¨

¨_Antes de venir, me reuní con Anderson_¨

¨ _¿Y?_ ¨ _Quinn se encogió de hombros con total seriedad _¨_Lo siento Quinn, puedo hablar con el cuándo vuelva si quieres_¨ _se ofreció acariciando su mano para consolarla_

¨_No hace falta_¨

¨_Pero puedo ser muy persuasiva, no es que tu no lo seas pero…_¨

¨_Rachel, no hace falta ¨ Insistió_

¨_Déjame intentarlo, es mi culpa que lo dejaras todo_¨

¨ _¡Para! Primero no es culpa tuya, yo tome la decisión de decir la verdad, y segundo – sonrió – No hace falta que hablas con él porque el estudio ya es mío _¨

¨ _¡Quinn!_ ¨ _gritó emocionada saltando de su silla para ir a abrazarla sin importarle que el resto de parejas del lugar las mirasen_

¨_Rachel, me estas asfixiando_¨

¨_Lo siento_¨ _la soltó rápidamente _¨_Me habías asustado ¿Cómo… por qué? _¨

¨_ Por lo visto que estuviera dispuesta a perder el estudio por hacer las cosas bien contigo fue suficiente para el señor Anderson. Dice que es un romántico y no puede evitarlo_¨

¨_Me alegro mucho, te lo mereces_¨

¨_Gracias_¨

¨ _¿Y Cuando vas a empezar? ¿Tienes algún cliente ya? ¿Y ayudante? Porque conozco un par de chicos…_¨

¨ _¡Wow! Tranquila. Aun hay que hacer algunas reformas en el estudio, pintar, comprar el mobiliario… hay mucho trabajo antes de buscar los clientes ¿Y por qué mi ayudante debería ser un chico? Sinceramente prefiero una chica, de hecho hay una rubia, de ojos azules y en buena forma, que está muy interesada…_

¨ _¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué tiene que ver su estado físico para ser tu ayudante? Un chico es mucho mejor…_¨

¨_Claro, y si es gay mucho mas ¿no?_ ¨

¨ _¿Qué estas insinuando?_ ¨ _Se cruzó de brazo ofendida_

¨_Qué te preocupa que trabaje con una chica guapa durante 10 horas seguidas y en un espacio reducido_¨ _Sonrió_

¨_No soy celosa_¨

¨ _Tú lo has dicho, no yo_¨ _dijo bebiendo de su copa. Se libró de las protestas de la morena gracias a la intervención del camarero sirviéndoles la cena pero solo hasta que el chico se marchó _

¨_No soy celosa_¨ _repitió con vehemencia _

¨_Está bien_¨ _lo aceptó con una sonrisa_

¨ _¿Quién es la chica?_ ¨ _preguntó en voz baja sin mirarla, prefería centrar la mirada en su plato a pesar de no estar comiendo. Quinn río. _

¨_Julie_¨ _reveló. Por más divertido que fuera molestar a la chica, tampoco quería estropear la noche _¨_La vi después de hablar con su padre, estaba pensando en dejar los Hamptons y venirse al centro, también en buscar un trabajo, algo que no le impidiese ocuparse de los niños y se nos ocurrió que podría ayudarme con las citas, contestando las llamadas…_

¨ _¿Julie?_ ¨ _Quinn asintió sin borrar la sonrisa_

¨_Eres adorable Quinn Fabray_¨ _Habló más animada_. ¨_Reconoce que te gusta tenerlos cerca, a ella y a los niños, no es por el trabajo, es para poder estar con ellos_¨

¨_No_¨

¨_Si, y me encanta_¨

¨_Lo que tú digas, come y calla_¨ _Rachel sonrió, lo admitiera o no, sabía que ese era el principal motivo de Quinn para darle el trabajo a Julie_

**. ^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^.**

No veo donde está el problema. Creo que nuestra primera cita fue bastante bien, te recogí en tu casa, te regale una rosa, te invite a cenar…

¨Si, si… todo eso fue perfecto, me divertí a pesar de que insistieras en que estaba celosa, cosa que no es verdad¨ Quinn rodó los ojos, nunca lo admitiría.

¨ ¿Entonces? ¨

¨ ¿Entonces? El problema es como acabó esa cita¨ le recordó riendo ¨Me llevaste de vuelta a casa de mis padres y te despediste de mi con un beso en la mejilla¨ rio más fuerte ¨ ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¨

¨Ya te lo dije. Tu padre estaba tras la ventana, esperaba que empezara a encender y apagar la luz de la entrada hasta que me fuera¨

¨No harían eso y no estaban mirando¨

¨Te digo que sí, lo vi¨ insistió. Rachel le había asegurado que sus padres no habían vuelto cuando ella entro en casa pero estaba segura de que le mentía ¨Además ¿qué tipo de chica crees que soy? Ni besos, ni sexo en la primera cita¨

Las dos rieron porque era verdad, no habían tenido ni lo uno ni lo otro en su primera cita, pero lo habían tenido antes y desde luego lo estaban teniendo después. Dejaron de reír al mirarse a los ojos, la misma idea estaba pasando por sus cabezas, lamentablemente no tenían tiempo, de un momento a otro, Julie y los niños estarían ahí.

* * *

_Otro capitulo más con un poco del presente y también del pasado xD Y se avecinan varios capítulos basados en el pasado de las chicas... Parece que esperáis el momento en que las cosas se compliquen para la pareja pero ¿quien dice que va a ser asi? A veces lo que a priori parece malo puede resultar bueno para la relación ¿no?_

_Gracias por los comentario, por leer y por seguir la historia.  
Hasta el proximo capitulo xD_

_PD: la lista de encargos por un clon de Quinn sigue abierta para quien le interese ;)_


	8. Niños

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es simplemente ficción.  
**

* * *

**Niños **

Todo fue irse Julie y a esos niños pareció haberlos poseído algún tipo de demonio, un demonio juguetón y mono, pero demonio al fin y al cabo. Quinn se había referido a ellos en alguna ocasión como mini diablos de Tasmania, en referencia al dibujo animado, ganándose la reprimenda de Rachel por supuesto. Y es que su chica era peor que ellos, les seguía todos los juegos y además, les daba ideas. ¿Jugar al escondite dentro de la suite? Claro, ella tenía el mejor escondite. Los niños se habían conformado con vaciar uno de sus armarios y meterse ahí dentro. ¿Guerra de almohadas? Sally la había empezado pero Rachel no había tardado en unirse a ella, y al final, cuando los dos pequeños se aliaron contra ella le pidió ayuda ¡Ja! Debería haber dejado que la enterraran bajo una montaña de almohadas y cojines, aunque tenía que reconocer que se había aprovechado un poco de la situación para atacar a su propia novia. ¿Karaoke? Había pensado que sería tranquilo pero no, a Trevor le pareció buena idea saltar encima del sofá y de ahí al suelo cual estrella del rock, Sally le imitó, y ambos alentaron a Rachel para que también lo hiciera, después de todo, ya era una estrella ¿no?

Lo peor llegó con la cena, o eso pensó Quinn antes de tener que obligarlos a ir a bañarse y ponerse sus pijamas. El momento llegó antes de tiempo porque la preparación de la cena no había ido tan bien como ella había imaginado. El menú era sencillo, pizza, pero la elaboración de la misma se convirtió en un desastre, harina por todos lados, manchas de tomate en sus camisetas… Lo único que compensaba todo aquello era poder escuchar la risa constante de Rachel y los niños. Risa que había cesado en cuanto Sally y Trevor habían desaparecido para ir a bañarse.

¨ Espero que no rompan nada ahí dentro¨ Espetó limpiando el ultimó resto de harina que podía ver

¨No creo, cada uno está en una habitación, el problema es cuando están juntos¨ Quinn la miró dudando pero no dijo ni una palabra. ¨ ¿Estas enfadada? ¨

¨No¨ Acarició el brazo de su novia, que en ese momento se ocupaba de rodearla por la cintura

¨ ¿Segura? ¨ Insistió obligándola a darse la vuelta para poder mirarla

¨Segura¨ sonrió para tranquilizarla, y Rachel le devolvió el gesto. ¨ Pero cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos no voy a ser siempre la mala, alguna vez tendrás que reñirles… ¿Qué? ¨ preguntó por el repentino silencio y la extraña mirada de su novia

¨ ¿Has dicho nuestros hijos? ¨

¨¿Eh? ¨ Quinn repasó rápidamente sus palabras y sí que lo había dicho, sin darse cuenta pero lo había dicho. ¨ Yo...¨

¨ ¿Esta ya la cena? ¨

¨ Tenemos hambre¨ les informó Trevor saliendo de detrás de Sally

¨Chicas¨

¨Eh… casi ¿Por qué no me ayudáis a poner la mesa? ¨ Los niños pusieron mala cara pero obedecieron a la petición de Rachel ¨ Vamos a hablar de esto después y no quiero excusas ¿de acuerdo? ¨ Quinn asintió y medio sonrió después de que la diva la besara y sonriera antes de dejarla sola

¨ ¿Estás bien? ¨ Trevor interrumpió sus pensamientos

¨Si ¿Qué ocurre? ¨

¨Sally dice que si podemos beber coca cola¨

¨Yo no he dicho eso ¡has sido tú! ¨ acusó a su hermano

¨¡Mentira! ¡Ha sido ella, Quinn, lo juro! ¨

¨¡Está bien! ¡Basta! Nada de peleas y no, no podéis tomar coca cola de noche ¨

¨Pero…¨

¨¡Shh! ¨ cortó la protesta de Sally ¨¿Habéis terminado de poner la mesa? ¨ Ambos asintieron ¨Pues sentaos en vuestros sitios¨

¨¿Qué ocurre? ¨ Cuestionó Rachel al ver a los dos niños salir cabizbajos ¨Creía que después del baño se habían calmado¨

¨Más o menos, quieren coca cola con la cena ¿te imaginas lo que serían con cafeína en su cuerpo? ¨ Rachel sonrió porque eso sería una locura ¨Por cierto, tu tampoco puedes¨ le recordó quitándole la lata de la mano

¨¿Por qué? ¨ Quiso saber poniendo pucheros

¨Porque luego no duermes y no me dejas dormir a mi¨

¨Aguafiestas¨ Musitó poniendo mala cara al igual que habían hecho Sally y Trevor, y se unió a ellos. La rubia se quedó sola sirviendo la cena y sin saber si reír o dejar por imposible a sus tres acompañantes

Así como Quinn se había encargado de servir la cena y limpiar el desastre que la había precedido, Rachel se ofreció a recoger y limpiar tras acabar con toda la comida mientras su novia y los niños tenían la difícil tarea de elegir una película.

¨ ¡Rachel! ¨ gritaron los niños a la vez ¨Si no vienes en menos de un minuto, no te esperamos¨ añadió Sally riendo bajito, al igual que Quinn y Trevor. La rubia sabía cuánto odiaba que le metieran prisa cuando estaba haciendo algo, y lo poco que le gustaba ver una película ya empezada. Era una pequeña venganza.

¨¡Ya voy! ¡Dos minutos! ¨

¨¡Cincuenta segundos! ¨ contrarrestó Trevor ¨ 49… 48… 47… ¨ siguió contando

¨¡Listo! ¡Estoy aquí! ¨ anunció a falta de 10 segundos. ¨Un momento… ¨ pidió examinando la imagen ante ella. Quinn sentada en el centro con un niño a cada lado ¨A ver chicos, esto no funciona así, vosotros vais a un lado y Quinn y yo al otro ¿ok? ¨ Sally y Trevor negaron enérgicamente.

¨Yo quiero estar al lado de Quinn¨ se pronunció el niño

¨Y yo ¨ le siguió rápidamente su hermana

¨Quinn…¨

¨Yo no puedo hacer nada, han llegado antes¨ se excusó divertida

¨¡Genial! ¿Qué vamos a ver? ¨ se sentó junto a Trevor

¨Up! ¨

¨ ¿De verdad? ¨

¨Si. Quinn dice que te gusta mucho¨ contestó Sally con una sonrisa, la misma que Rachel le devolvió y luego dedicó a su novia acompañada por un silencioso gracias

Cuando la película terminó, los pequeños dormían, Sally abrazada a la rubia, y Trevor a Rachel. La morena fue la primera en moverse con sumo cuidado hasta liberarse del niño sin despertarlo, Quinn la siguió necesitando algo de su ayuda para mover a Sally.

¨ Estaban agotados… me da pena despertarlos¨ habló Rachel en voz baja

¨Ve a la ducha, yo me encargó de ellos¨

¨ ¿Segura? ¨ preguntó sonriendo. De todas las cosas que le podían ofrecer en ese momento, una ducha era lo que más deseaba. Aun tenia restos de harina en su pelo y por eso los otros tres se habían burlado de ella a media película.

¨ Si he podido con ellos despiertos, ahora que duermen será pan comido¨ asintió besando su frente

¨Eres increíble¨

¨Lo sé¨ ambas sonrieron antes de separarse

Quinn miró a los dos pequeños, dormidos en el sofá, y sonrió con ternura por la imagen. Sopesó varias ideas para trasladarlos a la habitación y finalmente se decidió por despertar a Sally y llevar a Trevor en brazos. Ambos protestaron adormilados hasta llegar a la cama donde la rubia los arropó y se aseguró que estaban bien antes de salir.

¨Quinn¨ murmuró Trevor cuando ésta ya estaba por salir

¨¿Qué ocurre? ¨

¨Nos prometiste un cuento¨ le recordó Sally

¨Es cierto ¿me hacéis un sitio? ¨ Los dos asintieron con efusividad dejándole un lado de la cama para iniciar su cuento. ¨ Erase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, vivían dos hermanos, un niño y una niña…¨ sonrió por la mirada atenta de los dos hermanos. Cualquiera diría que hace un momento estaban completamente dormidos. ¨La niña tenía el pelo más rubio que nadie había visto en todo el reino…¨

¨¿Un reino? ¨ preguntó Sally emocionada

¨Si, eran los hijos del rey¨

¨¿Y cómo era el niño? ¨ quiso saber Trevor. La niña era rubia como su hermana, a lo mejor el niño se parecía en algo a él

¨El niño tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo ¿Sigo? ¨ ellos asintieron

¨Bien… Evan y Lily, que se así se llamaban, eran muy queridos por todo el poblado, el resto de niños querían ser sus amigos, y los adultos querían cuidarlos como a sus propios hijos, pero había alguien, un hombre que no…¨

¨ ¿Por qué? ¨

¨ ¿Queréis el cuento o no? ¨ cuestiono la rubia con algo de frustración, si ya le costaba tener que inventar sobre la marcha, encima tenía que hacerlo con las interrupciones. No era fácil. Los niños volvieron a asentir y ella continuó

Mientras, a solo unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación, Rachel no podía dejar de sonreír. Justo antes de cenar habían dejado una conversación pendiente que no había podido salir de su cabeza en toda la noche. Quinn había hablado de sus futuros hijos, y solo el hecho de mencionarlo le había provocado miles de sentimientos en su interior, especialmente porque llevaba algo más de cuatro meses haciéndose a la idea de que, quizás, la rubia no quisiese tener hijos. Todos los recuerdos y momentos de aquel fin de semana volaron a su mente, como si los hubiera vivido el día anterior.

**.*.*.**

_Quinn llevaba las dos últimas semanas quedándose en su apartamento y sin pasar por el hotel y era genial. Esa mañana, antes de irse a New Jersey por un proyecto, le pidió que pasara a recoger su correo, casi se lo había rogado y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer… Entre una veintena de cartas, había un pequeño sobre blanco con el nombre de la rubia escrito a mano que llamó su atención inmediatamente, y le produjo cierta curiosidad, lamentablemente tenía que esperar hasta esa noche que Quinn regresara para averiguar que había en su interior, siempre y cuando la rubia quisiera contárselo. En los siete, casi ocho meses que llevaban juntas, Quinn se fue soltando poco a poco, compartiendo ciertas cosas, hechos del pasado, pero seguía siendo igual de reservada que siempre para ciertas cosas, y ella había aprendido que cuanto menos la presionara mejor, al final la rubia siempre iba a ella para hablar o bien buscando consuelo en un abrazo. A veces presionaba justo hasta el límite para hacerla hablar, pero no siempre tenía claro donde estaba el límite, y podía ser una palabra, un gesto o simplemente el tono utilizado lo que hacía estallar a Quinn hasta marcharse del apartamento. A veces, una hora o dos después solía volver pidiendo disculpas y dispuesta a hablar. Otras, solo le enviaba un mensaje desde el hotel y no volvía a saber nada de ella hasta el día siguiente._

_La noche llegó antes de lo esperado, con doble función ese día no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por el correo de Quinn pero nada más entrar en su camerino lo vio, suscitando en ella el mismo interés que cuando lo descubrió por primera vez. Podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso publicidad, pero que en una de sus caras figurara solo el nombre de la rubia le hizo pensar que aquello era personal, y en el fondo, temía que Christine volviera. No habían tenido noticias de ella durante toda su relación, pero Rachel estaba segura que tarde o temprano intentaría recuperar a Quinn, nadie dejaría escapar a su chica, ella no lo haría, eso lo tenía claro. _

_Cualquier duda o pensamiento acerca de la ex de su novia desapareció nada más verla esperando en la puerta como siempre. Una vez, bromeando con Quinn, le dijo que salía con ella solo para no tener que tomar un taxi desde el teatro a su apartamento cada noche, ella le había asegurado que así seria, y lo estaba cumpliendo aunque hubiese pasado todo el día fuera de la ciudad. _

¨ _Hola_¨ _La saludó con un beso rápido _

¨ _¿Lista para ir a casa? _¨

_Rachel se limitó a asentir y caminar a su lado siguiéndola hasta su coche con un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago, el mismo que aparecía cada vez que Quinn hablaba de ir casa como si realmente compartieran un hogar. Repitieron el mismo camino de siempre y en completo silencio pero con alguna que otra mirada furtiva. Para ese momento todo pensamiento anterior había desaparecido de la cabeza de la morena hasta que Quinn se lo recordó nada más entrar en su apartamento. _

¨ _¿Has ido a por mi correo?_ ¨

¨_Si_¨

¨ _¿Me lo das?_ ¨ _pidió al ver que no reaccionaba_

¨_Sí, claro…_¨

¨ _¿Estás bien? _¨ _Interrogó aceptando el paquete de cartas_

¨_Si ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?_ ¨

¨_Por el tono de tu voz, por ejemplo, y porque en otro momento ya me habrías dicho que no eres mi cartera personal y que la próxima vez lo recoja yo, o algo así_ ¨_ Sonrió recibiendo a cambio una mueca infantil de la morena_

¨_Solo estoy cansada_¨ _admitió dejándose caer en el sillón. Aunque era verdad, no era el motivo real _¨_Además, tengo hambre y te he echado de menos hoy_¨

¨_Yo también_¨ _reconoció Quinn sonrojándose un poco _¨_Quería llamarte antes de la función pero las cosas se han complicado y…_¨

¨_Para_¨

¨ _¿Qué?_ ¨

¨_Qué pares, suenas a disculpa y no te lo estaba diciendo como reclamó, solo… quería que lo supieras_¨

¨_Bien_¨ _dijo besándola y haciéndose un hueco a su lado_

_¨ ¿Y mi cena? He dicho que tengo hambre¨_

_¨ Ya sabes dónde están las cosas… tu como en tu casa_¨ _Bromeó haciéndola resoplar. Era su casa pero esperaba que cocinara algo para ella. Quinn cocinaba tan bien. La rubia la ignoró cuando trató de empujarla para hacer que se levantara._

_Revisando el correo, el mismo sobre que había llamado la atención de Rachel esa mañana atrapó la suya. Le dio varias vueltas y lo miró confusa antes de dirigir una mirada a su novia, quien trataba por todos los medios disimular su interés por el contenido de esa carta. _

¨ _Qué raro_¨

¨ _¿Qué?_ ¨

¨ _Este sobre ¿tú sabes algo?_ ¨ _pregunto casi segura de que Rachel no tenía nada que ver con aquello, reconocería su letra si así fuera_

¨_No ¿Qué es?_¨ _Indagó disimuladamente._

¨_Es… ¡no puede ser!_ ¨ _exclamó una vez abierto. Rachel no sabía si con alegría, incredulidad o algo más que no era capaz de identificar. Eso hizo aumentar su ansiedad_

¨ _¿Qué ocurre? _¨

¨_Tengo que llamar a Kensi_¨

¨ _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ ¨ _La rubia no le presto la más mínima atención y menos cuando su amiga contestó la llamada, así que ella misma lo averiguaría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla así? ¿Quería matarla de intriga?_

_En el interior de aquel sobre había una tarjeta con dos palabras y un nombre en ella. Rachel no entendía nada. Bueno, no entendía la reacción de su novia porque la tarjeta era bastante clara, en el centro, en un tamaño más o menos grande podía leer ¨ ¡Nos casamos!¨ y justo debajo un nombre, Holly. Había escuchado el nombre antes entre las anécdotas de Kensi y algunas que también incluían a Quinn, pero no era capaz de asociarle un rostro. _

¨ _¿Te lo puedes creer?_ ¨ _Escuchó a Quinn volver a dirigirse a ella. _¨ _¡Se casa! Kensi no se lo cree_¨_ Continuó tirándose de nuevo en el sofá, tomando la tarjeta en sus manos y sonriendo de una forma que Rachel no había visto nunca, y le hizo sentirse… no sabía como ¿celosa?_

¨ _¿Vendrás?_ ¨

¨ _¿Qué?_ ¨ _Rachel se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos tratando de recordad a esa chica que hacia sonreír así a su novia._

¨ _¡A la boda! ¿Vendrás?_ ¨_ Repitió tirando de ella para que se sentara en sus piernas_

¨ _¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Ni siquiera se quien se casa_¨

¨ _¡Si lo sabes! Es Holly, te hemos hablado de ella cientos de veces. Las tres estudiamos en Yale, íbamos juntas a todos lados… si no quieres venir está bien, no importa_¨ _Le quitó importancia al no ver ninguna reacción por su parte, pensó que le gustaría acompañarla. Eso era importante en una relación ¿no? Una prueba de compromiso o algo así_ ._Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver la decepción en sus ojos_

¨ _No he dicho que no quiera ir, solo me ha tomado por sorpresa tanto entusiasmo_¨

¨ _¿Entonces?_ ¨

¨ _¿Te das cuento de lo que me estas pidiendo, no? _¨

¨ _¿A qué te refieres?_ ¨

¨ _Es la boda de una de tus amigas, donde habrá otros de tus muchos amigos que no conozco_¨

¨ _¿Y? También van a estar Kensi y Steve_¨ _Le recordó. ¨ No tienes que hablar con nadie que no conozcas si no quieres¨_

¨ _¿Estas bien con que conozca a todos tus amigos?_ ¨ _Rachel estaba relativamente sorprendida, después de casi ocho meses solo conocía a Kensi y Steve, también había oído hablar de Robert, que estaba en Alemania, y algo de Holly aunque no la recordara. En alguna ocasión había pensado que Quinn no quería que los conociera, o peor aún, que ellos la conocieran a ella_

¨_¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?_ ¨ _pregunto confusa _¨_Yo ya conozco a todos tus amigos, incluida Kristen _¨ _añadió poniendo mala cara. Rachel sonrió a escondidas, no era secreto que a su novia no le gustaba mucho la chica_

¨_Iré _¨ _Quinn la miró unos segundos antes de hablar_

¨_Bien_¨

¨_¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo? Casi te mueres hace un momento pensando que no iba a ir y ahora… ¿bien? _¨

¨_Si _¨ _afirmó levantándose _¨_Sabia que ibas a aceptar, es una oportunidad perfecta para presumir de ser la novia de Quinn Fabray _¨

¨_Idiota_¨ _le tiró uno de los cojines fallando por solo unos centímetros_

¨ _¿Qué quieres cenar?_ ¨ _Le gritó entre risas desde la cocina haciendo reír también a ella_

_Habían decido trasladar la cena al salón en lugar de la cocina, o más bien Rachel lo había exigido asegurando que era incapaz de levantarse del sofá. Un paso y moriré le había dicho poniendo cara triste para convencerla._

¨ _Háblame de Holly y… _¨

¨_Skyla_¨ _añadió cediéndole el último pedazo de pizza. Rachel negó apartando el plato, tres trozos era suficiente_

¨ _¿De dónde sale ese nombre?_ ¨

¨ _Es nórdico… creo. Significa nube, cielo o algo así_¨

¨ _¿Y es nombre de hombre o de mujer?_ ¨_ Quinn tuvo que reírse, no era la primera persona que tenía esa duda_

¨_Mujer_¨

¨ _¿Y por qué es tan increíble que se casen? _¨

¨_No sé_¨ _Se encogió de hombros _¨_Llevan juntas poco tiempo_¨

¨ _¿Cuánto?_ ¨

¨_Un año y medio, más o menos_¨ _Rachel arqueó una ceja, esperaba algo como tres meses o quizá cinco. Un año y medio era más que suficiente para conocer a alguien y tomar una decisión así_.

¨_Pero no se trata de tiempo_¨

¨ _Lo sé pero… sigo pensando que es rápido _¨

¨ _Y según tú ¿Cuál es el mejor momento para hacerlo?_ ¨

¨_Nunca_¨ _Por la forma en que lo dijo Rachel supo que no bromeaba ¿Nunca? ¿En serio? Siempre pensó que Quinn era de las que se casaban._ ¨_ No creo que firmar un papel en el que diga que estas unida en matrimonio a alguien cambie algo_¨ _Por lo visto estaba equivoca, parecía muy segura de no querer dar ese paso._

_Rachel palideció. Cuando era niña, soñaba con casarse algún día, y no es que hubiera pensado en ello desde que ella y Quinn estaban juntas, pero la rotundidad de la rubia, destrozaba uno de sus sueños por completo. _

¨_Rachel_¨

¨ _¿Mhm?_ ¨ _dijo distraída. Por la cara de Quinn, diría que la había llamado varias veces antes de conseguir su atención _

¨ _¿Vamos a la cama, por favor? Estoy cansada_¨ _Ella sonrió a medias, Quinn sabía que caras poner para convencerla de algo, lamentablemente en aquel momento otras cosas ocupaban su mente_

¨_Acuéstate… voy en unos minutos_¨

_Si había mostrado poco entusiasmo o parecía decepcionada, Quinn no se percató, debía estar realmente cansada. La rubia le dio un último beso y prometió esperarla despierta. Rachel deseó en silencio que no lo hiciera, tenía mucho en que pensar. Iba a ser una noche muy larga._

* * *

Creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y se abren dos temas importantes, uno en el presente y otro dentro del flashback, niños y boda ¿Qué decís? El siguiente capítulo (o dos siguiente) seguirán la línea del pasado.

Gracias por todos los reviews y por seguir leyendo.  
Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	9. La despedida

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es simplemente ficción.  
**

* * *

Como dije seguimos en el pasado, con alguna que otra sorpresa mientras estemos ahí. El siguiente capitulo sera la boda y tratare de publicarlo lo antes posible para que no se olviden las cosas entre uno y otro.

Capitulo largo no, lo siguiente jeje Espero que lo disfrutéis. Y si hay algún error me disculpo de antemano xD  
Saludos.

* * *

**La despedida**

_Un mes atrás habían recibido aquella invitación, y Rachel había dejado de lado el aparente rechazo de Quinn hacia el matrimonio porque… bueno, tenía solo cuatro semanas para, uno, encontrar un vestido perfecto para ella y para Quinn. Dos: Comprar un regalo para las afortunadas. Tres: Hacer un plan de viaje para acudir al evento. Dicho plan involucraba de la madrugada del jueves a la mañana del domingo. Tomarían el avión tras la última función de Rachel ese día y llegarían a Seattle la mañana del viernes. Una vez allí tenía todo el día para conocer a los amigos de Quinn, y prepararse para la despedida de soltera esa misma noche. La ceremonia iba a ser la noche siguiente y el domingo por la mañana tenían que regresar a Nueva York, para la función de esa noche. Y cuarto y último punto: las maletas, Rachel tenía que pensar bien que llevar y que no, y asegurarse de que Quinn tuviese su maleta lista a tiempo. Tan ordenada como era para unas cosas, para otras era un desastre._

_Lo tenía todo bajo control, excepto una cosa, no estaba segura de poder disimular sus nervios durante ese fin de semana. Quinn se había reído durante minutos cuando había reconocido estar asustada por conocer a todos sus amigos, hasta que vio que hablaba en serio e hizo su mejor trabajo para tranquilizarla asegurándole que la amarían después de pasar cinco minutos a su lado. Ella no estaba segura, no solía causar una buena primera impresión._

_La morena corrió fuera del escenario escuchando como poco a poco los aplausos cesaban y el público comenzaba a abandonar el teatro, debía darse prisa en llegar a su camerino y salir de aquel vestuario si querían llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Sonrió nada más ver a su novia esperándola en el interior del camerino, esa noche había presenciado la función desde su butaca en primera fila como cualquier otro espectador, solo que no era como los demás y mucho menos como cualquiera. Era Quinn, SU Quinn. Y le encantaba tenerla entre el público mirándola con orgullo y emoción mientras desempeñaba su papel. Era simplemente irreal, en parte porque nunca pensó que Quinn Fabray estaría viendo alguno de sus espectáculos, y también, porque nunca había estado con nadie que realmente disfrutara viéndola una y otra vez. Una vez era lo normal, dos podía suceder pero tres o más veces para la misma obra nunca paso. _

_¨¿Has puesto todas las maletas en el coche? ¨ Quiso asegurarse de que Quinn había seguido todas sus instrucciones. Ella rubia asintió. ¨ ¿Incluso el bolso con tus libros y mi iPod? ¨_

_¨Si¨ sonrió ¨Y las he contado hasta tres veces para asegurarme¨ Se burló sin causar ninguna gracia a su novia_

_¨Me dices otra vez que todo va a salir bien¨_

_¨Todo va a ir perfecto Rachel¨ la abrazó y besó su frente ¨Y si no…¨_

_¨¡No digas eso! ¨_

_¨¿Qué? ¨_

_¨Y si… odio pensar en qué pasaría si…¨_

_¨Está bien, pero…¨_

_¨No¨ negó tapándose los oídos y canturreando para no oírla_

_¨Rachel… ¡Rachel! ¨ la morena fingió no oírla y continuó con las manos en sus oídos ¨ A veces me pregunto porque te quiero¨ dijo dándola por imposible_

_¨Lo he oído Fabray ¨_

_¨No me importa Berry. Vámonos¨_

_¨¡Mierda! ¨_

_¨Esa boca, Rachel ¨ la regañó_

_¨¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¨ repitió llevándose las manos a la cabeza_

_¨¡Rachel! ¨_

_¨El pasaporte¨ susurró tapándose la boca ¨Lo olvide ¿y si lo necesitamos? Nunca se sabe Quinn…¨_

_¨No puede ser¨ medio sonrió incrédula ¨Lo tenías todo controlado Rachel ¿Qué ha pasado? ¨ La preocupación de la morena le impidió detectar la burla en la voz de su chica ¨Voy a tener que ir sola, que pena¨_

_¨Quinn, no ayudas¨_

_¨Tienes suerte ¿sabes? ¨_

_¨¿Por qué? ¨_

_¨Por tener una novia tan perfecta que se aseguró de poner tu pasaporte junto al suyo y ¿sabes qué? ¨ - la diva negó aunque se lo imaginaba. ¨ ¡Están en mi bolso! ¨ Reveló fingiendo sorpresa. Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella envolviéndola en sus brazos_

_¨Yo también me pregunto porque te quiero y es por cosas como esta¨ Bromeó dándole un casto beso y tiró de ella antes de que se les hiciera tarde_

_**. ^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^.**_

_Dos horas de espera para embarcar y una más de vuelo habían convertido a la enérgica Rachel Berry en una casi dormida Rachel Berry, ni siquiera la lista de reproducción que había diseña para el vuelo conseguía mantenerla despierta. Podía culpar a muchas cosas por ello, pero principalmente había dos, el avión estaba prácticamente a oscuras y Quinn era la mejor almohada que existía en el mundo. A excepción de cuando movía su hombro donde estaba su cabeza apoyada para impedirle conciliar el sueño. Tenían el pequeño acuerdo de dormir al llegar al hotel pero era difícil mantenerlo después de haber estado todo el día despierta. Rachel pellizcó a su novia para que dejara de moverse y se acomodó de nuevo en su hombro, de verdad que era el lugar más cómodo para apoyarse a falta de una cama y una almohada._

_¨ Rachel… Rach¨ Comenzó a llamarla con voz cantarina para no dejarla dormir_

_¨¿Mhm? ¨_

_¨¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un avión? ¨_

_¨¿Dormir? Siempre que no hay una rubia molesta a mi lado¨ murmuró acurrucándose un poco más cerca_

_¨No tonta¨ Rio en voz baja acerándose a su oído para que nadie escuchara ¨ Hablo de sexo¨_

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido en segundos. Miró a su alrededor y aparentemente nadie estaba prestándoles atención. Suspiró aliviada _

_¨ ¿Estás loca? Podrían escucharte ¿sabes? ¨ Le recriminó. ¨Y no, nunca lo he hecho¨ Rachel bajo el tono de su voz tanto que a Quinn le costó escucharla_

_¨Bien. Tenía curiosidad¨ sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Centró su mirada en el libro que estaba leyendo y contó mentalmente hasta tres, Rachel no le permitió seguir adelante._

_¨¿Y tú? ¨ preguntó casi con timidez_

_¨Yo ¿Qué? ¨_

_¨Ya sabes…¨_

_¨¡Oh! ¿Qué si lo he hecho? ¨ Rachel asintió mirando a otro lado para asegurase de que nadie las estaba mirando ¿su chica no sabía hablar en voz baja o qué? ¨Puede¨ la cara de Rachel en ese momento no tenía precio, bueno si, una vil mentira pero valía la pena _

_¨ ¿Es… diferente? ¨ Quinn habría estallado en risas de no haber estado en un avión lleno de gente ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando aquello? Rachel por fin se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo y miro al frente molesta. ¨ Te odio¨_

_¨Si pero estas bien despierta que es lo que quería¨ Sonrió besando su mejilla. Una hora después la morena roncaba sobre su hombro y nada podía haberlo evitado. No iba a ser agradable despertarla._

_El único motivo por el que no quería que Rachel se durmiera en el avión era precisamente el mismo motivo por el cual la morena se negaba a hablarle en el taxi, ni siquiera quería mirarla. La morena tenía muy mal humor después de volar. _

_En silencio llegaron al hotel. El mismo en el que se alojaban parte de los invitados y donde se celebraría la boda. Holly era de Seattle y Skyla de Montreal, allí se habían conocido. Los familiares y algunos amigos de esta última habían tenido que trasladarse para no perderse el acontecimiento a diferencia de los de Holly. Y para sorpresa de la morena cuando Quinn se lo conto la familia de la chica estaba pagando el hotel para todos como agradecimiento por el desplazamiento. _

_¨ Rachel, necesito… ¡Wow! ¨_

_El grito de la rubia atrajo toda la atención de la morena y algún que otro huésped en la recepción del hotel. Las risas pronto inundaron los oídos de Rachel que inconscientemente puso mala cara. Desconocía a aquella chica morena que levantaba del suelo a su novia pero no le gustaba nada tanto entusiasmo. Por otro lado la sonrisa genuina y dulce de Quinn conseguía sacarle una ligera sonrisa a ella misma. _

_¨ Llevo toda la mañana esperándote ¿Dónde te has metido Fabray? ¨ Quinn miró a Rachel y de nuevo a la chica frente a ella_

_¨No podía perderme los magníficos desayunos del aeropuerto¨ Bromeó haciendo que su novia pusiera los ojos en blanco_

_¨ ¿Bacon? ¨ Quinn negó fijando los ojos en Rachel _

_¨No me deja¨ Susurró para que solo su amiga la escuchara. No tuvo suerte y recibió un ligero golpe en el brazo_

_¨¿Qué…¨_

_¨Holly¨ Rachel inmediatamente reconoció el nombre de la chica haciéndola bajar todas sus defensas, no había peligro alguno con ella ¡Iba a casarse! ¨ Esta es Rachel ¨ la presentó posicionándose a su lado agarrándola por la cintura_

_De pronto la diva se ve envuelta en un abrazo que nada tenía que envidiar al que su novia había recibido minutos antes. Cualquiera pensaría que se conocían de toda la vida en lugar de que acababan de ser presentadas._

_¨ Es un placer Rachel, he oído hablar mucho de ti y no porque la idiota de mi amiga hable mucho¨ dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena. ¨Pero por suerte tenemos a Kensi y ella me lo cuenta todo ¿Cómo es cantar delante de cientos de personas cada día? Kensi dice que eres increíble¨_

_Rachel estaba tentada en reírse porque por una vez en su vida había encontrado a alguien que hablaba más que ella y mucho más rápido. En ese momento decidio que le gustaba la chica por más que abrazase a su novia de la forma en que lo había hecho, o la hiciese reír o pareciese una modelo recién saca de una revista de moda. No estaba celosa por todas esas cosas, de verdad que no._

_¨No tienes que contestar y tú¨ señalo a Holly ¨No la asustes tan rápido¨_

_¨No me asusta… y tienes razón Holly, Quinn no habla demasiado pero está mejorando¨ Reconoció besándole la mejilla. La rubia enrojeció un poco por la sonrisa burlona de su amiga_

_¨¡Genial! ¿Habéis subido a la habitación? Esto no es como tu gran hotel en Nueva York pero creo que no está mal ¿Y sabes quién está aquí? ¨_

_¨ ¿Quién? ¨ Fingió el mismo entusiasmo que su amiga para burlarse_

_¨ Ryan ¿te lo puedes creer? Me dijo que no vendría pero…¨ Holly se detuvo para mirar a Rachel ¨Ryan es mi primo, vive en Londres y me mintió para sorprenderme¨ le explicó rápidamente_

_¨ ¿Dónde está Sky? ¨_

_¨Quinn Fabray preguntando por mi ¿es el fin del mundo? ¨_

_¨Apareciendo de la nada como siempre¨ la tensión repentina no pasó desapercibida para Rachel pero estaba sorprendida por la apariencia de aquella chica como para indagar más ahí, ya lo haría cuando estuviera a solas con su novia ¨No perdemos los viejos hábitos ¿no? ¨ Quinn sonrió y a pesar de no ser la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a Holly, Rachel pudo ver que era sincera_

_¨Soy Rachel¨ Se auto presentó para evitar la incomodidad_

_¨Skyla, pero todos me llaman Sky¨ estrechó su mano educadamente ¨He oído hablar ¨mucho de ti¨_

_Parece que todo el mundo lo ha hecho¨ bromeó Rachel disipando la tensión _

_Hablaron unos minuto, y la recién llegada se llevó a su futura esposa por algo de los preparativos de la boda. Rachel las miró hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y luego se volvió para mirar a su novia levantando una de sus cejas._

_¨¿Qué? ¨_

_¨Son… muy diferentes¨_

_¨¿A como las imaginabas? ¨_

_¨Si, y entre ellas. Holly es tan… y Skyla es…¨_

_¨No me lo puedo creer ¡estas sin palabras! ¨_

_¨Es tu culpa¨ la acusó ¨Deberías haberme dicho que son de mundo completamente distintos. Holly parece recién salido de un cuento, con su vestido de flores y pelo perfectamente planchado, y Skyla, con esa chaqueta de cuero, los vaqueros… no sé¨ Se encogió de hombre sin darle mayor importancia. ¨ ¡vamos a ver la habitación! ¨ Sugirió cambiando de tema._

_Holly no se equivocaba, no era como la suite de Quinn pero tenía grandes vistas y espacio suficiente para, al menos, cinco personas. _

_¨ ¿Podemos dormir hasta mañana? ¨ pidió la morena metiéndose en la cama_

_¨ Solo hasta las cinco. Le hemos dicho a Holly que nos reuniríamos con ella a las ocho¨_

_¨¡Jo! ¨ protestó sin mucho énfasis ¨Quinn¨_

_¨Mhm…¨_

_¨Gracias por invitarme¨_

_¨Me alegra que estés aquí¨ susurró besando su mejilla. Minutos más tarde, las dos yacían dormidas sobre la cama sin haberse molestado en cambiarse de ropa. _

**. ^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^.**

_La alarma sonó con fuerza a las cinco tal y como Quinn la había programado pero de nada servía ya. Estaban despiertas desde las cuatro, bueno, Rachel lo estaba. La rubia había sido despertada a las cuatro y cuarto entre besos y caricias, y una cosa les llevo a otra, y esa a la siguiente, y cuarenta y cinco minutos después de sonar el despertador y ser tristemente apagado al chocar contra el suelo, las dos estaban envueltas en una fina capa de sudor y desnudas bajo las sabanas. _

_¨ ¿Tenemos que ir? ¨_

_¨Para eso hemos venido ¿recuerdas? ¨ Rachel adorno sus palabras con una sonrisa_

_¨Pero esto es mucho más divertido¨_

_¨¿Estás segura? He oído que después de la cena vamos a un local de striptease, podría ser divertido¨_

_¨No sé de qué hablas¨ pregunto ella ¨Y si, ver a cualquiera bailando medio desnuda es más divertido ¡genial! ¿A que esperamos? ¨ Dijo sin tratar ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz_

_¨No te hagas la inocente. Sé que Kensi y tú lo habéis planeado¨_

_¨Fue idea suya¨_

_¨Mentirosa¨_

_¨Lo que tú digas… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¨_

_¨Kensi me ha enviado un mensaje con todos los detalles en cuanto ha llegado, justo antes de que despertaras¨ Quinn alzó una de sus cejas. Hasta donde ella recordaba no se había despertado por que sí, sin la ayuda de Rachel aun estaría durmiendo_

_¨No tengo ningún interés en ver a un montón de chicas bailando semidesnudas… a menos que… ¨ añadió dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida _

_¨Cuidado con lo que dices¨_

_¨A menos que sea morena¨ Rachel sonrió inmediatamente ¨ tenga la mejor voz que he escuchado en mi vida y…¨_

_¨¿Y? ¨ preguntó impaciente_

_¨Y mida 1,50 ¨_

_¨¡Yo no mido 1,50! ¨ se quejó molesta_

_¨ ¿Quién ha dicho que hablo de ti? ¨ la diva no pudo evitar abrir la boca indignada _

_La risa estridente de Quinn podía escucharse por todo la habitación acompañada de las quejas y gruñidos de Rachel, quien trataba de alejarse de ella mientras la rubia la mantenía a su lado rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Después de varios minutos e incapaz de liberarse se dio por vencida calmándose al mismo tiempo que la risa de Quinn cesaba. _

_¨Rachel¨_

_¨Dime¨_

_¨No me importaría que fueras tu¨_

_¨No soy una gran bailarina ¨ le informó acariciando uno de sus costados_

_¨Ya lo veremos¨_

_¨Quinn, no lo voy a hacer¨ aseguró viendo cómo se levantaba de la cama y cogía su teléfono móvil, temiendo que pusiera alguna de las tantas canciones que sabía llevaba en su interior_

_¨ Ahora no tenemos tiempo pero luego…¨_

_¨Quinn no sonrías así ¡no me gusta cuando sonríes así! ¨ tuvo que gritar para que la escuchara desde el baño_

_¨ ¡Te encanta! ¨ escuchó de vuelta el grito de la rubia ahogado con el sonido de la ducha. Algo le decía que no se iba a librar fácilmente de ese estúpido baile_

_Horas después, cambios de ropa aquí y allá, peinados de última hora y más de una decena de besos robados, la pareja se reunía con el resto de acompañantes en el hall del hotel. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, Rachel se sintió repentinamente tímida al ver al grupo de chicas esperando, entre ellas solo reconoció la cara de Holly y por supuesto Kensi. _

_¨No perdéis el tiempo ¿no? ¨ murmuró Kensi abrazando a Rachel y ésta enrojeció con rapidez _

_¨Quinn no sabía que ponerse¨ Se excusó culpando a su chica_

_¨Ya. Seguro que se le da mejor quitarse… o quitarte¨ bromeó la chica provocando algunas risas incluida la de Quinn poniendo en apuros a la diva_

_¨ Creo que el record en quitarse la ropa lo tenías tú ¿o me equivoco Quinn? ¨ Holly salió al rescate de su amiga y su chica, buscando la complicidad de la rubia para burlarse de Kensi como siempre hacían en la universidad._

_¨ Es cierto. Fue con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¨_

_¨ ¡Que importa! ¨ Kensi paró aquello antes de que detalles de su vida sexual fuesen revelados, y otra vez la risa inundo a cada una de las chicas. Rachel también._

_Era extraño ver a Quinn tan… sonriente. Bromeando y aceptando las bromas como si nada. La rubia siempre había sido de pocas palabras y muchas menos sonrisas, pero además no era del tipo de persona que interaccionara con mucha gente, al menos no de aquella forma. En el instituto su relación con el resto del mundo era distante, rodeada de gente pero al final del día sola, o eso le había parecido, y allí parecía como pez en el agua, rodeada de amigos de verdad. Desde ese momento, Rachel supo que aquel fin de semana le serviría para conocer otra faceta de su chica. _

_El alcohol ya formaba parte, en mayor o menor medida, del cuerpo de cada una de las presentes en el club excepto de una, Quinn Fabray. Pero la rubia iba a tener que tomar algo fuerte si tenía que presenciar la imagen ante sus ojos por mucho tiempo más. _

_La noche había sido asombrosamente buena hasta ese punto. Eran 13 chicas en total, entre ellas, además de la novia, Kensi y ellas dos, estaban un par de amigas de la infancia de Holly, tres de sus primas, y compañeras de trabajo de su amiga a las que no conocía hasta esa noche, todas de entre 25 y 30 años. La cena fue divertida, Quinn estaba feliz viendo como Holly se divertía a pesar de haberse burlado de ella y contado alguna anécdota vergonzosa a Rachel que habría preferido que no supiera. Pero ahora estaban en ese club que Kensi y ella había encontrado por internet y se arrepentía profundamente de haber tenido la idea. El plan era hacerle pasar un mal momento a Holly, tan extrovertida como era para unas cosas, para otras era sumamente vergonzosa, y así se suponía que debía ser, pero no, estaba encantada, tanto como lo estaba Rachel. _

_Ocuparon tres mesas en un lateral del local y rápidamente las bebidas llegaron una tras otra desinhibiendo a las chicas. En cierto modo era divertido ser la única sobria de todas, pero la sonrisa que había ocupado su cara casi toda la noche desapareció en cuanto el espectáculo por el que habían pagado dio comienzo._

_Una chica de pelo negro, piernas kilométricas, tez blanca y ojos verdes apareció ante ellas completamente vestida y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. A Quinn no le gustó nada la forma en que miró unos segundos de más a su novia pero no le dio importancia hasta unos segundos después. _

_Una nueva canción empezó a sonar en todo el local, y la morena busco a su presa entre el grupo deteniendo su mirada en otra morena, mas bajita y de ojos marrones. Quinn apoyo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su chica pero poco le importo a la otra quien no dudo en arrastrar a Rachel junto con Holly al escenario, donde ya había una silla para cada una. _

_Otra canción sonó de repente, y las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la desconocida fueron desapareciendo lentamente frente a sus ojos aumentando el calor dentro de su cuerpo, no porque le gustara lo que estaba viendo, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, sino por la sonrisa permanente y la mirada de su novia. Y el espectáculo fue a peor cuando la bailarina coloco un cubito de hielo en su boca y sentada sobre el regazo de Rachel, lo paso por su cuello. Repitió la acción con Holly, pero poco le importó a Quinn. Si las miradas matasen aquella bailarina y quizás Rachel, ya no compartirían su mundo._

_No hay nada como una buena ducha para despejar la mente y recuperar casi todos sus sentidos. No recordaba cuanto había bebido pero no podía haber sido mucho, Quinn se lo había prohibido tajantemente tras el baile de aquella chica. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero si la rubia se lo decía después de besarla como la había besado ella no se iba a negar. No se negaría a nada en realidad. _

_Se sorprendió al ver a Quinn tumbada en la cama y con un libro entre sus manos. No era un secreto que la chica no leía libros, los devoraba, pero ¿Quién lee a las seis de la mañana? No ¿Quién lee después de una noche como la que habían tenido?_

_¨ ¿Qué haces? ¨_

_¨Leer¨_

_¨¿Ahora? ¨_

_¨No tengo sueño¨ fue su respuesta inmediata y de forma cortante _

_¨¿Aun sigues celosa? ¨ el asunto dejo de tener gracia después de la ducha, al darse cuenta de que Quinn sí que tenía un problema, aunque lo hubiese negado antes_

_¨¡Yo no estoy celosa! ¨ apartó por fin la mirada del libro entre sus manos ¨Estoy molesta¨_

_¨No he hecho nada¨_

_¨Lo sé, es solo que… ¿Por qué tenía que dedicarte más tiempo a ti que a la propia novia? Se ha quedado con las ganas de…¨_

_¨¡Exacto! Se ha quedado con las ganas, no me interesa, me da igual si solo baila para pagar sus estudios de medicina o…¨_

_¨Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¨ Rachel sonrió victoriosa ¨¿habéis hablado? ¨_

_¨Era broma, no tengo ni idea de a qué se dedica¨_

_¨Más te vale¨_

_¨Corre a la ducha, anda¨_

_¨No me mandes a la ducha, no tengo tres años, se ir solita¨ se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa_

_¨Lo sé, solo quiero que te largues y me dejes sola para poder llamar a ¿Becky se llamaba? ¨_

_¨Te odio¨ bufó levantándose _

_¨oh, vamos ¿y tu sentido del humor? ¨_

_¨Nunca he tenido¨_

_¨Era guapa ¿no crees? Y parecía simpática, además…¨_

_Le daba igual si Rachel creía que estaba celosa. No le importaba si la chica se llamaba Becky, Aly o cualquier otro nombre de chica. Si era alta o baja, morena o rubia. Lo único que quería es que la morena dejara de hablar de ella y la mejor forma de conseguirlo siempre era besándola. Con fuerza sin ser agresiva, con la dosis justa de deseo y posesividad que sentía hacia ella, y por encima de todo con mucha necesidad. Necesidad de sentirla cerca, sentirla suya. _

_¨Te quiero desnuda cuando vuelva¨ le susurró mordiendo ligeramente su labio para provocarla_

_Rachel sonrió tontamente. Si solo Quinn supiera que durante todo el baile de la chica esa, la mención esa misma tarde de un baile privado no había abandonado su cabeza ni un solo momento. Su estado no era el más adecuado para tomar ideas, pero de algún sitio tenía que hacerlo si iba a ¨hacerlo¨_

_Se pegó a la puerta del baño para asegurarse que Quinn aún estaba en la ducha y sonrió, esa chica perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba bajo el agua. Tenía que darse prisa por dos motivos importantes, uno, no quería que Quinn la descubriera antes de tiempo, y dos, no quería perder el valor que había aparecido de la nada o quizás del alcohol de esa noche que todavía circulaba por su cuerpo._

_Navegó por la lista de reproducción del teléfono de la rubia sabiendo que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba, fuera la canción que fuera. No había ninguna concreta en su cabeza, solo esperaba saberlo al ver su nombre en la pantalla. Y así sucedió cuando ¨Hero¨ de Nickelback apareció, Quinn amaba esa canción. _

_Al levantar la cabeza del aparato y verse en el espejo del tocador reaccionó. No podía hacer aquello con ese pijama puesto, era lo más alejado de sexy que podía haber encontrado aunque Quinn tuviera cierta fijación por él, o por quitárselo cada vez que se lo veía puesto. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo, y escuchó un par de veces la canción. Solo esperaba, deseaba, que no fuera tan ridículo como en su cabeza parecía. _

_Las luces estaban apagadas, y el secador había dejado de escucharse hacia un minuto, claro indicativo de que no había tiempo para más. La salida de la rubia era inminente. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente por los nervios al ver el pomo de la puerta girarse, y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando un pequeño rayo de luz salió por la puerta medio abierta. _

_¨¿Qué haces ahí? ¨_

_¨Siéntate¨_

_¨Es tarde, mañana me dices lo estúpido que es estar celosa pero vámonos a dormir¨ Pidió ignorando los planes de su chica. La inseguridad se apoderó de Rachel por un segundo, quizá no era el momento adecuado, pero en el fondo sabía que probablemente no habría otro momento, era ahora o nunca_

_¨A la cama Fabray ¨ dijo con autoridad_

_¨ ¿Piensas venir o…¨ las palabras murieron en el fondo de su garganta con las primeras notas musicales de uno de sus temas favoritos_

_Rachel acompañó con tímidos movimientos las primeras notas de la canción. Quería reír por la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Quinn pero eso lo estropearía todo, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo e imaginó que solo era un papel más. Era actriz, podía hacerlo. _

_La cara de Quinn paso rápidamente de la sorpresa al deseo, y eso animó a Rachel a seguir adelante con decisión, marcando cada movimiento y cada paso. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios al ver a su novia con la boca, literalmente abierta y sin pestañear. A mitad de la canción la morena se había desprendido de la chaqueta y los diminutos pantalones que se había colocado para la ocasión sin perder el ritmo. Rachel no sabía si era la imagen de Quinn completamente embobada mirándola a ella o qué, pero no había ni rastro de timidez o duda en su cuerpo y estaba segura que si lo hubiera preparado no habría ido tan bien como estaba yendo. _

_Dio un par de pasos, solo los necesarios para estar a los pies de la cama donde Quinn la esperaba sentada, agarrando con fuerza el edredón bajo su cuerpo. Rachel lo sabía. Sabía que su novia se moría por ver más y le encantaba porque era por ella, solo por ella, ni de lejos tenía la misma expresión en su cara cuando estaban en el club y las que bailaban era otras. Reprimió una sonrisa burlona para no romper la magia del momento y en su lugar se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, colocando una rodilla a cada lado de sus manos, agarrando éstas y moviéndolas hasta su espalda alcanzando así el broche del sujetador negro que aun llevaba. _

_No hizo falta decir nada, tras unos segundos Quinn comprendió lo que Rachel pretendía y con habilidad desabrochó la prenda, y deslizó cada tirante hasta retirarla por completo. _

_¨ Prohibido tocar ¨ susurró la morena en su oreja provocando un ligero cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen de la chica_

_¨ Rach¨_

_¨ Son las reglas¨ se excusó en el mismo tono sujetando sus manos ¨ Yo decido donde y como¨ añadió contra su cuello besándolo ligeramente_

_¨ Por favor¨ suplicó dejando que la morena guiara su mano entre sus pechos_

_¨ Por favor ¿Qué? ¨ preguntó separándose de repente para clavar sus ojos en los de ella ¨¿Qué quieres?_

_¨ Tocarte, besarte…¨ musitó recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada ¨ Probarte¨ sonrió lamiendo sus labios_

_¨ ¿Qué te lo impide? ¨_

_Quinn miró sus manos por fin liberadas y luego a ella sonriendo engreída pero pronto le iba a borrar la sonrisa. Con un rápido movimiento atrapó a la morena bajo ella y fue su turno para inmovilizar sus manos. Rachel no se quejó, no por dolor, al menos. Sus ojos se cerraron nada más sentir el cálido aliento de Quinn contra su oreja y bajando hasta besar su cuello, primero un roce superficial, luego algo más profundo. _

_La rubia recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios, deteniéndose en uno de sus pechos para darle la atención requerida, acariciando con su lengua la zona más sensible y sacando sus dientes a jugar de vez en cuando. Mientras, una de sus manos recorría el resto de su cuerpo y la otra se ocupa de su pecho libre, masajeándolo sin descanso. _

_¨ Estas…¨_

_¨ Si ¨ jadeó la diva al sentir la mano de su novia moverse entre sus piernas_

_Rachel colaboró levantando ligeramente su cuerpo para que Quinn pudiera eliminar la única prenda que conservaba puesta. Gimió al sentir el muslo de la rubia presionar contra su entrepierna mientras volvía a besar su pecho y bajaba por su abdomen. Un beso tras otro, demasiado lento para lo que ella necesitaba, pero la rubia era así, estaba acostumbrada a sus jueguecitos, a su forma de llevarla al límite antes de ir donde realmente la quería. Y si había algo que podía acabar con ella era la forma en que la estaba mirando, y como sonreía con una mezcla de deseo, arrogancia y expectación, esperando una palabra, una sola palabra de su boca para ir unos centímetros más abajo y acabar con lo que había empezado. _

_¡Abajo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Maldita sea Quinn! ¡Te juro que si no llegas pronto…! Eran algunas de las expresiones que había utilizado en aquellos meses cuando su novia se hacía de rogar, pero esta vez había bastado con decir su nombre con una mezcla de imposición y ruego en su voz, más el movimiento de caderas, haciendo imposible que la rubia alargara más la agonía. _

_Hundida entre sus piernas podía disfrutar de la plena capacidad de todos sus sentidos. Probar a Rachel era sin ninguna duda una de las mejores cosas que había vivido. Su olor era simplemente embriagador. Escucharla gemir y maldecir cada vez que su lengua cambiaba de velocidad o simplemente se detenía solo para escucharla gimotear como un gatito hambriento era música celestial para sus oídos. Por no hablar de poder tocar cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos mientras se retorcía bajo ella. Pero había algo sin lo que no podría vivir. Nunca. Jamás. Y era el momento en que sus miradas se encontraban, solo unos segundos, el tiempo que Rachel podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos y mirar hacia abajo antes de llegar al orgasmo con Quinn entre sus piernas. Era simplemente mágico, indescriptible. _

_Quinn deshizo su camino de besos con más besos, dejando a Rachel recuperar la respiración y las palabras. _

_¨ ¡Wow! ¨ fue lo primero en salir de la boca de la morena pasados unos minutos. Quinn sonrió contra su cuello antes de dejar un suave y último beso. _

_¨ Si… fue todo lo que pensé mientras bailabas ¿Dónde has aprendido? ¨_

_¨ He intentado copiar algunos de los movimientos de las chicas del club¨ reconoció sonrojándose un poco, por suerte Quinn no podía verla o se burlaría de ella, porque después de haber bailado era estúpido que se sonrojara por hablar de ello_

_¨ Impresionante¨_

_¨ Gracias¨ de pronto bostezó haciendo que Quinn levantara la cabeza para poder verla_

_¨ Vamos a dormir, anda¨ murmuró sonriendo, quitándose de encima de su novia y dejándose caer a un lado, lo más cerca posible_

_¨¿No te importa? ¨ Quinn negó _

_¨ Obtendré mi recompensa cuando despertemos¨ sonrió ¨ Duerme¨_

_No hizo falta que dijera mucho más, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando la respiración de la morena se volvió lenta y acompasada, clara muestra de su sueño, Quinn le siguió varios minutos después. _

_El sol brillaba con intensidad recibiendo una nueva mañana en Seattle pero ni Rachel, ni Quinn podían disfrutar de esa esplendida mañana, ambas dormían profundamente a causa de la noche anterior. _

_¨ Quinn… están llamando¨ murmuró entre bostezos ¨ Quinn¨ insistió después de ser ignorada_

_¨¿Qué? ¨_

_¨ Están llamando¨ repitió _

_¨ Ya se irán¨ los golpes dejaron de sonar y la rubia se dio la vuelta colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura ¨ Te lo he dicho¨_

_¨ ¿Qué haces? ¨ preguntó al sentir sus labios en su espalda desnuda en primer lugar, luego en su hombro y segundos después en su cuello_

_¨ Creo que dejaste algo pendiente¨_

_¨ Quinn, hemos dormido tres horas¨ se quejó ¨ No puedes estar tan despierta, es imposible¨_

_¨ Puedo ¨ aseguró ¨ si tengo un buen motivo ¨ añadió obligándola a moverse hasta quedar mirando al techo y poder situarse sobre ella_

_Rachel cerró los ojos sintiendo cada caricia de su chica a pesar de estar aún medio dormida. Le encantaba cuando Quinn se levanta tan… cariñosa. Los golpes en la puerta sonaron de nuevo justo antes de que la mano de su chica se colara bajo las sabanas para acariciar su cuerpo y maldijo mentalmente a quien osara con interrumpirlas. _

_¨¿Dónde vas? ¨ Quinn la retuvo impidiendo que se levantara_

_¨ Están llamando otra vez¨_

_¨ Son las nueve ¿Quién puede llamar tan pronto? ¨_

_¨ Lo sabríamos si me dejaras levantarme¨ la interrumpió riendo. La rubia se dio por vencida y dejó que saliera de la cama_

_¨ Dile que se vaya y vuelve rápida ¨_

_Rachel negó con la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, su novia no tenía remedio cuando de sexo se trataba. Le llevó unos minutos volver a la cama donde Quinn ya la esperaba completamente lista para continuar con lo que ella misma había empezado. _

_¨ No es que no me guste verte dormir pero dejaste algo pendiente anoche¨ Le recordó al ver que Rachel se disponía a dormir de nuevo_

_¨ Era para ti¨ le informó sonriendo por su comentario ¨ Skyla te espera abajo, quiere hablar contigo¨_

_¨ Que espere¨ espetó intentando que Rachel abandonara la postura que había tomado_

_¨ Le he dicho que bajabas en diez minutos¨_

_¨ Me da igual¨_

_¨ Quinn… parecía importante¨_

_¨ Esto también es importante¨ señaló sentándose encima de ella masajeando su espalda_

_¨ Mmm…¨_

_¨¿Te gusta? ¨_

_¨ Me encanta… pero tienes que irte¨_

_¨ ¿Segura? ¨ Quinn bajo las manos hasta su trasero haciendo que su novia suspirara bajo ella_

_¨ Tienes que ir ¨ la detuvo recuperando la cordura por un momento ¨ Esta noche es la boda, imagina que algo sale mal porque tú no has ido a hablar con ella¨_

_¨ Te odio ¨ musitó levantándose ¨ solo quieres hacerme sentir culpable¨_

_¨ ¿Funciona? ¨ Sonrió sabiendo que si_

_¨ Olvídame¨_

_Quinn se perdió en el baño para darse una ducha rápida y reunirse con Skyla. Le intrigaba en cierto modo lo que la chica tendría que hablar con ella. Sonrió al salir y encontrarse a su novia completamente dormida, y antes de marcharse se aseguró de dejarla bien tapada para que no se enfermara como sucedió la última vez que durmieron destapadas. _

_Tal y como Rachel le había dicho, la futura esposa de su amiga estaba esperándola en el lobby del hotel, parecía nerviosa, cosa rara en ella. Si algo tenía Skyla y en lo que se parecían, era su capacidad para aparentar infinita seguridad en cualquier situación, excepto cuando algo realmente importante les preocupa, y en aquel caso solo podía ser la boda. _

_Silencio y un par de cafés echando humo era todo lo que habían compartido hasta el momento. Skyla había intentado decir algo en un par de ocasiones pero ambas con el mismo resultado, ni una sola palabra salía de su boca y Quinn estaba cansada. _

_¨ Si estás pensando en abandonarla ahora te mato¨ amenazó sin un ápice de broma en su voz, en cambió consiguió hacer reír a la chica_

_¨ ¡Nunca! Quiero esto desde el día en que nos conocimos¨_

_¨ ¿Entonces? ¨_

_Skyla suspiró en un intento por tomar valor para lo que venía a continuación. _

_¨ Las dos sabemos lo importante que eres para Holly¨ comenzó sin apartar los ojos de su taza de café ¨ De hecho, y aunque no me gustara al principio, eres la persona más importante en su vida tras su padre¨_

_¨ Ya no¨ Skyla la miró confusa ¨ Os vais a casar, eso te pone por delante de mi ¨ especificó con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarla _

_Volvieron a quedarse en silencio terminando con el café de sus respectivas tazas, y lanzándose miradas desconcertadas entre sorbo y sorbo hasta que la rubia se decidió a volver a hablar. _

_¨ No sé qué está pasando en tu cabeza ahora mismo pero si de algo estoy segura es que Holly te quiere, te adora Sky ¨ la chica sonrió, no solo por sus palabras sino por el diminutivo, Quinn era de las pocas personas que no lo utilizaban a menudo, al menos ya no ¨ Nunca la he visto sonreír tanto como cuando está contigo, además ¡mírate! Eres inteligente, ingeniosa, guapa… ¿Por qué no iba a querer casarse contigo? ¨_

_¨ ¿Te has caído de la cama al levantarte o algo así? ¨ preguntó confusa por tanto alago repentino ¨ Además ¿Quién dice que no quiere casarse conmigo? ¨_

_¨¡Yo que sé! Vienes a mi habitación y me sacas de la cama, pareces nerviosa y sea lo que sea que tienes que decir, no te decides¨_

_¨ Porque es un poco ridículo¨ reconoció bajando la mirada avergonzada. _

_Había querido hablar con ella desde que llegó al hotel y antes de la boda, y cuando por fin estaban ahí sentadas y trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mas ridículo le parecía todo. _

_¨ ¿Más ridículo que aquella canción que cantaste cuando nos conocimos? ¨_

_Sabía que recordarle la noche de karaoke en la que se conocieron hacia algunos años y en la que la chica se vio prácticamente obligada a cantar una ridícula canción del grupo adolescente de moda, podría funcionar para recordarle que habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, cosas vergonzosas y ahí seguían. Tranquilizarla era el fin y lo consiguió. _

_¨ No puedes decirle a Holly que lo he hecho, me dijo que no lo hiciera, que es estúpido e innecesario¨ le advirtió al tiempo que Quinn asentía ¨ Nos vamos a casar de todos modos, así que…¨_

_¨¡Sky! ¨_

_¨ Esta bien, allá voy¨ suspiró ¨ Hace unos meses, cuando le pedí a Holly que nos casáramos, primero hable con su padre para tener su permiso y su bendición¨ Quinn la miró sorprendida ¨ aunque no lo crees hay tradiciones que prefiero conservar ¨ la rubia asintió conforme ¨ y dado que eres como una hermana para ella quiero hacer lo mismo contigo. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias Quinn, pero fuimos amigas una vez y…¨_

_¨ Aun lo somos¨_

_¨ Ya no es lo mismo… De todas formas, si estás aquí asumo que es porque estás de acuerdo con la boda, y aunque no lo estuvieras voy a seguir adelante pero si lo estas, créeme, estaré muy contenta y por supuesto Holly también ¨ divagó acabando en un susurró porque una vez dicho sonaba aún más ridículo que antes_

_¨ De ahora en adelante Sky haz caso de tu futura esposa¨ dijo guiñándole un ojo ¨ Es estúpido e innecesario hacer esto pero te lo agradezco¨ sonrió con calma ¨ Holly es importante para mí y siempre lo va a ser, y sé que la vas a cuidar y la vas a querer como se merece, no hay nada que desee mas ahora mismo que ver esa boda_

_¨ ¿En serio? ¨_

_¨ Totalmente¨_

_¨ ¿De verdad no preferirías estar en tu habitación ahora mismo? ¨ Las dos chicas estallaron en una carcajada que valió para relajar el ambiente por unos segundos_

_¨ Hay algo mas Quinn ¨_

_¨ ¿Qué? ¨_

_¨ Christine va a venir ¨ reveló completamente seria borrando la sonrisa de la rubia _

_¨ Lo imaginaba a pesar de que Holly me dijo que no… con ella nunca se sabe ¿eh? Pero aun así esperaba no tener que verla¨_

_¨ Lo siento pero crecimos juntas, siempre ha estado ahí y aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que te hizo…¨_

_¨ No tienes que disculparte¨_

_¨ Si tengo. Siempre pensé que formabas parte del juego, no creí que te estuviera mintiendo, sino te lo hubiera dicho Quinn… quizá las cosas serían diferentes si lo hubiera hecho¨_

_¨ Eso está olvidado, ahora estoy con Rachel, es lo que importa¨ sonrió a medias ¨ es más, debería volver antes de ella baje hasta aquí para averiguar si por mi culpa no se celebra la boda¨_

_¨¿Eh? ¨_

_¨ Cosas de Rachel¨ hizo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia ¨ Nos vemos en la ceremonia, no llegues tarde¨_

_¨ No lo hare ¨ se despidió con una sonrisa que Quinn sabia no era para ella_

_Efectivamente, Holly aparecía a solo unos metros de ellas con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su novia y caminando como si lo hiciera sobre algodones. Debía estar muy feliz._

_¨ Supongo que la tradición de no ver a la novia el día de la boda no te gusta ¨ se rio alejándose de Skyla y encontrándose con su amiga a mitad de camino ¨ Cuídala y no la dejes escapar, vale la pena ¨ le susurró al oído antes de romper el abrazo en el que la chica la había envuelto_

_¨ Lo has hecho ¨ la acusó Holly y ella asintió besándola _

_¨ Tenía que hacerlo ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¨ _

_¨ Que no te dejes escapar y que vales la pena… Cómo si yo no supiera eso ya ¨ rodó los ojos ante la evidencia, si no lo creyera no se casaría. Skyla sonrió, puede que las cosas no fueran como antes con la rubia pero tal y como le había dicho, seguía siendo su amiga, y seguía preocupándose por ella. _

_Preocupada estaba Quinn y no por la boda o sus amigas, sino por cómo iba a tomar Rachel la presencia de su ex en la fiesta._

_Rachel seguía dormida cuando entró en la habitación. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y ocupo el lado libre que la morena le dejaba inconscientemente, ésta despertó al sentir el movimiento a su lado. _

_¨ Has vuelto¨ afirmó, no preguntó _

_¨ Si¨_

_¨¿Aún tenemos boda? ¨_

_¨ Aun tenemos boda ¨ confirmó acariciando su espalda_

_¨ Bien ¨ murmuró volviendo a entrar en sueño_

_Quinn la observó durante unos segundos, la forma en que su cabello desordenado descansaba sobre la almohada y su rostro, le resultaba tan dulce y sexy a la vez._

_¨ Te quiero¨_

_Su declaración, salida de la nada, llegó a los oídos de la morena nítidamente. Ella abrió los ojos buscando los de su chica porque algo estaba pasando, lo sabía. _

_¨ ¿Podemos hablar? ¨ le pidió Quinn cuando sus ojos se encontraron_

_¨¿Qué pasa? ¨_

_¨ Se trata de la boda¨_

_¨ ¿Qué le has dicho a Sky? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de la extraña tensión que hay cuando estáis juntas y…¨_

_¨ No le he dicho nada¨ dijo con total tranquilidad ¨ más bien es lo que ella me ha dicho a mí. Te juro que no sabía nada hasta hace unos minutos, de haberlo sabido te lo habría dicho pero como Holly me dijo que no iba a venir…¨_

_¨ Quinn¨_

_¨ Le encanta ser el centro de atención y apareciendo a última hora es una forma de conseguirlo¨ continuó divagando sin prestar atención a su novia_

_¨ Nena¨_

_¨ No voy a dejar que se acerque a ti, de verd-¨_

_¨ ¡Quinn, para! ¨ la detuvo sujetando sus manos ¨ Respira ¨ Quinn tomo una respiración profunda y dejo salir el aire con lentitud ¨ No he entendido nada¨ sonrió incapaz de no hacerlo porque era la verdad_

_¨ Christine va a estar en la ceremonia¨_

_El semblante en el rostro de la morena cambio en un instante borrando la sonrisa anterior y cambiándola por un ceño fruncido. La presencia de la chica no era de su agrado, en primer lugar porque sabía del daño que le había hecho a Quinn en el pasado y segundo porque aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, y no lo vaya a hacer, cada vez que la había visto una sensación de inseguridad se había apoderado de ella, inseguridad y celos. Solo esperaba, deseaba, que después de casi un año sin saber de ella, no volviese con la misma idea que se fue, recuperar a Quinn. _

_¨ ¿Estas enfadada? ¨_

_¨ No ¨ negó dejando salir el aire que ni siquiera sabía había estado conteniendo ¨¿Eso era lo que quería Skyla? ¨_

_¨ Si, además quería mi bendición o algo así para la boda¨_

_La risa de Rachel pudo escucharse en toda la habitación y Quinn estaba casi segura de que fuera de ella también, y no le quedó más remedio que unirse a ella. _

_¨ ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Skyla? ¨_

_¨ Mmm unos tres años¨_

_¨ Espera un momento ¿la conociste antes que Holly? ¨_

_¨ Si¨_

_¨¿Y… tu y ella…¨_

_¨ ¡No! Yo estaba con Christine ¨ aclaró ¨ Skyla y ella se conocen desde niñas. Holly vino de viaje a Canadá, se conocieron y dos días después dejó todo para venirse aquí con ella… no se han separado desde entonces¨_

_¨ Qué bonito¨_

_¨ Que cursi ¨ se burló la rubia. Si Rachel no estaba preocupada por la presencia de su ex en la boda, ella no iba a estarlo. Prefería seguir bromeando en la cama con su novia e imaginar que todo iba a ir bien más tarde. _


	10. La boda

_**Disclaimer: Quinn y Rachel no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes presentes en el capítulo, queridos u odiados, si ;)**_

* * *

_**La boda **_

_La ceremonia fue breve, intima, bonita y emotiva, sobre todo esto último. El padre de Holly se había emocionado viendo a su única hija casarse, la madre de Skyla directamente había llorado y su padre, por lo que Rachel había podido ver, había limpiado alguna que otra lagrima de su cara. Pero no solo ellos, algunos de los presentes también se veían emocionados o limpiando sus lágrimas, incluso ella misma había dejado escapar alguna, y aunque Quinn se burlase de ella, era algo que no podía evitar, le encantaban las bodas. _

_La pareja de recién casadas bailaba su primer baile bajo la atenta mirada de todos los invitados, pero para ellas parecía como si nada ni nadie más existiese en ese momento, al menos así lo imagina Rachel, así lo quería. Apartó la mirada de la pareja para centrarse en su novia sentada a su lado e igual que el resto admirando al matrimonio. Tenía su preciosa sonrisa expuesta al mundo, la misma que automáticamente conseguía una sonrisa de ella misma y sin saber por qué. _

_Quinn la miró y extendió su mano hacia ella haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la pista de baile. Ella se mostró confusa y al mirar donde le indicaba su chica lo comprendió, el primer baile de las recién casadas había terminado y tanto Holly como Skyla bailaba con sus respectivos padres, así como otras parejas se habían unidos a ellos. _

_Aceptó sin duda, la propuesta silenciosa de Quinn y tras dos canciones se dio cuenta que no necesitaba una ceremonia antes, para ella no existía nada más cuando bailaba con la rubia, cuando la miraba como lo hacía y sobre todo cuando le sonreía de aquella forma que reservaba solo para ella. Si Quinn no quería casarse, no lo harían, pero a cambio quería ese baile, esa mirada y esa sonrisa siempre para ella. _

_Por desgracia no siempre se puede tener lo que uno desea. Ella habría querido no tener que ver el rostro de la ex de su novia en todo el día y creía que la suerte estaba de su lado porque no la habían visto ni en la ceremonia, ni en lo que iba de fiesta, hasta ese momento. Una sola mirada le bastó a Rachel para saber que no había olvidado a Quinn y que en cualquier momento, de un modo u otro, algo iba a hacer. _

_¨ ¿Pasa algo? ¨ Preguntó la rubia al notar como su novia se ponía tensa entre sus brazos_

_¨ Nada¨_

_¨ ¿Segura? ¨_

_No necesitó ninguna respuesta, justo en ese momento Christine pasó por su lado. Sin dejar de mirarlas, sonrió y asintió a modo de saludo, ninguna de las dos se lo devolvió. _

_¨ Ignórala ¨ Espetó obligando a Rachel a mirarla ¨ Lo único que quiere es provocarte, es otra de las cosas que le gusta hacer. Olvídate de ella¨ _

_Estaba segura que Quinn solo quería tranquilizarla pero sus palabras no eran las adecuadas, lo único que consiguió fue recordarle el tiempo que habían estado juntas, que en el pasado su chica había sido la chica de alguien más, y era ilógico que eso le molestara pero lo hacía. La tranquilidad le llegó a modo de su susurro y, por segunda vez en aquel viaje, de forma inesperada. _

_¨ Te quiero a ti Rachel, solo a ti ¨_

_Con un rápido beso selló la declaración y se dispuso a bailar la siguiente canción lenta tan pegada al cuerpo de la rubia como le fuera posible. Quinn la quería, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ¿no?_

_La fiesta contó con una ardua batalla de miradas entre Christine y la diva desde que ésta la había visto por primera vez. No iba a perderla de vista y darle la oportunidad de acercarse a Quinn ¿celosa? Puede, pero no le importaría tener que reconocerlo a quien le preguntase si con ello conseguía mantenerla alejada. Pero su suerte no iba a ser esa. _

_Quinn bailaba con Holly mientras Skyla lo hacía con su hermano y ella buscaba alguna bebida, cuando Christine la abordó junto a la mesa de las bebidas. La morena trató de seguir el consejo que su novia le había dado e ignorarla pero la chica parecía no querer lo mismo tomándose el atrevimiento de hablarle. _

_¨ Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que está interesada en mi ¨ Rachel no dijo nada. Se dedicó a contar mentalmente hasta diez para no decir todo lo que quería decir. ¨ No has dejado de mirarme en toda la noche¨ Continuó con una sonrisa_

_¨ ¡Lárgate! ¨ Espetó comenzando a impacientarse. Solo Quinn podía querer una bebida que ni siquiera estaba en la mesa y el camarero había tenido que ir a buscar_

_¨ A Quinn siempre le han gustado las mujeres con carácter y veo que lo tienes, ahora lo entiendo ¨ dijo mirándola con desprecio_

_¨ ¿Qué quieres? ¨_

_¨ Nada… venía a por una bebida ¨ sonrió porque Rachel acababa de entrar en su juego ¨ Me sorprende que hayas dejado a Quinn sola, no lo has hecho en toda la noche ¿tienes miedo de algo? ¿O alguien? ¨_

_¨ Si con alguien, te refieres a ti… estoy muy tranquila¨ sonrió ¨ Además, no está sola, esta con Holly¨ señaló hacia la zona de baile perdiéndose la sonrisa malévola de la otra mujer. Cada vez se lo ponía más fácil._

_¨ Habrían hecho buena pareja ¿no crees? ¨ comentó sin dejar de mirar a su ex ¨ Si lo suyo hubiera funcionado claro¨ Christine sonrió mirando de reojo el gesto desencajado de la morena. Tal y como imaginó Quinn no le había contado aquel pequeño detalle a su querida novia. ¨ Que pases buena noche Rachel ¨ Se despidió sin ocultar su cara de satisfacción ¿Problemas a la vista para parejita feliz? _

_Rachel se vio a si misma dividida entre su cabeza y su corazón. La primera le decía que no era posible, Quinn no la habría llevado hasta allí sin contarle algo así ¿no? Todo era una artimaña de Christine para causar problemas entre ellas. Pero las sonrisas de felicidad al verse, las miradas cómplices, esa forma de entenderse sin tener que hablar, todo eso estaba ahí, no se lo había inventado ella. Eran amigas, era normal. Su corazón en cambio, gritaba alto y claro que encontrara a la rubia y le pidiera una explicación a las palabras de su ex, sin importar si estaban o no en el lugar indicado. ¿Quinn y Holly? No podía ser. Simplemente era imposible ¿verdad? _

_Por encima de su corazón y su cabeza ganó su cuerpo. Olvidándose de la impulsividad del primero y la lógica de la segunda, se alejó de allí con paso ligero deteniéndose solo cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos para aclarar sus ideas. _

_¨Hola, me llamo Becca. ¿Tu cómo te llamas? ¨ Fue una pequeña pelirroja de uno años quien le hizo ver donde estaba, en su pequeña carrera se había detenido junto al pequeño parque improvisado en aquel enorme jardín para que los más pequeños pudieran jugar durante la celebración. _

_¨Encantada Becca, yo soy Rachel¨ Se presentó forzándose a sonreír a la niña. ¨ ¿Por qué no estás jugando con los demás?¨ Se interesó señalando al grupo de niños y niñas que jugaban a solo unos metros de ellas_

_¨El tonto de mi hermano no me deja, dice que soy muy pequeña¨ explicó señalando a otro niño pelirrojo de unos 10 años según los cálculos de la morena _

_¨ ¿Cuántos años tienes?¨_

_¨ Cuatro ¨ Contestó con rapidez mostrando el mismo número de dedos en una de sus manos _

_¨ Ojala pudiera volver a tener cuatro ¨ Murmuro confundiendo a la pequeña. _

_Deseaba tener cuatro, cinco o seis. Daba igual. Solo quería que las cosas fuesen tan fáciles como cuando era una niña y sus preocupaciones nada tenían que ver con el trabajo, las facturas o su novia y sus ex. _

_¨ ¿Tienes hermanos? ¨ Lejos de irse de allí mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la niña se había sentado a su lado y la miraba impaciente. _

_¨No¨_

_¨ Que suerte ¨ _

_¨No creas, de pequeña tenía que jugar siempre sola y no tenía a quien culpar cuando hacía algo malo¨ Le informó recordando todas las veces que deseo tener un hermanito o hermanita _

_¨Te regalo a Steve¨ Dijo sonriendo con orgullo. Ella se libraría de él y su nueva amiga tendría un hermano, un plan muy inteligente. _

_¨ Y con quien jugaras en casa¨ _

_¨ Todavía tengo a Michael. Es pequeño pero cuando crezca un poco jugaremos y hará todo lo que yo diga porque soy la mayor ¨ Ilustró su plan con la aparición de un nuevo hermano. Rachel luchó consigo misma por no reírse de las ocurrencias de la pequeña. _

_¨ Pero seguro que Steve hace cosas buenas por ti¨ La niña negó._

_¨ A veces me insulta y le dice a mama que no me como todas las verduras¨ Le delató encogiéndose de hombros. ¨Bueno…¨ Murmuró recordando algo. ¨Una vez pego a un niño de mi clase por reírse de mi ¿Eso es bueno? ¨_

_¨Más o menos. Bajo ningún concepto, nunca, hay que usar la violencia pero te defendió porque eres su hermanita¨ Le explicó revolviendo su pelo arrancándole una carcajada._

_¨ Le castigaron una semana entera¨ _

_¨ ¡Becca!¨ Gritó el objeto de su charla buscando la atención de la niña. _

_¨ Es Steve. Me llama¨_

_¨ ¿Y qué esperas? Ve a ver que quiere¨. La animo despidiéndose con la mano al igual que Becca y esta vez no tuvo que obligarse a sonreír, esa pequeña había conseguido hacerle olvidar un poco lo que le había llevado hasta ahí. Lástima que hubiera alguien en aquella fiesta que no estaba dispuesta a verla sonreír con tanta facilidad. _

_¨ No me parecías del tipo de las que le gustan los niños¨ Christine. ¿Qué coño hacia allí? ¿La había seguido?_

_¨ ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¨ Fue desagradable de forma natural, ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse. _

_¨ La verdad es que no, Quinn está demasiado ocupada con Holly ¨ Se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar inocente. _

_¨ Que bien¨ Se levantó con una fingida sonrisa. ¨Adiós, que te vaya bien en Canadá… y haber si no vuelves ¨ Lo último apenas fue un murmullo pero que Christine fue capaz de escuchar y le hizo sonreír, había conseguido molestarla de nuevo. Aquello podría convertirse en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, era tan divertido. Una pena que solo tuviera unas horas para seguir molestándola. _

_¨ Espera ¨ La detuvo sujetando su brazo. Rachel se soltó inmediatamente con un movimiento brusco. ¨ Solo me sorprende algo… ¿Qué haces con Quinn? Porque por como hablabas con Becca diría que te gustan los niños y supongo que algún día querrás los tuyos propios, y ya que Quinn no quiere tener hijos… no lo entiendo ¨ Fingió estar confusa y realmente interesada con su duda mientras esperó paciente una respuesta. Si su plan funcionaba y Quinn aún no había hablado de eso con la morena, podría causar verdaderos problemas._

_Si alguien le hubiera pinchado en ese momento estaba segura de que no habría sangrado. Su cuerpo se congeló completamente como si un gran cubo de agua helada le hubiese caído encima de golpe. Había dejado pasar el asunto de la boda porque de todas formas era pronto, pero aquello… los niños era algo importante, seguía siendo pronto pero una vida sin niños no entraba en sus planes. Siempre se había imaginado a si misma con un o una pequeña personita a la que cuidar y querer incondicionalmente, estar a su lado en sus primeros pasos, enseñarle a montar en bicicleta, a atarse los cordones, a cantar… todas las cosas que sus padres habían hecho con ella. ¿Y si Quinn no quería eso? ¿Qué iba a ser de ellas? Había sido inevitable imaginarse a la rubia con ella haciendo todas esas cosas después de ver como se comportaba con Sally y Trevor, no era aún el momento de planteárselo a Quinn porque…. Bueno, ni siquiera llevaban un año juntas, demasiado pronto para niños, pero algún día…_

_Rachel no fue consciente de la mirada preocupada de Quinn al verla en compañía de Christine, ni de la rapidez con que acudió hasta ellas para impedir que su ex la molestara, porque si algo tenía claro es que había sido ella quien se había acercado a su novia en primer lugar y que sus intenciones no tenían que ser nada buenas. No imaginaba lo acertada que estaba._

_¨ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Christine?¨ _

_¨Tranquilízate nena¨ Sonrió pasando la mano por su brazo. Quinn la apartó de malos modos. _

_¨ ¡No la llames así!¨ Reaccionó Rachel agarrando a su novia de la cintura atrayéndola mas cerca de si misma._

_¨Está bien… puedes estar tranquila Quinn, solo estaba comprobando que los chicos están bien¨ Se excusó señalando a los niños. ¨ Ha sido casualidad que nos encontrásemos¨_

_¨Están genial, puedes irte¨ Dijo sin prestarle más atención. Se interpuso entre su pasado y su presente para que esta última dejara de mirar a la primera. Había pasado algo, podía verlo en sus ojos. _

_Por segunda vez en el mismo día Rachel se vio entre la espada y la pared, mejor dicho, entre lo que su corazón le pedía y lo que su cabeza le decía. Hubiera sido hipócrita negar que le asustaba saber la respuesta a las dudas que Christine le había creado, de ahí que no quisiera hablar de ello, menos allí rodeada de cientos de desconocidos, solo quería alejarse y poder pensar con tranquilidad, y solo había una forma de conseguir eso. Alejar a Quinn._

_¨Podías habérmelo dicho ¿no?¨_

_¨ ¿Decirte que?¨_

_¨ ¡No te hagas la tonta Quinn y no me trates a mi como tal!¨ Elevó el tono de su voz perdiendo la paciencia. _

_¨ ¡Es que no sé de qué hablas! ¿Qué te ha dicho?! ¨ _

_¨ ¡Lo que tú no has tenido el valor de hacer!¨ La acusó de cobarde esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que su novia saltara del todo. No lo fue._

_¨ ¿Pero qué? ¨ Se mantuvo todo la tranquila que fue capaz. _

_¨ ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no me iba a enterar? ¨_

_¨ Rachel estas nerviosa y…¨ _

_¨ ¿Nerviosa? ¡Y una mierda Quinn! ¡Estoy harta! ¿Quién te crees que eres para traerme a la boda de tu ex? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juego?¨ _

_¨ No estoy jugando a nada¨ Se defendió. ¨ Fue hace ocho años, no… ¨ _

_¨ ¡No! ¡No me vengas con eso! ¨ Interrumpió cada vez más alterada impidiendo que le diera una explicación razonable ¨ ¡Me has mentido! No me puedo creer lo idiota que he sido, ahora entiendo tanta risa y…¨_

_¨ Tanta risa ¿de qué? ¡No he hecho nada!¨ _

_¨ Tu nunca haces nada¨ Murmuró a la defensiva. ¨ Yo tengo que entender que te moleste que salga con Kristen y tú no eres capaz de entender que me moleste venir a la boda de tu ex, no es justo ¿no crees? Y eso que yo no he salido con ella sino…¨ _

_¨ No pero tampoco te parece mal dejarte besar delante de tu novia¨ Rachel sonrió con sarcasmo, Quinn no había vuelto a sacar el tema pero seguía teniendo aquel incidente presente. _

_¨No tengo la culpa de que tu ex te engañara, ni de tus celos y tus inseguridades¨ Atacó donde más daño sabía que iba a hacer._

_¨ No, no la tienes¨ Estuvo de acuerdo con extraña tranquilidad. ¨ Como tampoco tienes que estar aquí si no quieres¨ _

_¨ Qué significa eso ¨ _

_¨ Lo que quieras que signifique¨ Dijo dejando la decisión en sus manos. Si Rachel quería discutir, ella no iba a hacerlo allí. No iba a estropear la boda de sus amigas._

_La morena vio a su chica volver a la fiesta sin ni siquiera mirar atrás una vez. Había conseguido lo que quería, que Quinn la dejara solo pero si eso era lo que quería ¿Por qué no había ni un ápice de felicidad en ella?_

* * *

¿Problema a la vista? Como cada vez que aparece jeje Christine. Veremos como lo solucionan y cuanto tardan en hacerlo .  
Ahora se entiende la sorpresa de Rachel (en el presente) cuando Quinn menciona a sus futuros hijos ¿no?

El siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo en el que estén en el pasado (creo), después volvemos al presente y esa conversación pendiente que dejaron.

Gracias por todos los review y por leer cada capitulo.  
Saludos.


	11. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Disclaimer:: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen. Tampoco Glee ni nada relacionado con la serie.**

* * *

** ¿Y ahora qué?**

_Odiaba Seattle. Mucho. No había estado antes en la ciudad, esta era su primera vez y por como había ido no le quedaban muchas ganas de volver ¡y eso que aún no se había ido! Lo que sí hizo fue abandonar la fiesta, no le apetecía estar allí y ver como Quinn seguía como si nada hubiera pasado ¿acababa de romper con ella? ¿Qué quería decir con ¨lo que quieras que signifique¨? Necesitaba pensar ¿Cómo habían acabado así? ¡Oh, si! Por ella, por su culpa. No tenía que haber provocado a Quinn, habría sido más fácil decirle que estaba cansada y haberse ido a su habitación pero lo más probable es que la rubia hubiese querido acompañarla y eso era lo que no quería, necesitaba estar a solas para aclararse y lo había conseguido ¿por qué no estaba contenta con ello? Muy sencillo, porque llevaba la última hora sola sentada en el bar del hotel con un vaso medio vacío y pensando en cómo serían las cosas sin su novia, y no le gustaba nada esa vida. Una vida sin Quinn contestando sus llamadas sin importar la hora, una vida sin la rubia cuidándola cuando estaba enferma, una vida sin hacer el amor con ella ¿Qué vida era esa? Desde luego no una que ella quisiera. Pero no todo era su culpa, su novia debería haberle contado lo de su ex, eso seguro ¡tenia derecho a saber esas cosas!_

_Quinn abandonó la fiesta una hora después que su novia, había intentado olvidarse de lo sucedido y seguir como si nada, pero inconscientemente se encontraba buscando a la morena entre los invitados cada vez que quería compartir algo con ella, lo que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia. Esperaba encontrarla en la habitación y aunque aún estaba dolida no podían volver a Nueva York así, pero Rachel no estaba y tampoco contestó ninguna de sus llamadas. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¡No conocía la ciudad! A la preocupación porque su chica se encontrara perdida por la ciudad, se añadió la preocupación por lo que iba a suceder después. Dejó la decisión en manos de su novia y tenía miedo. Miedo a que Rachel se hubiera cansado de ella y sus inseguridades, miedo a que no le valiera la pena estar a su lado, miedo a que se marchara. Miedo. El mismo que la acompañó al meterse en la cama sin saber nada de ella._

_Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era ¿Estaría Quinn en la habitación? ¿Estaría preocupada por ella? Pensó en enviarle un mensaje y se dio cuenta que no llevaba su móvil con ella, lo había dejado en la habitación antes de ir a la ceremonia. ¡Genial! ¿Debía tomar aquello como una señal para volver? Puede que sí, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. _

_¨Hola¨ Saludó con la misma energía que había visto en ella el primer día y tanta gracia le había causado. Ahora lo veía diferente. _

_¨Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la fiesta?¨ Trató de sonar amable a pesar de todo. _

_¨ Los hemos dejado allí… tenemos cosas mejores que hacer¨ Dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo después de echar un vistazo al lugar donde su reciente mujer la esperaba. ¨ ¿Y tú? Quinn se fue hace bastante con la excusa de que tenéis que ¨volar pronto¨ Entrecomillo en el aire dando a entender otra cosa, por su sonrisa Rachel imaginó qué. _

_¨ Así es¨ Le confirmó sin segundas intenciones. ¨De hecho debería irme ya ¨ Intentó levantarse y escapar de ahí sintiéndose realmente incomoda con aquella conversación, pero Holly se lo impidió. _

_¨ ¿Estas bien?¨ Se preocupó haciendo que a Rachel se le escapara una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Quería odiarla, de verdad que si, pero allí estaba, en su noche de bodas y preocupándose por ella cuando casi ni la conocía. _

_¨Deberías volver con Skyla, no es bueno que pases la noche de bodas con otra¨ Bromeó con desgana. _

_¨ Tengo suerte, está dispuesta a esperar unos minutos o unas horas, de todas formas tenemos toda la vida ¨ Le recordó buscando con la mirada a su chica, encontrándose con una cómplice sonrisa al otro lado. ¨ Sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Quinn sonreír como lo hace cuando habla de ti, así que si necesitas algo…¨_

_¨ ¿Puedes hacer desaparecer a Christine?¨ _

_¨ ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? Nunca me gusto por muy amiga que sea de Sky ¨ _

_¨ En realidad tampoco es culpa suya¨ Suspiró mirando el vaso en sus manos. ¨ ¿Skyla sabe que Quinn y tú…?_

_¨Si¨_

_¨¿Y no le importa?¨_

_¨¿Por qué le iba a importar? Ambas éramos amigas de Quinn antes de conocernos, de hecho si no hubiera sido por ella no lo hubiéramos hecho… Quinn no te dijo nada ¿verdad?¨ Supuso acertadamente. Conociendo a su amiga no le extrañaba._

_¨No, no lo hizo y hemos discutido¨ _

_¨ Sé que debería haberlo hecho pero fue hace mucho tiempo Rachel¨ La tranquilizó. ¨ No deberías dejar que eso os afecte ahora. Lo que tenías es especial, cualquiera puede verlo, incluso Christine ¨ Le aseguró con gesto de disgusto al nombrarla. ¨ Sería una pena dejar que consiga lo que quería contándotelo¨ _

_¨Gracias¨_

_¨ No tienes que agradecerme nada, Quinn siempre te ha admirado ¿sabes? Y no se lo dije nunca pero me molestaba mucho que hablara de ti como lo hacía cuando estaba conmigo¨ Rachel se sorprendió ¿Quinn había pensado en ella después de irse a Yale? ¨ No estábamos juntas pero cada vez que hablado de la chica de voz increíble y talento desbordante me molestaba. Debería haberme dado cuenta entonces que eso no era lo normal entre amigas¨ Se rió por su propio despiste en esos años. ¨Incluso aprovechó que estábamos de vacaciones en Nueva York para ir a verte en el teatro¨ _

_¨¿Me vio? ¿Cuándo? ¨ Rachel no tenía ni idea de aquello. Había empezado a ver a Holly como la amiga de su novia de nuevo, no como su ex ¿Por qué no seguir averiguando cosas de Quinn? _

_¨No recuerdo el nombre del espectáculo, lo siento ¨ Se disculpó con sinceridad ¨ Pero sé que fue tu primera obra en Broadway¨ _

_¨ No lo sabía ¿Por qué no me aviso después? Me habría gustado verla¨ _

_¨ No lo sé¨ Se encogió de hombros. ¨Y tú tampoco sabes nada de esto ¿De acuerdo?¨ Rachel asintió sonriendo. ¨ Quinn es capaz de matarme si se entera¨ _

_¨ Tranquila, no pienso decirle nada¨ _

_¨Sera mejor que me vaya, por mucho que esté dispuesta a esperar no quiero que se duerma nada más llegar a la habitación¨ Se refirió a su chica guiñándole un ojo a la morena, que sonrió en respuesta. Aquella chica estaba loca, y podía entender porque Quinn había estado con ella y seguían siendo amigas._

_Acompañó a la pareja en el ascensor hasta llegar a la planta en la que se encontraba su habitación y tras despedirse con afecto de ambas, se armó de valor para enfrentarse a su chica si estaba despierta. _

_Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir, pero sin Rachel a su lado y sin saber dónde estaba no era sencillo. Le molestó que la morena no contestara sus llamadas ni siquiera con un simple mensaje, tenía que saber que estaría preocupada y no le importó. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse a pesar de los intentos de su chica por no hacer ruido y fingió estar durmiendo, no le apetecía hablar y con Rachel a salvo ya podía dormir. _

_Esperó a que Rachel se metiera por fin en la cama y contuvo la respiración cuando sintió el lado vacío del colchón hundirse ligeramente. Aguardó unos segundos más atenta a la reacción de la morena pero nada, ni un abrazo, ni un intentó por hablar con ella, nada. Dolía y mucho que Rachel estuviera dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, pero tampoco hizo nada por cambiarlo. Era tan sencillo como darse la vuelta y decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no, en su lugar reprimió sus ganas de llorar y se obligó a dormir con la certeza de que algo iba realmente mal. _

_La alarma sonó pasadas unas horas, demasiado pronto para lo que había dormido. Rachel la apagó de un golpe sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. No sabía cómo estarían las cosas y tenía miedo a descubrirlo. Después de meterse en la cama había escuchado a su novia sollozar un par de veces por más que intentó no hacer ruido, la escucho y fue incapaz de hacer algo, quería abrazarla, asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien pero no hizo nada y se sentía mal por ello. _

_Arrastró su mano muy lentamente por la cama esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de su novia aun dormida a su lado, pero no fue así y abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Dónde estaba Quinn? ¿No podía haberse ido en mitad de la noche no? Pero y si… Miró por toda la habitación hasta dar con la maleta perfectamente cerrada de la rubia y respiró tranquila, no había ido a ninguna parte ¿pero dónde estaba entonces?_

_Se metió en la ducha con cientos de preguntas en su cabeza pero una sonaba más fuerte que las demás ¿Y ahora qué? Las cosas no estaban bien, no era cuestión de buscar culpables, simplemente no iba bien y, o hacían algo para solucionarlo o aquello no tendría un buen final. Conociéndose y conociendo a Quinn, era todo o nada, siempre había así con ellas. ¿Ser amigas? Imposible. La quería demasiado siquiera para intentarlo. Escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Con rapidez cerró el grifó y envolviendo una toalla en su cuerpo salió al encuentro de su novia. ¿De dónde venía a esas horas? _

_¨Hola¨ Saludó sintiéndose peor al verla, por ver en sus ojos que habían sido más de un par de sollozos durante la noche. ¨Quinn yo…¨_

_¨Kensi quería verme ¨ Cortó lo que fuera a decirle. Rachel bajo la cabeza apenada. ¨ Ella y Steve se van a quedar unos días más, tengo que darle las llaves de la cafetería a Paul para que él se encargue de todo mientras tanto¨ Explicó sin mirarla dos veces, algo impensable en otro momento estando cubierta solo por una toalla de baño, y esto no pasó desapercibido para la morena._

_¨Quinn¨ Lo intentó de nuevo_

_¨ Deberías vestirte, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora ¨ Dijo antes de volver a dejarla sola y cada vez más hundida. _

_El silencio fue el protagonista de las siguientes horas de su vida. Quinn no habló ni una sola palabra de camino al aeropuerto, ni en el avión, y mucho menos iba a hacerlo mientras conducía desde el aeropuerto hasta el teatro para dejar allí a la morena con el tiempo suficiente para poder prepararse, aquella no iba a ser una de sus mejores actuaciones, estaba segura de ello. _

_Buscó a Quinn entre el publicó nada más subir al escenario, si estaba ahí, de un modo u otro, todo se iba a solucionar sino… Y no estaba. Quinn no estaba por ningún sitio y algo se rompió en su interior ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo podía estar pesándolas aquello? ¡A ellas! Era impensable hace solo unos días pero ahí estaban, más separadas que nunca. Las mismas preguntas que habían aparecido esa mañana en la ducha seguían presentes en su cabeza y su corazón cada vez que tenía un respiro entre escena y escena, llegando al final de la representación sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, solo sabía una cosa, el teatro podía estar lleno pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía más sola que nunca. _

_¨¿Rachel?¨ Alguien la llamó trayéndole de nuevo al mundo real._

_¨Edgar¨ Suspiró cansada y devastada, aún tenía la esperanza de que su chica, si es que podía seguir llamándola así, apareciera por sorpresa. ¨¿Ya ha llegado el taxi?¨ Quiso saber con urgencia. Solo deseaba irse a casa y olvidar los últimos días, pero Quinn no iba a estar para abrazarla hasta dormirse. _

_¨ En realidad no lo he pedido¨ Confesó con cierto temor. ¨Quinn está ahí fuera¨_

_¨ ¿Ha venido?¨ Se le iluminó el rostro._

_¨ La verdad es que no se ha movido de ahí en toda la noche… según el chico de la taquilla¨ Aclaró viendo como la morena le abandonaba en la puerta de su camerino sin importarle nada más._

_Había estado toda la noche esperando por una señal, algo que le hiciera darse cuenta de que su relación con Quinn no estaba acabada, aún tenían mucho que hacer juntas, y era esa, Quinn la había esperado. Eso era bueno ¿no? Prácticamente corrió por los pasillos para alcanzar la salida cuanto antes sin poder evitar sonreír, pero todo se desvaneció al ver a su chica con la misma mirada que esa mañana, ausente y distante, sin haberse molestado en bajar de su coche. Dejó que subiera sin poner impedimentos y lo puso en marcha antes de que pudiera decir nada. Quizá su señal, era una mala señal. Tendría que esperar los más de veinte minutos de trayecto hasta su casa para averiguarlo. _

_Detuvo el motor frente al edificio de la morena y aguardo en silenció a que ésta abandonara el coche para poder irse. Quería descansar, quería dormir y olvidarse de todo por un momento. _

_¨ Te avisare cuando llegue a casa¨ Fue fría pero tenía que hacerla bajar de algún modo y ella no parecía estar dispuesta. _

_¨Quinn¨ _

_¨Buenas noches Rachel¨ Se despidió sin atreverse a mirarla, si lo hubiera hecho habría visto como las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de los ojos de la chica. _

_¿A casa? ¿Qué casa? Era el hotel, el lugar donde vivía, nunca se refería a él como su casa, no lo era, se lo había dicho antes, y en cambia dolió escucharla decir ¨a casa¨, su casa estaba con ella, no en la frialdad de su hotel. _

_La rubia esperó hasta perderle de vista tras la puerta del edificio para ponerse en marcha. Se reprendió a si misma por sus palabras, el hotel no era su casa, solo había un lugar que se sentía así y acababa de abandonarlo. Necesitaba estar lejos por una noche, pensar y poner sus ideas en orden antes de hablar con su novia, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mientras la esperaba fuera del teatro, y tenía una cosa muy clara, aquel no iba a ser su final. Sabía que Rachel estaría preocupada sino la llamaba cuando llegó al hotel, pero no podía hablar con ella, no todavía. Optó por enviarle un mensaje. _

_¨ Estoy en el hotel. Buenas noches. Descansa¨ Leyó en su teléfono desde la cama quedándose más tranquila. Quinn estaba a salvo, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo leyó varias veces centrándose en la primera parte del mensaje, volvía a ser el hotel, como siempre, quizá aún quedaba algo de esperanza para ellas. Lo que Rachel no esperaba era recibir el empujón definitivo para solucionar las cosas a la mañana siguiente. _

**_.^^^^^^^^^^^^._**

_¨Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, un lo siento puede parecer poco pero necesito decirlo. Siento que las cosas estén como están ahora mismo, siento haberme comportado como lo he hecho esta mañana, siento no haberte contado lo de Holly antes. Si no lo he hecho no es porque trate de ocultarlo o porque aun signifique algo para mí, no del modo en que puedes estar pensando, somos amigas, solo amigas y creo que siempre fue más amiga que otra cosa. No voy a negar que fue importante para mí, fue la primera chica con la que estuve y pasamos por cosas difíciles. La conocí en la piscina del campus donde iba para continuar con la terapia después del accidente y enseguida congeniamos. Para entonces ya conocía a Kensi y Holly se nos unía en alguna que otra salida cada vez que podía, era normal vernos a las tres juntas por el campus, excepto en época de exámenes que Kensi nos abandonaba. Casi siempre estudiábamos en su habitación en la residencia aprovechando que su compañera prefería la biblioteca y un día simplemente pasó, llevábamos horas encerradas sin apartar los ojos de los libros y apuntes, así que nos tomamos un descanso, empezamos a hablar y no sé como pero nos besamos. Lo tomamos como un juego pero cuando se volvió a repetir no una ni dos veces, sino más nos dimos cuenta de que había algo más. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se complicaron, ella volvió a casa en las vacaciones de primavera mientras yo me quede en la universidad y la primera noche allí me llamo llorando, su madre estaba enferma y los médicos no le daban ninguna esperanza. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida al teléfono y eso me partió el corazón, así que tome el primer vuelo a Seattle y la acompañe durante el resto de las vacaciones, a ella y a su familia. Nunca cuestionaron que hacia allí o quien era en la vida de su hija, me acogieron como si me conocieran de toda la vida, como una hija más. Tres meses después su madre murió y aunque lo intentamos las cosas no eran igual entre nosotras, después de aquello no éramos las mismas y lo que habíamos empezado acabó. Pero aquella experiencia nos unió de un modo totalmente distinto, y ahora soy incapaz de verla como algo más que una amiga._

_Esa es mi historia con Holly, debería habértelo contado antes, lo sé, pero ya sabes que no es fácil para mí y aunque no es excusa, te prometo que cada día lo intentó. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, solo necesito tiempo, porque tiempo es lo que quiero contigo, ahora y siempre. _

_Cuando leas esto estaré fuera de la ciudad por un trabajo de última hora pero Julie tiene mi coche y ella te va recoger a la salida del teatro, hablamos cuando vuelva. Te quiero Rachel y no voy a permitir que nadie me aleje de ti, a menos que sea lo que tú quieres. Quinn ¨ _

_Rachel terminó de leer, por tercera vez desde que se había levantado, el mail de Quinn. Se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de su novia en su correo e inmediatamente lo abrió nerviosa por no saber a qué se debía. Por la hora en que lo había recibido, Quinn debía haberlo escrito nada más llegar al hotel la noche anterior, y la imagen de su chica sola frente al portátil dándole a conocer parte su pasado y dejando ver sus sentimientos de culpabilidad por su situación actual, consiguió que derramara las lágrimas que antes no había podido o no se había atrevido a dejar salir. Lloró porque mientras su novia se sentía culpable, ella también por dejarla creer que la culpa era suya, lo de Holly le había molestado pero lo que realmente le llevó a discutir fue el miedo. Miedo a vivir una vida sin Quinn, si no estaban de acuerdo en algo tan importante como tener o no hijos. _

_Buscó su móvil en el interior de su bolso y sin pensarlo un segundo lo desbloqueo y marco el número de su chica, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Quinn no estuviera ocupada en aquel momento y que quisiera contestar su llamada. Hicieron falta cuatro tonos para que al otro lado se escuchara algo. Un ¨ lo siento ¨ que se vio apagado por las mismas palabras en la voz de la morena. Las dos habían cometido errores pero esa simple disculpa valió para generar idénticas sonrisas en sus labios, porque había muchas cosas que hablar pero aquello, su historia, aun no tenía un final._

* * *

Un poquito mas de esta historia... Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir ahí.  
Saludos.


	12. ¿Que estas haciendo conmigo?

**Disclaimer: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen. Tampoco Glee.**

* * *

**Antes de leer un pequeño recordatoria. Como ya dije en este capitulo volvemos al presente, donde dejamos a las chicas a punto de tener una conversación importante. Rachel cree (gracias a Christine) que Quinn no quiere tener hijos pero la rubia menciona a sus futuros pequeños ¿que pasara?**

* * *

**¿Que estas haciendo conmigo?**

Quinn cerró con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de los niños. Por fin, después de dos cuentos y medio se dieron por vencidos y se rindieron al sueño. No pudo evitar sonreír de camino a su propia habitación, Trevor y Sally se habían convertido en su debilidad y, junto con Rachel, eran los únicos capaces de conseguir cualquier cosa de ella. Sonrió aún más al encontrarse frente a frente con su otra gran debilidad.

¨ ¿Aun despierta?¨

¨ Te estaba esperando¨

¨ ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?¨

¨ No te hagas la despistada Fabray, tenemos una conversación pendiente¨ Le recordó

¨ ¿Te he dicho lo bien que te sientan esas gafas? ¨ Sonrió y gateó sobre la cama hasta ella. ¨ Estas muy, muy… ¨

¨ No me líes Quinn¨ Rio por su actitud apartándose para evitar cualquier contacto con su novia

¨ ¿Puedo al menos cambiarme de ropa? ¨ Suspiro resignada. Aquella conversación era inevitable.

Quinn buscó su ropa para dormir y se perdió en el baño haciendo que su novia negara con la cabeza dando por hecho que la rubia iba a retrasar aquello todo lo posible. No podía molestarse por eso, ella había tenido más de una hora para pensar en todo lo que quería decirle mientras su novia había estado inventando cuentos para dos pequeños diablillos. Se alegró mucho de haber aceptado cuidar de los pequeños y que eso derivara en la tarde de juegos y diversión que habían pasado. Ver a Quinn comportarse como lo hacía con los pequeños no hizo sino volver a ilusionarla con lo que un día podría ser, la verdad, se moría por saber cómo sería su chica con un bebe propio, uno de las dos.

Los últimos meses intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacerse a la idea de que serían solo Quinn y ella en el futuro, y lo tenía prácticamente asumido hasta que pasaban días como aquel cuidando de los hijos de su amiga. Aun así nunca había dejado que su deseo de formar una familia junto a su novia aflorara demasiado. Hasta esa tarde. ¿De verdad Quinn había mencionado a sus hipotéticos hijos? Aun no se lo creía.

La rubia tardó 45 minutos en abandonar el baño y tuvo que sonreír al ver como lo hacía su chica. Sabia en que estaba pensando y si hablar de esos hijos que aún no existían provocaban algo tan maravilloso no iba a retrasar más esa conversación, pero todavía podía jugar un poco más con la paciencia de la morena.

¨ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que tenemos que hablar? ¨ Insistió en no saber que era solo por fastidiar a su novia.

¨Quinn¨ Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que la rubia ignoró.

¨Si es porque me he comido todos tus cereales esta mañana y no he comprado más, que quieres que te diga, algo tenía que desayunar ¨ Se encogió de hombros reprimiendo su risa. Estaba a punto de colmar la paciencia de la morena.

¨Ya vale o duermes en el sofá¨ Le amenazó. Aunque no fue muy convincente al escapársele una sonrisa.

¨Mañana te compro dos cajas… no, tres¨ Continuo riendo también.

¨ ¡Basta! De verdad… vamos a hablar¨

¨ Esta bien pero te quedas sin cereales¨

¨ Basta¨ repitió después de besarla para que dejara de hablar de cereales ¿a quién le importaba eso ahora?

Rachel aguardó en silencio a la espera de que Quinn dijera alguna tontería más o por fin se pusiera seria para tratar el tema que tenían pendiente. No dijo nada, absolutamente nada durante unos minutos y la diva lo tomo como una señal. Ya podían hablar.

¨ Bien… Estábamos limpiando la cocina y has nombrado a nuestros hijos como si nada¨ Repasó los hechos. ¨ ¿Hablabas en serio? ¿Quieres que algún día tu y yo…? ¨

¨ Si ¿tú no?¨

¨Yo…¨

¨Si no lo has pensado está bien¨

¨No es eso¨

¨ ¿Entonces? No pareces muy contenta con la idea¨

¨ Pero no porque no me guste ¿Recuerdas la boda de Holly? Cuando discutimos ¨

¨Preferiría no hacerlo pero sí, me acuerdo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? ¨ La rubia estaba realmente confundida.

¨Digamos que no estaba tan enfadada porque no me contaras lo de Holly y si estaba desilusionada, dolida y celosa por Christine¨ Confesó intentando sacar de dudas a su chica, no parecía haberlo conseguido por lo que continuó. ¨ Christine fu quien me dijo lo tuyo con Holly y me molesto que supiera cosas de ti que yo no sé, eso solo me recuerda que durante tres años ella fue importante para ti y sé que es estúpido y que ya no sientes nada pero cada vez que se me acercaba y me hablaba de ti como si aún fuerais algo me molestaba¨

¨ No es estúpido y tú lo has dicho, ya no hay nada¨ Fue rotunda. ¨ Cualquier cosa que dijera fue para que peleáramos. Supongo que tiene la absurda idea que si un día me dejaras voy a volver con ella¨

¨ ¿Lo harías? ¨ Sabía la respuesta pero aun así quería escucharla decirlo.

¨ No… intentaría que me perdonaras y volvieras conmigo¨ Contesto haciendo sonreír a la morena. ¨ Has dicho que estabas desilusionada ¿Por qué? ¨

¨ Me dijo que no querías tener hijos ¨ Lo dejo salir como si acabara de liberarse de un gran peso. ¨Y sé que solo llevábamos ocho meses juntas en aquel momento pero ya había imaginado como serían las cosas si… bueno, lo que podría pasar con el tiempo¨

¨ ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Tendrías que haber hablado esto conmigo Rachel¨

¨Lo sé pero si te lo preguntaba y me decías que no ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? No estaba… no estoy dispuesta a perderte Quinn¨

¨Eso no va a pasar¨ Le aseguró tomando su mano

¨ También podías haber pensado que estaba medio loca y me estaba precipitando con todo este asunto ¨

¨ Por eso estaba tan rara ¨ Murmuró para sí misma recordando los días posteriores a aquella fecha. ¨A lo mejor piensas que estoy medio loca o algo peor ¨ Bromeo ganándose un manotazo en su pierna. ¨ Llevábamos unos siete meses juntas cuando la idea de un enano de pelo oscuro correteando por los pasillos del hotel se coló en mi cabeza¨ Rachel sonrió sin perder de vista como su chica la obliga a extender sus piernas y dejarla sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. ¨ Con tus ojos y tu sonrisa encantadora¨ Añadió mirándola directamente a los ojos. Una sonrisa traviesa empezó a asomar en sus labios. ¨ Y con tu nariz ¨ Dijo besando esa parte tan característica de su chica ignorando la mala cara de ésta.

¨ Estas loca¨ Certificó dejándose besar. Que Quinn le confesara aquello que tanto necesitaba oír le tranquilizaba, alejando así cualquier temor que pudiera tener, especialmente sabiendo como la rubia podría haber llevado aquello a una discusión en lugar de haberlo resuelto así. ¨ No pienso dejar que mis hijos vivan en un hotel¨ Dejó claro.

¨ ¿Hijos? ¿Cuánto quieres tener? ¿Y por qué no? Serían los más populares en el colegio y todos los otros niños querrían venir a bañarse en la piscina¨ Explicó las ventajas de vivir ahí.

¨ Olvídalo Quinn, no pienso dejar que eso pase. No voy a permitir que crezcan rodeados de desconocidos ¡¿Sabes la de locos que se alojan en hoteles?! ¨

¨ ¡Eh! Yo vivo aquí¨ Se quejó ofendida.

¨ Porque quieres. Perfectamente podrías vivir en un apartamento con la gente que te quiere y no cientos de desconocidos y locos psicópatas¨

¨ ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Y deja de decir locos psicópatas! ¨

¨ Piénsalo. Cinco de cada 7 noches las pasas en mi apartamento, la mitad de tus cosas están allí y ¡hasta tienes tu propio armario en el baño! ¨

¨ ¿Y? ¨ Preguntó sonriendo. No estaba imaginando nada ¿no? Rachel estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando ¿verdad?

¨ Que igual va siendo hora de que lo hagas oficial¨

¨ ¿Es esta tu forma de pedirme que me mude al apartamento? ¨ Quiso asegurarse.

¨ Prácticamente ya vives allí ¨ Evitó comprometerse ¿Y si Quinn no quería? ¿Y si se estaba precipitando?

¨ Rachel ¿Me lo estas pidiendo sí o no?

¨Si¨

¨ ¿Estas segura? ¨ La morena asintió nerviosa e impaciente. Si Quinn quisiera decir que no habría evitado el tema ¿no?

¨ Hijos, vivir juntas…. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Rachel Berry? ¨ Murmuró acercándose a sus labios

¨ ¿Eso es un sí? ¨

Quinn sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar con hechos, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso cargado de necesidad, complicidad y promesas.

¨ Aunque es pronto para lo del bebe ¨ Advirtió nada más separarse

¨Bebes¨ La corrigió sin borrar su sonrisa. ¡Vivir juntas, Wow!

¨ ¿Qué? ¨

¨ No vamos a tener solo uno Quinn. Soy hija única y no es divertido ¨ Protestó ¨ Además quiero a mi pequeña princesa con tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu nefasto sentido del humor…¨

¨Ya veremos¨ Ignoró su petición empujándola suavemente para que se acostara y así poder seguir con lo que había iniciado segundo antes. Besar su cuello.

Rachel se dejó llevar con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que sintió las manos de la rubia colándose bajo la camiseta de su pijama y acariciando muy suavemente sus costados.

¨ ¿Qué pasa? ¨Cuestionó al ser detenida por la morena.

¨ Los niños están en la otra habitación ¨ Le recordó haciendo que se quitara de encima suyo.

¨ Pues no haga ruido¨ Intentó volver a besarla pero Rachel la evitó. ¨ ¿En serio Rachel? ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando sea nuestro bebe el que este al otro lado? No podemos echarlo de casa cada vez que queramos ¨querernos¨ Entrecomilló causando gracia a la morena.

¨ Lo tengo todo pensado¨ La tranquilizó. ¨Tendremos una habitación insonorizada y nos aseguraremos de que duerme profundamente antes de empezar nada¨ Reveló su plan besando la mejilla de la rubia

¨ Buenas noches ¨ Fue lo único que dijo con voz molesta antes de apagar la luz y darse media vuelta para dormir. Era increíble que Rachel no quisiera hacer nada.

¨ Buenas noches¨ Repitió con voz cantarina la morena.

Estaba contesta, mucho más que contenta. Quinn iba a vivir con ella. ¡Vivirían juntas! Era un buen motivo para estar feliz. Que la rubia se había despedido algo molesta, si ¿y qué? Sabía que en menos de un minuto la tendría pegada a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura y esperando hasta que se quedara dormida para soltarla. Siempre lo hacía. Una vez la diva fingió estar dormida para ver que hacia después su chica, ya le había dicho que no podía dormir abrazada a alguien, así que tenía curiosidad, y el descubrirlo hizo que la quisiera un poco más. Antes de soltarla, Quinn besaba su pelo y le susurraba un te quiero tan sincero que ni grabándoselo a fuego en la piel podría sentirlo más, después se acomodaba en su lado de la cama lo más cerca posible de ella hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

¡Vivir juntas! Un pasito mas en la relación y una prueba mas, la convivencia.  
Todos los review son bienvenidos, gracias por leer xD

Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo ;)


	13. Bienvenidos a NY

**Disclaimer: Quinn&Rachel no me pertenecen. Esto es simplemente ficción.**

* * *

**Bienvenidos a NY**

La alarma sonó por segunda vez aquella mañana, si es que podía llamarse así a la hora que era ¡ni siquiera había amanecido! Apagó el insoportable pitido y se dio la vuelta en la cama alargando unos minutos más su sueño. Gruño un poco al sentir el colchón hundirse a su lado y su novia besando su mejilla.

¨ Te dije que no hacía falta que te levantaras… puedo ir yo sola Quinn¨ Susurró acariciando su pelo lo que hizo que la rubia se acurrucara un poco más cerca de ella.

¨ Solo un minuto más¨ Pidió abriendo un ojo para ver a su chica y volviéndolo a cerrar rápidamente.

¨ Son mis padres, no tienes que venir si no quieres¨ Le dio la oportunidad de seguir en la cama. Quinn negó bostezando. ¨ El aeropuerto no esta tan lejos¨

¨ Hay la distancia suficiente para que te estrelles yendo hacia allí ¨ Murmuró frotándose los ojos con fuerza

¨ No tiene gracia¨

¨No, no la tiene¨ Estuvo de acuerdo. ¨ Y podría ser peor. Imagínate que es a la vuelta… el mundo perdería tres Berry de golpe¨ Se burló ganándose un pellizco de su novia. Aun así Rachel tuvo que sonreír por las ocurrencias de su chica.

¨Idiota¨ Suspiró negando con la cabeza ¨ Levántate si vas a venir conmigo, es tarde¨ Quinn le casó la lengua con burla.

¨ Llámame todo lo que quieres pero pase mucho miedo la última vez que te deje llevarme¨ Elevó el tono de su voz para que la morena pudiera escucharla y espero una respuesta, pero nada. Era raro, Rachel siempre respondía a sus provocaciones.

Un minuto después la morena regresó a la habitación lanzándole uno de los cojines del salón. Quinn lo esquivó con agilidad por muy poco.

¨ Has fallado pequeña¨ Se burló con arrogancia.

¨ ¿Eso crees?¨ Quinn asintió sin dejar de sonreír mientras se disponía a buscar su ropa en el armario.

Rachel sonrió. Era el momento perfecto para que otro cojín sobrevolara la habitación y dicho y hecho.

¨ ¡Rachel!¨ Protestó la rubia al sentir un golpe en su espalda y escuchar la risa de su novia.

¨ Yo nunca fallo pequeña¨ Dijo en el mismo tono arrogante que Quinn había utilizado minutos antes y se marchó dejando a su novia vestirse, si seguían así llegarían tarde.

Desayunaron entre bromas y risas que obligaron a la rubia a cambiarse de camiseta después de que la primera elección de vestuario acabara manchada y rápidamente se pusieron en camino al aeropuerto para recoger a los padres de la diva.

¨ Aun no entiendo porque llegan a las 6 de mañana en lugar de… no sé ¿las 3 de la tarde? ¨ Preguntó recostándose en el hombro de la morena y cerrando los ojos. De verdad que no entendía ese afán por madrugar, y eso que ella no era excesivamente dormilona.

¨ Te lo he dicho mil veces Quinn, es para aprovechar el día ¨ Repitió con paciencia lo mismo que dijo las otras veces que su novia había planteado la cuestión. ¨ Y si llegó a saber lo mucho que te ibas a quejar no te dejo venir¨ Añadió moviendo su hombro para molestarla.

¨ Es un viaje por placer, lo único que deberían hacer es dormir, comer y… ¨

¨¡No sigas por favor!¨ Interrumpió tapándose los oídos. ¨ Quiero poder mirarles a la cara cuando lleguen ¨

¨Mojigata¨ murmuró Quinn besando su mejilla.

¨ Anoche no decías eso¨

¨ Si, bueno… digo muchas tonterías cuando estas desnuda¨

¨ ¡Han llegado! ¨ Gritó emocionada rompiendo el momento que se estaba creando obligando a la rubia a ponerse en pie.

Quinn alisó su ropa y su pelo con las manos intentando parecer lo más decente posible para cuando los padres de su novia la vieran. Solo se habían visto en cuatro ocasiones por lo que la presencia de los dos hombres seguía poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa, a lo mejor tenía algo que ver en ello el hecho de que en cada una de esas veces había pasado momento relativamente incomodos que involucraban a su chica y a ella misma en situaciones algo comprometidas.

_Primer encuentro Hiram y Leroy- Quinn_

_Aquello no estaba previsto. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza llevarlo a cabo. Era pronto, muy pronto. ¿Conocer a los padres de su novia? Si, algún día, pero cuando las cosas eran aun tan recientes… y menos en la situación en la que estaban ¿Quién quiero tener un encuentro así cuando su lengua esta en tu garganta y tu mano peligrosamente cerca de su parte más íntima? ¡Nadie! Pero allí estaba ella, Quinn Fabray pillada con Rachel Berry en un coche frente a las casa de sus padres, por sus padres. ¡Perfecto! Simplemente perfecto. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que esos dos estarían paseando a media noche por los alrededores? _

_Hiram la invitó a bajar del coche así como su marido lo hizo a seguirles hacia la casa.  
Por segunda vez estaba en aquella casa, pero la primera no se había fijado en la decoración de la misma, llena de fotografías por todas partes. Del matrimonio hace muchos años solo y en compañía de la morena, de una preciosa mini Rachel en todas o casi todas las etapas de su vida… una serie de retratos llamó especialmente su atención. Enmarcadas en el mismo marco podía ver una secuencia del crecimiento de su chica, una foto cuando apenas era un bebe, otra con cuatro o cinco años, la cara llena de chocolate y un par de dientes menos, seguida por una a los diez según los caculos de Quinn, una a los quince y otra el día de su graduación, ésta podía reconocerla perfectamente, y en todos había algo común que hizo a la rubia reprimir una sonora carcajada, Rachel llevaba el mismo sweater rojo con un gran reno blanco en su centro. _

_¨Y bien ¿Qué te trae por lima?_

_¨Papa¨ Advirtió la morena con una mirada._

_¨Solo es una pregunta cariño¨ Dijo inocente Hiram. ¨Pero sentaos, no mordemos ¨ _

_¨ A diferencia de la rubia¨ Murmuró Leroy. Los dos hicieron un esfuerzo para mantenerse serios, el nerviosismo de su hija y su ´amiga´ les resultaba cómico. _

_¨ ¡Papa!¨ Gritó avergonzada. ¨ Lo siento mucho Quinn, no sé qué demonios les pasa¨_

_¨ Ese lenguaje cariño, aun somos tus padres ¨ Le recordó Hiram. _

_¨ Creo que todo esto es necesario ¨ Comenzó a hablar la morena poniéndose en pie. ¨Soy adulta, todos lo somos, y no creo que Quinn o yo tengamos que dar explicaciones de que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, por no hablar de que era bastante evidente. Así que dejad de…¨ _

_¨ Esta bien Rachel¨ Quinn cortó su discurso sabiendo que aquello podía alargarse indefinidamente. Su chica era experta en divagar y le encantaba pero no era el momento. _

_¨No Quinn, no está bien. Vivo fuera de casa desde los 18 años y… ¨_

_¨Lo entiendo¨ Volvió a interrumpirla. ¨ Pero son tus padres y se preocupan por ti, es normal y está bien¨ Añadió acariciando su mano. _

_¨Pero…¨ _

_Bastó una mirada para que Rachel cerrara la boca y volviera a sentarse a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y ofuscado como una niña pequeña. Sorprendidos, sus padres esperaron cualquier reacción dramática tan caracterista en su hija, nunca llegó. _

_¨ Suponemos que estas en Lima por nuestra hija¨_

_¨ Así es señor Berry¨_

_¨ ¿Y cuando has llegado? ¨ Se interesó Leroy._

_¨ ¿Eso importa?¨ Rachel no entendía la pregunta. Para que quería saber eso._

_¨ Ayer¨ _

_¨ Y decías que estaba loco cuando te dije que me pareció ver a Quinn Fabray frente a nuestra casa¨ Reprochó Leroy a su marido. _

_¨ Eh… me costó decidirme a llamar, no quería molestar¨ Mintió desviando su mirada. En realidad había esperado a que ambos se fueran para poder estar a solas con su chica. _

_¨ Podemos terminar con esto ya¨ Rachel suspiró cansada. ¨ Quinn tiene que volver New York y se está haciendo tarde¨ Les informó._

_¨ ¿Ya te vas?¨_

_¨ Si, yo solo… olvide decirle algo a Rachel ¨ Si había excusas malas, esa era la peor, Quinn estaba segura. _

_¨ ¿Y conduces desde Nueva York hasta aquí solo por eso? Sabes que existen los teléfonos ¿no? ¨ Se burló acabando con la poca esperanza de la rubia de que dejara pasar el tema_

_¨ Creo que ya que ha hecho el viaje debería quedarse ¿Qué dices Hiram? ¨ El hombre asintió de acuerdo, no estaban dispuestos a dejarla marchar así como así después de pasar los últimos meses intentando averiguar el motivo de la reciente máxima felicidad de su hija. No iban a negar que les sorprendió que esa persona fuera la misma que causo muchas lágrimas en el pasado._

_¨ Quinn tiene mucho trabajo papa¨ Intentó librar a la rubia de aquella emboscada. _

_¨ Es peligroso conducir tan tarde querida y el camino es largo, será mejor que descanse ¿no crees? ¨ Preguntó Leroy dejando sin respuesta a su hija_

_¨ Además nos gustaría escuchar sobre ese trabajo¨ Añadió Hiram ¨ Qué dices Quinn ¿te quedas?¨ _

_La rubia miró a Rachel, luego a sus padres y de nuevo a su novia. No estaba en sus planes quedarse allí más tiempo, ni siquiera debería haberse quedado un día más pero su chica había sabido convencerla muy bien, y eso era lo único bueno que le veía a la propuesta de los padres de su novia, poder estar más tiempo con ella. Por otro lado, estar en Lima significa poder encontrarse con personas a las que no quería ver como sus padres, o recordar cosas que definitivamente no quería volver a tener en su mente, ¿pero como decirles que no sin parecer maleducada? Después de todo ellos solo querían saber más sobre la chica que una vez torturo a su hija y ahora se presentaba allí como su novia. Estaban preocupados, cualquiera lo estaría. _

_¨ Supongo que puedo quedarme hasta mañana¨ Concedió dispuesta a afrontar aquella situación. No quería que Rachel pensara que iba a escapar ante el primer momento incómodo. ¨ ¿Había un motel aquí cerca ¿sigue abierto?¨ Preguntó. _

_Se quedaría por Rachel pero en silencio imploraba por que no se les ocurriera invitarla a quedarse allí, solo haría las cosas más…extrañas. Buscó a la morena con la mirada para suplicarle que no lo sugiriera, por su sonrisa supo que entendía el mensaje sin necesidad de que dijera nada. _

_Los dos hombres sonrieron satisfechos por haber conseguido algo más de tiempo con la rubia, y sobre todo por la brillante sonrisa que adorno el rostro de su hija inmediatamente. _

_¨ Te esperamos para desayunar Quinn¨ Se despidió Hiram asintiendo cuando la rubia lo hizo. _

_¨ Buenas noches chicas¨ Siguió a su marido. ¨No olvides cerrar con llave Rachel¨ Se dirigió a su hija dejando un beso en su mejilla y abrazándola ligeramente. Quinn sonrió por el tierno gesto, su chica era una niña de papa._

_¨Buenas noches¨ dijeron ambas a la vez esperando a que los dos desaparecieran por lo alto de la escalera._

_¨ No tienes que quedarte si no quieres Quinn¨ La rubia la miró extrañada. Pensaba que quería que se quedara. ¨ Puedes irte y mañana les digo que surgió una emergencia o algo así¨ _

_¨ ¿No quieres que me quede?_

_¨ ¡Claro que sí!¨ Dijo casi ofendida por la duda. ¨ Pero no quiero que te sientas presionada y… ¨ Rachel guardó silencio._

_¨ Y me asuste… puedes decirlo¨ Sonrió con tristeza. ¨ Te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez ¿Quieres que me quede? ¨ _

_¨ Más que ninguna otra cosa¨ _

_¨ Pues nos vemos para desayunar¨ Sonrió acercándose y acariciando su cara unos segundos, le encantaba el tacto de su piel. Miró una vez más a la escalera y se inclinó para poder besarla arriesgándose a ser descubierta por los padres de la morena una vez más. _

_Ninguna de las dos fue capaz de ver al hombre que se escondía en el pasillo superior, escuchando y viendo todo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. _

_¨ ¿Y bien? ¨ Quiso saber Hiram cuando su marido volvió al dormitorio _

_¨ No sé de qué hablas¨_

_¨ ¡Oh, vamos! Llevamos siglos casados ¿crees que no sé qué las estabas espiando?¨ _

_¨Son adorables cariño¨ Sonrió ansioso por contarle todo. ¨ Si las hubieras visto no tendrías tantas dudas. Esa chica la adora¨ Sentenció metiéndose en la cama y apagando la luz. Tarde o temprano su marido caería bajo los encantos de Quinn. _

**. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ . **

Quinn dejó los recuerdos atrás mientras conducía del aeropuerto al hotel. Ninguno de los otros ocupantes del vehículo tenía idea sobre los planes de la rubia, ni siquiera Rachel quien iba tan sumida en la conversación con sus padres que fue incapaz de reconocer el camino que miles de veces habían hecho juntas. La morena no fue consciente de donde estaban hasta que su novia de detuvo en el aparcamiento subterráneo del hotel.

¨ Quinn ¿Qué hacemos aquí?¨ Quiso saber extrañada.

¨ Shhh¨

¨ ¿Ocurre algo?¨

¨ Nada, tranquilos. Hemos llegado ¨ Les informó esperando a que los dos bajaran para retener a Rachel unos segundos. ¨ Como es su aniversario, se me ocurrió que merecían algo más que la habitación que nos sobra en el apartamento ¿no crees?¨

¨ Eres adorable¨ Susurró besándola rápidamente

¨ Ya, ya¨ Le quito importancia. ¨ No les digas que es cosa mía ¿sí? ¨

¨ ¿Por qué no? ¨

¨Tu solo… no lo digas ¿vale?¨ Insistió en mantenerlo en secreto. Rachel no lo entendía pero aceptó.

Ayudaron a bajar las maletas de los Berry y junto con su hija siguieron a Quinn hasta el ascensor, minutos después se encontraron en el lobby del hotel completamente sorprendidos.

¨ Bienvenidos al hotel Avenue¨ Les recibió Andrew mientras otros dos chicos se encargaban de las maletas.

¨Rachel ¿Qué significa esto? ¨ Cuestionó Leroy

¨Yo…¨

¨Rachel pensó que estarían mejor en un hotel que es su apartamento, después de todo es su aniversario¨ Se adelantó Quinn para que su novia no tuviera que mentir.

¨Cielo, es uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad. No podemos…¨

¨No os preocupéis por eso¨ Interrumpió la morena.

¨ Voy a pedir la llave¨ Se excusó Quinn dejándolos a solas.

¨Rachel ¿Qué está pasando?¨

¨ Vosotros solo… coged la tarjeta. Después os lo explico¨ Murmuró deprisa antes de que su novia regresara.

¨ Pero…¨ Hiram quiso protestar.

Justo en ese momento Quinn se unió a ellas con una sonrisa y una tarjeta en su mano. Les condujo hasta el ascensor privado que les llevaría directamente a la suite. Los dos hombres se mostraron sorprendidos al ver en el salón de la misma sus maletas además de un par de cestas cargadas de regalos como bienvenida.

¨ Tengo que irme¨ Llamó la atención de los padres de la morena absortos en lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

¨ ¿No vas a pasar la mañana con nosotros? ¨

¨ Quinn tiene que trabajar papa¨ Se adelantó en dar una respuesta. ¨ Pero vendrás a comer ¿no? ¨ Susurró solo para ella después de acercase. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa.

¨ Disfruta de ellos¨ Le deseo sabiendo lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres, despidiéndose con un tierno beso en su mejilla. Antes de que pudiera irse Rachel la sujeto por la muñeca haciéndola regresar a su posición anterior y repitió el beso de su chica cambiando su mejilla por sus labios.

Hiram y Leroy mientras examinaban el precioso salón de aquella suite sin creerse que por dos días iban a alojarse allí. Apenas susurraron un adiós cuando Quinn se despidió de ellos y eso hizo sonreír a las dos chicas, los padres de la morena estaban tan enamorados del lugar como Rachel lo estuvo el primer día. La diva tosió para llamar la atención de sus progenitores.

¨ Bonito ¿eh?¨

¨ Es espectacular¨

¨ Y no lo habéis visto todo¨ Sonrió moviéndose por la suite. ¨ Tiene dos habitaciones, cada una con su baño, un vestidor enorme y las mejores vistas que podáis imaginar¨ Explicó animándoles a acercarse para poder ver la ciudad.

¨ Ya habías estado aquí ¿verdad? ¨ Adivinó Hiram. Ella sonrió asintiendo. ¨ Tu padre y yo te agradecemos esto pero no podemos quedarnos… es demasiado dinero¨ Leroy asintió lamentándose. De verdad que le gustaría quedarse.

¨ El dinero no importa¨

¨ ¿De repente eres millonaria y no nos lo has dicho?¨ Leroy bromeó pero al ver que su hija no reía empezó a creer en esa posibilidad. ¨ ¿Lo eres?¨

¨ Es una larga historia y no, no soy millonaria¨ Aclaro borrando la sonrisa de su padre. ¨Pero el dinero es lo último que os tiene que preocupar este fin de semana. Y si no os quedáis Quinn se va a sentir muy mal¨

¨ ¿Quinn? ¿Por qué?¨ Habló Hiram. Leroy estaba demasiado embobado mirando a su alrededor.

¨ No quiere que os lo diga pero sino no os vais a quedar…¨

¨Decirnos ¿Qué? ¨ El hombre estaba cada vez más ansioso.

¨ El hotel, la suite, todo… es de Quinn¨

¨ Rachel somos mayores no tontos, deja de tomarnos el pelo¨ Le regañó Leroy volviendo a la realidad.

¨No lo estoy haciendo¨ Sonrió. A ella también le costó creerlo. ¨ Como he dicho es una larga historia pero lo que importa es que podéis quedaros aquí. Además mi apartamento ahora mismo es una locura con las cosas de Quinn por en medio¨

¨ ¿Las cosas de Quinn? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido hija? ¨ Hiram la miró cruzándose de brazos y Leroy lo imitó solo para burlarse.

¨ No debería haberos dicho nada¨ Se lamentó la morena sentándose. ¨ Quinn se está mudando al apartamento. Íbamos a decíroslo en la comida¨

¨Fingiremos sorpresa. Se nos da muy bien ¿verdad cariño? ¨ Busco la complicidad de Hiram tratando de animar a su hija, parecía algo decaída después de revelar accidentalmente los cambios en su vida.

¨ Hay algo más¨ Sentencio el hombre mas pequeño. ¨ ¿Qué es?¨

¨ No es nada¨ Se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia. ¨ Solo que lleva dos semanas en casa y la mitad de sus cosas todavía están aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en hacer una mudanza? No es como si tuviera muchas cosas¨ Se quejó señalando a su alrededor. ¨ Es como si no quisiera vivir conmigo¨

¨ ¡Wow! Pon el freno¨ La detuvo Leroy ocupando un lugar junto a ella mientras su marido ocupaba el otro.  
¨Cariño, sabemos que te encantan los dramas pero no veo nada malo aquí. Se está tomando su tiempo para trasladar las cosas ¿y qué? Si estaba dispuesta a que nos lo contarais no creo que piense echarse atrás¨

¨ Tengo que reconocer que aunque al principio dude de ella, es bastante obvio que babea por ti¨ Reconoció Hiram haciéndole reír. Era cierto, su chica a veces babeaba un poquito con ella.

¨ Tenéis razón. No sé por qué me preocupo, supongo que solo quiero que sea definitivo de una vez¨

¨ Pronto¨ Murmuró Hiram besando su cabeza. ¨ ¿Qué tienes preparado para estos dos viejos?¨

¨ Un paseo por central park, algunas compras, Starbucks…¨

¨ ¡Hey! Tenías que haber dicho que no somos ningunos viejos¨ Leroy fingió estar molesto y Rachel sonrió. Sus padres siempre conseguían animarla.

¨ Cariño, llevamos 30 años casado, no somos unos niños¨ Le recordó haciendo que se molestara más.

¨ Habla por ti, yo me siento como si tuviera 20 años otra vez¨

¨ Si tú lo dices¨ Habló en voz baja dando un suave codazo a su hija y haciendo un gesto como que su marido se había vuelto loco. Rachel se echó a reír.

¨ Esta bien. Se acabó la función¨ Intervino la morena poniéndose en pie. ¨ Es hora de ponerse en marcha. El tiempo es oro¨ Concluyó guiñándoles un ojo y encaminándose hacia la salida.

* * *

_Otro pedacito mas y algo mas largo que el anterior. Una mudanza en proceso, todos los Berry en la ciudad... ya veremos que pasa ;) Y he vuelto con los flashback! Este no podía dejarlo pasar jeje_

_Gracias por leer y/o comentar en cada capitulo ( o solo uno jeje) . Y me disculpo por cualquier error ya que no tengo tiempo de revisarlo hoy. _

_Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo. _  
_Buen fin de semana xD_


	14. Papa y Papa

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Papa y Papa**

Si había algo que odiaba era la mentira, y por encima de ésta, era mentir a Rachel pero lo hacia por su bien. No puedes dar una gran sorpresa sin unas mentirillas de por medio ¿no? Las dos últimas semanas su novia le había lanzado cientos de indirectas y alguna que otra directa por su lentitud para llevar todas sus cosas del hotel al apartamento. Pues bien, iba a aprovechar la visita de sus padres para trasladar todo de una vez por todas, así la pequeña diva dejaría de creer que no quería vivir con ella, porque Quinn sabía que empezaba a pensar en ello, y estaba tan equivocada. En dos semanas Quinn se había planteado más de una vez porque no lo habían hecho antes, era divertido compartir el día a día, y reconfortante saber que alguien estaría esperándola al volver a casa, o tener que esperar por la llegada de su chica.

La tarde del día anterior y que supuestamente tenía que haber pasado en el estudio como le dijo a Rachel, en realidad la pasó empaquetando sus cosas y con la ayuda de algunos empleados del hotel las escondió en una de las habitaciones desocupadas para esa misma mañana mientras Rachel estaba con sus padres, poder trasladarlas al apartamento. Todo un plan.

Quinn no se equivocaba al recordarle lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus padres y tras pasar toda la mañana con ellos más evidente era para ella misma. Extrañaba compartir una simple salida con ellos o aliarse con cualquiera de los dos para molestar al otro, y a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo fuera de casa no era capaz de acostumbrarse a estar sin ellos. Después de compartir el desayuno en el hotel y pasear por central park, hicieron su parada obligatoria en Starbucks a media mañana para una buena dosis de cafeína sino habría sido incapaz de seguir con sus planes ¡llevar a sus padres de compras! Los arrastró por varias tiendas y ambos aguataron con heroicidad su locura sin una solo protesta, solo ellos, y ahora Quinn, eran capaces de seguirla sin protestar, bueno la rubia sí que solía quejarse pero era muy fácil callarla.

Una tonta, bonita y delatadora sonrisa se le escapó al pensar en su chica. Mientras ellos disfrutaban paseando por la ciudad, de compras y compartiendo risas, ella estaba encerrada en el estudio. No era justo, habría preferido tenerla con ellos, sobre todo por la sorprendente facilidad con que la rubia se sonrojaba cada vez que Leroy hacia algún comentario, desafortunado o no, sobre ellas dos y el sexo.

¨ ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué os reís? ¨ Quiso saber la diva ante la desternillante risa de sus padres.

¨ De ti¨ Leroy no se ando con rodeos.

¨ ¡Papa! ¨

¨ Que quieres que te digamos hija, nos tienes toda la mañana de aquí para allá, sin un mísero descanso y cuando te estamos hablando de lo que haremos en París te pones a pensar en Quinn¨

¨ No estaba pensando en ella¨ rebatió su acusación cruzándose de brazos.

¨ Tu sonrisa te delata cariño¨ Intervino Hiram ¨Pero no nos quejamos, nos alegramos de que todo vaya tan bien¨

¨ Gracias¨ Sonrió tomándoles a cada uno de una mano.

Era la verdad. Las cosas con su chica iban mejor que nunca y estaba feliz de poder compartirlo con sus padres, así como les contaba cada pelea tonta o cuando les necesitó hace meses tras su último encuentro con la ex de la rubia, aunque había algo que aún se quería guardar para ella y era un punto clave en su felicidad. Se lo contarían cuando llegara el momento, cuando la posibilidad de un nieto o nieta fuera algo más que un deseo para el futuro.

Después de toda la mañana sin tener noticias suyas, el motivo de su sonrisa y de las persistentes burlas de sus padres se unió a ellos con una sonrisa idéntica a la suya provocando más risas y burlas por parte de los dos Berry.

¨ ¿Qué les pasa?¨ Preguntó besando su mejilla.

¨ Creo que se están haciendo viejos y todo les hace gracia¨

¨ ¡Cuidadito mini-diva! ¨ Le advirtió su padre.

¨ Hola Quinn ¨ Saludó Hiram conteniendo la risa ¨ ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana?¨

¨ Muy bien¨ Le confirmó compartiendo una mirada cómplice que pasó desapercibida para los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa y que se encontraban absortos en su propia conversación sobre la ofensa anterior de la chica acerca de la edad de sus padres

¨ ¿Nos acompañaras esta tarde? Nos vendría bien algo de compañía¨ Leroy se centró en la rubia dando por imposible a su hija

¨ ¡Ey! Estoy aquí y sois vuestra hija ¿lo recuerdas?¨

¨Donde las dan las toman¨ Contestó guiñándole un ojo a Quinn sacándole una sonrisa. ¨ Hoy todo le molesta ¿Cómo la aguantas?¨ Siguió molestando a la morena.

¨ ¡Lo que faltaba!¨ Rachel rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza. ¨Lo siguiente que va a ser ¿Qué quieres adoptarla? Porque eso no va a pasar jamás. ¡Es MI novia! ¨

¨Rachel baja la voz¨ Pidió la aludida notando como la gente de alrededor les miraba.

¨Pero Quinn… ¿Le estas oyendo? ¨

¨ Solo quiere molestarte¨ Excusó al hombre tomándola de la mano ¨Relájate ¿sí?¨

¨ Es tan fácil y divertido ¨ Aseguró sin dejar de sonreír.

¨ No lo es¨ Fingió estar realmente molesta. ¨ Y ni Quinn ni yo os vamos a acompañar, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer¨

¨Me imagino que cosas¨

¨Leroy¨ Hiram regañó a su marido. ¨ ¿Qué habíamos hablado?¨

¨ Esta bien¨ Se relajó abatido en su silla. ¨Pero pensé que a Quinn le gustaría acompañarnos a ese museo que tanto quieres ir¨

¨ En otra ocasión¨ Sugirió la rubia para animar al hombre.

¨ Además papa, es vuestro aniversario ¿no crees que deberíais pasar tiempo a solas? ¨ Apuntó sonriendo a Hiram.

¨ ¿Mas? ¿Te parecen poco 30 años?¨ Dijo Hiram como si hubiese sido una tortura.

¨ ¡Oye!¨ Protestó Leroy consiguiendo que su hija y su novia tuvieran que contener la risa.

¨ Quiero decir que vamos a estar una semana en París cariño y vamos a querer ver tantas cosas que apenas podremos disfrutar de estar juntos¨ Corrigió contentándole.

Se despidieron después de una divertida comida llena de anécdotas de la infancia de la morena, en su mayoría vergonzosas, otras entrañables y otras simplemente tan de Rachel. Pero todas y cada una de ellos solo consiguieron que Quinn la quisiera un poco más y que en silencio estuviera agradecida por no tener que pasar por eso debido a la ausencia de sus padres, algo totalmente injusto según su novia.

¨ ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?¨

¨ ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¨ Susurró tomando sus manos y acercando sus rostros todo lo posible sin llegar a tocarse. Quinn sonrió y le dio un rápido y corto beso ganándose una sonrisa de vuelta. ¨ Hace siglos que no vamos al cine¨ Dejó caer la morena mientras empezaban a caminar.

¨ ¡Fuimos la semana pasada!¨

¨ Eso es que no vamos ¿no?¨ La rubia negó lentamente. ¨ ¿Qué propones?¨

¨ Estaba pensando en algo tranquilo, en el apartamento, tú y yo… Pero antes necesito pasar por el hotel¨

¨ Bueno, seguro que encontramos algo divertido que hacer allí Le sonrió con picardía. ¨Algo que no podríamos hacer en el cine¨ Añadió con un guiño.

¨ Porque tu no quieres¨ Rachel se detuvo obligando a Quinn a hacerlo también.

¨ Nunca te atreverías¨ Concluyó después de examinar su rostro unos segundos.

¨ ¿Y tú sí?¨

¨Por supuesto¨

¨Ya… claro¨ Lo dudó.

Se miraron durante un tiempo hasta que idénticas sonrisas empezaron a dibujarse en sus labios convirtiéndose en una carcajada.

¨ Le has contado a tus padres lo del hotel ¿verdad?¨

¨ ¿Cómo lo sabes?¨ Se sorprendió. ¿Tan trasparente era? ¨ Tuve que hacerlo o no se habrían quedado, y no creo que sea el mejor momento para que estén en casa cuando acabas de mudarte… más o menos¨ Aclaró sacando una sonrisa a su chica por la innecesaria indirecta. Si ella supiera.

¨ No pasa nada¨

¨ ¿No estas enfadada?¨

¨ ¿Por no mentirle a tus padres? ¨Rachel asintió. ¨No. ¿Por qué no has querido pasar la tarde con ellos? Se van mañana¨

¨ Papa es un romántico y tiene una sorpresa para papa. Va a recrear su primera cita¨ Confesó el secreto que llevaba días guardándole a su padre.

¨ Te das cuenta de que cuando dices papa y papa no se a cuál te refieres ¿verdad?¨

Las dos volvieron a reír mientras la diva le explicaba que era Hiram quien había preparado esa pequeña sorpresa para Leroy.

* * *

Capitulo cortito y mas que nada para preparar el siguiente ¿Que dirá Rachel sobre la mudanza?

Gracias por seguir pendientes de la historia.  
Saludos. xD


	15. Home

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Rachel & Quinn no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Home**

Estaban en casa al fin y Rachel no se podía creer los motivos de su chica para ir hasta el hotel. ¡La cena! Le había hecho caminar hasta allí solo para recoger su cena. No podían haber cocinado algo al llegar o haberla comprado por el camino como la gente normal, no. Quinn tenía que ir hasta su lujoso y exclusivo hotel, con su magnífico restaurante y su gran chef para recoger un par de platos de comida para llevar. A veces no la entendía.

¨ Si no tenías ganas de cocinar podía haberlo hecho yo ¿sabes? No siempre tienes que ocuparte tu¨

¨No, gracias, Me gusta vivir¨ Se burló de su novia dejando la comida en la cocina.

¨ Ja-Ja que graciosa¨ Ironizó siguiéndola de nuevo al salón. ¨ ¿Y ahora qué?¨

¨ ¿Ahora? Nada¨ Se encogió de hombros sonriendo y dejándose caer al suelo utilizando el sillón como respaldo. ¨Ven aquí¨

¨ ¿Para qué? ¿Qué haces? ¨

¨ Sentarme ¨ Le explicó a punto de reír. Era bastante obvio lo que hacía. ¨ Lo que no entiendo es que haces aun de pie. Cualquiera se habría tirado a mis brazos hace tiempo¨ Sonrió engreída.

¨ Estas muy rara ¿Qué tramas? ¨

¨ Creo que es lo más romántico que me han dicho nunca, gracias. Ahora, ¿vas a dejar de mirarme y vas a venir aquí o no? ¨ Insistió tendiéndole la mano y al ver que la morena tardaba en reaccionar, la agarró y tiro de ella haciéndola caer encima suyo.

¨ ¡Quinn!¨

¨ Hola¨ Susurró besando la comisura de sus labios.

¨ Hola, estás loca¨ Le devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

¨ Primero rara, ahora loca ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¨ Se preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

¨ Hermosa¨

Se miraron entre sí con idénticas sonrisas pero provocadas por motivos totalmente diferentes. Rachel porque si bien era cierto que su chica estaba rara, le encantaba que se mostrara tan cariñosa y Quinn porque se moría de ganas por revelarle su secreto y ver su reacción después de descubrirlo. Pero si había algo que las dos compartían era el inmenso deseo de besarse y permanecer abrazadas un poco más. Y así lo hicieron durante algunos minutos, hasta que Quinn no pudo más.

¨Rachel¨

¨ ¿Mhm? ¨ Contestó a la llamada de su novia enterrando la cabeza en su cuello besándolo ligeramente sintiendo su pulso y sonrió. Quinn le había dicho muchas veces que cuando ella estaba cerca, su corazón latía mucho más rápido y no mentía, parecía que iba a salírsele de un momento a otro. Si, su chica podía ser muy cursi cuando se lo proponía pero ella no iba a protestar por ello.

¨Tengo una sorpresa¨ Tres palabras. Sólo esas tres hicieron falta para tener a una Rachel emocionada y excitada suplicándole con la mirada, ansiosa por averiguar que era.

¨ ¿Qué es?¨ Pregunto impaciente. ¨ Quiero saberlo Quinn. ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!¨ La rubia resopló. Como si no lo supiera ya, no era necesario que se lo recordara.

¨ ¿No querías ver una película? ¨ Rachel se alejó extrañada por el cambio de tema. Como podía pensar en películas cuando había una sorpresa para ella y Quinn no quería contársela. ¨ Si. Esa que has visto como 30 veces¨ Le recordó con burla

¨Han sido 29 veces nada más y no lo digas así, no es culpa mía que tú nunca hayas visto Vacaciones en Roma, por no hablar de que me parece un sacrilegio no ver un clásico así y… ¡No me distraigas! ¨ Exclamó al ver la sonrisa de su chica y entender que solo quería desviarla del tema inicial. La sorpresa. ¨ Negociemos¨ Propuso sentándose al estilo indio frente a ella.

¨ Te escucho¨

¨ Te dejo elegir las próximas dos películas que veamos si me lo dices ya¨

¨ Que sean cuatro¨

¨ Tres y es mi última oferta¨

¨ Tres y un agradecimiento especial esta noche¨ Añadió con un susurro sensual a pesar de que nadie más podía escucharlas.

¨Hecho¨ Aceptó extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato. Quinn ignoró su gesto cambiandolo por un corto beso que le hizo sonreír.

¨ Tres películas¨ Le recordó dudando de que fuera a cumplir.

¨ ¡Dímelo ya!¨ Exigió. ¨Por favor¨

¨ Esta en la habitación¨ Concedió viendo como Rachel desaparecía en apenas segundos.

¨ ¡Aquí no hay nada! ¡Quinn! ¨ Gritó sintiéndose engañada.

¨ No me has dado tiempo¨ Se excusó. ¨Está en la otra habitación¨ Se repitió la reacción anterior de Rachel haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

¨ Aquí solo están tus cajas y si la sorpresa es que siguen sin desempaquetar, no… ¡oh! ¨ Rachel detuvo sus palabras contando las cajas mentalmente. El silencio fue la señal para Quinn. Lentamente se acercó a ella por la espalda y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

¨ Esto es todo. Ya no puedes echarte atrás¨

Rachel no dijo nada pero sonrió girándose en sus brazos para quedar frente a frente y repasar su rostro detenidamente antes de posar sus labios sobre los de su novia. Quinn estaba ahí y estaba loca si de verdad pensaba que podía querer cambiar aquello. El beso se rompió cuando una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su boca. ¡Quinn estaba ahí, por fin!

¨ Bienvenida a casa¨

¨Me gusta cómo suena eso¨ Sonrió igual que la morena. Se sentía en casa después de mucho tiempo.

¨ ¿Cuándo las has traído?¨ Husmeó abriendo una de las cajas.

¨ Esta mañana mientras estabas con tus padres. Tuve que mentirte para que fuera una sorpresa¨

¨ ¿De qué hablas?¨ Preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba más interesada en lo que había en la caja que en ese momento estaba abriendo.

¨ Ayer te dije que iba a pasar la tarde en el estudio ¿recuerdas? ¨ Rachel asintió ojeando algunas fotos de su chica, estaba casi segura que eran de su época universitaria y por cómo se veía no le habrá importado conocer a esa Quinn.

¨ Igual que esta mañana ¿y? ¨ Dejó de lado las fotos para sacar algunos libros.

¨ Que en realidad pase la tarde empaquetando todas mis cosa y poder traerlas esta mañana. En realidad no he ido al estudio en todo el día¨

¨ Vale¨ Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. ¨ ¿Quieres que ordenemos tus cosas?¨ Le propuso pasando a otra caja.

¨ ¿Y la película?¨

¨Podemos verla más tarde¨

¨O podemos hacer esto más tarde¨ Rebatió alejándola de sus cosas. ¨ No voy a ir a ninguna parte¨ Le aseguró para convencerla.

¨ ¿Lo prometes?¨

¨Lo prometo¨ Dijo con la mano en el corazón y la otra tirando de su novia hacia el salón.

Hora y media más tarde y algunas palomitas de maíz tiradas por el suelo y el sofá tras una ardua batalla, la pantalla se mostraba en negro y Quinn obligaba a Rachel a moverse de su sitio para poder estirarse un poco.

¨ ¿Y?¨ Indagó sonriendo después de recoger una palomita y lanzársela a su novia.

¨ ¿Qué?¨

¨ ¿Cómo que qué? No me puedo creer que no la hubieses visto antes. Hitchcock era el rey del suspense y Psicosis una película increíble. ¿No tienes nada que decir?¨

¨ El cine de terror no es lo mío¨ Se excusó

¨ SUS-PEN-SE¨ Enfatizó casi ofendida. ¨Y es porque luego no puedes dormir¨

¨No, es porque no soy una loca psicópata como otras¨

¨ ¿Perdona? ¿Me estas llamando loca?¨

¨ Loca psicópata¨ Especificó aguantando la risa.

¨ Pues no te he visto poner muchas pegas a que una loca psicópata se mude a tu apartamento¨

¨ Nuestro¨ Corrigió al instante.

¨ ¿Qué?¨

¨ Que a partir de ahora es nuestro apartamento, no mío¨

¨No sé¨ Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. ¨ Vivir con una loca psicópata no parece muy seguro, quizá debería irme¨ Se planteó dirigiéndose a la habitación.

¨ ¡Me gustan las locas psicópatas! ¨ Gritó. ¨ Quinn ¿me has oído? Me gustan las…¨

¨ ¿Las? ¿Cuántas conoces?¨ La sorprendió apareciendo sin camiseta en el salón.

¨ Solo tu pero me encantas¨ Sonrió ladeando la cabeza y Quinn volvió a desaparecer de su vista. ¨ ¿Vas a la ducha?¨ Quiso saber después de seguirla a la habitación y verla encaminarse al baño con su pijama.

¨ Si, a menos que quieras ir a algún sitio ¿quieres? ¨ La morena negó enérgicamente.

¨ ¿Puedo acompañarte?¨

¨ ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo ducharte sola y que aparezca la señora Bates con un cuchillo para apuñalarte? ¨ Le picó para hacerla rabiar.

¨No tiene gracia¨ Se cruzó de brazos saliendo de allí. Tenía casi treinta años y le daban miedo ese tipo de películas ¿y qué?

¨ ¡Rachel vuelve! ¡Era broma! ¡Vamos a ducharnos! ¨ Los intentos de la rubia porque su chica volviera no sirvieron de nada y tampoco la siguió para convencerla. Antes o después se le pasaría ¿no? Seguro que al salir del baño ya se le había olvidado. Estaba casi segura de ello.

No tenía que haber visto la película. Lo sabía, su instinto le había avisado y ella lo ignoró por completo nublada por la alegría de tener a su novia por fin en casa ¡idiota! Siempre hay que hacer caso al instinto, para algo esta ¿no? Y más aún cuando nunca le ha fallado antes. Pero por ir de valiente y por su estúpido trato con Quinn, llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, analizando cada mínimo ruido y movimiento a su alrededor mientras la rubia dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Por suerte lo único que podía escuchar era la tranquila respiración de su novia, al menos hasta ese momento.

¨ Quinn… despierta¨ Murmuró zarandeándola suavemente para despertarla.

¨ Déjame… estoy durmiendo¨ Se quejó sin hacerle caso.

¨Pero he oído algo¨ Le informó y nada. La rubia ni se inmutó. ¨ Quinn, por favor¨

¨ ¿Qué quieres Rachel? Estoy cansada¨ Se dio por vencida encendiendo la luz y sentándose en la cama.

¨ He oído algo en el salón¨

¨ Yo no oigo nada. Duérmete y déjame dormir anda¨

¨ Ve a mirar… por favor¨ Suplicó poniendo pucheros. Eso nunca fallaba y esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Sonrió al ver como la rubia salía de la cama dispuesta a averiguar que había oído. A Rachel poco le importó que fuera murmurando cosas como que estaba loca y demás ¡De verdad había oído algo!

Porque estaba paseándose por el salón a las tres de la mañana iba a ser uno de los grandes misterios sin resolver en su vida. ¡Las tres de la mañana, por dios! ¿Qué había oído un ruido? Por supuesto que sí, su respiración mientras dormía. ¡Eso había oído!

Espero unos minutos en el salón para que su versión de que allí no había nada fuese mucho más creíble y pareciera que de verdad había mirada en todos lados, y pasó por la cocina antes de regresar a la habitación, tenía sed y ganaría algo de tiempo. Podía volver y decirle a su novia que una de las ventanas estaba abierta o que la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto pero desechó su idea pronto, eso solo le daría unas risas durante unos minutos y una noche entera sin dormir. Mala idea. Tan mala como que Rachel viera la película, no dejaría que viera ninguna de sus películas nunca más. ¡Nunca!

¨ Has tardado. Estaba preocupada¨ Le increpó nada más verla aparecer. Quinn sonrió.

¨ No hay nada ni nadie, puedes dormir tranquila. Hasta he mirado en la ducha por si la señora Bates se escondía allí¨

Lejos de reírse, Rachel apagó la luz dándose media vuelta en la cama para quedar de espaldas a su novia. No tenía ninguna gracia. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco por su falta de humor y armándose de paciencia se metió en la cama lo más cerca posible de su chica. Rachel se alejó acercándose más al borde del colchón. La rubia lo volvió a intentar obligando a Rachel a repetir su movimiento anterior sin ser consciente de lo cerca que estaba del borde de la cama. Por suerte Quinn estaba ahí para sujetarla.

¨ Te tengo¨

¨ Qué suerte¨ Ironizó ella.

¨ Mucha y espero ser la única¨

Rachel no quería pero fue incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, de una forma u otra su chica siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír, y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba y más odiaba a la vez porque era incapaz de estar enfadada con ella por mucho tiempo.

¨ Si te doy un beso ¿me perdonas?¨ Quiso saber la rubia antes de intentarlo. ¨ No veremos más películas de suspense o terror, solo cursis películas de amor y musicales ¿sí?¨ Pactó para convencerla.

¨No todas son cursis¨ Defendió dándose la vuelta y Quinn aprovechó para acariciar su pelo, luego su mejilla y finalmente detenerse en sus labios. ¨ ¿Tu no tenías mucho sueño?¨

¨ Tenia pero ya no¨ Le informó besando su frente y más tarde su nariz. ¨Y ya que tú no puedes dormir…¨

¨La verdad es que ahora que sé que no hay nadie estoy realmente cansada¨ Bostezó posicionándose de espaldas a su chica para poder dormir. ¨ Buenas noches mi amor¨ Sonrió sin que la rubia pudiera verla.

¨ Eh… buenas noches¨

Estaba confusa. Solía leer muy bien las señales de su chica y por cómo le había miraba podía jurar que Rachel quería… en cambio se había puesto a dormir como si nada. Algo no estaba bien. A lo mejor sí que le habían molestado sus bromas. De pronto sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su chica pegado al suyo y uno de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura. No estaba equivocada y Rachel seguía enviándole señales que podía leer como si de un libro abierto se tratase. Sonrió al sentir la cálida respiración de la diva en su oreja.

¨ No puedo dormir ¿me ayudas?¨

Y ahí estaba, esa era la forma de su novia de pedirle que le hiciera el amor. Hace un tiempo le confesó que le era mucho más fácil conciliar el sueño después de ¨ liberar energías¨, uso esas mismas palabras y a ella le dio por reírse pero ¿Quién era ella para negarle su ayuda? Absolutamente nadie.

* * *

Con un día de retraso a cuando suelo publicar pero aquí esta el capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.  
Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir la historia.

Saludos xD


	16. ¿Vale la pena?

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**¿Vale la pena?**

¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿Había una fiesta en su habitación y ella no se había enterado o qué? La música sonaba como si estuviera pegada a los altavoces en un concierto de los Rolling, pero no era la famosa banda, por supuesto que no. Era la voz de una mujer inconfundible y no era su chica, pero ésta si era la culpable de que Barbra Streisand estuviese sonando a todo volumen a las siete de la mañana. Después de un año y medio genial la iba a echar de menos porque su novia estaba muy muy muerta, aquello no tenía perdón.

¨ ¡Rachel, apaga eso! ¨ Suplicó Quinn escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

En lugar de acceder a los deseos de su novia, la morena sonrió y subió el volumen un poco más.

¨ Matame si quieres pero apágalo ya¨ Exigió mirándola un segundo para volver a su posición anterior después de que Rachel subiera de nuevo el volumen. ¨ ¡Te odio! ¨ Gritó ahogando su voz contra el colchón y la música cesó.

¨ ¿Decías algo cariño? ¨ Ella gruñó algo que Rachel fue incapaz de entender. ¨ ¿Cómo dices?¨ Sonrió.

¨ ¿Qué problema tienes? ¨ La enfrentó. ¨ Son las siete de la mañana ¡quiero dormir!¨

Tras hacerle saber sus deseos, la rubia adoptó su postura favorita para dormir y cerró los ojos con la intención de hacerlo. Rachel sonrió con malicia segundos antes de volver a darle al play.

¨ Mátame, por favor, mátame ¨ Murmuró y Rachel silenció el aparato.

¨ Tienes unos deseos muy raros ¿estás bien?¨ Preguntó tratando de no reírse.

¨ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¨ Quiso saber mirándola con ojos somnolientos. ¨ Te daré lo que quiera pero para, por favor¨ Añadió suplicante.

¨ Quiero que no vuelvas a burlarte de mí ¨ Le aclaró tumbándose a su lado. ¨ Sino ya sabes lo que pasa¨ Dijo mostrándole el mando para encender el reproductor de música sin dejar de sonreír.

¨ Pero hicimos las paces anoche¨ Le recordó ¨ Tres veces¨ Especificó con la sonrisa más engreída que Rachel había visto nunca, y aunque no quiso, no le quedo más remedio que sonreír también.

¨ ¿Y qué? La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío pequeña ¨

¨ Soy mayor que tu¨

¨Unos meses, eso no es nada¨ Le quito importancia. Por alguna razón Quinn siempre le recordaba lo mismo.

¨ Pero soy mayor¨ Insistió, y por sorpresa Rachel se vio atrapada bajo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. ¨ Hola¨ Murmuró besándola muy cerca de sus labios.

¨ ¡Por dios! ¨ Exclamó rodando los ojos. ¨ No hace ni cuatro horas desde la última vez¨ Por su actitud y el tono de su voz sabía perfectamente lo que Quinn quería.

¨ No he hecho nada¨ Se defendió intentando no sonreír. Fue imposible.

¨ Pero quieres. Lo se¨ Volvió a acusarla sin hacer nada por cambiar la situación. ¨ Tus ojos te delatan, puedo verlo ¿sabes?¨

¨ ¿Y puedes sentirlo? ¨ Sonrió dejando que la pierna de su chica se colara entre las suyas encontrando su entrepierna. Rachel fue incapaz de retener el aire y dejo escapar un leve gemido.

¨ Quinn… tenemos que salir a las ocho¨ Recordó sintiendo los labios de la chica bajar por su cuello directos a su escote.

¨ Nos sobra tiempo¨ Sonrió besando el espacio entre sus pechos siguiendo su camino descendente. ¨ O puedo parar¨ Sugirió deteniéndose para mirarla. Rachel se quejó por la pérdida de contacto entre su cuerpo y los labios de la rubia.

¨ Si paras ahora te mato¨ La amenazó tirando de su cuello para poder besarla con cierto punto de agresividad, borrando así la estúpida sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en los labios de su novia.

Con toda seguridad iban a llegar y no podría explicar porque pero ¿a quién le importaba eso cuando su novia retomaba su tarea de recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios? A ella no desde luego. Si Quinn Fabray pretende desnudarte y hacerte pasar un buen rato, el mundo puede esperar.

Solo treinta minutos tarde. No era para tanto. Y aun así, Rachel le había insistido en conducir lo más rápido posible sin poner en peligro sus vidas para llegar a su cita. No las esperaba el presidente ni ninguna estrella de cine, televisión, teatro o cualquier otro ámbito, solo eran sus padres ¿Qué podía pasar si llegaban un poco tarde? Pues por lo que la morena le había contado el fin del mundo, a veces era tan exagerada.

¨ Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¨ Le regañó Hiram en cuanto el coche se detuvo frente al hotel y la morena bajo de el. ¨ Llegas media hora tarde¨ Señaló su reloj.

¨ Lo siento papa¨ Se disculpó besando la mejilla de ambos hombres. ¨Quinn no encontraba las llaves¨

Quinn contuvo la risa porque su chica era exagerada y tan mentirosa, las lleves estaban donde siempre. Compartieron una mirada cómplice que las delató ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Leroy. El hombre negó con la cabeza y tomo asiento en el interior del vehículo, se imagina lo que había pasado pero ya se divertiría a costa de la parejita en otro momento.

¨ ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?¨ Se interesó Hiram siendo el último en abordar el transporte.

¨ Me encanto¨ Sonrió mirando a su novia y acariciando su pierna. ¨Espera un momento ¿Tú lo sabias? ¿Cómo?¨

¨ ¿Qué sorpresa?¨ Se adelantó Leroy ajeno a los últimos acontecimientos. ¨ ¿Por qué nadie me cuenta nada? ¨ Se molestó haciendo gala del mismo dramatismo que poseía su única hija.

¨ Porque eres incapaz de guardar un secreto cariño¨

¨ ¡Eso no es verdad!¨

¨ Lo es papa. Te dije que no le contaras a papa cuál era su regalo de cumpleaños y tardaste cinco minutos en hacerlo¨

¨ Me amenazó con dormir en el sofá¨ Se justificó. Hiram sonrió culpable bajo la mirada interrogante de su hija. ¨ Da igual ¿De qué sorpresa habláis?¨

¨ Mientras pasábamos toda la mañana juntos ayer, Quinn llevó todas sus cosas al apartamento. Oficialmente vivimos juntas¨ Sonrió sin creérselo del todo y apartó la vista de sus padres para mirar a su chica cuando ésta acaricio su muslo.

¨ ¡Que buena noticia! Felicidades ¨

¨ Gracias¨ Dijo sonriendo a su padre. ¨ ¿Cómo lo sabias?¨ Volvió a centrar su atención en Hiram.

¨ Quinn me llamó para pedirme que te entretuviéramos toda la mañana¨

¨ ¿De verdad?¨ Hiram asintió y al mirar a Quinn pudo ver que estaba algo sonrojada.

¨ Que mona¨ Suspiró Leroy haciéndola sonrojar más.

¨ ¿Qué tal vuestra tarde? Creo que también hubo sorpresas ¨ Habló la rubia llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de su novia. A ella nunca le hablaba mientras conducía. Cuando Quinn le guiño un ojo mientras Leroy hablaba sin parar fue consciente de lo que había hecho, dirigir toda la atención que estaría sobre ella y su gesto hacia la gran cita de sus padres. Su chica era muy inteligente.

Durante el resto del viaje no se habló de otra cosa que no fuera la gran cita de los Berry el día anterior y todo lo que deseaban hacer cuando estuvieran en París, y Quinn se alegró por ello, no quería pasarse las dos horas de camino escuchando a Leroy decir lo mona que era si a Rachel se le ocurría contar algunas de las cosas que había hecho por y para ella, algunas muy cursis, sí, pero solo eran para su chica y solo ella tenía que conocerlas. El resto del mundo podía seguir ignorando el lado más romántico, cursi y de tonta enamorada que tan bien se le daba ocultar.

¨ ¿Seguro a que vuestra amiga no le importa que estemos aquí? ¨ Pidió Leroy para asegurarse nada más bajar al detener el auto la novia de su hija.

¨ Seguro. Dice que cuantos más seamos, mejor¨ Sonrió tomando del brazo a su padre. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia atrás para asegurarse que su novia se las arreglaba con su otro padre y tuvo que dejar salir una ligera risa al verla bostezar repetidas veces.

¨ ¿Una mala noche en tu nueva casa?¨

¨ Más o menos. Hice que Rachel viera Psicosis y no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche¨ Explicó pasando de largo otros motivos por los que sus horas de sueño se habían visto reducidas.

¨ ¡Oh! Nos hizo lo mismo cuando vio Jack el destripador con quince años¨ Quinn asintió con una sonrisa esperando escuchar más de esa historia. ¨ Nos obligó a dormir en el sótano… todos juntos¨

¨ ¿Por qué?¨

¨ Según ella, con una sola entrada podríamos acabar con cualquier intruso¨ El hombre río recordando lo que paso después. ¨ A media noche Leroy tuvo que salir del sótano y al regresar, Rachel le golpeó con una raqueta gritando ¡un asesino! ¡Un asesino! ¨ Imitó a su hija haciendo reír a la rubia y eso llamo la atención de Rachel.

¨ ¿Que es tan gracioso? ¨ Se unió a su chica dejando que Leroy se adelantara.

¨Nada¨ Negó ella haciendo que Hiram riera

¨ ¡Papa!¨

¨ Es igual que su padre¨ Dijo haciendo referencia a su marido e ignorando la pataleta de su hija. ¨ Tienen que saberlo todo¨

¨Lo sé¨ Estuvo de acuerdo Quinn viendo al hombre alejarse para unirse con su marido.

¨ Quinn ¿Qué pasa?¨

¨¿ Te apetece que veamos Jack el destripador cuando volvamos?¨ Propuso manteniéndose seria hasta que su novia protestó pataleando de nuevo.

¨ ¡Papa!¨ El gritó fue seguido de las risas de todos excepto la diva. Y las burlas siguieron hasta que una joven rubia abrió la puerta dándoles la bienvenida.

¨ Julie, estos son mis padres, Hiram y Leroy¨ Los presentó nada más entrar en la casa.

¨ Encantada señores Berry, Rachel habla mucho de ustedes¨

¨Por favor, llámanos por nuestro nombre o nos harás sentir más viejos de lo que somos ¨ Bromeó Leroy estrechando su mano. Hiram fue el siguiente en hacerlo.

¨ Gracias por dejar que os acompañemos y felicidades, nos han dicho que es tu cumpleaños¨

¨ Así es¨ Sonrió amable. ¨ Muchas gracias… pero pasad al jardín, están todos ahí¨ Les animo a seguir adentrándose en la mansión.

¨ ¿Todos? Por favor dime que no está…¨

¨No, tranquila¨ Río por la mala cara de la morena. ¨ Mi hermano no va a venir. Ahora se pasa el día detrás una turista que conoció en la playa hace una semana¨ Le explicó caminando a su lado por detrás de Quinn y los padres de la morena. La ausencia del hombre hizo que Rachel respirara aliviada, por lo menos no iba a tener que aguantar a ese baboso detrás de su novia en presencia de sus padres.

Ni a ella ni al resto les dio tiempo a poner un pie fuera cuando dos pequeños torbellinos chocaron contra la rubia haciendo que se tambaleara soltando un leve quejido.

¨ ¡Quinn! ¨ Gritaron Sally y Trevor al mismo tiempo sin soltarla

¨ Tienes que ayudarme¨ Le ordeno la chica adelantándose a su hermano que la miro con el ceño fruncido. ¨ Dave no deja de mojarme el pelo ¨ Añadió acusando al novio de su madre.

¨ ¡No! Tienes que venir conmigo¨ Exigió alejando la atención de Quinn de su hermana. ¨ Tengo un nuevo videojuego ¡Es genial! ¨ Sonrió con burla a su hermana. Estaba seguro de que la rubia se iría con él, su plan era mucho mejor.

¨ ¡Chicos! Por favor, no empecéis tan pronto ¿sí? ¨

¨ No te preocupes, no pasa nada ¨ Quinn le quitó importancia al excesivo entusiasmo de los niños a pesar de que agradecía la salvación de la madre de los pequeños. ¨ Después podemos probar ese videojuego Trevor¨ Le aseguró revolviendo su pelo haciéndole cambiar el gesto de decepción por una sonrisa. ¨ Y tú no te acercas a Dave¨ Le recomendó a la niña que asintió. Un sonoro carraspeó atrajo la mirada de los pequeños, olvidándose de Quinn y saltando sobre Rachel igual que habían hecho con la primera.

¨ Prometo que normalmente son más educados y saludan como la gente normal ¨ Se excusó con los padres de su amiga quienes sonreían sin parar viendo a la pareja interactuar con los niños.

¨ Trevor, Sally, ellos son Hiram y Leroy, mis padres¨

¨ Hola¨ Saludaron al unísono con voz cantarina y volvieron a centrar su mirada en su objetivo principal, Quinn. Y aprovechando la incorporación de Dave al pequeño grupo, los dos niños arrastraron a la rubia lejos de todos ¡Tenían muchas cosas que enseñarle!

A la comida se unieron Kensi y Steve quienes también se habían convertido en grandes amigos de la chica del cumpleaños, y todos juntos decidieron acudir a la playa para que los niños y no tan niños pudieran jugar en el mar. De nuevo Sally y Trevor acaparaban la atención de Quinn, y Dave se había unido a ellos metiendo a los dos hermanos en el mar sin previo aviso. Mientras, Hiram y Leroy mantenían una entretenida conversación con Steve, y Rachel, Kensi y Julie se mantenían alejadas de la orilla tomando el sol y siguiendo atentas los movimiento de los hijos de la ultimas y los adultos, aunque por como jugaban, era difícil decir quiénes eran los adultos y quienes los niños.

¨ ¡Dios! Es peor que ellos! ¨ Murmuró Julie después de que su novio rociara a sus hijos con una pistola de agua.

¨ Parece que se llevan muy bien¨

¨ Si¨ Confirmó las palabras de Rachel sonriendo. ¨Les sigue en todos sus juegos y ellos están encantados¨

¨ ¿Y el cómo lo lleva?¨ Se interesó la otra chica. Aunque por como el hombre sostenía a Trevor en el aire y los dos perseguían a Quinn y Sally haciendo ruidos raros, se lo imaginaba.

¨ Muy bien, la verdad. Me sorprendió porque pensé que le costaría más adaptarse a ellos pero no, de hecho así como juega con ellos, si ha tenido que reñirles cuando ha estado en casa lo ha hecho y ellos le hacen caso. Supongo que se le dan bien los niños ¨ Concluyó riendo junto a sus amigas porque ahora eran sus hijos los que lo perseguían a él y a Quinn. La rubia empujó a Dave haciendo que los niños lo atraparan y así poder huir ella, refugiándose en su chica. Rachel la recibió con una sonrisa.

¨ ¡Rachel, ayúdame! Quieren hacerme lo mismo que a él¨ Señaló hacia donde Trevor y Sally empezaban a enterrar bajo tierra a Dave.

¨ ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya eres grandecita¨

¨ Protégeme. Eres mi novia, es tu deber¨ Aseguró abrazándola por la cintura y besando su hombro, ignorando las risas de las tres chicas.

¨ Creo que puedes estar tranquila, van a enterrar a Trevor¨ Señalo Kensi

¨ Menos mal¨ Respiró aliviada.

¨ ¿De qué te quejas?¨ Insistió su amiga. ¨ Ten encantan los niños y jugar con ellos. Ya eras así con los sobrinos de Christ… ¨ Kensi dejó el nombre a la mitad mirando a Rachel. No quería tocar un tema delicado cuando lo estaban pasando tan bien.

¨ No pasa nada. Puedes decir su nombre¨ Aseguró Rachel recibiendo un beso de su chica en la mejilla.

¨ Pues lo que decía. Te encantan los niños Quinn y a ti también¨ Incluyó a la morena que no lo negó. ¨No sé a qué esperáis¨ Añadió despreocupadamente sin prestarles mucha atención. Cosa que si hizo Julie y pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y la mirada cómplice que ambas se dedicaron.

Desde aquella noche en la suite del hotel no habían vuelto a hablar sobre ello, pero las dos sabían lo que la otra quería, y aunque era pronto para un bebe, sabían que algún día seria realidad. Mientras, podían imaginarlo.

¨ ¡Lo están pensando!¨ Las acusó su amiga.

¨ ¿Qué dices?¨ Se extrañó Kensi.

¨ Estas dos. Están pensando en tener un bebe¨ Repitió su acusación.

¨ Quieres bajar la voz, se va a enterar toda la playa¨ Pidió Quinn mirando a su alrededor. Por suerte los padres de su novia parecían no haber oído nada.

¨ Pero es verdad ¿no?¨

¨Bueno…puede que hayamos hablado de ello… pero aún es pronto¨ Aclaró antes de que sus amigas reaccionaran.

¨Muy pronto¨ Estuvo de acuerdo su novia aunque no pudo esconder su sonrisa.

¨ Vivir juntas, bebes… ¿para cuándo la boda? ¨ Bromeó Kensi frotándose las manos sonriendo.

¨ ¿Quién se casa?¨ Curioseo su novio apareciendo de repente junto a los padres de Rachel.

¨ Nosotros cariño¨ Siguió con la broma para no delatar a sus amigas quienes se miraban entre si sin decir una sola palabra.

¨ ¡Bien! Dime cuando y donde y allí estaré¨ Río el chico sentándose a su lado. ¨ Ahora en serio ¿Quién se casa?¨ Insistió mirándolas a todas.

¨ Nadie, solo hablaba de una película¨ Mintió con la esperanza de que Steve dejara el tema de una vez. Quinn se veía cada vez más agobiada con el tema y Rachel no parecía muy contenta tampoco.

¨ Hija ¿estás bien?¨ Se preocupó Hiram al ver el semblante serio en su rostro.

¨ ¿Qué?¨

¨ ¿Qué si estás bien?¨

¨ Si, si… eh… creo que he tomado mucho sol¨

Rachel usó la excusa del sol para alejarse un poco de allí y dejar a sus padres y el resto con Kensi tratando de inventarse una película en la que hubiera una boda. Quinn y ella no habían vuelto a hablar de eso y no es que lo hubieran hecho mucho antes, pero la rubia había dejado muy clara su postura frente a un acontecimiento así, y aunque era algo que siempre había querido ella había aceptado seguir adelante y sacrificar eso, pero la pequeña esperanza de que su novia algún día cambiara de opinión siempre estaba ahí, lamentablemente y por la cara que puso Quinn cuando su amiga bromeó, seguía pensando lo mismo.

Pasados unos minutos e inmersa en sus pensamientos, Rachel fue incapaz de detectar la presencia de su novia a su espalda hasta que ésta la rodeo por la cintura, envolviéndola entre su brazos. La morena se dejó acariciar cerrando los ojos, descansando su cuerpo contra el de su chica.

¨ Lo siento¨ Susurró Quinn haciéndola estremecer. Sonaba tan frágil en ese momento.

¨ No importa¨ negó acariciando una de sus piernas. No necesitaba que le explicara de que hablaba, lo sabía incluso desde antes de que ella rompiera el abrazo para situarse enfrente y poder verla.

¨ Si importa Rachel, a ti te hace ilusión y…¨

¨ De verdad Quinn, no es para tanto¨ Aseguró tomando sus manos.

¨ ¿Merece la pena?¨

¨ ¿El qué?¨

¨ Seguir con esto sabiendo lo que pienso¨ Hizo referencia a su relación señalándose a sí misma y a su novia. Quinn aparto la mirada de ella al no tener una respuesta inmediata.

¨ Ven aquí¨ Pidió señalando el hueco entre sus piernas. Quinn se acomodó y ahora era ella quien descansaba sobre el pecho de su chica. ¨ Imagínate dentro de tres o cuatro años en esta misma playa, tal y como estamos ahora ¿lo tienes?¨ Quinn asintió con los ojos cerrados para poder imaginárselo mejor. ¨ Estamos tranquilas, abrazadas, escuchando las olas del mar y de pronto unos gritos destruyen toda esa paz mientras una pequeña niña corre hacia aquí¨ Susurró para hacerlo mucho más íntimo de lo que ya era todo aquello. Quinn sonrió ligeramente solo con imaginarlo. ¨ Cuanto más se acerca, más claras son sus palabras. ¡Mami, mami! Grita dejándose caer en tus piernas y a pesar de su larga melena rubia, unos preciosos ojos color avellana se dejan ver, brillantes e inocentes, así como sus pequeños dientecitos se muestran en una sonrisa¨

¨ ¿Y luego?¨ Tuvo que preguntar Quinn por el silencio. Rachel se había perdido momentáneamente en sus palabras, su propia imaginación y los sutiles cambios en el rostro de su novia.

¨ La niña besa tu mejilla¨ Sigue llevando acabo el gesto. ¨ Y habla tan deprisa que es casi imposible entenderla pero dice algo de monstruos y un castillo, y llama a otro chico un poco mayor. El no corre, camina despacio, tranquilo y elegante, casi como un adulto pero solo hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca para saltar sobre nosotras y hacernos caer en la arena. Hay tierra por todas partes, sobre todo en su pelo oscuro y sus ojos brillan igual que los de la niña, y ambos ríen sin parar produciendo el mejor sonido que puede existir¨ Sonríe contagiada por la sonrisa de la rubia. ¨Quinn¨

¨ ¿Si?¨ Murmura tan bajo que casi no puede escucharla, como si no quisiera despertar de aquello.

¨ Cada segundo, cada instante que paso contigo vale pena, y con o sin boda, vamos a tener todo eso¨ Le aseguró besando su cabeza.

¨ Te quiero¨

¨ Lo sé¨ Sonrió dejando otro beso en su hombro, y luego otro en su cuello, deteniéndose ahí.

¨ Rachel¨

¨ ¿Mhm?¨

¨ Tus padres¨ Le recordó haciéndole saber que quizá no era el momento más adecuado para los besos que le estaba dando.

¨ Están entretenido con los niños¨

¨ Nena¨

¨ Esta bien¨ Se dio por vencida dejando de besarla pero sin alejarse de ahí. Si seguía hablándole a la altura de su cuello a lo mejor cedía. No era la primera vez, y sabía a ciencia cierta que solo con sentir su respiración en esa zona, la temperatura interna de su novia subía rápidamente.

A pesar de saber lo que Rachel estaba intentando le era imposible apartarse. Sentir la respiración de la diva en su cuello era tan cautivador, por no hablar de la forma en que le susurraba para que nadie más pudiera escucharla. Tan sensual, tan jodidamente sexy. ¿Qué podía pasar si se dejaba llevar? Solo serían unos besos ¿no? Nadie se iba a escandalizar por eso y tenía tantas ganas. ¡Oh! Rachel estaba jugando sus mejores cartas. Lejos de detenerse con su cuello, de alguna forma, sus manos habían llegado a su abdomen y ocultas bajo la fina tela de su camiseta tenían la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran. Y lo estaban haciendo. La morena recorrió su abdomen de abajo arriba deteniéndose bajo su pecho con una de ellas.

¨ Eres tan fácil¨ Se burló de ella. Quinn estaba dispuesta a apartarse y responderla pero Kensi se le adelantó.

¨ Parejita¨ Las llamó acercándose por la espalda sin ver lo que Rachel estaba haciendo o donde estaban sus manos.

¨ ¿Qué quieres Kensi?¨

¨ ¿Interrumpo algo?¨ Sonrió divertida. Por cómo le había hablado Rachel sabía que sí.

¨ ¿Qué quieres?¨ Repitió la morena.

¨ Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa ¿os venís?¨

¨ Nos quedamos¨ Contestó la diva con demasiado ímpetu, tanto que se sonrojo. Si pretendía ser sutil respecto a sus intenciones, no le iba muy bien. Quinn sonrió al igual que su amiga, que se despidió con un divertido guiño y deseándole suerte.

¨ ¿Qué tramas?¨

¨ Ya no están mis padres ¿puedo meterte mano ahora?¨ Pidió permiso fingiendo un gesto de inocencia y fracasando en el intento.

¨ Que romántica¨ Ironizó

¨ Romántica no sé, pero puedo hacer otras cosas¨ Susurró de forma sugerente acariciando sus costados con las manos y el cuello con sus labios.

¨ Seguimos en la playa y hay más gente ¿crees que vas a poder controlarte? ¨ Rachel asintió haciéndola reír. Probablemente era mentira pero como resistirse a ella.

¨ ¿Vas a poder tú?¨

¨ Vamos a tener que intentarlo si queremos averiguarlo¨ Sonrió dejándose llevar y atrapo sus labios en un dulce beso. Iban a tener que controlarse mucho si querían mantenerlo solo en eso.

* * *

_Y otro capitulo mas xD Todo va demasiado bien ¿no?_

_Gracias por los review, favoritos, leer y seguir la historia._  
_Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización._


	17. Familia

**Disclaimer: Quinn, Rachel y/o Glee no me pertenecen. Las cosas serían muy diferentes.**

* * *

**Familia**

Llevaba solo unos minutos despierta pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados, se estaba tan bien entre las sabanas, con ella durmiendo a su lado y rozando su piel inconscientemente, solo habían sido tres días y dos noches pero había extrañado dormir a su lado. Poco duró su momento de paz. Sintió unas pequeñas pisadas adentrarse en la habitación y subirse por la cama, gateando hasta situarse encima de su cuerpo. No se movió, ni siquiera un centímetro, a veces funcionaba y la pequeña volvía a su habitación dejándolas dormir unos minutos más. Esta no iba a ser una de esas veces.

Las pequeñas manos de la niña recorrieron el rostro de la morena, quería que se despertara ¡Ya era de día! Miró a un lado y sonrió. Su mama le había enseñado un truco para despertar a sus hermanos, a lo mejor también funcionaba con su mami. ¡Bingo! La diva abrió los ojos inmediatamente, iba a matar a su chica por enseñarle eso.

¨ ¿Por qué le tapas la nariz a mami?¨

¨Ya es de día¨

¨ ¿Por qué siempre me despiertas a mí? Alguna vez podías despertarla a ella¨ Se quejó señalando a su lado. La niña negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. ¨ ¿Por qué? ¨

¨Porque mama dice que si la despierto un monstruo vendrá a comerme ¨

¨ ¿Eso dice mama? ¨

¨ Si¨ Confirmó asintiendo con energía. Eso le había dicho y su mama no le iba a mentir ¿no?

¨ Interesante ¨ Susurró ocultando una sonrisa. ¨ ¿Y tus hermanos? ¨

¨ Durmiendo¨

¨ ¿Por qué no vas a despertarlos mientras yo me ocupó de mama? ¨

¨ ¿Y si viene el monstruo y te come? ¨ Preguntó asustada.

¨ Ve a despertarlos y diles que si no se levantan, voy a ir yo, que soy peor que ese monstruo¨

Besó su pequeña cabecita morena y la dejó marchar para que llevara a cabo la tarea que le había encomendado. Ella mientras, se encargaría de su monstruo particular.

¨ Un monstruo ¿eh? ¨ Dijo esperando una respuesta que no llegó ¨Quinn, sé que estas despierta, no finjas ¨ La rubia sonrió abriendo los ojos

¨Buenos días¨

¨ ¿Buenos días? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¨

¨ ¿Lo siento? ¨ Probó suerte besando su mejilla.

¨ No puedes decirle que va a venir un monstruo para comérsela¨

¨Lo sé. Solo se lo dije una vez¨ Se excusó ¨No pensé que lo recordaría ¨

¨No tienes remedió Fabray¨ Río sin poder evitarlo. En el fondo tenia gracia, vale que a su hija de cuatro años no le hacía mucha pero lo era y además cruel. Gracioso y cruel, típico de Quinn. Las viejas costumbre nunca mueren. ¨ ¿Qué tal sienta volver a dormir en casa? ¨

¨Genial. Os he echado de menos ¨ Reconoció mirando las sabanas en lugar de a Rachel, la morena no se explicaba como después de tanto tiempo aun le costaba decir esas cosas

¨Nosotros a ti también, sobre todo Tyler¨ Quinn sonrió. Había dejado solo a su pequeño granuja lector ¨Terminó el libro ayer ¨ Le informó acostándose en su pecho

¨Le he traído otro¨

¨ ¿Y a Lucy y Kevin? Ya sabes que luego dicen que él es tu preferido¨

¨ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¨

¨ Lo sé, tonta¨ Sonrió besando sus labios. Algo corto y sin ninguna intención.

¨ ¿Ellos no piensan eso, no? ¨ Preguntó preocupada

¨ Era una broma, Quinn¨

¨ ¿Segura? No lo dices solo para que no me preocupe ¿verdad? ¨

¨ Quinn, relájate. Saben que les quieres ¿vale? ¨

¨ ¿Y tú lo sabes? ¨

¨ ¿El qué? ¨ Fingió no saber de que hablaba

¨ Que te quiero. Lo sabes ¿no? ¨

¨ Lo sé desde el primer día ¨ Afirmó mirándola directamente a los ojos ¨ Igual que yo a ti¨

Iba a besarla. Quería hacerlo desde que había despertado. Deseaba mucho más, siempre lo hacia cuando su chica se mostraba insegura y tímida, era extraño pero adorable al mismo tiempo. Sonrió mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella, y sonrió más al ver la mirada y la sonrisa picara de la rubia. Se acercó lentamente haciéndola esperar, sufrir, jugar con Quinn en aquella situación era una de las cosas más divertidas que conocía. Pero Quinn no estaba para juegos y la ¨obligó¨ a besarla, sujetándola por la nuca.

¨ ¡Puag! ¨

¨ ¿Para esto teníamos que levantarnos? ¨

La irrupción de sus hijos en la habitación les impidió continuar. A regañadientes se separaron, volviendo cada una a su lado de la cama.

¨ ¿Esa es la bienvenida que me dais? Si lo sé, no traigo nada¨

¨ ¿Nos has traído algo? ¨

¨ ¿Qué es? ¨ preguntó la pequeña Lucy

¨ Niños, saludad primero¨ Les recordó los buenos modales que se supone debían tener ¨Se quedaron durmiendo esperándote ¨ susurró informando a la rubia, quien no dejaba de sonreír. Los niños se miraron entre sí y corrieron a la cama saltando sobre la rubia.

¨ ¿Tú no vienes princesa? ¨

¨ ¿No hay monstruos? ¨ Quiso asegurarse antes de acercarse a su madre

¨ Lo prometo ¨ Dijo la rubia soltando a los dos chicos para alzar a la más pequeña de la casa

¨ ¡Quítate! ¨ se escuchó de pronto llamando la atención de Quinn y Rachel

¨ ¡Me toca a mí! ¨ protestó Kevin

¨ ¡No! Yo he llegado primero¨

¨ ¡Me da igual! ¨ Exclamó empujando a su gemelo

¨ ¡Chicos, parad! ¨ El gritó de Quinn fue en vano

¨ ¡Kevin! ¡Tyler! ¨

Los chicos seguían enzarzados en su pequeña pelea, así que no les quedo más remedio que agarrar cada una a uno y separarlos. Quinn se hizo con Kevin y Rachel con Tyler, mientas Lucy aprovechó para colocarse entre sus madres, justo en el centro de la cama, lugar por el que ambos hermanos peleaban segundos antes. La pequeña sonrió satisfecha por haberse hecho con el mejor lugar en la cama.

¨ Os hemos dicho miles de veces que no está bien pelearse ¨ Les regañó la rubia

¨ ¿A que ha venido eso? ¨ Quiso saber Rachel

¨ Él siempre se pone en medio ¨ Kevin acusó a su hermano

¨ Porque llego antes. Aprende a correr ¡perdedor! ¨ dijo desde los brazos de la diva

¨ ¡Tyler! Discúlpate con tu hermano ahora mismo ¨

¨ Pero mami¨

¨ Hazlo o tendremos que castigarte¨ La morena intentó poner algo de paz. Una pelea entre Quinn y Tyler podía ser lo más parecido al fin del mundo para presenciar, eran tan parecidos y tan cabezotas los dos.

Le gustaba tan poco como a Quinn castigar a sus hijos pero no podían permitir que le hablara así a su hermano. Tyler había salido exactamente igual a su madre, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. Mismo carácter, su pasión por la lectura, su rubio cabello… ¡hasta su sonrisa! En cambio Kevin era más tranquilo, callado, tímido… Había heredado la parte que casi nadie conocía de Quinn, la parte que ella mas amaba. Eso si, el pequeño rubio prefería el dibujo a la lectura… Y Lucy, su pequeña princesa era igual a ella, tanto físicamente como en carácter, algo que la rubia adoraba. Durante el embarazo no dejó de repetir que quería una mini Rachel y la habían conseguido.

¨ ¿Y bien? ¨

¨ Lo siento¨ Se disculpó con disgusto tras sopesar los pros y contras de no hacerlo.

¨ Kevin, tú también ¨ Le instó Quinn a imitar a su hermano.

¨ ¿Por qué? ¨

¨ Por la pelea¨

¨ Lo siento Ty¨

¨ ¿Y yo? ¨ alzó su voz la mas pequeña

¨ ¿Tu qué? ¨ preguntó Rachel sin entender a su hija

¨ A mí nadie me pide perdón ¨ se quejó haciendo reír a todos

¨ Princesa eso es solo cuando te hacen algo ¨ le explicó la rubia besando su cabeza, la niña solo se encogió de hombros ¨ ¿A qué hora hemos quedado con tus padres? ¨ le preguntó a la morena

¨ A las doce y media… y ya son las once. Su avión llegaba a las nueve¨

¨ Chicos, hay que bañarse y vestirse para ir a ver a vuestros abuelos¨

¨ ¡Espera! ¨ Exclamó Kevin ¨ ¿Has visto a Beth? ¿Cómo está? ¨

¨¿Va a venir? ¨ añadió Tyler rápidamente. De los tres era el que mejor se llevaba con su hermana mayor

¨Si, la he visto, para eso era el viaje ¨ les recordó ¨Esta bien, nerviosa por empezar el ultimó año de universidad. Aun no ha llevado todas las cosas a la residencia, así que de momento no podrá venir, pero me dijo que os dijera que el primer fin de semana libre viene. Os echa mucho de menos… a todos ¨ Especificó mirando a Rachel para hacerle saber que ella estaba incluida en ese todos

¨ Vale. Ahora cada uno a su cuarto, el resto lo cuenta en la comida. Id preparando vuestra ropa… Tyler vas primero a la ducha ¨ le informó antes de que saliera del cuarto

¨ Princesa, espera en tu cuarto ¿Si? Enseguida voy ¨ la pequeña obedeció a Quinn despidiéndose de ambas con un beso

¨ ¿Estaba muy nerviosa? ¨ Rachel esperó hasta estar a solas para indagar más sobre Beth.

¨ Un poco. No quiso que nadie la acompañara hasta California, ya sabes, ni Shelby, ni Scott…¨

¨ ¿Han vuelto? ¨

¨ Si, el parece más centrado. Tiene trabajo, ha vuelto a la universidad…¨

¨ Me alegra, es buen chico ¿Qué tal la residencia? ¿Qué tipo de gente hay? ¨

¨ ¿Qué tipo de gente? ¨ Cuestionó extrañada ¨ Pues chicos y chicas normales, yo que sé, Rachel¨

¨ ¿Y su compañera de cuarto? ¨ la morena ignoró la risita de Quinn

¨ La próxima vez vas tú, por lo visto estas más preocupada que nadie ¨ se burló y la besó antes de levantarse

¨ Quinn es importante saber donde va a estar y con quien… Quinn, vuelve… Estamos hablando… ¡Quinn! ¨

¨ ¿Qué? ¨ preguntó volviendo a la habitación con una sonrisa

¨ ¿Y si la llamamos? Esta sola y…¨

¨ Te quiero, Rach¨

¨ Si, sí. ¿Crees que deberíamos…¨

¨ Lucy me necesita, no podemos llegar tarde o Leroy se pasara la comida insinuando cosas ¨ dijo desde el pasillo alejándose

¨ ¡Te quiero! ¨ gritó para que pudiera escucharla

¨ ¡Lo sé! ¨ devolvió el grito antes de entrar en la habitación de su hija con una enorme sonrisa.

Despertó de pronto con el sonido de la risa de Quinn aun en sus oídos, era tan real, tan cercana y tan bonita, pero al mirar a su lado la rubia estaba tranquilamente dormida. Sonrió y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, con suerte podría continuar donde lo había dejado. Quería seguir soñando con su pequeña gran familia, con Lucy, Kevin, Tyler, Beth y Quinn. Su familia. Sin duda este era el mejor sueño de su vida.

* * *

_Mas tarde de lo habitual pero aquí esta el capitulo de hoy xD Tanto hablar de bebes últimamente parece que empieza a tener su efecto en la morena, ya veremos como sigue jeje Y si esas conversaciones tienen el mismo efecto en Quinn._  
_Creo que mi comentario en la ultima actualización hizo temer a mas de una por algo de drama ¿aquí no hay nada de eso o me equivoco?_

_Gracias por todos los review, por leer y seguir el fic._

_Saludos._


	18. Confesiones de madrugada

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Confesiones de madrugada**

¡Wow! Total y absolutamente ¡Wow! No tenía palabras para describir su sueño a pesar de recordar cada mínimo detalle y cada sensación vivida en él, y probablemente era eso lo que le impedía volver a dormirse, no dejaba de recordar cada cosa por mínima que fuera y por su cabeza solo rondaba una idea. Tenía que despertar a Quinn y contárselo todo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana pero ¿y qué? Ella necesitaba contárselo a alguien, bueno a alguien no, solo a ella, y como buena novia la rubia debía escucharla fuera la hora que fuera ¿no?

¨ Quinn, despierta¨ Intentó ser lo más dulce posible, su novia no tenía el mejor humor cuando la despertaba a su manera. ¨ Quinn¨ Insistió un poco ya que no reaccionaba.

¨¡Déjame!¨ Murmuró cambiando su posición en la cama.

¨ Quinn… vamos, abre los ojos¨

¨ ¿Qué quieres? ¨ Preguntó medio dormida ¨ Si sigues despertándome voy a volver al hotel ¨ Amenazó frotándose los ojos.

¨ Mentirosa ¨ Sonrió cuando por fin vio sus ojos. ¨ No puedes irte, me lo prometiste¨

¨ ¿Para qué me has despertado? ¨

¨ He tenido un sueño¨ Confesó conteniendo toda la emoción que sentía pero sin poder resistirse a besar su mejilla y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

¨¡¿Qué?! ¿Por eso me despiertas?¨

¨ ¿Lo siento? ¨Se disculpó con falso arrepentimiento. Quinn negó con la cabeza, por lo menos tenía la decencia de parecer realmente arrepentida aunque fuese solo una actuación. ¨ ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?¨

¨ ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?¨

¨ Técnicamente ya es mañana y….¨

¨ Rachel¨ Gruñó por la actitud de su chica, solo quería hacerla rabiar. ¨ De verdad estoy cansada¨

¨Pero no quiero olvidarme de nada¨ Protestó.

¨ Escríbelo¨ Murmuró burlándose. Eso hizo que se ganara un pellizco de parte de la morena. ¨ ¡Ay! Ha dolido ¿sabes?¨

¨ Te lo merecias¨ Aseguró sonriendo y luego beso el mismo lugar que antes había atacado haciendo sonreír a la rubia. ¨ Era sobre el futuro¨

¨ ¿El qué?¨ Preguntó con voz cansada, casi a punto de volver a dormirse.

¨ ¡Mi sueño! ¨ Gritó despertándola del todo. Otra noche sin dormir. ¨ Aun seguimos juntas en mi sueño¨ Le informó y Quinn parecía más dispuesta a escucharla.

¨ Menos mal¨ Suspiró exageradamente. ¨ Si me despiertas para contarme tus sueños con otra, te mato¨

¨ Esos me los guardo para mi¨ Siguió con la broma. Quinn la miró molesta. ¨ Es broma tonta, algunos se los cuento a Kensi¨ Añadió haciéndola rabiar más y Quinn se separó de ella rompiendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

¨ Buenas noches¨ Se despidió muy seria dejando la habitación a oscuras.

¨ ¡Oh Quinn! No seas así… era un sueño muy bonito. Deja que te lo cuente¨ Insistió acercándose a ella.

Quinn no dijo nada pero tampoco puso impedimentos a que Rachel reposara su cabeza en su hombro y su brazo rodease su cintura. Dejó pasar unos segundos porque si Rachel creía que se había dormido igual la dejaba dormir de verdad, pero en cuando la morena beso su mejilla tuvo que sonreír y abrazarla de vuelta besando su frente.

La diva sonrió, Quinn no parecía enfadada, no se había dormido y aparentemente estaba dispuesta a escuchar su sueño.

¨ ¿Estas igual de buena en el futuro como ahora?¨ Rachel dejó salir una carcajada. Quinn estaba más que dispuesta a oír lo que tenía que decir.

¨ Mucho más¨ Afirmó como si eso fuera obvio y no hiciera falta preguntarlo.

¨ ¿Y yo? ¨

¨ Estabas igual y eso solo porque es imposible estar más buena de lo que estas ahora¨ Confesó. Haciéndola sonreír no solo por sus palabras sino por la forma en que le besaba el cuello en ese momento.

¨Mmm… me gusta tu sueño. ¿Todavía me quieres o ni siquiera soportas verme?¨

¨ Aun nos queríamos¨ Certificó casi indignada porque lo dudara.

¨ Yo no he dicho que te quiera ahora así que dudo que eso cambie en el futuro¨ Bromeó picando a su novia y ésta le dio un mordisco que le hizo retorcerse bajo las sabanas. ¨ Vale, nos queríamos ¿Qué más?¨ Dio por buena la versión de Rachel, no quería más mordiscos. De esos, de los que duelen, no.

¨ No lo digas así, nos queríamos de verdad. Es más, habría dejado de ser un sueño bonito y para todos los públicos de no ser porque nos interrumpieron¨

¨ ¿Quién demonios interrumpe algo así? Pienso matarlo ahora para que no lo haga en el futuro¨ Sentenció sentándose en la cama cada vez más interesada en ese sueño.

Rachel imitó a su novia, sentándose frente a ella después de encender de nuevo la luz de la mesita de noche. Necesitaba algo de luz para poder ver la cara de Quinn cuando le revelara lo realmente importante y emocionante de su sueño.

¨ Kevin y Tyler¨ Reveló ambos nombres desconocidos para la rubia, tal y como mostraba la confusión en un rostro. Rachel sonrió anticipando lo que venía. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Quinn no se asustara.

¨ ¿Quiénes son esos? No conozco a nadie con esos nombres¨ Trató de recordar si alguno de los amigos de su chica se llamaba así pero estaba casi segura de que no.

¨ Son dos pequeños idénticos exactamente iguales a ti y que por lo visto no les gustan las muestras de amor entre sus madres¨ Habló muy despacio sin perder de vista como la sonrisa en los labios de Quinn se hacía cada vez más grande.

¨ ¿Gemelos? ¨ Se sorprendió. ¨ Me gustan los nombres ¿cuéntame más? ¨ Pidió, casi exigió, cautivada por el descubrimiento. Rachel sonrió capturada por el brillo en los ojos de su chica.

¨ ¿Ahora si te interesa?¨

¨Ya que me has despertado¨ Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia aunque estaba deseando saber más de ellos.

¨ Vale. Estábamos en la cama¨

¨ ¿Durmiendo?¨ Interrumpió con una sonrisa divertida.

¨ Claro que si ¿Qué íbamos a estar haciendo?¨ Quinn levanto una sus cejas de forma sugerente. ¨ Pervertida¨ Murmuró antes de seguir con sus recuerdos. ¨ No era esta cama ni esta casa pero todavía conservamos nuestro lado de la cama¨ Sonrió por ese detalle. ¨Yo fingía estar dormida… tu sí que dormías¨ Le golpeó en la pierna con suavidad deteniendo su risa.

¨ Me estabas mirando mientras dormía¨ La acusó para molestarla. Rachel la ignoró.

¨ Por el pasillo se podían oír unas pisadas acercándose a nuestra habitación y…¨

¨ ¿Tyler?¨ Trato de adivinar. ¨No. Kevin¨ Probó de nuevo cambiando de opinión. Rachel sonrió porque no era ni uno ni otro.

¨ Lucy¨ Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron con un brillo especial con la revelación de un nuevo nombre, una niña, esperaba con todas sus ganas que esa niña fuera igual a su novia.

Rachel sonrió igual que Quinn emociona por la cantidad de emociones que su novia estaba dejando ver solo con sus gestos y porque aquello parecía hacerle tanta ilusión como a ella.

¨ ¿Lucy? ¿Tenemos tres hijos?¨ Preguntó sin poder creérselo del todo, la imaginación de Rachel era asombrosa.

¨ Ella se parece a mí¨ Confesó confirmando las dudas de su novia quien sonrió más, algo que creía casi imposible.

¨ Sera preciosa¨ Afirmó besándola rápidamente. ¨ Pero ¿Lucy? Vamos a tener que pensar más nombres¨

¨ A mí me gusta¨

¨Pero Rach…¨ Protestó ella sabiendo que si Rachel insistía mucho y en un futuro tenían una niña, se llamaría Lucy.

¨ Rach nada. Me gusta Lucy y como parece que la tendré yo, mi voto cuenta por dos¨ Le adelantó tomando su cara entre sus manos y besándola para impedirle protestar.

¨ ¿Ella también va a conseguir de mi todo lo que quiera?¨

¨ Si¨ Sonrió. ¨ ¿Quieres que te siga contando mi sueño o no?¨

¨ Adelante¨

¨ Bien. Lucy llegó hasta la habitación y con mucho cuidado se subió a la cama por mi lado y no se le ocurre otra cosa que taparme la nariz para despertarme¨ Recordó golpeándola en el brazo.

¨ ¿A que ha venido eso?¨ Preguntó frotándose el lugar del golpe.

¨ Por enseñarle eso y por decirle que si te despierta, un monstruo se la va a comer¨

¨ ¡Esa es mi chica! ¨ Sonrió con orgullo y Rachel negó dándola por perdida, aunque era adorable verla así por alguien que ni siquiera existía todavía.

¨ Después de mandarla a despertar a sus hermanos es cuando las cosas se pusieron interesantes entre nosotras ¨ Susurró con voz sugerente obligándola a acostarse en la cama con ella encima. ¨ Pero enseguida llegaron todos y se metieron en la cama entre nosotras¨ Añadió riendo. ¨Además Tyler y Kevin empezaron a pelearse y después de poner paz era hora de prepararse para ir a ver a mis padres ¨ Resumió el resto de su sueño saltándose algunos detalles importantes, en concreto todo lo relacionado con Beth, en todo este tiempo era algo de lo que no habían hablado.

¨ Me gusta tu sueño¨ Dijo acariciando su espalda. Decir que le gustaba era quedarse un poco corta pero era lo único que podía decir en ese momento.

¨ He estado casi 30 minutos sin despertarte pero no he aguatado más¨ Sonrió.

¨ Me alegra que me despertaras¨

¨ Puedes volver a dormir¨ Concedió su permiso tratando de quitarse de encima suyo. No lo consiguió, Quinn no la dejó.

¨ No creo que pueda dormir después de esto¨

¨Asusta ¿no? ¨ Se preocupó. A lo mejor era demasiado para Quinn.

¨ No tanto como pensaba que lo haría ¨ Reveló sorprendida de sí misma y asombrando a su chica. ¨ ¿Cuántos años tenían los niños?¨ Preguntó curiosa.

¨ Siete, quizá ocho¨

¨ ¿Y Lucy?¨

¨ Unos cuatro ¿Por?¨

¨ Para que sea igual ¿Cuándo se supone que deberíamos tener a Kevin y Tyler?¨ Rachel sonrió por la curiosidad de sus chica y por como usó sus nombres para hablar de ellos.

¨ En dos años más o menos¨ Calculó al azar. ¨ ¿Te parece pronto?¨ Indagó apartando el pelo de su cara.

¨ No sé si es pronto o aún falta demasiado¨ Rachel sonrió, Quinn no podía ser más dulce.

¨ Dos años no es nada. Antes de que nos demos cuenta habrán pasado¨ Rachel bostezó dejándose acunar por su chica.

¨ Vamos a dormir, anda¨

¨ Nooo… quiero seguir hablando¨ Se opuso dejando salir otro bostezo.

¨ Es tarde cariño, vamos a dormir¨ Le acarició el cabello besando su frente.

¨ No quiero moverme¨

¨ Buenas noches Rachel¨ Susurró dejando que la chica se quedara sobre ella.

¨ Buenas noches amor¨ Se despidió también incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

¨ Te quiero mi vida¨ Suspiró dejándose vencer por el sueño. Tanto como le asustaba la idea de tener una pequeña vida a su cargo, se moría porque ese momento llegara cuanto antes. Especialmente si Rachel iba a estar a su lado.

* * *

_Y seguimos con el sueño, Quinn no podía quedarse sin saberlo jeje y parece mas que dispuesta a cumplirlo xD Aclaro que esto era solo un sueño, no significa que todo vaya a a ser así mas adelante (numero de niños, nombres, situación...) todo puede cambiar. _

_Gracias por cada comentario y en general por seguir leyendo cada actualización. _

_Nos leemos pronto. xD_


	19. Cambios de humor

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Cambios de humor**

Una semana, siete días… demasiadas horas para sufrir a Rachel y su emergente locura por el inminente final de la obra. La morena pasaba del llanto a la alegría en milésimas de segundos o al contrario, podía estar riendo feliz en un momento y después sin saber cómo y sin motivo aparente estaba triste y abatida.

Desde que su novia había entrado en ese estado de inestabilidad había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era ver, oír y callar. Si hacia ruido a su alrededor se molestaba, si comentaba algo acerca de su intención de hacer algo ilógico y absurdo, se molestaba y si no le daba lo que le pedía también. De esto último no se iba a quejar, Rachel solo le pedía una cosa, sexo. Mucho sexo. Según la morena era beneficiosa para la piel, mejoraba su capacidad pulmonar y tenía un efecto relajante que ninguna otra cosa tenia. Se sentía un poco utilizada cuando la chica le relataba las razones por las que debían hacerlo y ninguna incluía el quererse o pasarlo bien, pero era débil y después de un par de besos se olvidaba de todo.

No había nada como sentir el tacto de su piel caliente, su corazón latiendo tan deprisa que temía que en cualquier momento explotara, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo propio buscando aliviar la necesidad de ella en ciertos lugares del mismo… Ese era uno de sus momentos preferidos, cuando Rachel se volvía tan desesperada por sentirla entre sus piernas que era incapaz de controlarse, llegando al punto de soltar por su boca palabras que jamás pensó escuchar oír de su chica. Tan inocente que parecía.

Lo más divertido era recorrer todo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que la volvía loca, con sus propios labios ignorando algunos lugares solo por ver la frustración en su cara, lugares que eran finalmente probados por su boca cuando se cansaba de las burlas o Rachel le exigía con mucho ímpetu que se dejara de tonterías. Solía empezar por sus labios, solo rozándolos, dejándola con ganas de más y después recorría con su lengua el labio inferior de la chica para esconderla rápidamente antes de que la diva pudiera jugar con ella. Seguir con besos en su mejilla hasta la oreja y susurrarle palabras ardientes mientras iba eliminando las prendas de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo, jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacerla jadear y repetir cada pasó hasta su otra oreja. Bajar por su cuello lamiendo y besando por igual mientras sus manos acarician sus piernas, su espalda, su trasero y cada parte de su cuerpo que eran capaces de alcanzar.

Cuando la ropa le impedía seguir bajando prácticamente tenia que arrancársela para poder seguir y besar su abdomen de arriba abajo, jugando con su lengua y mordisqueando en ciertos lugares provocando gemidos y palabras incoherentes directamente desde la boca de su novia. Era increíblemente excitante escucharla rogar porque se deshiciera de toda su ropa y le hiciera el amor con pasión y deseo. Y lo mejor era poder llevar una de sus manos sobre la única prenda que siempre deja para el final y poder sentir lo preparada que su chica estaba para llegar hasta el final, hacerla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo o encima, no tenía manías, solo quería escuchar los gritos de Rachel y sentir el descontrol de su cuerpo cuando por fin su lengua aliviaba los deseos y necesidades de su chica.

El camino a casa era el mismo de siempre pero se le estaba haciendo muy largo. Del estudio al teatro lo había llevado bastante bien pero de ahí al apartamento y con Rachel a su lado, estaba siendo agotador. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a su novia desnuda gritando su nombre o lo que fuera y le estaba costando realmente concentrarse en la carretera, además la diva había elegido esa noche para llevar una de esas faldas que tan bien le quedaba y tan corta era. Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes y esperaba, deseaba que Rachel tuviera uno de esos días en los que estaba de buen humor y quería sexo, ella lo necesitaba. Quería ver a su chica, que le sonriera como solo ella sabía hacerlo para volverla loca y a poder ser, no dejar de besarla en toda la noche. La pobre no imagina lo que le esperaba en cuanto bajaran de ese coche y estuvieran a salvo en el interior de su casa.

¨ Quinn sé que esta semana…¨

La rubia no la dejo hablar y en su lugar la atrapó contra la puerta de casa besando sus labios con desesperación. Rachel tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo fue con la misma intensidad que su novia le transmitía. La había notado rara durante el camino más allá de su habitual silencio y supuso que era por sus cambios de humor durante esos días pero por lo visto estaba muy equivocada.

La morena sonrió en medio del beso por el estado en el que Quinn estaba y solo acababan de empezar. Pronto su sonrisa se borró al sentir más presión en sus labios y su cuerpo por parte de su chica, quien la llevo hasta el sillón más cercano sin permitir que sus cuerpos se separaran. Fue su turno para sonreír cuando Rachel gimió al sentir su rodilla entre sus piernas.

¨ ¿Cama? ¨ Preguntó la rubia atacando su cuello.

¨Donde quieras¨ Murmuró con dificultad entre jadeos. Quinn sonrió. No iban a moverse de ahí, ya lo harían más tarde para continuar en la habitación. Tenían toda la noche.

* * *

_Corta actualización por adelantado para hacer mas amena la espera jeje Capitulo sin mucha acción pero de transición para lo que viene a continuación. _

_Gracias por seguir la historia xD Nos leemos el sábado como siempre . _

_Saludos. xD_

_PD: te dije que tendrías actualización y aquí esta. Espero que estés mas animada que la ultima vez que hablamos ;)_


	20. Nervios Previos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Rachel, Quinn, Glee y cualquier referencia a la serie no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Nervios Previos **

Decir que estaba enfadada sería un eufemismo, estaba mucho más que eso. Dolida y decepcionada se ajustaban más a la realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que Quinn, su Quinn, se fuese a perder su última actuación? Y todo por una estúpida cena de trabajo ¡Increíble! Y también incomprensible. ¿No era ella más importante? Y eso mismo le había increpado a la rubia en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, y Quinn insistió en que no podía hacer nada y que su trabajo también era importante, lo que dio pie a la morena para acusarla de no importarle su trabajo ni ella y entonces todo acabó. Lo siguiente que Rachel pudo ver fue a su novia agarrando una de sus chaquetas y saliendo por la puerta con portazo incluido. ¡Genial!

De eso hacía más de media hora y Rachel se reprendió a sí misma en innumerables ocasiones durante ese tiempo porque era totalmente injusto acusar a la rubia como lo había hecho cuando era la persona que más le apoyaba en todo. Soportaba su mal humor después de una mala noche, cambiaba sus planes por culpa de un ensayo de última hora que se alargaba o una cena imprevista con el equipo de producción de la obra… como aquella vez en la que su novia estuvo durante una hora esperando en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y caros de la ciudad y todo para que al final ella no pudiera acudir, y lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que no se molestó en llamarla para decirle que no iría, en su lugar le mando un mensaje de texto y ¿Qué hizo Quinn? Nada. Nunca se lo ha echado en cara, ni le reclamó ni nada, y estaba segura de que le había molestado y mucho. No se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por lo que paso pero ya no podía hacer nada y se había prometido no volver a fallarle a la rubia pero ahí estaba de nuevo ¡ella y su gran boca! Si la hubiera cerrado a tiempo Quinn seguiría en casa, habrían discutido igual, pero sabría donde estaba su chica, algo que desconocía y le preocupaba.

Después de una hora y media y tres llamadas sin contestar se dio por vencida y se fue a la cama, era eso o salir a buscarla, y sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. En el hotel ya le habían dicho que no estaba y en el estudio no era probable a esas horas, además no se había llevado las llaves del coche por lo que no podía estar muy lejos ¿pero dónde?

¿De verdad Rachel pensaba eso? ¿Qué no le importaba su carrera o ella? Desde que estaban juntas no había hecho otra cosa que preocuparse por ella y por su trabajo, incluso hace años, cuando se suponía que se odiaban, a ella le importaba su carrera, y había intentado hacérselo ver, que entendiera que su lugar no era Lima pero ella solo creyó que intentaba alejarla de Finn.

No le mintió en aquel entonces y no le mentía ahora con lo de su cena, no podía cambiarla y lo había intentado por todos los medios pero era imposible, si o si tenía que ser esa noche y Rachel no le creyó cuando se lo dijo. Dolía que su chica no la creyera y que después de un año y medio siguiera dudando de ella.

Rachel miró su teléfono una vez más desde que estaba metida en la cama, llevaba allí treinta minutos y hacía ya dos horas que no sabía nada de Quinn ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Tuvo que darse la vuelta en la cama incapaz de seguir mirando el lado vacío de su chica. No podía dormir, no podía salir a buscarla, no podía hacer nada y era frustrante y doloroso. Sensaciones que desaparecieron quince minutos más tarde, cuando la rubia llego a casa. Rachel esperó a que entrara en la habitación, había oído la puerta de entrada al apartamento cerrarse así que no le llevaría mucho tiempo pero se equivocaba, pasaron uno, dos, tres y hasta diez minutos y nada. Decidió ser ella quien saliese a su encuentro. Estaba acostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

¨ Quinn¨

¨ ¡Dios Rachel! ¨ Gritó sentándose de golpe sobresaltada. ¨ ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Quieres matarme o qué?¨ Preguntó con la mano en el pecho intentando tranquilizarse.

¨ Estaba preocupada¨

¨Lo siento¨

¨ No, yo lo siento. No debería haber dicho lo que dije¨ Se disculpó sabiendo que se había equivocado. Quinn no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró y eso dolía. ¨Quinn, por favor¨

¨ ¿Por qué lo has dicho? Si no lo piensas, para que lo dices Rachel¨ Quiso saber.

¨ Ya me conoces… no sé cuándo cerrar la boca y menos cuando estoy nerviosa¨ Dijo haciendo que a su chica se le escapara una media sonrisa y asintiera de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

Rachel tomo su reacción como una buena señal para acercase y ocupar un lugar a su lado, atreviéndose incluso a tomar su mano aunque con temor a que Quinn la rechazara. No lo hizo.

¨ Lo siento mucho Quinn¨ Volvió a disculparse, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. ¨Eres la persona que más me ha apoyado en todo y sé que si en lugar de dedicarme al teatro quisiera… no sé, ir a la Luna, también tendría tu apoyo¨ Quinn la miró no muy segura de eso aunque ¡Qué demonios! Seguramente la apoyaría con esa locura.

¨ Intente que nos reuniéramos en otro momento pero tienen todo el día ocupado y se van a la mañana siguiente, si no es esa noche, no verán mi proyecto… y quiero que lo vean¨ Explicó por segunda vez a su novia, quien esta vez parecía entenderlo.

¨ Lo sé¨

¨ ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que no? ¿De verdad crees que prefiero cenar con ellos en lugar de estar en el teatro? ¨ Rachel negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada, Quinn estaba dolida y podía percibirlo en su voz.

¨No lo creo Quinn pero me molesta que no estés ahí, me siento más segura cuando tu estas¨ Confesó volviendo a mirarla.

¨No me necesitas a mi ahí… todo va a salir bien este yo o no ¿de acuerdo?¨ Rachel asintió aunque no estaba de acuerdo ¡claro que la necesitaba! Mucho más de lo ella podía imaginar.

¨Solo dije tonterías, olvídalo ¿sí? ¨ Pidió obligándola a mirarla, algo que Quinn evitaba desde que había vuelto.

¨ Duele que aun dudes de mi ¿sabes?¨

¨ ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¨ Cuestionó confusa. Quinn se encogió de hombros. ¨ Confió en ti más que en nadie, mi amor, créeme¨

¨ No lo parece¨ Susurró con la voz quebrada.

¨Lo sient…¨

¨Deja de disculparte¨ La interrumpió.

¨ Quinn he metido la pata y dicho cosas que te han hecho daño pero créeme, confió en ti… te quiero¨ Añadió acariciando su mejilla, necesitaba que su chica la creyera porque era la verdad. La quería, confiaba en ella y haría cualquier cosa por y para ella. ¨ Te quiero tanto¨ Suspiró apoyando su frente en la de la rubia y ésta le acarició las manos que en ese momento estaban en sus mejillas.

¨ Y yo a ti Rachel… no te imaginas cuanto¨ Le correspondió cerrando sus ojos y acercándose a sus labios.

Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber cuánto confiaba y cuanto la amaba la morena, y de algún modo siempre conseguía transmitirle eso cuando la besaba. Era un don, estaba segura, pero es que cuando sus labios se tocaban, la forma en que la besaba y como con sus manos acariciaba su cuello o su mejilla, era tan… tan… no tenía palabras para explicarlo pero lo sabía, cuando Rachel la besaba, sabía que la quería y eso era suficiente.

¨ ¿Podemos ir a la cama? Estoy cansada¨ Pidió ladeando la cabeza provocando la sonrisa de Rachel. ¿Cómo un gesto tan inocente podía resultarle tan sexy? No tenía explicación.

¨ ¿Has cenado algo? ¨ Se interesó recordando que su chica había pasado las últimas horas fuera de casa.

¨ No tengo hambre¨

¨ ¿Dónde has estado?¨ Preguntó curiosa dirigiéndola a la habitación sin soltar su mano.

En cuanto Quinn miró a otro lado y con su mano libre alisó su cabello a pesar de estar perfectamente ordenado, supo que fuera donde fuera le daba vergüenza reconocerlo.

¨ Quinn¨ Insistió apretando su mano.

¨En las escaleras al final del pasillo¨ Murmuró tan bajo que Rachel no la escuchó.

¨ No te he entendido¨

¨ En las escaleras al final del pasillo¨ Repitió sonrojándose. Rachel río a carcajadas haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran mucho más rojas. ¨ No te rías¨ Protestó empujándola. ¨ Creo que la señora Bennett y el señor Cho piensan que estoy loca¨

¨ Estas loca¨ Confirmó tirando de ella en un abrazo en medio del pasillo sin dejar de reír.

Quinn aprovechó el gesto de su chica para esconder la cara en su cuello, era realmente estúpido haber estado ahí más de dos horas pero ya estaba hecho. Finalmente la rubia se dejó llevar y acabó acompañando a Rachel en su risa sin soltarse ni alejarse un solo centímetro de ella. ¿Por qué no podían estar siempre así? ¿Por qué era tan difícil simplemente estar abrazadas y riendo a cada momento? ¿O solo abrazadas como lo estaban una vez cesaron las risas? Se estaba tan bien así que Quinn no pudo evitar rozar sus labios contra el cuello de la morena y aspirar su olor como tantas veces había hecho antes.

¨ Me encanta como hueles¨ Murmuró repitiendo ambas acciones anteriores.

¨ Lo sé¨ Sonrió apartándose un poco hasta apoyarse en la pared más cercana. Quinn la siguió recuperando la misma posición. ¨ ¿Tu no estabas cansada?¨

La rubia ignoró su pregunta y procedió a recorrer el cuello de su novia con los labios y quizás algún que otro mordisquito para provocarla. Se apartó de ella sonriendo al escucharla suspirar y Rachel no le dio tiempo a decir nada atacando sus labios en milésimas de segundo, besándola hasta conseguir un gemido de su parte. Entonces fue Rachel quien se separó para mirarla con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

¨ Cállate¨ Ordenó la rubia evitando que hiciera cualquier broma que acabaría con el momento.

¨ No iba a decir nada¨ Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de inocente pero su sonrisa la delató y sacó otra sonrisa de la rubia.

Tras unos segundos mirándose con desafío, Quinn no aguantó más y se lanzó a besarla borrándole la sonrisa de una vez y Rachel no protestó, es más, se dejó llevar a la habitación sin oponer resistencia. En el camino varias prendas de ropa fueron eliminadas y abandonas en el suelo, el mismo lugar donde acabaron el resto de sus prendas en el interior de su dormitorio. Sobre la cama solo ellas desnudas, no necesitaban nada más.

* * *

_Después de algunos problemas técnicos aquí esta el capitulo xD Se acerca el final de algo y parece que la tensión se palpa en el ambiente jeje _

_Gracias por leer/comentar/seguir la historia. _

_Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización. _


	21. Mi ángel

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Mi ángel **

Quinn no estaba con ella, sus padres tampoco y era la última función, su última noche en aquel teatro que tan buenos momentos le había regalado, al menos por ahora. Pero esa noche estar allí tenía más cosas negativas que positivas, a la ausencia de sus padres y su novia, tenía que añadir que tras aquella función no volvería a ver a algunos de sus compañeros con los que había creado un muy buen grupo de trabajo, algunos se iban fuera a probar suerte en otro lugar, otros simplemente tardaría mucho en volver a verlos… y en el lado positivo estaba que a otros no tendría que volver a verlos nunca, o eso esperaba. Después de la fiesta posterior al show, se acabó poner buena cara para ciertos individuos y se alegraba mucho de eso, también tenía a todos sus amigos entre el público, no se podía quejar ¿no? Y aun así cuando el telón bajó por última vez entre los aplausos de un público en pie, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción. Toda esa gente ovacionando a los actores era el cierre perfecto a un año de duro trabajo.

No tuvo prisa en llegar a su camerino. Quiso recorrer con tranquilidad aquellos pasillos que tantas cosas habían vivido, peleas, reconciliaciones, buenas y malas noticias, gritos, silencios… de todo. Ahora estaba abarrotado de gente corriendo, abrazándose, riendo… no se podía quejar, no. Pero una parte de ella deseaba ignorar a todos aquellos que querían felicitarla o despedirse y desearle suerte para llegar cuando antes al silencio de su pequeño cuartito, y así poder llamar a la única persona que quería escuchar en ese momento, Quinn. Deseaba poder saltarse la fiesta e ir directamente a casa para esperarla, saber cómo le había ido con su reunión y celebrar juntas lo bien que les iba tanto personal como profesionalmente. La discusión de días pasados ya estaba olvidada.

Al mismo tiempo que escuchó el primer tono al otro lado del teléfono, un par de golpes resonaron contra su puerta. Por un momento pensó que sería Quinn pero la lógica le golpeó con rapidez, si fuese ella escucharía la melodía de su móvil al otro lado.

Sin saber cómo su pequeño refugio, el que utilizaba para evadirse del resto de compañeros, relajarse o simplemente para llamar a su novia antes de un show, fue invadido por casi una decena de personas, entre ellos Julie con los niños y Dave, Kensi y Steve, sus padres, Quinn… Un momento ¿Quinn? ¿Sus padres? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacían ahí y porque ella no sabía nada? A pesar de la confusión Rachel sonrió nada más verlos a todos.

¨ ¡Rachel ha sido increíble!¨ Gritó Trevor sobreexcitado.

¨ ¡Sí! De mayor quiero cantar como tu¨ Añadió Sally en el mismo estado que su hermano llenando a Rachel de emoción.

¨ Chicos no la agobiéis ¨ Pidió la joven madre reteniendo a sus pequeños. ¨ Impresionante Rachel. Felicidades¨

¨ Me parece que no nos está escuchando ¨ Intervino Kensi sabiendo perfectamente que la atención de su amiga era toda para cierta rubia que la miraba con el mismo amor que reflejaban sus ojos.

Quinn le sonrió y por como lo hizo sabía perfectamente todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, todas las preguntas y las dudas. Era su sonrisa de todo va bien y después te lo explico. Rachel le devolvió el gesto y río cuando trato de coquetear con ella guiñándole un ojo. Debía estar muy contenta si ni delante de sus padres se cortaba.

La diva abrazo uno a uno a sus amigos y sus padres dejándose alabar, riendo y compartiendo las sensaciones de cada uno, especialmente los más pequeños, que parecían conquistados con su primera vez en el teatro. Cuando llegó el turno de Quinn, quien paciente espero a que todos dejaran a su novia libre, dos toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos. A Quinn no le gusto verse privada de la atención de su novia cuando por fin era su turno.

¨ ¡Rose!¨ Rachel se olvidó de su novia para ir a saludar a su profesora de baile.

¨ Espero no interrumpir¨ Se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida.

¨ No seas tonta, pasa. ¿Y Brian?¨ Preguntó por el novio de la chica extrañada de no verlo.

¨ Se ha encontrado con un viejo amigo o algo así y están fuera hablando¨ Explicó más tranquila una vez que las miradas se alejaron de ella, solo Quinn seguía con la vista fija en la interacción entre las dos chicas.

Por primera vez tenia frente a ella a la famosa y perfecta Rose y… no era para tanto. ¿Guapa? Sí, pero había cientos, miles, millones de chicas guapas por ahí. Tenía los ojos bonitos o eso parecía desde donde ella estaba y su sonrisa parecía genuina y noble... le concedería el beneficio de la duda, después de todo estaba allí con su novio ¿no? Aun así no iba a quedarse esperando. Carraspeó un par de veces hasta conseguir que ambas mujeres se percataran de su presencia y sonrió.

Rachel fue la primera en verla. ¨ ¡Quinn! ¨

La rubia negó con la cabeza terminando de acercarse, probablemente por la mañana tendría que aguantar un estado de ánimo totalmente opuesto.

¨ Rose esta es mi preciosa novia Quinn¨ La presentó besando su mejilla sacándole una sonrisa de verdad, no como la que se había encontrada nada más verla.

La joven profesora le tendió su mano. ¨ Rose Fitz. Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti¨

¨ Lo mismo digo¨ Admitió sin reflejar ninguna emoción en su voz, no quería ser desagradable pero tampoco podía fingir que le gustaba escuchar a su novia hablar de otra. Pero eso solo duro hasta que Rachel la miró, y era esa mirada de ´se amable´ que de vez en cuando tenía que sacar para que se comportara. ¨ Lo digo en serio, habla tanto de las clases que hasta pensé en ir¨ Bromeó recibiendo la sonrisa de aprobación de su chica.

¨ Deberías verla bailar… me cambiarías por ella sin pensarlo¨

¨ Mentirosa¨ La acusó Quinn acariciando los brazos de la chica que ya rodeaban su cintura.

Rose sonrío sin perder detalle de la interacción entre ambas.¨ Solo nos quedan unas clases pero para la próxima eres bienvenida, cuantos más mejor¨

¨ No ¨ Rehusó la rubia riendo. ¨ Eso no es lo mío¨

¨Ni siquiera intentes convencerla, yo no pude ¨ Se lamentó la diva poniendo mala cara. Quinn la hizo sonreír con un beso rápido.

¨ Y todos sabemos que si tú no puedes nadie puede ¿o me equivoco? ¨ Intervino Kensi desafiando a su amiga con la mirada y haciendo reír tanto a Rose como a Rachel ¨ Por cierto, soy Kensi¨

¨ Rose¨

¨ Encantada Rose, siento interrumpir pero es hora de irse, se nos hace tarde¨ Le comunicó directamente a Quinn.

Rachel miró a su novia extrañada. ¨ ¿Dónde vas ahora?¨

¨ Creo que acabo de meter la pata, lo siento¨ Se disculpó Kensi marchándose sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Cuando la rubia dejo de mirar a su amiga como si quisiera matarla allí mismo y se volvió para enfrentar a su novia, se la encontró cruzada de brazos y el ceño fruncido. ¨ Quinn estoy esperando una explicación¨

¨ No me voy, nos vamos¨ Confesó. Total en algún momento tenía que enterarse. ¨ Tenemos mesa reservada para dentro de…treinta minutos¨ Le informó con asombro. Sí que era tarde. ¨ Ya que tus padres están aquí pensé que sería una buena idea cenar fuera antes de ir a la fiesta¨

Rachel saltó a sus brazos riendo y provocando que su chica rodara los ojos por el cambio extremo de actitud, si no la conociera pensaría que estaba loca. ¨ ¿Ves?¨ Sonrió la diva dirigiéndose a Rose. ¨ No mentía cuando te decía que es súper mona¨ Añadió sonrojando a la rubia ¿Por qué iba contando esas cosas de ella?

¨ Fue idea de tus padres¨ Rachel miró a ambos para saber la verdad aunque la intuía. Ellos confirmaron sus sospechas negando con rapidez. ¨ Lo que sea ¿nos vamos?¨

¨ Cariño, creo que debería cambiarme antes¨ Río por la prisa repentina de su novia.

¨ Cierto. ¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¨ Alzó la voz para que la escucharan. ¨La estrella necesita cambiarse¨ Añadió mirándola con burla.

¨ ¿Os esperamos o nos vemos en el restaurante?¨ Preguntó Julie pasando a su lado.

Rachel dedicó una sonrisa seductora a su novia antes de decidir. ¨ Nos vemos allí¨

¨ Lo imaginaba. Tus padres se van con Kensi y Steve¨

¨ De acuerdo, gracias¨

¨ Rose¨ Habló Quinn antes de que la chica se marchara con el resto. ¨ Si tú y Brian, creo que es… ¨ Ella asintió. ¨ Os queréis venir no hay ningún problema¨

La sonrió agradecida. ¨Le preguntare a Brian¨

¨ Ok, habla con Kensi para que te diga donde es si os venís¨ Rose volvió a sonreír asintiendo cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando por fin algo de intimidad a la pareja.

A Rachel le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia y besarla con urgencia contra la puerta del camerino. Solo la necesidad por respirar las hizo separarse.

¨ ¿Podemos quedarnos y pasar de la cena?¨ Interrogó Quinn poniendo pucheros.

¨ No podemos¨ Negó besándola castamente. Quinn sonrió en medio del beso haciéndola reír a ella.

¨ Has estado increíble en el escenario, siempre lo estas pero hoy…¨ Se mordió el labio dejando la frase a mitad y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de su chica.

¨ ¿Me has visto? ¿Cuándo has llegado?¨

¨ Hemos llegado unos minutos antes de que empezara el espectáculo¨

Rachel se alejó para comenzar a cambiarse, si seguía abrazada a ella no se irían de ahí nunca. ¨ ¿Hemos? ¨

¨ Tus padres¨ Contestó lamiéndose los labios al ver como Rachel comenzaba a deshacerse del vestuario de su personaje para ponerse su propia ropa. Paseo su mirada por todo su cuerpo deteniéndose en su trasero. La había visto desnuda tantas veces… pero aun así, seguía cautivándola como el primer día.

¨ ¡Quinn! ¨ Exclamó divertida.

¨ ¿Qué? ¨ Levantó la mirada sin ningún remordimiento por haber sido descubierta, no era su culpa que se distrajese fácilmente ¿no?

Ella negó sin dejar de vestirse. ¨ Olvídate¨

¨ Qué me olvide ¿de qué?¨ Preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa pícara.

¨ De lo que estás pensando¨ Sonrió porque sí, porque Quinn siempre le hacia sonreír cuando tenía esa actitud. ¨ No tenemos tiempo¨

La rubia la agarró por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo¨ Puedo ser muy rápida¨ Le dijo con un tono de voz que le hizo planteárselo por un segundo.

¨ No podemos¨ Susurró con voz temblorosa. ¿Cómo podía su chica conseguir eso con solo acariciarle la espalda?

¨ ¿Estas segura? ¨

¨ ¿No? ¨

Quinn unió sus labios en un beso lento y corto y bajo sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda. Al separarse le acarició la nariz con la suya propia quedándose ahí hasta que la morena abrió los ojos, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen.

¨ ¡Joder! ¨

¨ ¿Qué? ¨ Sonrió la rubia por el gesto de frustración de su novia.

¨ Eres cruel. Sabes que no podemos y me haces esto, y ahora…¨

¨ Quieres pasar de la cena ¿eh? ¨

¨ Quiero escucharte gemir y gritar mi nombre tan alto que mañana no puedas hablar ¨ Fue directa dejando a la rubia sin respiración. Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió empezar con aquel juego. ¨ Quinn¨ Musitó su nombre en tono suplicante.

Necesitaba que fuera ella quien rompiese el contacto porque se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, y al parecer la rubia la entendió porque al instante desenredó las manos de su cintura dejándola libre. Ambas suspiraron con alivio y frustración, la morena retomando lo que estaba haciendo antes de todo aquel juego y Quinn alejándose de ella todo lo que el pequeño camerino le permitía y no era mucho.

¨ Gracias¨

¨ ¿Por qué? ¿Por no hacerte el amor aquí mismo? De nada¨ Dijo con sarcasmo.

Rachel terminó de ajustarse el vestido y se acercó para que la rubia le ayudara con la cremallera, pero antes beso su mejilla haciéndola borrar el gesto molesto de su cara, cambiándolo por una sonrisa.

¨ Por eso y por ser amable con Rose¨

¨ Yo siempre soy amable¨ Afirmó convencida de ello o al menos lo intentó, una lástima que su sonrisa dijera todo lo contrario.

¨ Todavía no sé cómo no te han dado un premio por tu amabilidad ¨ Se burló. ¨ ¿Qué ha pasado con tu cena? ¨

¨ Les convencí para que fuera una comida y así poder recoger a tus padres en el aeropuerto y venir a verte¨ Rachel sonrió. ¨ Y menos mal, no me habría perdonado perderme algo así¨ Añadió ganándose un nuevo beso.

¨ ¿Y el proyecto? ¿Es tuyo? ¨ Preguntó esperanzada.

¨ No lo sé, me llamaran en unos días… cuando tomen la decisión ¨

¨ Si no te eligen es que son idiotas ¨ Aseguró para animarla, y a juzgar por la sonrisa de la rubia lo había hecho.

Nadie mejor que ella sabía cuánto deseaba su novia aquel proyecto. Nadie excepto la propia Quinn. En cuanto supo de qué se trataba y que los responsables estaban interesados en ella, había trabajado día y noche en conseguir un buen diseño para ese nuevo centro de artes para niños. Era absolutamente perfecto. Ella amaba la arquitectura, Rachel las artes en general y con aquel nuevo proyecto podría unir las dos cosas, además era para los más pequeños, y si había algo presente en sus vidas últimamente eran los niños. Pero eso no importaba. Quinn sonrió con toda sinceridad cuando su chica termino de arreglarse y abrió la puerta para que fuera la primera en salir, Rachel era la protagonista de la noche y no iba a dejar que nada lo estropease, ni siquiera ella misma.

Se sentía muy afortunada. Tenía a Quinn, tenía a sus padres, a sus amigos y habían tenido una cena espectacular en su restaurante favorito y todo por cortesía de su preciosa novia. No podía haber pedido más y aun así hubo sorpresas, un regalo de sus padres, otro de los pequeños Trevor y Sally, quienes habían hecho un dibujo de la diva sobre el escenario sin que su propia madre lo supiera, y una enorme tarta de chocolate, pero lo mejor era que Quinn le había prometido otro regalo cuando llegasen a casa. No podía espera a que llegase ese momento pero antes tenían que acudir a la fiesta de despedida con el resto del elenco. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Rachel trato de convencer a la rubia durante todo el trayecto desde el restaurante al lugar de la fiesta para ir directamente a casa y de nada le había servido porque ella no cedió, es más, se había burlado de ella. No era justo que le dijese que tenía una sorpresa y hacerla esperar durante horas, no era justo y le iba a hacer pagar por ello. Para empezar se separó de ella nada más llegar a la fiesta aunque a Quinn no pareció importarle, lo que la decepciono un poco. Después de veinte minutos sin saber de la rubia había querido ir a buscarla aunque eso significase darse por vencida en su intento por castigar a Quinn y hacerla suplicar por ir a casa, pero ya la echaba de menos que podía hacer sino ir a buscarla. Su dependencia no era normal y lo sabía pero ¿Qué importaba? A su novia no parecía molestarle. Pero para poder reunirse con su novia tenía que deshacerse de aquel hombre, algo que llevaba intentando por otros veinte minutos y no conseguía, en otro momento no le importaría escuchar lo maravillosa que es, lo bien que canta o cualquier halago que ya sabia y Quinn le decía constantemente, era mucho mejor escuchar todo eso de sus labios. Si solo pudiera encontrarla.

Resopló cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y buscó disimuladamente entre la gente a Quinn. La rubia se había mantenido a su alrededor durante toda la noche aunque siempre fingía no verla, era algo que solía hacer por si la necesitaba en cualquier momento y esa noche no tenía por qué ser diferente. Efectivamente la encontró a solo unos metros junto a una mesa, poniéndose una bebida ¿Cómo podía parecerle sexy haciendo algo tan simple? Era ella, el vestido, su sonrisa, su actitud… no estaba segura, quizá era todo y nada a la vez. La vio sonreír y supo que era eso, sobre todas las cosas, era esa sonrisa tan…

¨ ¡Qué demonios!¨ Frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a su novia y su nuevo acompañante.

¨ ¿Ocurre algo? ¨ Preguntó confuso Jim, Jake o como fuera. Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

¨ Perdona¨ Se disculpó con una sonrisa educada. ¨ Es que acabo de ver a alguien y… ¿te importa si seguimos hablando más tarde? ¨ Preguntó aunque ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes hasta su novia y alejar al idiota engreído que en ese momento le sonreía creyéndose el tesoro más preciado del mundo.

Aquel hombre prácticamente no dejaba a Rachel hablar, así que no contaba con que la dejase sola en breve y se estaba cansando de esperar. Quería ir a su encuentro más que nada en ese momento a pesar de que Rachel había fingido durante toda la noche no verla, pero las dos sabían la verdad y esa era que la morena no podía quitarle los ojos de encima por más de dos segundos y eso le encantaba y excitaba por igual. Deseaba llevársela de aquella fiesta cuanto antes pero no podía hacerle eso a su chica y al resto, ella era una de las protagonistas de esa fiesta y era bueno que se relacionara con la gente del espectáculo, y lo que era bueno para Rachel era bueno para ella, aunque lo bueno no le hiciera feliz en ese instante. Si Rachel creía que era la única con unas ganas locas de llegar a casa es que no la conocía muy bien, y su chica era quien mejor la conocía así que tenía que saberlo. Estaba tan guapa y…

¨Perdona ¿Nos conocemos? ¨

¨ No lo creo¨ Le miró con desdén molesta por la interrupción del breve repaso que le estaba haciendo a su novia.

¨ Tienes razón, no podría olvidarte¨ Sonrió haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco.

Terminó de servirse su copa sin prestar atención a aquel chico, solo le faltaba tener que aguantar los vanos intentos de seducción de un idiota engreído. ¿Dónde estaba Rachel cuando la necesitaba? La había perdido de vista y no es que no pudiera deshacerse por ella misma de él pero tenía que ser amable porque su chica se lo había pedido y sus métodos para librarse de pesados como ese no eran muy amables.

¨ ¡Nicholas!¨ Apareció Rachel de la nada para alivio de la rubia. ¨ Veo que ya conoces a Quinn, mi novia¨

¨ ¡Oh! Yo…¨

¨ Si ¨ Sonrió tomándola por la cintura de forma posesiva. ¨ Es guapa ¿no crees?¨

¨ Eh… sí, claro. Yo… debería irme¨ Balbuceó alejándose, lo último que quería eran problemas con Rachel Berry, su padre lo mataría si se enteraba que había molestado a la actriz que esperaba protagonizara su próximo espectáculo.

Ambas vieron marchar al chico acobardado, Rachel con una mirada seria y Quinn ahogándose de la risa por la actitud de su novia. Y decían que ella era celosa ¡Ja!

¨ Nos vamos a casa¨ Sentenció la morena.

¨ Pero la fiesta…¨

¨ Me da igual. Nos vamos¨ Insistió tirando de su mano para que se moviera. Quinn no parecía querer hacerlo.

¨ Estas celosa¨ Dijo con tono socarrón.

¨ ¡Quinn a casa!¨ La ignoró cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

¨ Rachel, estas celosa¨ Imitó sus gestos para molestarla.

¨ Vámonos¨ Pidió dulcificando su voz. ¨En casa nos lo podemos pasar mucho mejor¨

¨ No lo dudo¨ Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla para desenfadarla. ¨ Pero tenemos que quedarnos un poco más, todos quieren hablar contigo y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor pronto estas en otra obra¨

¨Está bien¨ Se dio por vencida. Quinn tenía razón, era un buen lugar para crear contactos. ¨ Pero no pienso dejarte sola un minuto más… hay mucho buitre en busca de presas¨ Quinn tuvo que reírse pero no iba a protestar, ella tampoco quería volver a separarse de su chica.

¨Espera¨ Le impidió alejarse tomándola de la mano.

¨ Que no estoy celosa¨

¨Si tú lo dices…¨ Sonrió ¨ ¿Quieres tu sorpresa ahora?¨

¨ ¿Ahora?¨ Los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele de sus orbitas, no podía darle su sorpresa allí, con tanta gente, a menos que la sorpresa no fuese lo que ella había imaginado. ¨ ¿Aquí? ¨ La rubia asintió. ¨ No creo que sea el lugar adecuado¨

¨ ¿Por qué no? ¨

¨ Quinn, no…¨ Bajo la voz mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las oía.

La rubia sonreía divertida sabiendo en lo que Rachel estaba pensando, lo que llevaba toda la noche imaginando desde que lo habían dejado a medias en su camerino y le pareció cruel sacarla de dudas antes, No podía romper las ilusiones de su novia así como así ¿no? Además era tan halagador verla tan ansiosa por estar solo con ella.

¨ Te lo iba a dar en la cena pero no se¨ Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida lo que hizo sospechar a la diva. No podía ser lo ella imaginaba porque en la cena estaban sus padres y sus amigos ¡por dios! Estaban Sally y Trevor. ¿Qué tramaba Quinn?

Salió de dudas al sentir un pequeño estuche de terciopelo en su mano. Dejo de mirar a su novia para averiguar qué era lo que acababa de entregarle. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo al ver el nombre de su joyería favorita impreso en ella.

¨ Ábrelo¨ Le pidió al ver que no hacía nada.

Acarició su mejilla para que se tranquilizara y le sonrió como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y besó la palma de su mano dispuesta a descubrir que había en el interior de la cajita. Sacó el pequeño ángel unido a una cadena de oro blanco y lo admiró emocionada.

¨ ¿Te gusta? ¨

¨ Es precioso¨ Sonrió asintiendo.

¨ ¿Esperabas otra cosa?¨ Pregunto con miedo. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de dárselo en la cena. No quería que todos se emocionaran, incluida Rachel, con algo que no era y acabar desilusionando a su chica.

¨ No¨ Quinn sonrió aliviada. ¨ ¿Me lo pones? ¨ Pidió colocándose de espaldas.

La rubia inmediatamente tomo el colgante entre sus manos y apartando el pelo de su novia, lo coloco en el lugar que le correspondía, aprovechando su cuello desnudo para besarla antes de que Rachel dejara su pelo caer para cubrirlo.

¨ Te quiero Rachel¨ Murmuró permitiendo que la morena se apoyara en su pecho. ¨ El ángel es para que recuerdes que siempre voy a cuidar de ti, pase lo que pase ¨

¨Siempre¨ Repitió la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

Nadie a su alrededor parecía darse cuenta del momento que vivían y a ellas no les importó. Estaban en su propio mundo, uno en el que nada ni nada podía diñarlas, en el que les gustaría poder estar siempre porque a veces el mundo real ponía obstáculos difíciles de saltar.

* * *

_Y otro capitulo mas (aunque un dia mas tarde de lo habitual) y parece que lo que tanto esperáis ( o temeis jeje) no llega... cero drama xD_

_Me disculpo por cualquier error pero ando sin tiempo para corregirlo ahora mismo.  
Gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia, sin eso no seria lo mismo xD_

_Saludos y hasta la próxima. _


	22. Quien juega con fuego

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee, Rachel y Quinn no me perteneces. Esto es ficción. **

* * *

**Quien juega con fuego...**

Llevaba unos minutos en la sala pero Quinn aún no era consciente de su presencia por culpa o gracias a su concentración en aquel trabajo que tan ocupada la mantenía últimamente. No la veía de frente pero la morena estaba segura de lo que su chica hacía en ese momento. Cada vez que algo no le convencía en un diseño se quedaba mirándolo fijamente mientras mordisqueaba el extremo de un lápiz o un bolígrafo hasta que alguna idea llegaba a su mente para modificarlo y quedar satisfecha, era una de sus tantas manías y podía pasar minutos, incluso horas, mirando un plano hasta averiguar que necesitaba para que fuese perfecto. Idea que parecía no llegar en el tiempo que pasó observándola.

Rachel camino lentamente y con mucho sigilo para no despertar sospechas en su novia y que la descubriese antes de tiempo, era algo que solía hacer cuando la veía tan concentrada. Sorprenderla. Aunque a veces aprovechaba para asustarla y hacerla saltar de su sitio… era tan divertido verla reaccionar así. Esta vez su reacción fue muy diferente a otras tantas cuando la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y dejó un pequeño mordisco en su hombro desnudo. Nunca podía resistirse a la piel desnuda de su chica.

¨ Mmm… ¨ Ronroneó cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. ¨ Te he dicho miles de veces que no me muerdas... mi novia podría ver la marca¨

Lejos de molestarse ella la abrazó con más fuerza y sonrió besando su mejilla ¨ No eres graciosa¨

La rubia sonrió convencida de que si lo era. ¨ Dicen que mi humor no es apto para todos… quizá no lo entiendas y esta relación este condenada al fracaso ¨

¨ Idiota¨ Sonrió obligándola a girarse para encontrarse con una sonrisa igual a la suya a la que fue incapaz de resistirse y acabó dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

¨ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¨

Rachel rodo los ojos ante la pregunta ¿Qué podía hacer en el estudio sino visitarla? ¨ Visitar a mi novia ¿Algún problema con eso? ¨ La miró desafiante y ella negó.

¨ ¿Por qué hoy? No sueles venir por aquí ¨

¨ Me apetecía verte ¨ Confesó acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza provocándole unas ligeras cosquillas. ¨ Tengo la sensación de que nos vemos menos ahora que vivimos juntas que cuando no lo hacíamos¨ Se lamentó.

¨ Algunas no tenemos la suerte de tener una novia multimillonaria y nos toca trabajar¨ Bromeó sacando a relucir ese humor tan característico como inoportuno que tenía con el que consiguió estropear el momento.

Rachel se separó de la rubia inmediatamente cruzándose de brazos y mirándola molesta. No era la primera vez que alguien insinuaba algo así y que Quinn bromeara con ello no le gustaba nada.

¨ Estaría contigo aunque no tuvieses ni un dólar¨

¨ Lo sé ¨ Sonrió haciendo que volviera a acercarse y se colocara entre sus piernas. ¨ Era solo una broma Rach, ya lo discutimos ¿no te acuerdas? ¨ La morena asintió apartando la mirada. Claro que lo recordaba, era uno de esos momentos de los que no estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_Era la segunda vez que Quinn aceptaba reunirse con sus amigos y teniendo en cuenta como fue esa primera salida y el incidente de su chica con su amiga Kristen, estaba nerviosa por el encuentro. A Quinn le había costado aceptar reunirse con ellos, no por sus amigos, solo por ella, y había aceptado con la condición de ir a un lugar tranquilo. Rachel aceptó esa condición sin problema, era una buena oportunidad para aprovechar el sol radiante de la ciudad para tomar un helado y que Quinn y sus amigos socializaran un poco más. Le habría gustado poder dejar a Kristen fuera de esa reunión pero la chica se las arregló para autoinvitarse e incluso elegir el lugar. Rachel pensó que era amable de su parte mostrarse tan dispuesta, la rubia fue más allá y estaba convencida de que algo tramaba. _

_Ellas habían llegado las primeras y optaron por sentarse fuera del local y esperar al resto para pedir. Los demás no tardaron en llegar y Quinn fue la primera en divisar al grupo a lo lejos, incluida Kristen. _

_¨ Ahí viene tu amiguita¨ _

_Rachel dio un apretón a su rodilla para que la mirara a ella. ¨Relajate ¿sí?¨ Quinn asintió a regañadientes. _

_¨Pero que no intente nada¨ Murmuró con la sonrisa más falsa que Rachel le había visto nunca y que iba dirigida directamente a Kristen. Con ella llegaron Mark y Oliver a los había conocido una noche en el teatro, y Mary quien fue testigo del primer encuentro entre la rubia y Kristen. _

_Quinn sonreía sin descanso y ni Kristen ni nadie podía arruinarle aquel momento o eso creía. Rachel hablaba sin parar de sus logros en el mundo de la arquitectura y lo hacía con orgullo, algo que no le sucedía hace mucho tiempo. La forma en que le brillaban los ojos a su chica cada vez que hablaba de alguno de sus proyectos era increíble y ni siquiera los intentos de Kristen por llamar la atención de Rachel iban a molestarla. Dejo pasar la forma en que la chica trataba de acariciarle el brazo a la morena, o dejaba su mano junto a la de Rachel más tiempo del necesario o incluso intentó que Rachel formara parte de una divertida anécdota de los ´viejos tiempo´ sin mucho éxito. _

_La felicidad de Rachel no podía ser mayor, Quinn estaba teniendo un comportamiento excepcional y le había dejado presumir de novia frente a sus amigos por más que eso le avergonzara. No había pasado desapercibido para ella la reacción de su chica cuando les dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de ella, Quinn se había emocionado aunque pudo ocultarlo muy bien. Era triste saber que esa emoción provenía de lo poco acostumbrada que su novia estaba a escuchar ese tipo de cosas, ella lo escuchaba todo el tiempo de sus padres, Quinn no había tenido esa suerte. _

_Tenía que reconocer que le asustaba la idea de sentar en la misma mesa a su novia y a su amiga, la animadversión era mutua y Quinn lo estaba sobrellevando de la mejor manera, con una sonrisa impecable y una amabilidad inusual en ella, ignorando por completo los intentos de provocación por parte de su amiga. La morena en cambio empezaba a sentirse incomoda por la insistencia de Kristen en llamar su atención, ya fuera tocando su brazo o sonriéndole, sabía que lo hacía para provocar a la rubia y eso le molestaba. _

_Rachel dejó de pensar en lo malo de aquella reunión para centrarse en lo bueno, y eso era lo bien que parecían encajar el resto con Quinn y ella con ellos, especialmente con Mary, ya cuando se conocieron la morena imagino que se llevarían bien, tenían algunas cosas en común y las dos compartían una obsesión malsana a la vez que curiosa por la lectura, y aquel secundo encuentro confirmaba sus teorías. _

_Quinn se puso en pie ganándose una extraña mirada de Rachel, más aun cuando vio que su novia era seguida por su amiga. ¨ ¿Dónde vais?¨ _

_Mary sonrió guiñándole un de sus ojos. ¨Tranquila diva… por muy guapa que sea, no es mi tipo¨ _

_¨ Ni tú el suyo¨ Le espetó sacándole la lengua en señal de burla. Quinn negó con la cabeza, a veces dudaba de si su chica era adulta o una niña de cinco años. _

_La rubia se inclinó para besar su mejilla y susurrar a su oído. ¨ Enseguida vuelvo, pórtate bien¨ Le sonrió antes de marcharse y dejarla con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios, algo que siempre le pasaba cuando su novia le susurraba al oído. El sonido de su móvil fue el encargado de traerla de vuelta al mundo real. _

_Kristen sonrió con malicia sin que los demás se percataran, era su momento, con Rachel sin su perrito guardan, como secretamente había apodado a la rubia, todo sería más fácil, solo tenía que crear algo de duda en la ya de por si inseguridad de su amiga con respecto a su incipiente relación. _

_¨ ¿Es nuevo? ¨ Preguntó la chica impidiendo que Rachel guardara su teléfono tras responder al mensaje que le había llegado. _

_La morena sonrió recordando porque tenía un teléfono nuevo en su poder. El suyo había terminado hecho pedazos contra el suelo gracias a su novia. Ésta se excusó alegando que cualquier posible amenaza que le impidiera tener sexo tenía que ser destruida, la verdad era que la alarma del aparato había sonado en teoría para despertarla, algo que Quinn ya había hecho y de forma muy muy cariñosa, y en lugar de ignorar el ruido y al intentar apagarlo, el teléfono cayó al suelo. _

_Se sonrojó al comprobar que tres pares de ojos esperaban expectantes una respuesta. ¨ Eh… el mío se estropeó y Quinn me lo ha regalado¨ _

_¨ Wow! Vas a tener que contarnos donde la has encontrado, yo también quiero que me hagan regalitos así¨ Señaló devolviéndole el último modelo de uno de los móviles más caros del mercado. _

_Mark y Oliver se miraron entre si y luego a Rachel esperando que dijera algo. ¨ No le hagas caso, solo tiene envidia¨ Intervino Oliver intentando que tensión desapareciera. _

_¨ Envidia ninguna¨ Se defendió la chica. ¨ Pero si aparece alguien dispuesto a pagar por todo lo que quiera yo tampoco diría que no ¿Verdad Rachel? ¨ _

_La morena por fin reaccionó a las acusaciones que su ´amiga´ estaba haciendo. ¨ No sé qué pretendes pero Quinn no paga por todo y no estoy con ella por su dinero¨ _

_Kristen la abrazo riendo. ¨ Claro, solo bromeaba ¨ Se excusó. ¨ Pero si insiste en comprarte un apartamento di que sí ¨ Remató sus palabras con un guiño de ojos que enfureció a Rachel. _

_En ese momento Quinn y Mary decidieron unirse al grupo y aunque la tensión era evidente, amabas lo dejaron pasar. ¨ Rach, deberíamos irnos o llegaras tarde¨ Le comunicó mirando la hora. _

_¨ Yo también tengo que irme¨ Añadió Mary mirando a sus amigos. Mark y Oliver se miraron entre si unos segundos antes de que el primero se decidiera a hablar. ¨ Si esperas a que paguemos podemos acompañarte¨ Le propuso a su amiga. _

_¨ Esta todo pagado¨ Sorprendió a todos con su declaración. ¨ La rubia invita¨ Señaló a Quinn pero ésta estaba más centrada en intentar averiguar que le pasaba a su novia y porque no la había mirado ni una sola vez desde que había vuelto. _

_Rachel estaba demasiado ocupada buscando algo en su bolso como para prestarle atención a su novia, lo que no había pasado desapercibido para ella, fue la sonrisa de Kristen cuando Mary dijo que Quinn ya había pagado. No iba a permitir que nadie pensara que estaba con la rubia por los motivos equivocados. _

_La morena saco un par de billetes de monedero se los entregó a su novia. ¨ ¿Qué…? ¿Y esto? ¨ Preguntó mirando confusa el dinero en su mano. _

_¨ Es mi parte¨ _

_¨ No tienes que darme nada¨ Sonrió devolviéndole el dinero a pesar de lo extraño que le parecía aquello. _

_Rachel insistió. ¨ Puedo permitirme un helado, coge el dinero¨ Su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía pero no quería discutir aquello con Quinn y ella no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. _

_¨ Pero…¨ _

_¨ ¡Cógelo y punto! ¨ Espetó con un tono de voz autoritario que irritó a su novia, incapaz de creer que Rachel estuviera haciendo aquello delante de sus amigos, poniéndolos en una situación muy incómoda. A todos excepto Kristen, que parecía encantada con la situación a juzgar por su sonrisa. _

_Quinn estaba segura de que Kristen tenía algo que ver en la actitud de su novia aunque no tenía pruebas, así que acepto el dinero de malagana para acabar con aquello cuanto antes. ¨ Tenemos que irnos. Vas a llegar tarde¨ Sentenció sin mirarla y ella asintió lamentándose por su exagerada reacción y la situación en la que había puesto a su novia. _

_Se despidieron del grupo con más o menos afecto y con la promesa de volver a verse pronto, para emprender su camino al teatro en absoluto silencio y más distantes que nunca entre sí. _

_Rachel no pudo aguantar mucho sumida en ese incomodo silencio. ¨ Quinn, yo…¨ _

_La rubia se detuvo en medio de la acera sin importarle si el resto de peatones podían circular o no. ¨ ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!¨ Espetó alejándose para que Rachel no alcanzara a tomar su mano. ¨ ¿A que ha venido todo eso?¨ _

_¨ No siempre tienes que invitarme¨ Expuso dolida por la actitud de Quinn, aunque la entendía. _

_Quinn asintió estando de acuerdo. ¨ Es cierto, no tengo que hacerlo pero quería ¿Desde cuándo es eso un problema? Eres mi novia ¿no?¨ _

_¨ Pero yo puedo pagar por mis cosas… tengo un trabajo¨ Le recordó sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. _

_¨ No es por el dinero… ¡me da igual el dinero, Rachel! ¨ _

_¨ Pues no deberías gastarlo como si nada¨ Le increpó enloqueciendo a la rubia. Era su dinero y si quería invitarla no debería ser un problema pero con Rachel nada podía ser normal. _

_Quinn suspiró tratando de calmarse, no quería llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor, si no lo habían hecho ya. _

_¨ Tengo millones Rachel y puedo pagar por unos helados o por… ¡espera! ¿Crees que lo hago para que no me dejes? ¿Qué quiero comprarte con regalos? ¨ Argumentó con sorpresa. _

_Ella apartó la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a Quinn. Era eso exactamente lo que Kristen había insinuado, eso y que ella se estaba dejando comprar. No quería que Quinn llegase a pensar eso si seguía dejando que le comprara cosas. _

_¨ Yo…¨_

_Quinn la interrumpió. ¨ Vas a llegar tarde¨ Dijo retomando su caminata hacia el teatro seguida de Rachel. _

_¨ Quinn¨ _

_¨ Ahora no Rachel¨ Trató de armarse de paciencia. _

_¨ Por favor¨ _

_¨ ¡He dicho que ahora no! ¨ Repitió con más énfasis para que entendiera que no era el momento ni el lugar. Ella se limitó a asentir cabizbaja y guardar silencio. _

_El ruido de las calles nunca fue tan claro como en los minutos que pasaron hasta llegar al teatro. Ni una sola palabra dicha, ni un gesto cómplice, ni una mirada… absolutamente nada que le hiciera sospechar a Rachel que sus planes antes de aquella disputa siguieran en pie, por eso le sorprendió que Quinn le acompañara por los pasillos del teatro hasta su camerino. _

_¨ ¿Te vas a quedar?¨ Preguntó con un hilo de voz apenas audible. _

_¨ Es lo que hablamos pero puedo irme si quieres¨ _

_Rachel la detuvo antes de que saliera. ¨ Quédate… por favor¨ Añadió con suplica en su voz. Ella asintió ¨ Sé qué he metido la pata y…¨ _

_Una voz desde el pasillo se coló a través de la puerta interrumpiendo. ¨ ¡Rachel, te estamos esperando! ¨ _

_La morena se debatió entre irse y quedarse hasta aclarar aquello con su novia y eso se reflejó en su voz. ¨ Yo…¨ _

_¨ Ve… te están esperando¨ Rachel asintió contra sus deseos. Quería quedarse pero tenia un trabajo que cumplir ¨Rachel¨ _

_Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que la morena hablara. ¨ ¿Si?¨ _

_¨ Suerte¨ La morena asintió sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro, no era eso lo que esperaba. _

_Quinn volvió a llamarla en cuanto se dio la vuelta. ¨ Rachel¨ _

_¨ ¿Qué¨? _

_Ella negó con la cabeza. ¨Nada¨ Rachel suspiró. _

_¨ Rach¨ La llamó por tercera vez consiguiendo que ésta sonriera al mirarla. _

_¨ ¿Si? Quinn¨ _

_¨ Me encanta verte sonreír¨ Señaló devolviéndola el gesto antes de que se marchara. _

_¨ Gracias¨ Susurró dejando la puerta abierta para que su novia pudiera seguirla y presenciar el show tal y como habían acordado esa mañana._

_*.*.* _

¨ ¿Y qué paso después?¨ Le preguntó la rubia dejando los recuerdos atrás.

¨ Fuimos a cenar y…¨

Quinn la interrumpió con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¨ Te invite¨

Rachel la miró con disgusto. ¨ Dijiste que me vas a invitar tantas veces como quieras, y ahora que lo hablamos no me gustó nada el tono mandatario que usaste ¿sabes? ¨

¨ Te encanta que me ponga mandona contigo¨ Sonrió besando su mejilla. ¨ Pero lo importante es que yo sé que no estás conmigo por el dinero o los regalos, y que tú sabes que yo no pretendo comprarte cuando te regalo algo. Estamos juntas porque…¨

¨ Nos queremos¨

¨ Exacto. Además no veo mejor modo de gastar todo mi dinero que contigo. Podemos ir donde queramos, comer lo que nos apetezca y comprar todo lo que necesitemos… el dinero es para gastarlo Rach, de nada me sirve tenerlo en el banco¨

La morena asintió aceptando las palabras de su chica, no era la primera vez que se las decía, y probablemente no sería la última. ¨ Todo muy bonito pero voy a seguir pagando el alquiler del apartamento¨ Advirtió por si a su novia se le ocurría intentar convencerla.

¨ Y como acordamos, yo voy a pagar por el resto de gastos de la casa ¨ Sonrió por lo testaruda que Rachel era. A pesar de haber intentado que la dejara pagar la mitad del alquiler, la morena se había negado rotundamente haciendo imposible que cambiara de opinión, a cambio Quinn consiguió hacerse con los otros gastos, no sin pelear por ello.

La pareja cayó en un cómodo silencio llenado con caricias e inocentes besos solo interrumpidos por ligeras sonrisas.

Rachel interpuso la mano entre ellas para evitar que su novia volviera a besarla. Si seguían por el mismo camino, los besos dejarían de ser inocentes y las caricias serían mucho más incisivas. ¨ ¿A qué hora vuelves a casa?¨

¨ No lo sé ¿Por qué?¨ Preguntó acariciando la parte baja de su espalda sabiendo lo que eso provocaba en su chica.

Rachel sonrío divertida. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego y si Quinn quería eso, iba a terminar quemándose. ¨ Por nada¨ Se encogió de hombros acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello. ¨ ¿Puedo hacer algo para que sea pronto? ¨ Preguntó cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mucho más íntimo, más provocativo y que por encima de todo, volvía loca a la rubia.

¨ Puedes¨ Afirmó ella lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente pero consiguiendo atraer toda la atención de su novia.

La morena se acercó un poco más a ella obligándola a abrir más sus piernas y dejarle espacio entre ellas. ¨ ¿Algo así? ¨ Susurró rozando sus labios sin llegar a concretar el beso solo por el placer de provocarla.

Quinn jadeó rodeándola por la cintura y tirando de ella hacia delante para tenerla más cerca. ¨ ¿Que más tienes? ¨

Rachel sonrió sabiendo que tenía a su novia completamente a su merced. Por un momento dudo si seguir adelante con su plan o no, pero lo descartó en cuanto vio a la rubia con una sonrisa engreída. Ella había querido jugar, pues jugarían.

Colocó las manos justo por encima de sus rodillas inclinándose para besar su cuello a la vez que dejo que una de ella viaja por la pierna de la rubia hacia arriba. Aguantó las ganas de reír por el simple hecho de que aquel ligero toco cambiara la respiración de su novia. Repitió la acción con la otra mano susurrando en su oído con diversión en su voz. ¨ Cariño ¿estás bien?¨

¨ Si¨ Afirmó con los ojos cerrados mientras que con la cabeza negaba. Rachel rió por la contradicción.

Ella se burló. ¨ ¿Sí o no? Tu respuesta es muy confusa¨

Quinn sostuvo las manos de su chica para evitar que siguieran moviéndose peligrosamente hacia el interior de sus piernas. ¨ Ti-tienes que parar… no podemos hacer nada aquí¨

Rachel sonrió y la besó dudando de sus palabras ¨ ¿Segura?¨

¨ No empieces lo que no vas a acabar ¨ Le advirtió.

¨ Pero podemos acabarlo¨ Ronroneó liberando una de sus manos. La misma que se coló bajo su camiseta para acariciar su abdomen.

La rubia gimió al contacto. ¨Rachel, por favor¨ Suplicó aferrándose a la mesa de trabajo tras ella. Tenía que mantener sus manos alejadas del cuerpo de la morena o no habría vuelta atrás. Pero Rachel no parecía querer dejarla ir.

¨ Por favor ¿Qué? No puedo saber que quieres sino te explicas mejor¨ Continuó acariciándola bajo la camiseta. Cuando sus manos se trasladaron a sus costados y en sentido ascendente hasta su pecho, la rubia se dio por vencida.

¨ ¡Dios, ven aquí! ¨ Suspiró tirando de ella para unir sus labios.

El primer beso dio paso a un segundo, y éste a un tercero, y cada uno de ellos más intenso y apasionado que el anterior. Las dos se habían visto envueltas en el mismo juego cayendo presas del deseo.

Entre besos, caricias y gemido ahogados en la boca en la boca de la otra, las manos de la morena llegaron directas al pantalón de su chica, dispuestas a desabrocharlo y llegar hasta el final, pero tal y como Quinn había sospechado, no iban a poder acabar aquello. Dos golpes secos y certeros sonaron a través de la puerta sobresaltándolas. Rachel río por las protestas y maldiciones de su novia mientras se abotonaba el pantalón y abría la puerta para descubrir a Julie al otro lado.

La diva se acercó por detrás besando a Quinn en la mejilla dispuesta a marcharse. ¨Adiós mi amor ¨ Dijo en un tono que molesto a la rubia. Rachel había estado jugando todo el tiempo y ella había caído como una tonta. ¨ Nos vemos pronto Julie¨ Se despidió de su amiga también sin mirar atrás. De haberlo hecho habría visto a su novia seguirla.

¨ Rachel¨

¨ ¿Si?¨

Quinn no dijo nada, se limitó a besarla en mitad de la calle sin importarle quien pasase por ahí en ese momento. ¿Rachel quería jugar? Perfecto. Pero el juego no había terminado todavía. ¨ Voy a llegar pronto… muy pronto¨ Le aseguró dejándola sola y sin palabras.

* * *

_Aquí esta el capitulo! Después de algunos días de retraso :( Pido disculpas por cualquier error, pero lo he corregido rápidamente para poder publicarlo hoy sin falta y seguramente algún fallo se me ha escapado..._

_Gracias por los review y favoritos, y por supuesto por leer la historia!_

_Hasta la próxima actualización. Saludos. _


	23. Un dia cualquiera

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Un dia cualquiera.**

Después de un mes sin tener que acudir al teatro sus días se habían vuelto exageradamente largos y, en su mayoría, aburridos. Y si a eso le añadíamos que las clases de baile también habían finalizado y que Quinn estaba muy ocupada últimamente, Rachel no entendía cómo podía haber superado todo este tiempo sin morir en el proceso. No estaba acostumbrada a no tener nada que hacer, a veces veía a Kensi en la cafetería pero no quería molestarla en el trabajo así que enseguida volvía a casa, y lo mismo sucedía con Julie y con Quinn, especialmente con su novia, no quería que su presencia la distrajese de sus proyectos y ya una vez la rubia le había dicho que era una distracción, una muy buena, pero que le impedía realizar su trabajo como debía si quería tener los fines de semana libres. Rachel contaba las horas para el siguiente fin de semana y poder tener a su novia disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, porque ahora solo la veía en el desayuno y en la cena, para el primero hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse muy temprano para que su chica no se marcharse sin verla antes, y con la cena Quinn llegaba tan cansada que prácticamente se sentaba en silencio y la escuchaba sin decir una palabra. Menos mal que los fines de semana eso cambiaba y Quinn volvía a ser una persona normal en todos los sentidos, volvía a hacerla reír y enfadar, volvía a mimarla y volvía a ser la novia casi perfecta que era a menudo.

Ella tampoco estaba siendo ella misma por más que se lo negaba a la rubia e insistía en que todo iba bien, la verdad era otra. A pesar de los múltiples programas que su agente le había hecho llegar y otros tantos en los que podría tener un papel asegurado con solo una llamada sin necesidad de prueba alguna, ninguna le resultaba lo suficientemente llamativa como para intentarlo. Después de estar un año representando el mismo espectáculo quería algo que supusiese un reto, algo diferente, algo que le hiciera sentir vértigo al subir al escenario, y ese papel no lo había encontrado entre lo que su agente le ofrecía.

La casa estaba ordena, no le llevaba demasiado tiempo hacerlo, y era su hora de salir a correr, un hábito que había retomado desde que tenía tanto tiempo libre, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cuando al abrir la puerta de casa se encontró con un sobre de color marrón en el suelo, lo recogió extrañada y esa sensación creció al comprobar que no había nada escrito en él salvo su nombre, ni una dirección, ni de dónde venía… nada. Le dio un par de vueltas entre sus manos debatiéndose entre saciar su curiosidad o no, finalmente optó por abandonar el paquete sobre la mesita de la entrada de casa y seguir con sus planes. El sobre quedó en el olvido en cuanto la morena respiro el aire frio de aquella mañana, el reto del día eran diez kilómetros.

La noche empezaba a reemplazar al día en la ciudad bajo la nerviosa mirada de una rubia preocupada y nerviosa por llegar a casa. No había tenido noticias de su novia en todo el día y eso era muy raro, Rachel siempre le enviaba algún mensaje o la llamaba dejando sonar el teléfono una o dos veces antes de colgar y esperar que ella le devolviera la llamada, pero hoy no había tenido nada de eso, lo que la tenía con el corazón en un puño.

Las cosas en general estaban tensas, no discutían pero tampoco estaban en su mejor momento y en parte se debía al estado de nerviosismo, por no llamarlo histeria, en el que estaba sumida su chica desde que no trabajaba, pero no era el hecho de no trabajar lo que la tenía así sino no encontrar un papel que la inspirase, estaba segura aunque Rachel no se lo quisiese reconocer. Por otro lado influía en ambas lo poco que se habían visto los últimos días y eso era totalmente culpa suya y de nadie más. No es que estuviera evitando a su novia, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero su trabajo le absorbía tanto tiempo que terminaba el día agotada y sin ganas de nada, al contrario que la morena. Por eso había tomado la decisión a media tarde de dejarlo todo y llegar antes a casa. Quería ver a su novia, pasar tiempo con ella y recordarle que la tenía ahí para lo que necesitara, ahora y siempre.

Al llegar al apartamento se encontró con la imagen más hermosa que su mente podía imaginar y una tonta sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras miraba a su novia dormir acurrucada en el sofá y rodeada de algunos de los programas que su agente le llevaba enviando desde que acabó en el teatro. Se acercó para poder verla desde una mejor posición y fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención. La morena sostenía con fuerza contra sus cuerpo uno de aquellos libretos. Quinn negó con la cabeza, probablemente se había quedado dormida mientras leía

La rubia se arrodillo junto al sofá susurrando su nombre. ¨ Rachel, despierta¨ Ella solo se movió dejando caer el libro pero sin despertar. ¨ Amor, no es hora de dormir¨ Lo intentó de nuevo ganándose un gruñido por parte de su chica. Lo volvió a intentar acariciando su mejilla pero después de recibir un manotazo se dio por vencida marchándose directamente a la ducha, mejor dejar que se despertara por su cuenta.

El olor a comida la despertó haciéndola sentir confusa hasta que la voz de Quinn llegó a sus oídos. Miró la hora en el pequeño reloj sobre la mesita frente a ella y sonrió al comprobar que su chica estaba antes en casa, eso les daba un poco más de tiempo juntas y además le aseguraba una buena cena. Ella había mejorada pero no llegaba al nivel de su novia como chef. Cambió su gesto por un ceño fruncido al escuchar las quejas provenientes de la cocina y se apresuró en llegar hasta ella lo antes posible. La morena la encontró sosteniendo una bolsa congelada y una extraña expresión de dolor en su rostro, aun así mantuvo la calma.

¨ ¡Hey! ¨

Quinn se dio la vuelta sobresaltada. ¨ ¡Rachel!¨

¨ ¿Quién sino? ¨ Sonrió por su reacción y el gesto le fue devuelto.

La rubia dejo que fuera la morena quien se acercara y la recibió con un casto beso. ¨Buenas noches, dormilona¨ Saludo con diversión.

Rachel volvió a besar antes de decir nada ¨ ¿Qué ha pasado?¨

¨ Nada¨ Mintió ella siguiendo la mirada de su chica hasta su mano. ¨ Es culpa tuya¨

La diva se sorprendió por la repentina acusación. ¨ ¿Mía?¨

¨Si¨ Afirmó contundente recogiendo algo de encima de la mesa. ¨ Cuando he llegado tenías esto encima¨ Le mostró el libro que horas antes ella había estado leyendo y la morena sonrió. ¨ He empezado a leerlo y estaba tan interesante que cuando he ido a apartar la comida me he quemado¨ Se lamentó poniendo pucheros a su novia que rápidamente la beso borrando la mueca y cambiándola por una sonrisa.

¨ He pasado toda la tarde leyéndolo¨ Confesó haciéndose cargo de la cena ahora que su chica estaba ´impedida´. ¨ ¿Qué te parece?¨ Pidió su opinión.

Ella pensó unos segundos antes de hablar. ¨Mmm… interesante¨

¨ ¿Y? ¨ Esperó a que añadiera algo más. Ella misma podría agregar al menos diez adjetivos más que lo describían a la perfección.

¨ Me he quemado por estar leyéndolo ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¨ Suspiró echando un vistazo al lugar donde se había quemado y que ahora estaba enrojecido. ¨ De todas formas ¿Quién lo envía? No he visto nada en la primera página del libreto¨

La respuesta hizo a la rubia fruncir el ceño. ¨ No lo sé, solo… lo encontré en la puerta de casa¨ Rachel se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada borrando el gesto desconfiado de su rostro con un beso. Se sentó en sus piernas y miró la mano de su chica. No tenía buena pinta. ¨ Has llegado pronto¨

¨ Estaba cansada¨ Dijo la rubia abrazándola por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Rachel sonrió acariciando su pelo. El tiempo le había enseñado a traducir algunas palabras de su chica y por el tono de su voz y el abrazo las palabras correctas eran ´te echaba de menos´

Rachel beso su cabeza antes de alejarse lo suficiente para poder ver su cara. ¨ Ve a descansar mientras yo termino aquí¨ Sonrió compadeciendo a su novia, realmente parecía cansada. Quinn obedeció inmediatamente sin protestar, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para hacerlo.

Con la cena lista y acomodadas en la pequeña mesa en el salón con la rubia tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, Rachel había desistido de mantener cualquier tipo de conversación al darse cuenta de que su novia se limitaba a contestarle con monosílabos o simplemente asentía con la cabeza. Ambas, en silencio, se hallaban contando las horas para la llegada del fin de semana. La rubia no trabajaría y podrían tener dos días completos solo para ellas, sin grandes planes pero la compañía de la otra asegurada.

Quinn sonrió con cariño al mirar a la diva completamente absorta en la televisión y le impidió levantarse cuando quiso ayudarla a retirar las sobras de la cena llevándolo todo a la cocina. Al volver se acurrucó a su lado besando su hombro desnudo donde apoyo su cabeza después.

¨ Me voy a la cama¨ Anunció levantándose pasados unos minutos.

Rachel puso pucheros. ¨ ¿Ya? ¨

¨ Estoy muerta¨ Arrastró las palabras por culpa del cansancio. ¨ ¿Vienes?¨

La diva negó sonriendo por la carita triste de su chica y agarró el libreto misterioso que había mantenido cerca toda la noche. ¨ Voy a terminar de leerlo¨

¨ Como quieras. No te quedes hasta tarde¨ Se despidió con un último y rápido beso. Rachel mantuvo su mirada fija en ella hasta que ésta desapareció, entonces toda su atención volvió a aquel absurdo y a la vez entretenido programa de televisión, en cuanto supiera el resultado final de aquel reto se pondría con su lectura.

* * *

_Un capitulo absolutamente tranquilo, eso es bueno ¿no? _

_Gracias por los reviews, por leer y por la paciencia con las actualizaciones jeje_

_Nos leemos lo antes posible. Saludos._


	24. Llamadas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Quinn y Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Llamadas.**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo obligándola a despertar en mitad de la noche, algo que odiaba y había dejado de suceder desde que Rachel dormía a su lado cada noche, la diva era algo así como su calefacción privada gracias a que la temperatura de su cuerpo era siempre tan caliente. La respuesta a su repentino frió era sencilla y la encontró al buscar el cuerpo de su novia para pegarse a ella. Rachel no estaba en la cama, es más, su lado de la cama ni siquiera estaba revuelto como solía estarlo y Quinn movió la cabeza en negación imaginando lo que sucedía. Gruñó al salir de cama y estiró cada musculo de su cuerpo de camino al salón, dando la bienvenida a la tierna imagen de novia durmiendo hecha un ovillo en el sofá. Sonrió incapaz de contenerse al comprobar como Rachel parecía aún más pequeña en aquella posición de lo que realmente era, y porque cada vez que la dejaba sola en el salón acaba durmiendo ahí hasta que ella misma iba a buscarla.

Por un momento se debatió entre despertarla o llevarla directamente a la cama, saliendo ganadora ésta última opción porque, bueno, Rachel no pesaba tanto y le daba pena despertarla, parecía tan tranquila. La metió en la cama y ocupó su lugar asegurándose de estar lo más cerca posible de la morena para entrar rápidamente en calor, y cuando éste hizo acto de presencia en su cuerpo pudo relajarse y cerrar los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara a ella. La diferencia entre dormir sola y dormir con Rachel era tan grande que Quinn no quería ni imaginar si tuviera que volver a acostumbrase a dormir sin ella, eso sería, cuanto menos, difícil.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Rachel al fin abrió los ojos se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de la ausencia de su novia. Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche y por la hora, su novia debía llevar al menos una hora trabajando. Recogió la nota que ahora ocupaba el lugar donde la cabeza de la rubia había descansado y la leyó en voz alta dejando salir una sonrisa de sus labios.

´ A veces no sé si tengo un bebe o una novia, otra vez tuve que llevarte a la cama xD Pásate por el estudio y comemos juntas… si quieres. Te quiero ¨

A simple vista podía ver que la nota fue escrita con prisa por los trazos irregulares y la brevedad de la misma, desentonando por las largas y bien escritas notas que su novia le había dejado otras veces, y tuvo que reír a carcajadas por ello, imaginando a Quinn corriendo para que no se le hiciera tarde y a la vez tratando de no despertarla a ella.

Volvió sus ojos de nuevo al pequeño papel y negó al releer la propuesta de la rubia. Comer juntas si quería ¡por supuesto que quería! Todo lo que fuera estar juntas era algo que deseaba, y Quinn estaba loca si dudaba de ello. Pero antes de reunirse con ella tenía unas horas para tratar de no volverse loca buscando al responsable de que la noche anterior se quedara dormida en el sofá terminando de leer el programa que apenas llevaba tiempo en sus manos. Antes de terminar de leer esa historia le apetecía formar parte del proyecto, ahora sabía que si o si tenía que hacerlo. Por la historia, por los personajes, por las palabras no dicho pero que se dejaban ver entre líneas… tenía que dar con el director y conseguir ser la protagonista. Quería ser la joven Sarah Thousand a cualquier precio, sin saber que el precio a pagar, quizá, iba a ser muy alto.

Pero después de intentarlo durante toda la mañana, ni ella ni su agente habían conseguido dar con la persona indicada. Había hecho llamadas a amigos del mundillo, directores conocidos, incluso algunos productores y nadie sabían nada o había escuchado algo sobre un proyecto parecido a lo que la morena les relataba. Y tan decepcionante como era eso, todavía le quedaba la esperanza de que su agente iba a seguir intentándolo hasta dar con quien pudiera decirle algo y conseguir hacerla protagonista de esa obra. El hombre había amado las líneas de ese programa y los personajes casi tanto como ella antes de llegar al final de la historia.

La sonrisa en su boca solo se atrevió a desaparecer cuando la morena llegó al punto de encuentro con su novia, encontrándose primero con Julie y escuchando, sin necesidad de entrar a la sala donde la rubia permanecía encerrada, los gritos que ésta profería a alguien que ya compadecía sin ni siquiera saber quién era el receptor.

Rachel miró a Julie con desconcierto esforzándose por no reír ante el gesto asustado de su amiga. ¨ ¿Con quién está?¨

¨ Sola¨ Dijo sin entender nada. ¨ No ha salido de ahí en toda la mañana y nadie ha entrado¨

Rachel se extrañó. ¨ ¿Entonces qué le pasa?¨

¨ Eso te iba preguntar yo¨

¨ Anoche estaba bien y no la he visto salir esta mañana pero no creo que le pasara nada¨ Pensó en voz alta.  
¨ ¿Segura que no ha pasado nada?¨

Julie asintió mirando la puerta cerrada que la separaba de su jefa y amiga. ¨ Bueno…¨ Dijo recordando algo. ¨ Su teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en toda la mañana¨

Rachel se quedó pensando en quien podría insistir tanto con sus llamadas a la rubia y quien sería como para que su novia tuviese la actitud que solía tener cuando estaban en el instituto, gritando a quien se pusiese en su camino solo porque creía que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

Respiró profundamente y se armó de valor y paciencia para lo que se iba a encontrar. No era fácil tratar con Quinn cuando estaba a la defensiva.

Ya tenía el picaporte de la puerta en su mano cuando la voz de Julie la detuvo haciéndola retroceder. ¨Buena suerte¨ Le deseo intentando sonar casual.

Rachel sonrió por la actitud de la chica pero no podía culparla por sentirse intimidada, ella misma se sintió así una vez. ¨ No hay nada de qué preocuparse pero si no salgo en veinte minutos… huye¨ Bromeó con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

Repitió el gesto anterior de respirar profundamente y escuchó unos segundos antes de abrir. Aparentemente los gritos se habían acabado y supuso que la tormenta ya era cosa del pasado, por eso le sorprendió encontrar a su novia al teléfono, mirándola con algo de sorpresa y culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Rachel suspiró moviendo la cabeza, probablemente se había olvidado de su comida. Debía tener algo grande entre manos para olvidarse de algo que ella misma había propuesto, pero no quiso darle muchas vueltas, Quinn se lo contaría si así fuese. La vio despedirse de quien estuviera al otro lado de la llamada pero fue incapaz de escuchar sus palabras.

Iba a preguntar con quien hablaba cuando la rubia la beso recibiéndola en sus brazos. ¨Lo siento, lo siento, lo sient… ¨ Se disculpó repetidamente sin soltarla.

¨ Te has olvidado¨ No era una pregunta.

¨ Lo siento mucho Rach¨

¨ Esta bien, no…¨

Quinn interrumpió sus palabras siendo dura consigo misma. ¨ No, no lo está¨

La diva respiro profundamente. ¨ Tranquilízate ¿sí? ¨ Le pidió agarrando una de sus manos y acariciando su mejilla con la otra. ¨ ¿Qué está pasando?¨

Ella apartó la mirada centrándose en el suelo bajo sus pies. ¨ Nada¨

¨ Te he escuchado gritar¨

Quinn suspiró aparentemente rindiéndose. ¨ Es solo… cosas de uno de mis proyectos, unas medidas mal tomadas. Nada de qué preocuparse¨ Explicó a la ligera. ¨ Anoche te dormiste¨ Cambió de tema con rapidez algo que tomo desprevenida a la morena, aun cavilando que ocultaba su novia.

¨ ¿Qué?¨

¨ Anoche… en el sofá ¨ Sonrió por el recuerdo. ¨ Parecías una niña pequeña aunque definitivamente no pesas como una¨

Lejos de molestarse por el comentario, la morena aprovecho para acercarse más a su novia. ¨ No te oigo protestar cuando estoy encima de ti¨ Se insinuó con voz sugerente.

¨ Pervertida¨ Murmuró camuflado bajo una fingida tos que hizo sonreír a la morena. ¨ ¿Dónde vamos a comer?¨ Volvió a cambiar de tema alejándose de ella con la excusa de recoger sus cosas.

Rachel no quiso darle demasiada importancia y asumió que solo la evitaba para no llegar a la misma situación que habían tenido semanas atrás y donde la dejó sola después de provocarla descaradamente. ¨ ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?¨ Pidió ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo de la forma que sabía iba a darle resultado.

¨ ¿Aquí? ¨

¨ Por favor¨ Insistió. ¨Podemos traernos la comida del restaurante de la esquina¨

Quinn lo pensó por un segundo y se encogió de hombros despreocupada. ¨ Como quieras¨

¨ Quinn… ¿De verdad está todo bien?¨

¨ ¡Sí! ¨ Sonrió confirmando las sospechas de su novia. Algo iba mal y la rubia seguía fingiendo la sonrisa tan bien como siempre. Pero a ella ya no la engañaba. ¨ ¿Nos vamos? Me muero de hambre¨ Aseguró exagerando un poco.

Rachel la siguió sin decir una palabra más. Si Quinn quería fingir que todo iba bien, ella también podía hacerlo. No era el lugar adecuado pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar mucho tiempo más, la rubia iba a tener que hablar con ella pronto. Ambas sonrieron y se despidieron de una atónita Julie, asombrada por el repentino cambio de humor de su jefa. Y si a la diva le quedaba alguna duda, el paseo al restaurante las disipo todas, no era normal que Quinn se mantuviera tan distante como lo había estado todo ese tiempo y como seguía mostrándose de vuelta en el estudio y encerradas en aquella habitación que les proporcionaba intimidad mas no confort. No en aquella ocasión al menos.

* * *

_Actualización muy corta y rápida, así que si hay cualquier error pido disculpas._  
_Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y tomaros el tiempo para comentar algo. _

_Saludos. _


	25. Cosas de niños

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee, Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Cosas de niños**

Quien dijo que el pasado siempre vuelve llevaba mucha razón, y el suyo estaba regresando justo ahora que todo iba tan bien, para desestabilizar su vida por completo y su relación con Rachel. Especialmente esto último era lo que más le preocupaba, y todo por una simple llamada. No le había mentido a Rachel cuando le dijo que tenía un problema con las medidas de uno de los proyectos que llevaba a cabo pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, ni lo que había conseguido que acabara gritándole a aquel pobre chico por teléfono que solo pretendía que cambiara su proveedor de internet. No podía dejar de repetir la conversación de esa mañana en su cabeza manteniéndose ausente y, aunque sin intención, demasiado distante de su novia. Algo que ella misma notó cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada expectante de la morena dirigida hacia ella.

Quinn la miró por un segundo antes de apartar la mirada culpable. ¨Lo siento¨ Se disculpó por su falta de atención. Tenía que olvidarse de todo y centrarse en el momento si no quería que Rachel le hiciera ciertas preguntas que no quería contestar. Aun no estaba preparada.

¨ ¿Qué si vas a tener el fin de semana libre? ¨ Repitió la diva armándose de paciencia.

Ella evitó comprometerse. ¨ ¿Por qué?¨

¨No sé¨ Se encogió de hombros. ¨Podríamos ir a algún lugar… las dos solas¨ Especificó acercándose un poco a ella ¨ No hace falta que sea muy lejos pero podríamos estar tranquilas, sin interrupciones, sin amigos a los que les encanta aparecer por sorpresa en casa¨ Bromeó susurrando en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

Quinn se negó a mirarla centrándose en su comida. ¨ Aun no lo sé¨ Respondió sintiéndose mal por decepcionar a su chica. Aun así forzó una sonrisa antes de cambiar de tema. ¨ ¿Cómo va la búsqueda del responsable del culpable de que anoche durmiera sola?

Rachel casi se atraganta con su comida por la enrevesada pregunta. ¨ ¿Cómo?¨

Esta vez Quinn sonrió abiertamente. ¨ ¿Sabes quién mando el programa que te quedaste leyendo? ¨ Reformuló su pregunta dando lugar a varios minutos de monologo por parte de su novia contando todas las llamadas y personas con las que había hablado para al final, no saber nada.

¨ ¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando quien fue?¨ Terminó preguntando sin dejar pasar ese detalle.

Quinn sonrió por la ingenuidad de su novia. ¨ ¿Tu qué crees?¨ Dijo levantando una de sus cejas. ¨ Te conozco mejor que a mí misma¨ Aseguró convencida de ello.

Rachel frunció el ceño. ¨ Eso no es verdad¨

¨ Si lo es¨ Insistió con una sonrisa arrogante dispuesta a un desafío. ¨ Pregúntame lo que quieras¨

La diva lo pensó durante unos segundos pero negó con la cabeza. ¨ No voy a entrar en este juego¨

¨ ¿Tienes miedo? ¨

No sabía si por su sonrisa arrogante, por lo seguridad que parecía tener o por qué, pero decidió seguir adelante. No habría nada mejor que bajarle los humos a su novia. ¨ Deja que piense¨ Pidió un momento .

Ella sonrió con burla. ¨Tomate tu tiempo¨

Pensó durante un tiempo baja la mirada de Quinn, una mirada que le molestaba por ese brillo que le hacía indicar que no tenía nada que hacer en aquel extraño juego en el que se habían metido. Tenía que encontrar algo que su novia no pudiese saber.

Sus ojos brillaron de un modo especial y la rubia supo que ya tenía la pregunta. La confirmación no tardó en llegar. ¨ ¡Lo tengo!¨

¨ Adelante¨ Le dio pie sin dejar de sonreír.

¨ Esta bien¨ La miró desafiante y algo divertida por todo aquello. ¨ ¿Cómo me hice la cicatriz de mi rodilla derecha? ¨

La joven rubia fingió no saber la respuesta solo por el placer de ver la derrota reflejada en el rostro de su novia cuando por fin confesara la verdad, y esta era que entre todas las preguntas que podía haberle hecho esa era una de las más fáciles. Rachel casi podía saborear la victoria cuando todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo.

¨ En el Glee club¨ Sonrió al oír como su novia murmuraba un ´maldita sea´ en voz baja. ¨ Finn te arroyo con la silla de ruedas cuando estabais ensayando por vuestra cuenta el número de Proud Mary¨

Rachel se cruzó de piernas y brazos indignada ¿Cómo podía saber aquello? Y aunque se moría por preguntar no lo hizo. ¨ Suerte¨ Espetó recomponiéndose. No podía darle la satisfacción a su chica de verla derrotada.

¨ Si tú lo dices. ¿Quieres probar otra vez? ¨ Le dio una nueva oportunidad segura de saberlo todo y agradecida de que la morena dejara pasar el motivo por el cual sabia la respuesta a la primera pregunta. No le apetecía nada explicar que hacia fuera de horario en el salón principal del instituto cuando ella y Finn ensayaban.

Ella asintió. ¨Esto no puedes saberlo¨ Sonrió con confianza. ¨ ¿Quién y a qué edad me dieron mi primer beso? ¨

Quinn estaba sonriendo y ella no entendía porque. No había forma de que supiera aquello, solo sus padres lo sabían y ellos no serían capaces de… ¿o sí?

¨ Le cuentas a todo el mundo que fue Finn pero…¨ Sonrió al ver como Rachel estaba boquiabierta. ¨ En realidad fue un niño llamado Damian Peterson a los 5 años¨ Reveló orgullosa de su buena memoria.

¨ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¨ Preguntó casi ofendida. ¨ ¿Quién te lo ha contado? ¨

¨ Tu no, desde luego ¿Que más cosas me ocultas Rachel? Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre¨

¨ ¡Claro que lo es! Voy a matar a mi padre ¿Cuál te lo conto? ¨

Quinn la ignoró. No pensaba delatar a uno de sus suegros. ¨ ¿Sabes? Puedo decirte como sucedió también¨ La miró en silencio unos segundos recordando la historia. ¨ Fue en el parque que hay cerca de tu casa. Estabas en uno de los columpios y ese niño se acercó y te beso sin más ¨ Continuó avergonzando a la morena y echándose a reír por como seguía aquella anécdota. ¨ Después te pasaste todo el camino a casa molesta, refunfuñando algo como que te habían robado el derecho a elegir quien sería tu primer beso, tu libertad y no sé cuántas cosas más¨

¨ No te rías. No tiene gracia¨ Le exigió golpeando su pierna para que parara.

La rubia no le hizo ni caso. ¨ Es que te imagino tan pequeñita, enfadada y hablando de libertad y derechos y…¨ Quinn no pudo terminar sin soltar una carcajada. ¨ Seguro que eras adorable¨

¨ Fue una mierda de beso que lo sepas¨ Dijo con enfado fingido, intentando no reírse ella también.

¨ No lo dudo¨ se puso seria de repente acercando a la morena hacia ella. ¨ ¿Quieres que lo mejoremos? ¨ Propuso sin darle la opción de contestar antes de que sus labios se movieran al mismo ritmo uno contra otro.

Al separarse, Rachel suspiró. Quinn volvía a ser su Quinn ¨ ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? ¨ Quiso saber arrancando una risa a su chica. Por supuesto que iba a querer saber algo así.

**.*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*.**

_La pequeña Quinn literalmente saltó del sofá de tres plazas que ocupaba el centro del salón de su enorme casa cuando un par de golpecitos sonaron contra la regia madera. Era Ryan, sus padres le habían dicho que estaría en casa a las nueve y ¡ya eran las nueve! Además había llamado utilizando su contraseña, dos golpes en la puerta y luego hacer sonar el timbre de forma continuada. Se río al ver a su amigo vestido y peinado como si fuesen a uno de esos restaurantes que tanto le gustaban a sus padres y a los del chico y que ellos odiaban. Nunca les dejaban jugar allí. Y la risa se convirtió en carcajada cuando lo escuchó saludar a los dos adultos de la forma más redicha que le había escuchado nunca. Se burlaría de él más tarde, cuando por fin estuvieran solos. _

_Iba a ser la primera vez que se quedaban solos, en teoría, porque Frannie estaría allí para vigilarlos pero eso iba a ser como no tener a nadie, además, tenían un acuerdo de hermanas, si ellos no la molestaban mientras estaba en su cuarto y no le decían a sus padres que Toby iba a estar en casa, ella les dejaría ver E.T. y les daría todas las palomitas, refrescos y golosinas que quisieran. No se lo había tenido que pensar mucho, era una oferta insuperable ¿no? Y mientras el tonto de Toby no la molestara, ella no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad diciéndoselo a sus padres. _

_El novio de su hermana era un idiota con I mayúscula, y no entendía que podían hacer tanto tiempo encerrados en la habitación de su hermana, pero le daba igual, por ella como si jugaban a disfrazarse o saltaban sobre la cama, o lo que fuera. No podía haber nada mejor que ver E.T. a escondidas de sus padres, con su mejor amigo y toda la comida basura que quisieran. _

_Desgraciadamente la película tenía un final, así como las bebidas y la comida, y hacía más de veinte minutos que a ellos se les había terminado todo. Los dos pequeños de solo siete años llevaban todo ese tiempo esperando pacientes a que Frannie apareciera por el salón para poder quitar la película del dvd y poner otra. Ellos mismos no podían cambiar la película porque si rompían el carísimo y nuevo reproductor de Russell, y al que tenían prohibido acercarse, estarían castigados por lo menos un mes ¡o más! _

_Su hermana también les había prohibido subir a la planta de arriba de la casa pero entre desobedecer a su hermana o a su padre, era mejor desafiar a la primera. También podrían seguir esperando pero no tenían la paciencia necesaria. _

_Subieron peldaño a peldaño sin hacer mucho ruido y se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo al escuchar la risa de la rubia mayor y un débil ´para´, con el que no iba a conseguir nada, por parte de la chica. Quinn iba por delante porque… bueno, Ryan le tenía un poco de miedo a Frannie, la verdad, y la niña estaba dispuesta a irrumpir en la habitación de su hermana mayor hasta que creyó que sería una mejor idea descubrir que hacían esos dos tanto tiempo encerrados, así que se acercó con mucho cuidado y miró por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entornada de su hermana. El tonto de Toby y su hermana estaban en la cama de ésta y se estaban besando ¡Puag! Ryan imitó a su amiga viendo lo mismo que ella y los dos decidieron volver a la parte de abajo. _

_Quinn se tiró en el sofá en shock. ¨ ¡Qué asco! Se estaban besando ¨_

_El chico la miró confundido. ¨ Todos los mayores lo hacen¨ _

_¨ ¿Y qué?¨ Preguntó desafiante. ¨ Sigue siendo asqueroso¨ Sentenció viendo como Ryan se hundía en el sofá. Parecía querer preguntar algo. ¨ ¿Qué?¨_

_¨Yo… ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?¨ Quinn negó haciendo una mueca rara con su cara. ¨ ¿Entonces como sabes que es asqueroso?¨ Fue su turno para desafiarla. _

_¨ Porque lo sé. ¿Tú no crees que sea asqueroso?¨ Preguntó con curiosidad. _

_Ryan miró a otro lado encogiéndose de hombros. ¨No sé¨_

_¨ Esta bien¨ Dijo con determinación. ¨ Te lo voy a demostrar¨ _

_¨ ¿Cómo?¨ Preguntó haciendo que la pequeña Quinn rodara los ojos. Su amigo a veces era un poco tonto. _

_¨ Con un beso, tonto ¿Cómo va a ser? ¨ _

_¨Pero…¨ _

_La pequeña no dio tiempo al niño a decidir o protestar. Sin previo aviso unió sus labios durante unos segundos en un casto beso entre dos niños de siete años y rápidamente se apartó mirando con una sonrisa triunfante a su amigo. Por su cara debía parecerle tan asqueroso como a ella. Y Quinn insistió hasta hacer que el chico lo reconociera a regañadientes porque odiaba darle la razón a su amiga._

**_.*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*._**

Quinn no podía dejar de reír un poco avergonzada por los recuerdos mientras que su novia parecía casi ofendida después de escuchar la historia.

¨ ¡Que idiota!¨

La rubia se detuvo al instante sin saber de qué hablaba. ¨ ¿Quién?¨

¨ ¡Ese Ryan!¨Exclamó casi gritando. ¨ Como pudo pensar que un beso tuyo es asqueroso¨ Dijo sin encontrarle sentido. Ese chico debía estar loco o algo peor.

Quinn lo disculpó. ¨ Éramos niños Rach¨

¨ Da igual¨ Fue intransigente.

Ella sonrió. ¨ ¿A ti no te parecen asquerosos mis besos? ¨

¨ No¨ Negó enérgicamente. ¨ Son perfectos¨ Añadió robándole uno corto. ¨ ¿Y a ti los míos?¨

¨Los tuyos son perfectos¨ Sonrió robándole uno ella ahora. ¨ ¿Pero los de las demás? ¡Puag! Asquerosos¨

Rachel tiró del cuello de su camisa para acercarla y susurrar en sus labios. ¨Bien jugado Fabray¨ Y unió sus bocas en un hambriento beso.

La morena podía respirar tranquila, Quinn volvía a ser la de siempre sin ninguna duda, y se convenció de que la sensación de distancia y tensión era solo cosa de su imaginación. Al ver a su novia cambiar una sonrisa por un gesto cansado y de resignación, siguió su mirada dándose cuenta de la hora que era.

Quinn se disculpó con la mirada. ¨ Debería seguir trabajando¨ Suspiró recogiendo los envases de comida. ¨ ¿Te vas a casa? ¨

¨ No¨ Le informó. ¨ Kensi me ha pedido que me pase por la cafetería porque Paul esta enfermó y necesita ayuda¨

¨ ¿Te paso a buscar?¨

¨ No hace falta¨ Declinó su oferta caminando a la salida ¨ Le diré a Kensi que me lleve¨

Ambas se detuvieron en la puerta alargando un poco más su momento a solas. ¨ De acuerdo, pero llámame si no puede¨

¨Lo haré¨ Sonrió con dulzura.

Quinn la detuvo antes de que saliera. ¨Sea la hora que sea¨ Insistió. Rachel vio algo más que preocupación en sus ojos pero fue incapaz de identificar que era. ¨ Ten cuidado¨ Suspiró a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Algo estaba pasando. Quizás no todo era cosa de su imaginación. Pero no sabía qué y por tanto tampoco que hacer, e hizo lo único que sabía tranquilizaría a su novia al menos por un tiempo o una parte de ella. ¨ Te quiero Quinn¨ Confesó abrazándola. Y un abrazo de su chica fue lo último que confirmó sus sospechas. Quinn no era la misma de siempre. La rubia siempre la mantenía un poco más que unos segundos entre sus brazos cuando pasaba algo, exactamente como hacía en aquel momento alargando el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Acarició su mejilla al separarse y le sonrió. ¨ Descansa cuando llegues a casa ¿sí?¨ Quinn asintió imitando su sonrisa y muy a su pesar, dejándola marchar.

* * *

_He vuelto y también los flashback! Parece que el ´miedo´ apareció con el ultimo capitulo y en este no se resuelve nada, habrá que seguir esperando jeje_

_Gracias por leer y comentar! _

_Saludos._


	26. Tormenta

**Disclaimer_ Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen. Ellas, Glee y todo lo relacionado con la series es propiedad de RM, así que las reclamaciones a él. :p**

* * *

**Tormenta**

Rechazó por tercera vez aquella tarde la llamada y se acurrucó de nuevo junto a la morena en el sofá. Rachel la miró extrañada preguntándose en silencio quien seria, era extraño que Quinn recibiera llamadas un domingo por la tarde, y la persona al otro lado parecía insistente. La rubia acarició suavemente su pelo con la mirada perdida en la televisión, las dos habían estado de acuerdo en pasar una tarde tranquilas y a solas, olvidarse un poco del ajetreo de la semana, el trabajo, los problemas… pero aquellas malditas llamadas no se lo permitían, cada vez eran más constantes y la iban a volver loca de un momento a otro, o quizá lo que la volvería loca era el hecho de estar ocultándoselo a su novia.

La persona al otro lado no iba a dejar de llamar, le había prometido una respuesta para esa misma tarde y no la tenía, no sabía que hacer ¿Quería hacerlo? Si ¿Tenía miedo? Mucho. Desde que la llamó a mitad de semana no había dejado de pensar en ella. No es como si alguna vez pudiera olvidarla, eso jamás iba a pasar, pero solía mantener esos recuerdos solo para ella, para cuando estaba en la oscuridad de la noche, en su habitación, con su chica durmiendo a su lado. Eso era lo peor, ni siquiera había hablado con Rachel, y sabía que la morena se moría por preguntar, pero no lo había hecho y eso la hacía sentirse más culpable aun, y quererla un poquito más, si eso era posible. Rachel solía darle su tiempo, dejarle espacio y no presionarla cuando sabía que algo estaba pasando, y lo agradecía. Agradecía que esperara a que ella misma tomara el valor para hablarlo. Pero esto… esto era demasiado para ella sola y no sabía cómo contárselo.

Una cuarta vez sonó la dichosa musiquita del aparato y Rachel suspiró cansada, se suponía que sería una tarde tranquila para los dos pero aquello estaba muy lejos de serlo, Quinn estaba más tensa que nunca. Se movió de mala gana dejándole espacio para alcanzar el aparato y como antes había sucedido, Quinn rechazó la llamada. Pero esta vez la rubia no regresó a su posición anterior, sino que se levantó en busca de algo para beber. Parecía nerviosa y la morena estaba cansada. Llevaba parte de la semana actuando de forma extraña, hablando en susurros por teléfono y evitando cualquier charla comprometida con ella y hasta hoy llegaba su paciencia.

La morena la miró preocupada. ¨ ¿Estás bien?¨

Ella asintió rápidamente. ¨ Si ¨ Habló cambiando su tono habitual de voz por uno ligeramente más agudo. Rachel levantó una ceja al escucharla, para alguien más esa pequeña diferencia en su voz podría pasar desapercibida, para ella no. Sabía lo que significaba, Quinn le ocultaba algo. ¨ ¿Por qué paras la película? ¨ Interrogó la rubia.

Rachel espero que su novia se diera cuenta de lo que quería con solo una mirada, cuando ésta no dijo nada preguntó ¨ ¿Qué pasa, Quinn? ¨

¨Nada¨

Insistió sabiendo que mentía. ¨ ¿Segura? ¨

Quinn no tuvo que contestar. Su móvil volvió a sonar y saltó como un resorte corriendo hasta el aparato impidiendo que Rachel descolgara o viera quien llamaba. Y decía que no pasaba nada ¡Ja! La llamada corrió la misma suerte que las anteriores.

Rachel la miró esperando alguna explicación. ¨Ya veo que no pasa nada ¨ Ironizó.

¨No es nada… no te pongas paranoica¨ Atacó sacando a relucir lo peor de su carácter. Un buen ataque como mejor defensa.

La morena tardó un poco en reaccionar pero lo hizo. ¨ ¿Paranoica? Perdona si me preocupó por ti, dejare de hacerlo¨ dijo volviendo a poner la película en marcha haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar pasar las palabras de su novia por mucho que le molestara que Quinn sintiera la necesidad de atacarla.

Ella no parecía dispuesta a dejar el tema pronto. ¨ ¡Es que no hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte! ¨ se alteró la rubia y fue el colmo para Rachel. Era ella quien debería estar molesta no al revés.

¨ ¡Que me evites, me preocupa! ¡Que te vayas antes de que me despierte, me preocupa! ¡Que finjas estar dormida cuando llego por la noche, me preocupa! ¨ gritó enfatizando sus palabras con gestos de sus manos poniéndose en pie para alejarse y tomar aire.

¨ Estas paranoica, Rachel¨ Repitió. ¨ ¿De dónde sacas todo eso? ¨

¨ ¡No me llames paranoica! ¨ exigió molesta por el uso de ese término ¨ Llevo días esperando que me hables de lo que te pasa, intentando no presionarte… ¡pero estamos juntas! Deberías hablar conmigo, dejar que te ayude…¨ Explotó exasperada.

¨ ¡No necesito ayuda! ¨ Gritó sin poder mirarla y después todo fue silencio entre ambas y cada una en un extremo del salón, completamente alejadas.

Era cierto todo lo que la morena le estaba diciendo. La estaba evitando y que su novia estuviera ayudando a su amiga en la cafetería le daba la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, aunque creía que estaba siendo más sutil y que Rachel no era consiente. Se equivocaba. Le había dolido hacerlo igual que le estaba doliendo ver el gesto de tristeza en rostro de su chica en aquel momento y no podía más, sentía que se ahogaba.

Rachel cedió una vez más y habló la primera intentando acercarse a ella. ¨Quinn ¿me estas escuchando? Habla conmigo ¨ pidió cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más suave.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos alejándose. ¨ Yo… necesito tomar el aire ¨ Murmuró huyendo de allí.

¨ ¿Dónde vas? Quinn no hagas esto, no te marches así¨ Le pidió con una mirada suplicante que la chica se negó a reconocer.

Y eso fue todo. Se le escapó de entre las manos cuando intentó tocarla, y por la última mirada que había visto de ella sabía que no estaba bien, que lo que estuviera pasando era grande, muy grande. Pero si Quinn no la dejaba, ella no podía hacer nada, solo esperar, y nunca había sido buena esperando.

Era una locura irse así, era cruel y solo servía para hacer sufrir a su novia y a ella misma pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba alejarse, tomar perspectiva en todo aquello y por más que le había dolido ver, escuchar y sentir el dolor de la morena, tenía que tratar con sus propios sentimientos antes, algo en lo que era un desastre. Lo suyo era escapar, era mucho más fácil y menos doloroso hacer como que nada había pasado, o eso quería creer. ´Si no hablas de ello no es real´ se había autoconvencido Pero esto era real y nunca lo había olvidado, no podía y no quería hacerlo, solo que ahora no sabía cómo encajarlo en su vida.

Huir era lo que habría hecho en otro momento de su vida pero no quería seguir huyendo, no ahora y no de Rachel. Su novia tampoco parecía dispuesta dejarla marchar fácilmente, le había llamado tres veces desde que se fue del apartamento y solo habían pasado… ¡Tres horas! Se sorprendió al mirar la pantalla de su móvil. Quinn se reprendió a si misma porque ahora Rachel estaría preocupa… más todavía. Quería llamarla y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una llamada entrante apareció en la pantalla. No era Rachel. Era ella y tampoco podía seguir huyendo de ella.

¨ Hola¨ Saludó y escuchó paciente a la mujer al otro lado. ¨Lo sé, lo siento pero… necesito unos días más ¨ Volvió a callar para dejarla hablar a ella. ¨Claro que quiero pero tengo que decírselo a alguien antes y me va a llevar un poco de tiempo, esto tampoco es fácil para mi ¨ Silencio. ¨ ¿Sigues ahí? ¨ Preguntó obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa. ¨ ¿Pue… puedo llamarte yo?¨ Su duda corrió la misma suerte que la anterior. ¨Está bien, gracias y… gracias¨ Suspiró incapaz de formular las palabras que realmente quería decir. Limpió las pocas lágrimas que se atrevieron a escapar de su prisión y se puso en pie dispuesta a abandonar el lugar que le había cobijado durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tenía que acabar con todo de la mejor forma para que todas las partes sufrieran lo menos posible.

* * *

_Y seguimos con el misterio de la llamada, ahora llamadas jeje ¿alguna idea de quien puede ser?  
Capitulo cortisimo pero no me da tiempo a mas si quiero/queréis actualización esta semana. Tratare de actualizar durante el fin de semana para compensar :) _

_Gracias por todos los review, me gustaría tener el tiempo como para contestar personalmente a cada uno pero por desgracias no es así, por lo que lo hago de forma general. ¡GRACIAS! _

_Nos leemos pronto. Saludos xD_


	27. Calma

**Disclaimer_ Quinn, Rachel y Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Calma**

Tres horas y treinta y cinco minutos después de abandonar el apartamento, hizo su entrada en él de nuevo, arrepentida y más calmada de lo que había estado la última semana, aunque se sentía como si esa tensión hubiese estado en su cuerpo mucho más tiempo y por fin fuese hora de dejarla ir. Solo tenía que hacer una cosa más, bueno dos, compensar a su novia por todo y contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Atravesó despacio el apartamento y respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, una parte de ella temía que Rachel no estuviera ahí, la otra temía que sí. Suspiró aliviada al verla tumbada en su cama, ocupando su lado de la misma y leyendo algo aparentemente muy interesante porque ni siquiera le miró un segundo. No sabía si agradecerlo o sentirse más culpable, su corazón eligió lo segundo y Quinn rápidamente pasó los puños por sus ojos haciendo desaparecer las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en ellos y que por suerte no se atrevieron a salir. Si Rachel no se molestaba en mirarla es que estaba muy enfada o muy dolida, y en el peor de los casos ambas opciones. Esta vez las cosas no se arreglarían tan fácilmente. Dio la espalda a su chica para cambiarse a algo más cómodo y poder meterse en la cama.

Rachel no perdió detalle del cambio de ropa, pero en cuando su novia estuvo lista volvió a sumergirse en su lectura. Enfadada o no, era incapaz de no mirar a la rubia por mucho tiempo, y menos si estaba semidesnuda frente a ella.

Quinn ocupó su lugar en la cama sin atreverse a mirar a la morena directamente, en su lugar jugó con el dobladillo de la sabana, durante algunos minutos, entre suspiros e intentos fallidos de decir algo.

Respiró profundo por última vez dándose cuenta que era su turno, si ella no hablaba primero, Rachel no lo haría.  
¨ Rach ¨ Susurró casi con miedo.

¨ ¿Mhm? ¨ Dijo sin apartar los ojos de su lectura.

¨Lo siento¨ Se le quebró la voz al pronunciar las dos palabras. Y eso fue todo lo que Rachel pudo aguantar sin venirse abajo. Rápidamente apartó la vista del libreto para cobijar a la rubia en sus brazos ¨ Siento ser tan complicada a veces ¨ repitió limpiando un par de lágrimas que osaran escapar de sus ojos.

El corazón de la diva se rompió un poco al ver a su novia tan… derrumbada. ¨Ey¨ Susurró acariciando su mejilla y esperó a que Quinn la mirara. No lo hice. ¨ ¡Oh! Cariño, mírame… me encantas como eres ¨ afirmó cuando sus ojos se encontraron no sin un poco de esfuerzo por su parte para que así fuese. La diva sonrió y besó su frente con dulzura dejándola apoyarse en su pecho a la vez que la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos ¨ ¿Dónde has estado? ¨

Quinn limpió los restos de sus lágrimas que, para alivio de la morena, parecían haberse detenido. ¨ Por ahí. Caminando, pensando… Tenías razón, hay algo pero…¨

¨Necesitas un poco más de tiempo ¨ adivinó Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la cabeza de Quinn moverse contra su cuerpo afirmativamente.

La rubia apretó sus brazos un poco más fuerte a su alrededor. ¨ Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no? ¨ confesó alzando su mirada, notando así en los ojos de la morena que había estado llorando y se sintió culpable una vez más.

¨ Lo sé¨

¨ Aunque a veces no sepa cómo hacerlo, te quiero Rach ¨ volvió a repetir acariciando su mejilla, la morena aprovechó y besó la palma de su mano sabiendo que eso la haría sonreír un poco, por algún extraño motivo eso le causaba cosquillas.

¨ Y yo a ti ¨ sonrió al ver la sonrisa tímida de Quinn

¨ ¿Qué lees? ¨ preguntó viéndola retomar el libreto

Ella suspiro. ¨Una nueva obra. No hemos sabido nada del otro programa así que según mi agente es hora de seguir adelante ¨ Explicó con resignación.

¨ ¿Interesante? ¨

¨No sé ¨ Se encogió de hombros mirándola. ¨ no podía dejar de pensar en cierta rubia por ahí perdida, así que… no me he enterado de mucho ¨ bromeó y enseguida se dio cuenta de que a la rubia no le hacía mucha gracia ¨ Esta bien ¿vale? ¨ la tranquilizó abrazándola más fuerte ¨Ya estás aquí ¨ susurró reanudando su lectura con la tranquilidad que le daba tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

La seguridad de la morena parecía tranquilizar a Quinn, que aprovechó para cerrar sus ojos y resguardándose en el pecho de la morena, rendirse al sueño. Rachel le siguió poco después.

**.*.*.*.**

El olor de las tostadas recién hechas, acompañado por el aroma del café despertó a la chica más pequeña. Podía sentir que estaba sola otra vez en la cama, temía que de nada hubiera servido todo lo que pasó el día anterior y que su novia, como el resto de la semana, empezara esta evitándola. Pero solo tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar que esa mañana era diferente a las anteriores, Quinn no se había ido, la rubia estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa y una bandeja llena de comida, gesto que gritaba a los cuatro vientos un ¨lo siento¨. Era innecesario pero Rachel agradeció que su chica tuviera tal detalle con ella.

¨ Buenos días¨

¨ Hola ¨ murmuró con voz dormida haciendo sonreír a la rubia

¨ ¿Tostadas? ¨

¨Mmm… tus tostadas son lo mejor de las reconciliaciones ¨ reconoció acomodándose para poder desayunar

¨ Creía que lo mejor de las reconciliaciones era el sexo¨

¨ También, pero estas tostadas…mmm… ¨ Rachel cerró los ojos saboreando la comida y de paso burlándose un poco de Quinn.

¨ Tonta ¨ dijo justo antes de robarle un pequeño beso ¨ ¿Vas a ayudar a Kensi hoy? ¨

¨Si¨ Afirmó con la boca llena ganándose una reprimenda de su novia a modo de golpe en su pierna. Ella sonrió sacándole la lengua. ¨ Espero que Paul se recupere pronto, no entra en mis planes volver a ser camarera… por mucho que quiera a Kensi¨ aclaró recibiendo una sonrisa y la aprobación de Quinn.

¨ ¿Vas a salir muy tarde?¨ Continuó con el interrogatorio haciendo sospechar a la diva, que ya imaginaba a que venía tanta pregunta.

¨Solo voy a estar allí hasta las siete y media ¿Por?¨ Interrogó queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

Quinn bajó la vista a la bandeja ahora medio vacía y hablo en voz baja, tanto que a Rachel le costó escucharla. ¨ ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte y vamos a cenar fuera? ¨

Suspiró apartando la comida de en medio. ¨ Quinn no hace falta que hagas todo esto ¨ dijo abriendo sus brazos ¨ El desayuno, la cena… no es necesario¨

¨ No sé de qué hablas. Me apetece que cenemos en algún lugar bonito ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¨

¨Nada pero…¨

¨ ¿Entonces?¨ Interrumpió. ¨ ¿Quieres que te recoja o no? ¨ volvió a preguntar a escasos milímetros de sus labios con un tono de voz más grave y al que no se podía negar de ninguna manera. De todas formas, salir y cambiar un poco de aires no les podía hacer ningún daño ¿no?

¨ A las ocho estaré lista¨

Quinn la besó sin dejar de sonreír y se puso rápidamente en pie. Tenía que irse si quería estar lista a las ocho para recoger a su chica.

¨ ¿Te vas? ¨ preguntó haciendo pucheros

¨ Hace veinte minutos que debería haberme ido, pero no despertabas¨

¨ Me quede hasta las tantas leyendo el libreto¨

¨ ¿Es bueno? ¨

¨ Si ¨ Dijo no muy convencida. No era tan malo como algunos que había leído pero tampoco le había cautivado como ´el desconocido´. Así era como su novia había empezada a referirse al libreto anónimo.

¨ ¿Me lo cuentas esta noche en la cena? ¨

Rachel asintió antes de recibir un último beso de despedida y ver marchar a su chica. Sonrió al bajar la vista a su desayuno. Quinn parecía estar bien de nuevo, y ella tenía la sensación de que pronto le contaría lo que estaba pasando. Siempre era así, primero se cerraba en banda, luego explotaba y finalmente hablaba con ella. Unas veces tardaba más y otras menos, pero al final acaba contándoselo. No era lo ideal pero así funciona su novia.

* * *

_Segunda actualización de la semana y, aunque también corta, por lo menos resuelve un poco las cosas del capitulo anterior jeje Parece que con un poco de drama/misterio os animáis mas a comentar ;) _  
_Hay teorías acertadas entre los comentarios (no dire cuales jeje) y otras no tanto, en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá todo. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia. _  
_Nos leemos pronto. xD_


	28. Lara

**Disclaimer: Quinn & Rachel no me pertenecen, solo las utilizó para dar rienda suelta a mi pobre imaginación.**

* * *

**Lara**

A la hora pactada, puntual como siempre, Quinn apareció en la cafetería de su amiga para recoger a su chic y nada más verse pudieron detectar los signos de agotamiento en sus caras provocados por un largo día y la tensión acumulada por el anterior. Diez minutos más tarde, y después de los pertinentes saludos y despedidas, la pareja caminaba en silencio hacia el pequeño restaurante elegido. No estaba muy lejos de allí y se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de Rachel gracias a su extensa variedad en comida vegana. Era relativamente nuevo, llevaba solo dos meses y medio abierto y ellas lo descubrieron unas semanas atrás. Para ser justa, Quinn lo descubrió en uno de sus paseos para ´pensar´, es decir, después de marcharse de casa tras una discusión. Era pequeño, íntimo y muy acogedor, con el extra de ser poco frecuentado los días entre semana, lo que dotaba al lugar de una enorme tranquilidad.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, al entrar, observando como el chico tras la barra esquivó sus miradas con rapidez y susurro al oído algo a su compañera, quien enseguida se aproximó a ellas para atenderlas. Y mientras ellas la seguían a su mesa, el chico desapareció. Por lo visto él tampoco era capaz de olvidar su primer encuentro en el que coqueteó con ambas descaradamente para más tarde descubrir que eran pareja al verlas besarse, por el color rosado, casi rojo, que tomo su rostro, ambas estaban seguras que estaría avergonzado para el resto de sus días.

Rachel miró extrañada a su novia al ver como tomaba el menú que la joven camarera les ofrecía y se escondía tras él comenzando a leerlo.

Tas minutos siendo ignorada, suspiró cansada. ¨ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?¨

¨Mmm… ¿mirar lo que sirven? ¨ Dijo haciéndose la listilla. Rachel rodó los ojos.

¨ ¿Para qué? ¨ Preguntó imitando a su novia. ¨ Siempre pedimos lo mismo¨ Concluyó cerrando la carta de golpe.

Quinn sonrió por el gesto de fastidio. ¨Para molestarte¨

La morena no pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. ¨Deja de hacer el tonto u llama a la chica¨ Le ordenó negando con la cabeza. Normalmente le gustaba tener a su novia de buen humor pero cuando se dedicaba a tomarle el pelo dejaba de tener gracia.

¨ ¿Por qué siempre tengo que llamarla yo? ¨Protestó frunciendo el ceño y hundiéndose en su silla cruzada de brazos para parecer molesta. No funcionó.

Rachel sonrió con más amplitud echándose ligeramente sobre la mesa para que solo Quinn pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decirle. ¨ Cariño¨ Susurró coqueta cambiando el tono de su voz. ¨ Las dos sabemos que con esa sonrisa eres capaz de hacer que cualquiera haga cualquier cosa¨ Siguió acariciando su mano. ¨ Así que deja de comportarte como una niña y haz que nos traigan nuestra comida cuanto antes¨ Terminó volviendo a su posición original y puso los ojos en blanco al ver la sonrisa engreída de Quinn.

La chica se acercó para atenderlas tan pronto como Quinn sonrió y miró en su dirección, y después de que se marchara con el pedido anotado, le guiño un ojo a su novia haciendo que esta bufara con desdén. Al final iba a ser verdad que su chica podía conseguir lo que quisiera con esa sonrisa. Ninguna dijo nada más y aguardaron pacientes sin dejar de mirarse. Quinn estaba a punto de decirle a Rachel lo que llevaba toda la noche deseando hacer cuando sus ojos se vieron privados de la vista de la morena, siendo tapados por una pequeñas manos que tardó en reconocer.

Una voz aniñada y cantarina demasiado familiar para ella reveló quien era. ¨ Adivina quién soy o no volverás a ver nunca jamás ¨ Dijo acompañando sus palabras con una risita que no dejo dudas a la rubia.

Quinn sonrió agarrando esas manos. ¨Nunca digas nunca jamás¨

¨Pero Peter Pan…¨

La rubia interrumpió sus palabras. Conocía de sobra lo que pensaba. ¨ ¡Lara!¨

¨ ¡Sorpresa!¨ Gritó saltando a un lado para que ella pudiera verla.

Quinn no se lo podía creer, de verdad estaba ahí, con su sonrisa, sus pequeñas pecas por toda su cara, sus dos coletas pelirrojas y ese horrible peluche que tanto le gustaba. Pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría y de ahí a la confusión en apenas segundos, incapaz de decir nada a la pequeña pelirroja de ojos expresivos que se encontraba parada frente a ella.

La pequeña piso con fuerza el suelo con uno de sus pies y frunció el ceño. ¨Quinn Fabray¨ Dijo con fuerza colocando las manos en sus caderas tal y como Quinn le había enseñado. Un simple gesto que fue un shock para Rachel, que atónita observaba la interacción entre las dos chica sin entender nada. ¨ ¿Es ese el modo de saludar a tu chica favorita? ¨ Añadió. Parecía a punto de hacer una pequeña rabieta, de esas en las que Rachel era experta y de pronto por la mente de la rubia paso la idea de cómo sería una pequeña mini Rachel sin saber que por la cabeza de la morena atravesaba casi la misma idea.

Quinn sonrió recuperando el habla. ¨ Tienes razón mi vida. Ven aquí¨ Le indicó abriendo sus brazos. Rápidamente la pequeña se estrelló contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración por un segundo.

La diva observó el pequeño momento compartido por las dos chicas con una sonrisa. No sabía quién era esa pequeña ni que hacia allí, pero de algo si estaba segura, parecía adorar a Quinn y el afecto era correspondido. La sonrisa de su novia, la forma en que su voz había cambiado para hablar con la pequeña, su mirada… todo, hacia desear a Rachel tener una niña. Y aunque aquella no era suya, ni siquiera la conocía, le hizo preguntarse si una hija de ellas se parecería tanto como Lara lo hacía, no físicamente por supuesto pero si sus actitudes. Las manos en las caderas, la mirada desafiante, era algo tan…Quinn, y luego la pequeña pataleta, era algo que podía reconocer en sí misma. Sonrió al imaginar a Quinn intentando enseñar a su hija como intimidar a alguien como parecía haber hecho con aquella niña, aunque estaba lejos de asustar a cualquier persona. Un suspiró soñador pareció escapar de sus labios interrumpiendo el momento y llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas. La rubia la miró confundida por un segundo y luego sonrió. Sabía exactamente en lo que pensaba su chica.

¨Hola, soy Rachel¨ Saludó con su mejor sonrisa sintiéndose presionada a decir algo por la mirada inquisitiva de la pequeña.

Ella la miró en silencio unos segundos y respondió el saludo con dejadez. ¨Hola¨

¨ Lara¨ Le recriminó Quinn.

La niña suspiró agachando la cabeza y levantándola enseguida con una fingida sonrisa.

¨ Hola, soy Lara y tengo cinco, casi seis, años¨ Se presentó tal y como le habían enseñado que era lo ´correcto´ y tendió su mano a la morena. Después de eso volvió a ignorarla para volver a mirar a Quinn. ¿Qué? Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

Quinn sonrió con disculpa hacia su novia antes de que su atención fuese reclamada por la pequeña de nuevo.

¨ ¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa? ¡Denis ya anda y dice mi nombre! ¨ Contó emocionada a pesar de tener que aclarar esto último. ¨ Bueno más o menos, dice algo así como lala pero es muy pequeño¨ Justificó a su hermanito de solo tres años.

A la rubia se le partió el corazón de solo imaginar la mirada de la niña cuando escuchara su respuesta. ¨ No lo sé cariño, ahora vivo aquí¨ Le explicó con toda la suavidad que fue capaz. Y aunque lo sabía de antemano, le dolió igual ver la tristeza reflejada en su cara.

Pero Lara rápidamente se recompuso. ¨ ¡¿Con ella?!¨ Espetó con dureza sorprendiéndolas.

Quinn sonrió a medias. ¨Sí. Rachel es mi novia ¨ Confesó y aguardó en silencio intercambiando miradas con su chica cuando la niña no dijo nada.

¨ Pues no lo entiendo¨ Dijo al fin molesta. ¨ La tía Christine es más guapa que ella¨ Señalo a la morena.

¨ ¡Lara! Ya basta¨ Regañó la rubia a la pequeña por su impertinencia. Ésta miró a otro lado y Quinn buscó la mirada de su chica para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Por suerte Rachel parecía no estar afectada, es más, parecía… ajena a todo. ¨Lo siento Rachel, normalmente no es así¨ Excusó a la chica.

La diva reaccionó al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Quinn y negó con la cabeza. ¨No pasa nada¨ Le quitó importancia. ¨ Son cosas de niños¨ Añadió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que no convenció a la rubia, pero no dijo nada.

Lo cierto era que no estaba mintiendo a su novia, las palabras de Lara no le habían afectado, al menos no en lo que se refería a su físico, pero el descubrimiento de la identidad de aquella niña sí que le había hecho pensar en otras cosas. Era la sobrina de su ex, de Christine, y si la niña estaba allí solo podía significar una cosa, su tía no podía estar muy lejos. Y si en su pequeño cuerpo quedaba la más mínima duda o esperanza con no tener que verla, sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo rápidamente con la llegada de la mujer hasta su mesa, ignorándola a ella y mirando a Quinn de una manera que le gustaría reservar solo para sí misma.

Christine sonrió molestando más a la diva aunque ésta no lo demostrara. ¨ Lo siento mucho, no he podido detenerla¨ Se disculpó. Rachel no la creyó pero Quinn asintió sin mostrar ninguna emoción, así que la morena no sabía si la creía o no. ¨ Tienes que despedirte, nos tenemos que ir ya¨ Se dirigió a su sobrina.

Ella se abrazó con fuerza a Quinn negándose a acompañar a Christine. ¨No¨

La mujer insistió. ¨Lara, por favor. Tenemos que irnos y Quinn no tiene tiempo, esta con… su novia¨ Dijo con desprecio mirando ligeramente a la morena.

Quinn se enfureció inmediatamente, no iba a consentir a nadie que hablara así de chica. ¨ ¡No hables así de ella!¨ Advirtió a su ex haciendo que a Rachel se le escapara una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver como la rubia se ponía de su lado y en contra de esa mujer.

¨No pasa nada mi amor¨ Dijo acariciando su mano. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para demostrarle a Christine que después de todo, Quinn la elegía a ella, antes y ahora. Era suya.

¨ Nos vamos¨ Habló la ex de la rubia visiblemente irritada por las palabras de la morena. Aun así la niña seguía sin soltar a Quinn y ésta acarició su cabeza tratando de que al menos la mirara.

¨ Cariño… tienes que soltarme¨

¨No quiero¨ Insistió con voz afligida.

La rubia luchó con todas sus fuerzas porque aquello no le afectara pero era casi imposible. Había visto a la niña casi a diario durante tres años y desde el principio hubo una especial conexión con ella, y si para ella que era una adulta era difícil no verla en tanto tiempo para la pequeña no podía ser menos.

Después de unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, la niña por fin se dio por vencida soltándose del cuello de la rubia. ¨ Mañana vamos a ir a Central Park ¿Quieres venir?¨ Invitó con timidez a Quinn.

¨No voy a poder, tengo que trabajar¨ Declinó la oferta muy a su pesar.

No quería hacer daño a su chica y si aceptaba aquella invitación era lo único que iba a causar, dolor… y bastante le había causado ya la última semana con su actitud, no quería sumarle nada más. Rachel era su prioridad, ella y su bienestar, y aunque la morena nunca le impediría aceptar aquella salida al parque sabía que no era lo correcto en aquel momento.

¨ Tal vez la próxima vez que vengas a Nueva York¨ Propuso para alegrarla solo un poco. Funcionó, porque la niña sonreía como si acabaran de regalarle el mejor de los regalos.

¨ ¡Genial! Ahora que la tía Christine va a vivir aquí, vend-…¨

Ante tal información Rachel no pudo quedarse al margen. ¨ ¡¿Qué?!¨

Christine sonrió con maldad¨ Llevo aquí alrededor de una semana y si todo va bien me quedare unos meses… ya sabes como es este trabajo¨ Apuntó buscando algún tipo de conexión con Quinn. Ella la ignoró. Ahora le preocupaba más lo que su novia pudiera estar pensando y con razón.

Rachel no quería pensar en la posibilidad pero las señales estaban ahí. Christine llevaba en la ciudad el mismo tiempo que Quinn la evitaba y se mostraba más esquiva y reacia a estar con ella, a tocarla o a hablar. El mismo tiempo que recibía esas extrañas llamadas que nunca contestaba delante de ella y que se apresuraba por ocultar para que no viera quien las realizaba en el identificador de llamadas. Podía ser casualidad, esperaba que lo fuera pero… ¿y si no lo era? Y si…

¨ Adiós Rachel¨ Se despidió la mujer ya con la niña en brazos. Rachel la miro confusa sin ser capaz de recordar en que momento Lara soltó a Quinn para ir con su tía. ¨ Nos vemos pronto Quinn¨ Susurró con voz seductora guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse.

La diva siguió atenta la mirada de su chica y sus reacciones ante la presencia y actitud de su ex en esos últimos minutos, y nada parecía indicar que se alegrara de la inesperada sorpresa. Eso era lo único que le hacía dudar de sus locas teorías, porque tenían que ser eso, locas y absurdas elucubraciones de su mente.

¨Ha sido… raro ¿no?¨ Preguntó la rubia intentando romper la tensión creada.

Rachel asintió. ¨ Un poco… pero mejor nos olvidamos de ella¨ Propuso sonriendo. No quería pensar en Christine ni en nada que tuviera que ver con el futuro de la mujer en la ciudad. No por ahora. ¨ ¿Te he contado la última locura de tu amiguita?¨ Preguntó probando su plato y Quinn sonrió. Kensi solo era su amiguita cuando tenía alguna idea casi imposible en la cabeza, el resto del tiempo solo era Kensi.

Las aventuras y desventuras de su amiga les sirvió para evitar una cena incomoda y llena de silencios, a cambio, fue un tiempo ameno del que hacía días no compartían. Pero la distracción solo duro hasta que la rubia se excusó para ir al baño dejando tiempo suficiente a Rachel para pensar.

Por más vueltas que le daba, no comprendía el traslado de Christine a la ciudad, ni la insistencia de ésta después de tanto tiempo por meterse en su vida, y aunque había terminado por descartar la idea de que Quinn lo supiese y se lo estuviese ocultando, no le gustaba nada tener a la ex de su chica en la misma ciudad, pero no iba a dejar que eso estropeara su noche a pesar de que lo único que quería era irse a casa, meterse en la cama con su novia y olvidarse del mundo por una noche.

Sin saberlo, Quinn compartía más o menos la misma idea que la morena, acabar con aquella cena e irse a casa para poder hablar con su novia todo lo que tenían que hablar y después… olvidarse de todo entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Otro capítulo más y sé que en el anterior dije que en este se acababa el misterio, las chicas hablarían, bueno la rubia lo haría jeje y aclararían las cosas pero he tenido que dividir el capítulo en dos partes para poder publicar hoy, sino la espera seria mayor. Publicare la continuación en cuanto pueda.  
Entre los review alguien preguntaba que día publico o cada cuanto tiempo, no hay día señalado que lo haga pero al menos intento publicar una vez por semana, y casi siempre coincide en fin de semana. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y tomaros la molestia de dejar un comentario. _

_Hasta el próximo capitulo.  
Saludos xD_


	29. Chocolate y nueces

**Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de Glee y/o sus personajes... solo los utilizo jeje **

* * *

**Chocolate y nueces**

¨ Mmm… chocolate y nueces, que bueno¨ Murmuró cerrando los ojos con la cuchara en el interior de su boca.

La rubia sonrió con malicia dispuesta a hacerla rabiar.¨ Mmm… que asco¨ Dijo imitando su voz pero con una opinión muy diferente.

Rachel llevaba así varios minutos, comiendo aquel helado que tanto le gustaba y murmurando frases como aquella, y Quinn la observaba entre divertida y avergonzada por algunos de los sonidos de su chica cada vez que la cuchara viajaba desde la tarrina de helado hasta su boca y de vuelta a empezar. Daba gracias por estar a solas y en casa, o no habría aguantado mucho tiempo a su lado.

Ella le señalo con la cuchara vacía en señal de amenaza. ¨ Ni siquiera lo has probado¨ La acusó la morena una vez hizo desaparecer la fría crema por su garganta.

¨ No, gracias¨ Negó con una mueca de asco en su cara. ¨Prefiero seguir con vida¨

¨Oh, vamos Quinn… pruébalo¨

Ella fue tajante. ¨No¨

¨Por favor… por mi¨ Pidió ladeando la cabeza y acercándole el helado. Ella permaneció firme en su decisión. ¨ Te va a encantar¨ Le aseguró.

¨No me gusta… ni siquiera es helado de verdad¨ Sonrió cerrando su boca, adelantándose así a las intenciones de su novia. La conocía bien, muy bien, y la diva no tardaría en intentar forzarla a probar el helado.

Dicho y hecho. Ni un minuto después Quinn estaba atrapada bajo el cuerpo de la morena, situada a horcajas encima de sus piernas, y tratando de darle a probar aquel delicioso manjar… según ella.

Forcejearon solo unos minutos, pero los necesarios para que la mejilla y los labios de la rubia se vieran manchados así como su camiseta y la de la morena. A pesar del desastre, Quinn consiguió mantenerse a salvo de probarlo, aunque más por no ceder ante Rachel que por otra cosa. No le gustaban los ¨ helados¨ de su novia, pero tampoco los odiaba.

Rachel soltó una carcajada al ver algo de chocolate en el pelo de su chica pero no dijo nada, a Quinn no le iba a hacer gracia. ¨ Abre la boca para mami¨ Cambió de estrategia hablándole como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Quinn frunció el ceño. ¨No soy un bebe¨ Protestó.

¨Lo pareces¨ Río burlándose. ¨ Prometo que no te va a matar. Confía en mí¨ Insistió una vez más acercándole la cuchara a la boca. Quinn se resistió aunque sonreía. ¨ Esta bien. Tú te lo pierdes¨ Admitió sacándole la lengua y comiéndose ella el helado.

Quinn sonrió triunfante aunque no confiaba del todo en su chica y por eso espero cautelosa algunos minutos, atenta a cada movimiento de la morena para asegurarse de que no metía la cuchara por sorpresa en su boca. No sería la primera vez que se lo hacía.

Pasado un tiempo y segura de la inexistencia de futuros ataque, la rubia al fin se relajó, percatándose del lugar en el que inconscientemente sus manos se habían posado. Las caderas de su chica. Y allí, con Rachel sentada sobre ella, degustando su postre y sonriendo como una niña con zapatos nuevos, la culpabilidad volvió a invadirla, esa era la posición más íntima que compartían desde hacía una semana. Desde la primera llamada.

Rachel no mentía cuando le decía que le iba a encantar aquel helado, era el mejor helado vegano que había probado en su vida ¡el mejor! Pero Quinn era cabezota y no se atrevía a probarlo…cobarde. Lamentablemente para su chica ella no lo iba a dejar pasar, tenía que probarlo si o si, y llevaba varios minutos tramando el plan perfecto para que lo hiciera, y que Quinn estuviera tan relajada y distraída era la ayuda perfecta. Dudo por un momento al sentir sus caricias en ambos lados de su cadera… parecía tan tranquila, y era tan inocente a veces. Pero todo fue recordar la sonrisa engreída y de triunfó que le mostró cuando se dio por vencida, y su plan se puso de nuevo en marcha. Era ahora o nunca.

Con mucho cuidado, y tratando de no parecer sospechosa, cargó todo lo que pudo la cuchara y en un rápido movimiento la introdujo en su boca para después unir sus labios a los de una distraída Quinn que no dudo en responder el beso. Le llevo un segundo darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, justo lo que tardó en sentir el frio golpeando su lengua. No es que Rachel hubiera sentido la irrefrenable necesidad de besarla, ¡era su forma de hacerle probar el helado!

Quinn reacciono empujándola lo justo para romper el beso y gritando su nombre. ¨¡Rachel!¨ Lejos de amedrentarse, ésta sonrió satisfecha.

¨ ¿A que esta bueno?¨

¨ Te odio¨ Murmuró obligándola a sentarse en el sofá, lejos de ella.

La morena sonrió divertida. ¨Me quieres¨ La contradijo.

Ella negó resigna porque… era verdad. ¨ Y no sé porque¨ Decidió jugar.

¨ Si quieres puedo hacerte una lista de todas mis cualidades, empezando por mi capacidad para…¨

Quinn le robó un corto beso haciéndola callar. ¨No, gracias pero no¨ Denegó su oferta mirando a su chica encogerse de hombre y volver a centrarse en comer helado. Si seguía así iba a acabar con la tarrina esa misma noche, y no sería la primera vez. Si algo no entendía de Rachel era como podía comer tanto como lo hacía, y seguir teniendo ese cuerpo que la volvía loca. No era normal.

¨Rach¨ Suspiró poniéndose de lado para mirarla de frente.

¨ ¿Mmm?¨

¨ ¿Podemos hablar?¨

Rachel imitó la postura de su chica dejando el helado sobre la mesa. ¨No lo volveré a hacer pero no es para tanto¨ Quinn frunció el ceño confusa hasta que la morena se dio cuenta y señalo el chocolate.

¨ No es eso¨ Afirmo sonriendo. ¨Me comería ese asqueroso helado entero si estuviera sobre tu cuerpo¨

¨ ¿En serio? ¨ Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Quinn sonrió medio sonrojada ¿Por qué se sorprendía su chica? Haría casi cualquier cosa que la implicara ella desnuda. A pesar de todo asintió confirmando las dudas de la morena y la imaginación de ésta se disparó en un segundo. ¨ ¿Quieres?¨ La tentó con energías renovadas acariciando su brazo arriba y abajo.

Muy a su pesar Quinn tuvo que rechazar la tentadora oferta de su novia… por el momento. Rachel se hundió un poco en el sofá ante la negativa.

¨ ¿Qué pasa?¨ Se preocupó por la repentina seriedad del momento.

La rubia suspiró, tenía que decírselo si o si y tenía que hacerlo mirándola a los ojos. No había marcha atrás. Necesitaba que Rachel supiera que ella estaba por encima de todo. ¨Las cosas no han estado muy bien últimamente y ha sido por mi culpa… No me interrumpas, por favor¨ Le pidió cuando vio la intención en ella. ¨ Ha sido culpa mía y lo siento¨ Se disculpó guardando silencio.

Rachel lo interpretó como su momento para decir algo, y quería que fuera una pregunta pero fue más una afirmación. ¨ Es Christine¨ Dio por hecho que la mujer tenía algo que ver en el comportamiento extraño de su novia. La confusión en el rostro de la rubia le hizo dudar de sus sospechas.

¨ ¿Christine? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?¨ Rachel apartó la mirada. Era evidente que estaba equivocada y ahora Quinn sabría que dudaba de ella. Lejos de molestarse, ella entendía el razonamiento de la diva después de saber que su cambio de actitud coincidía con la vuelta de su ex a la ciudad. ¨ ¿Sabes? Da igual, no me importa lo que haga, no quiero saber nada de ella… no es eso¨

Rachel suspiró aliviada ¨ ¿Entonces?¨

¨ Shelby me ha llamado¨ Confesó no sin algo de temor. Era un tema delicado para ambas.

Rachel estaba mucho más que sorprendida ¿Cómo no había pasado por su cabeza esa idea? Aun así seguía algo incrédula. ¨ ¿Shelby?¨

¨ Shelby Corcoran¨ Aclaró por si le quedaba alguna duda¨

¨Oh¨ No sabía que decir. ¨Shelby ¿eh?¨ Repitió como si eso lo hiciera más real.

Quinn estaba a punto de desesperarse. Si Rachel no lo asimilaba pronto no podrían seguir adelante. ¨ Si, Rachel. Shelby Corcoran, la misma mujer que es tu madre biológica y la madre adoptiva de mi hija ¿Puedes volver al mundo real ahora? ¨ Fue dura. Lo sabía, pero a veces la diva necesitaba lo que a ella le gustaba llamar ´terapia de choque´ para asimilar los sucesos.

¨Lo siento¨ Se disculpó sin saber muy bien si era lo que debía hacer. ¨ ¿Para qué te ha llam- ¡oh dios! ¿Beth está bien? ¨ Preguntó deseando que la niña estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Quinn asintió dejando escapar una tímida sonrisa. ¨ Ella está bien¨ Sonrió más al ver que su novia hacia lo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que saber del bienestar de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía pudiera alegrarla tanto? Solo podía ser porque era importante para ella misma y eso le hacía sentir completa. Tenía a su lado a alguien que se alegraba por ella aunque eso implicase algún inconveniente sí misma. ¨ Es… quiere conocerme¨ Soltó de pronto, cuanto antes lo dijera mejor. Ni ella misma lo había asimilado aun, y decirlo en voz alto lo hacía… real.

El silencio se impuso entre ambas con miles de pensamientos sin revelar. Volvían a estar en silencio como tantas veces, no era incomodo como las ultimas pero tampoco era normal, solo era…extraño.

¨¿Estas enfadada?¨

Ella agitó la cabeza para tranquilizar a la rubia. ¨ No, pero no lo entiendo Quinn. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? He estado toda la semana pensando en que podía haber hecho mal o que no había hecho para que estuvieras tan distante y…¨

¨Lo siento¨ Se disculpó perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho y las que lo haría. ¨Necesitaba pensar. Todo esto es demasiado y… no quería preocuparte¨ Explicó en voz baja. Ahora no tenía mucho sentido haber guardado silencio.

¨ Te quiero Quinn, me preocupo siempre, y no solo eso, me duele cuando me evitas o cuando no hablas conmigo sobre lo que te pasa¨ Fue sincera y aunque no quería reprocharle su actitud, sonaba exactamente a eso, a reproche.

Quinn se mostraba arrepentida, Rachel podía verlo pero eso no hacía que dejara de doler. ¨Lo sé y lo siento¨ Volvió a disculparse. ¨Pero todo esto… esta situación, es tan extraña y…¨

¨ ¿Y?¨ Preguntó esperanzada. Por fin sentía que su chica empezaba a abrirse con respecto a sus sentimientos.

La rubia suspiró derrotada. ¨ Es tu madre Rachel, y tanto como quiero odiarla por todo lo que te hizo, por lo mal que lo pasaste cuando ella se marchó la primera vez… y la segunda… no puedo¨ Admitió con un hilo de voz. Su novia nunca le había hablado de ella pero estuvo ahí, lo había visto todo, aunque fuese desde la distancia y no quería verla sufrir de nuevo. ¨ Está cuidando de Beth y no sé qué habría sido de ella si Shelby no lo hubiera hecho¨ Terminó limpiando una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Rachel limpió las que le siguieron. ¨ No te lo estoy pidiendo Quinn. No quiero que la odies, ni siquiera yo lo hago¨ Dijo para calmarla y era la verdad. ¨ Y no es Shelby quien importa, es Beth¨ Sentenció rodeándola por los hombros para reconfortarla. ¨ ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¨ Preguntó cuándo estuvo más calmada.

¨No lo sé¨ Farfullo separándose. Rachel la miró levantando una de sus cejas, imitando el gesto tan característico de su chica. ¨ No quiero hacerte daño¨ Dijo recostada en el respaldo del sofá.

¨ ¿Por qué ibas a hacerme daño?¨ Rachel intentaba comprenderla pero la línea de pensamiento de su chica le resultaba algo confusa por no llamarla ridícula. ¿Cómo el ver a Beth le iba a hacer daño a ella? No lo entendía.

¨Piénsalo Rach, si Beth está en mi vida, nuestras vidas¨ Se corrigió a sí misma. ¨ De algún modo Shelby también lo estará y no quiero hacerte pasar por eso, no quiero perderte¨ Gimió frustrada por toda la situación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

¨ Ey!¨ Habló para que la mirara. ¨No me vas a perder¨ Le aseguró cuando sus ojos se encontraron. ¨Pase lo que pase, voy a seguir aquí para molestarte y obligarte a comer helado de chocolate y nueces¨ Dijo haciéndola sonreír. Rachel sonrió también, objetivo conseguido. ¨ ¿De acuerdo?¨ Quiso asegurarse que su chica lo entendía. Ella asintió.

¨De acuerdo¨

¨ Bien. Y que sea la última vez que esperas a que nos peleemos para contarme algo¨ Le advirtió sonriendo a medias para no parecer tan dura. Quinn sabía por su mirada que lo decía muy en serio. ¨ Cuándo sepas lo que vas a hacer con Beth, dímelo por favor¨ Pidió regalándole un delicado beso. ¨Y no pienses en mi o en Shelby, ni siquiera en Beth. Piensa en ti y lo que de verdad quieres hacer, eso va a ser lo mejor para ella, de nada le vale que vuelvas a su vida por unos días, unas semanas y luego te marches¨ Le aconsejo recordando su propia experiencia.

¨ Lo sé. Gracias por apoyarme¨

La diva sonrió dejando que su novia la besara. ¨No tienes que agradecerme nada… me conformo con que nos vayamos a la cama. Estoy muerta¨ Admitió desperezándose para estirar sus músculos y ponerse en pie. Quinn la siguió sin pestañear con unos planes muy distintos a los de la morena, si ésta quería dormir, no era su intención dejarla hacerlo. Después de todo, no podían desaprovechar esa tarrina de helado casi terminada y a medio derretir. Rachel se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno... ¿y ahora que? La pobre Christine aparece dos segundos en el capitulo anterior y ya todo el mundo la culpa... igual su vuelta no tiene nada que ver con Quinn, que desconfiadas ... tanto que hasta dudáis de las intenciones de una pobre niña ajaja Falta la decisión de Quinn ¿se encontrara o no con Beth? Ya lo veremos mas adelante ;) De momento parece que el temporal a pasado..._

_Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia...sin eso no seria lo mismo. _

_Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización xD_


	30. Misterio resuelto

Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo por diversión.

* * *

**Misterio resuelto**

Su relación volvía a ser la que era, bueno, no exactamente la que era. Las tres últimas semanas Quinn estaba mucho más relajada, atenta y cariñosa que de costumbre, pero no sería ella quien se quejase de la actitud de su novia, es más, le encantaban los abrazos sin motivo, las caricias constantes viendo la tele o durante la cena, y por supuesto los besos cada vez que se cruzaban por el apartamento.

Aquella mañana de sábado su novia le había dejado marcharse a regañadientes sin molestarse en salir de la cama, prometiéndole con una sonrisa seductora que la esperaría ahí mismo, tras ver que sus intentos por convencerla para quedarse y hacerle compañía fallaban. De cualquier manera, las artimañas de la rubia le habían retrasado diez minutos para la cita programada que tenía con su agente, y es que por primera vez en su vida, Rachel Berry se rendía

No es como si no lo hubiese intentado ¡lo había hecho! Fallando cada vez en la búsqueda de información sobre aquel maldito libreto que ahora permanecía guardado en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche. Por eso mismo, por la falta de noticias o el mas mínimo dato de quien se hallaba tras la historia y las palabras que ocupaban su cabeza desde hacía semanas, la noche anterior accedió a realizar una de las tantas audiciones que su agente había retrasado con el fin de darles una oportunidad en algún momento. Y muy a pesar suyo, el momento había llegado.

Aunque si todo el asunto del libreto anónimo era raro, aquella audición no se quedaba atrás. Programada de un día para otro, sin ninguna pega por parte de los responsables de la misma, ni un guión que leer o unas líneas que aprender para representar frente a ellos. Billy quería que improvisara algo y eso haría, por muy extraño que fuera todo, incluso para Quinn, confiaba en Billy tanto o más que en si misma cuando se trataba de trabajo.

¨Llegas tarde Rachel¨ Se quejó el hombre de mediana edad abriendo la puerta para que la morena accediera al lugar de la audición.

Rachel asintió reconociendo su falta y siguió al hombre hasta una de las salas donde ya les esperaban otras tres personas. La diva miró a su alrededor buscando algo y Billy sonrió disimuladamente, sabía perfectamente que. ¨ ¿Dónde están los demás?¨ Susurró al no ver ningún otro actor o actriz allí.

Aquella situación dejaba de ser extraña para ser un poco… espeluznante, y la sonrisa de ´yo se algo que tu no´ de Billy solo se lo confirmaba.

¨ Rachel Berry, por fin nos conocemos¨ Habló el más joven de los tres ocupantes tendiéndole una mano a modo de saludo y que ella aceptó dudosa. ¿Quién era aquel chico y por qué sonaba como si llevara mucho esperando para conocerla? ¨ Soy François Doherty¨ Aclaró como si acabase de leer su mente y sonrió.

Había algo en su sonrisa que le hizo relajarse. ¨ Encantada¨ Pero solo un poco. No podía estar totalmente tranquila hasta no saber exactamente qué estaba pasando allí.

¨ Ellos son Pierre Collen y Amanda Cooper¨ Presente el joven a sus compañeros. Rachel no cambió su actitud aunque respondió a sus sonrisas con la mueca de una propia.

Todos portaban exactamente el mismo tipo de sonrisa, y era la misma que su agente le había regalado hacia un rato. Todos parecían saber algo que ella no y lo odiaba, más teniendo la sensación de que era algo que debía saber. Pero sus modales y la educación de sus padres pesaba más, así que guardo silencio y espero algunas instrucciones, o algo que le hiciera saber hacia donde les conducía todo aquello.

François, quien aparentaba unos veintitrés, quizá veinticinco años, según Rachel, miró a todos antes de volver a tomar la palabra. ¨ Veras Rachel ¿Puedo llamarte Rachel? ¨ Preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo algo nervioso. Ella asintió. ¨ La verdad es que no hay ninguna audición hoy¨

¨ ¡¿Qué?!¨ La palabra salió con fuerza de sus labios y en su cara podía verse reflejada la confusión y una incipiente rabia por sentirse engañada. ¨ Billy ¿Qué significa todo esto?¨ Exigió una explicación a su agente.

¨ Deja que hable, Rachel¨ Habló con calma y una sonrisa condescendiente.

Rachel sintió la necesidad de protestar, de hacer una de sus famosas pataletas pero se contuvo, no lo haría delante de aquellos desconocidos, ya estarían a sola aquel hombre y ella y vería quien era Rachel Berry… una vez más. Billy rio sabiendo las emociones de su cliente, y al parecer eso hizo gracia a los presentes, quienes se limitaron a sonreír abiertamente.

¨ La verdad es que no necesitamos ninguna prueba para saber que eres perfecta para el papel que queremos proponerte¨ Le aseguró François poniéndose serio de repente. Era hora de hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Rachel agradeció el cambio porque si le veía sonreír una vez más se iba a volver loca ¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír tanto en tan poco tiempo? Por algún motivo eso empezaba a molestarle. ¨ Amanda por favor¨ Habló de nuevo y está vez con un tono profesional más propio de alguien que lleva años en la industria que de un joven recién llegado.

Rachel no había prestado mucha atención a la chica antes, pero ahora que la veía acercarse a ella… no estaba mal. Morena, más o menos la misma edad que François, con una mirada interesante y una sonrisa intrigante, pero en apariencia algo fría... aunque no es como si a ella le importase todo aquello. Además la chica se retiró a su lugar, en la parte de atrás de la sala, inmediatamente después de entrégale unos folios a los que ni siquiera hecho un vistazo. No de inmediato al menos.

¨ Antes de que leas eso¨ Señaló la chica con voz profunda sorprendiéndola por su seguridad. ¨ Queremos que sepas que esto no es ninguna broma¨ Le advirtió. ¨ Vamos muy en serio¨ Añadió mirando a sus compañeros. Ellos asintieron con convicción, especialmente el chico más joven, el otro, algo más mayor simplemente sonrió a la chica dándole algún tipo de aprobación que Rachel no entendía.

La palabras de aquella mujer y la actitud de los hombres, como todo los sucedido allí dentro, dejaban de tenerla confusa para pasar a sentirse intrigada. Todas sus dudas se resolvieron con solo mirar las palabras escritas que esa tal Amanda le había entregado. El cómplice intercambio de miradas entre los tres desconocidos y su agente, le hizo saber de inmediato que efectivamente aquello no era una broma, era real y no se lo podía creer. ¡Por fin su búsqueda terminaba!

* * *

¡Otro capítulo más! Corto, eso sí, pero por lo menos es tranquilo ¿no? Y con buenas noticias para Rachel cuando ya estaba por darse por vencida. Veremos cómo sigue todo esto y si Quinn a esperado a su novia en la cama tal y como promete jeje

Gracias por leer, por seguir la historia, por los reviews…. En definitiva, gracias por tomaros el tiempo para hacerlo xD

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
